Open Arms
by LunasStar
Summary: Finally Finished after two years. It's the end of the gang it seems. They've all found happiness, and families. What is going to happen to the famous Lupin The Third now?
1. Lady

Open Arms

Author's Note: Well here is the sequel to Are You Ready For Love, hope you like.

Disclaimer: Fanfic, so obviously I'm just a fan.

Story Summary: Takes place a week after Are you Ready For Love. A lot of surprises happen to the gang and the new members of the gang; A.k.a Alex and Lorraine. This story will stretch over a five period time so I might jump around a lot. And then it will go into Catch Me If You Can, the third installment. It will center a lot on Lupin and his life after the members of the gang fall in love. And then that might be it. Or I might write a story about what happened to the gang after almost twenty years. Well on with the story.

Chapter Title: Lady

Chapter Summary: Jigen finally gets home to Alex and finds out about what happened at her house. Takes place about a week after Are You Ready For Love.

_You're my Lady of the morning  
Love shines in your eyes  
Sparkling, clear and lovely  
You're my Lady_

Lady, STYX

(On With The Story)

Alex paced her room impatiently. Jigen had called her from a hotel the others were staying in to tell him he was on the way to her house and that was almost an hour ago. She was starting to get tired of waiting on him.

She sighed when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway, she knew it was him because everyone else in the house was asleep, seeing as it was three in the morning. He opened the door and walked in. Alex didn't say a single word, she just through herself into his arms and kissed him.

"I missed you too," he told her when she broke off the kiss.

"Good," she replied smiling at him. "Where have you been?"

"Can you believe there is actually traffic at Three a.m.," he asked her.

"Yes, it's New York," she told him.

"Good point," he replied. "Now what's wrong, you sounded upset on the phone the other day."

"My mom finally chased Amber off," Alex told him sitting down.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Amber moved out the other day, she found out she was pregnant, she knew it wouldn't be healthy for her to have the baby here, so she left," Alex told him.

Jigen looked at her shocked.

"Your dad got her pregnant," he asked shocked.

"Yes, and then my mom told him that Amber had planned it all along. And it was a whole lot of drama, and I think my moms going to do something to hurt Amber, I heard her muttering to herself the other day," Alex told him.

"Calm down, maybe that's nothing," Jigen said leading her to a chair so she can sit down.

"With my mom, it's always something," she told him.

"It'll be fine, trust me," Jigen told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, as long as I have you here, I'm happy," Alex told him.

"Same here," he told her leaning down to kiss her.

(Meanwhile Somewhere Else In New York)

Lorraine lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling. Things had suddenly become confusing between her and Zenigata. Ever since she kissed him in San Francisco, she had no idea what to see in him. She had seen him sing and still she didn't care about him any less. She sighed and shook her head. She certainly was going mad these days.

She sat back up and started to unpack her suitcase until the phone rang.

"Hello," she said picking it up.

"Hey Lorraine," said a woman's voice on the other line.

"Darrah, what are you doing calling, I thought you were back in Italy," Lorraine said in shock.

"I was, for about two weeks, then they sent me back home, I don't know why, all I did was cuss out my boss," Darrah said innocently.

"Why'd you do that," Lorraine asked trying not to laugh.

"He pissed me off, told me no woman could ever hope to be a good inspector," Darrah replied.

"Well good for you, now when you coming to visit, I mean it's three A.M. I just got home, and I'm not in the mood to talk on the phone," Lorraine told her.

"Tomorrow afternoon sound good to you," she asked.

"Of course, bye Darrah, and why did you call so late," Lorraine asked.

"Your mom called and told me what time your plane came in and I figured you would have just got home so I decided to call you up, I mean I used to call you at four am asking you if you had my house key cause I locked myself out, is it so bad to call a friend at Three am," she asked.

"Of course not, bye Darrah," Lorraine said laughing this time.

"Bye Lorraine," Darrah said and hung up the phone.

Lorraine hung up her phone and shook her head. Her friends were nuts. She unpacked her suit case and went to bed; she knew the next day with Darrah was going to be crazy.

(The Next Afternoon)

Lorraine set Caleb's lunch on the table just as the doorbell rang.

"Lorraine, your friend is here," she heard her dad yell.

"Alright," she yelled back.

She knew her dad wasn't too fond of Darrah because of what people say about her. The fact that she wasn't able to keep a boyfriend kinda made her dad not respect her.

Darrah walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Colby.

"Hey kiddo," she said smiling at him.

"Hi Aunt Darrah," he replied eating his lunch.

"So how was San Francisco," Darrah asked Lorraine.

"Pretty good, although I got to see Souta sing," Lorraine said with a smirk.

"I hope this got rid of your crush on him," Darrah told her.

"Actually, I'm shocked that it didn't. Come on, the guy needs to leave Wind beneath My Wings to the professionals," Lorraine told her.

"Tell me he didn't sing that song," Darrah asked her.

"He did," Lorraine said with a nod.

"Oh god, I have a headache just thinking about that," Darrah told her.

"So where is your mister wonderful now that you got sent back to New York," Lorraine asked her.

"He is flying in at the end of the week, he has some work to do before he flies down here," Darrah informed her.

"Alright then," Lorraine said.

"So how is it working with someone you have a major crush on," Darrah asked her.

"Remember how it felt when you were working with Rico," Lorraine asked her.

"Oh yeah, I still think about him, he was fine," Darrah told her with a grin.

"Even when you're with Chris," Lorraine asked her.

"Even when I'm around him, but only on occasion like once a month," Darrah told her.

"Alright," Lorraine said.

"I'm just glad I'm back, I missed good old America," Darrah said.

"I know the feeling, all the traveling in Europe didn't help me cheer up any, I missed my son," Lorraine replied.

"Well I don't have kids to miss, I had friends," Darrah said with a smile.

"We all missed you," Lorraine told her. "What's that?"

Lorraine was looking at an envelope in Darrah's purse.

"Oh it's a letter to a friend of mine in Mississippi, Casey," she told her.

"Friend or ex boyfriend," Lorraine asked with a smile.

"Friend, he was like a brother to me," Darrah replied rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I was just wondering," Lorraine replied.

"I know," Darrah said.

"So you writing to tell him about Chris," Lorraine asked her.

"And to tell him about my job and all, I haven't wrote him in a while," Darrah told her.

"Well, at least you want to write him," Lorraine said.

"Yeah he should appreciate that should he, at least I write him when I can, unlike him, he hasn't written me back in almost a year," Darrah told her offended.

"I'd be insulted," Lorraine exclaimed.

"I am," Darrah replied.

"Alright Darrah, let's get down to business so you can spoil Caleb," Lorraine told her.

"Sounds good to me," Darrah replied.

(Meanwhile at a Hotel)

Jigen walked into the hotel room shaking his head. He had let Alex take a nap because she wasn't feeling good. He figured it was because she stayed up so late.

"What are you doing here man, I thought you would be with your woman," Lupin said from his seat on the couch.

"She isn't feeling good," Jigen replied.

"Really, that's not good," Goemon replied from the table.

"She'll be fine, probably just sick from worrying about you all week," Fujiko said from beside Goemon.

"Who knows," Jigen replied sitting down.

"Your girlfriends sick so you come here, that's real nice," Lupin said.

"I came here, because I made her lie down and get some rest; let me guess you guys are planning another heist?" he asked.

"Yeah it's going to be in Kansas City, Lupin wouldn't tell us why though," Fujiko muttered.

"All in good time," he told her.

"Uh huh," Fujiko replied.

Jigen sat through about an hour of their arguing and finally got tired of it. He wanted to check on Alex and make sure she was okay anyway. He got in his car drove to Alex's house. When he walked into her room, he saw Alex sitting in a chair with a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong, I thought you'd still be sleeping," Jigen said walking over to her.

"I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't, so I called Amber to tell her what's wrong, and what she told me had me worried so I went to the store so I could find out, and well you're going to get a little shock," she told him all in one breath.

"Whoa, calm down and tell me what's wrong," he said.

Alex took a deep breath and looked at him closely.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Sorry if I drive you nuts with Styx songs as titles, but I just went to their concert and well it was an amazing concert, and I love their music.

Psycho-Katrina15, thanks for the review. Sorry it didn't make you jump out your chair in delight. But maybe this one will. I know you have been waiting for this chapter for a very long time. I know it's weird to be thanking you for reviews on the prequel, but I thought it deserved it. Same people, same plot, just different story line. So I'm thanking the people who reviewed my other story in the sequel, and I think you deserved this one, and here's the sequel you were looking forward. And yes Arista is a bitch and just wait till she finds out about Alex's pregnancy, now that's going to be a problem.

Whitesepulchre, thank you so much for your support on my other story it meant a lot. I really appreciate it. This is the sequel you were looking forward to, and I hope you finally got everything settled with school and can update your story more often because I really like it. And I'm really glad you like my story, I didn't know people liked it that much.

J. Lucy-Daisuke, I know you didn't review the last chapter, but you swore you were going to, so I'm thanking you ahead of time, that way you're not left out after you review it. I hope you liked the beginning of the sequel, I am quite proud of it. This story I think will have a lot more Lorraine and Zenigata in it, with a lot of her best friend, and a lot of Zenigata bashing. So you got that to look forward to.

Well to all the readers who read this, I hope you like it. I know I like writing it. I especially enjoy writing surprise endings that no one looks for in it. Like this one, if you expected it, then I'm sorry for boring you, but if you didn't well there you go, Jigen is going to be a dad. Umm, hide all objects that fire bullets.

I'm pretty sure he won't kill himself but I am sure it is a big surprise. I am sorry I might not update as much because school just started and I just got a job. So it might be hard for me to update. But I am sure at the end of the year I will have the Dairy Queen swirl down. Lol.

Well that's it the end of the first chapter, and now I'm boring you will a whole lot of babble you couldn't care less about so tata.


	2. With Arms Wide Open

Open Arms

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but this is a new chapter, and a lot happens so it just might be a little long for some of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin The Third.

Chapter Title: With Arms Wide Open

Chapter Summary: Jigen's reaction to Alex's news and some more of his adopted Mom Laetitia; she was mentioned in Are You Ready For Love the first night in Monaco. You finally get to hear what she was like, not who she was and what happened to her, though you hear about that again also. Pretty much and Jigen filled chapter.

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open... _

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

With Arms Wide Open, Creed

(Recap)

_"Whoa, calm down and tell me what's wrong," he said._

_Alex took a deep breath and looked at him closely._

_"I'm pregnant," she said._

_Last time. . ._

(On with the chapter)

"You're what?" he gasped out and looked at her in shock.

"Pregnant," she said nodding.

Jigen sat down on the bed with his mind racing. He had never thought about Alex having his baby, especially so soon. He sat there in shock for a bit before he felt Alex sit down beside him and put her hand over his.

"Are you okay," Alex asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Alex reached up and pulled his hat of then laid it beside them on the bed. She needed to know what he was feeling, and with his hat covering his eyes, she had no idea. She knew that's where Jigen showed his emotions, his face revealed nothing, but his eyes, they always told you what he was feeling.

Alex took one look into his eyes, and was shocked at what she saw. She knew that Jigen was a complex man, but so many emotions at once, that's enough to drive someone insane. The one that shocked her though, was the most evident, fear, fear actually showed in his eyes. She wondered what he had to fear.

"Jigen, what's wrong," Alex asked him softly.

"Nothing's wrong," Jigen told her.

"You're lying, something's wrong, tell me what it is," Alex demanded.

"Alex, I don't know how to be a dad," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You are the first person I have cared about in a long time, caring for someone else is not an easy thing for me to do," he said.

"No one knows how to be a parent Jigen, they learn as they go, and we take advice from our parents," she told him.

"I didn't have parents," he told her.

"What?" she asked even more confused. "Everyone has parents, granted some aren't as caring as others, but everyone does."

"Not everyone, some people just have guardians, people who pretend to be parents, but really aren't," Jigen said then stood up and walked to the window.

"What are you talking about," Alex asked him confused. "Surely your parents weren't that bad?"

"I don't know my parents, I write my mom occasionally, but I've never met her in person," he told her.

Alex frowned, wondering how that worked out, but Jigen decided to save her the headache.

"I was put up for adoption at birth, my mom was sixteen years old and figured she couldn't take care of a kid," he said.

"Oh," Alex said softly. "Surely your adopted parents. . ."

"Didn't give a damn about me," Jigen cut in.

"None of them," she asked.

"Mostly, I think there was only one family that really cared about me, but I got taken from them anyway," he told her sitting down.

"Who were they, what were they like," Alex asked hoping that talking about that family will ease his tension.

"Laetitia and Pierre Delacroix, they moved from a small town in France to New Orleans, Louisiana," he said with a small smile.

"Really?" she asked, she felt as if she heard the name before.

"Yes, I was adopted around Christmas when I was six years old," he said. "Laetitia had been trying to adopt a baby because she couldn't have her own. They were twenty years old. She saw me, and immediately told them she wanted to adopt me for some reason; I don't know she never told me that part. Her husband, though he had wanted to adopt a child a bit younger refused to argue with her about it. I remember asking him why and he said that if there's anything he learned in his marriage it was never to argue with Laetitia. Laetitia babied me the whole time I was there. I don't think I ever got yelled at in that house or even got a dirty look. She wouldn't allow it, from anyone."

"She sounds like she really cared about you," Alex commented.

"She did," Jigen said then laughed at a memory. "I remember her making me sit with her on the couch and watch old westerns. Especially one's with John Wayne. I think she had a love affair with his movies."

"Really," Alex said with a laugh.

"I'm serious, we would sit on the couch with a bowl of pop corn on the table and just sit there watching his movies," he told her. "I think that's where I got my love for guns."

"What happened to make you get taken away?"

"It was the middle of July, about six or seven months after I moved in with them. They had taken me to day camp, because I begged to go. They were on their way to the store when they got caught in a rain storm; a diesel driver accidentally crossed into the wrong lane and hit them. Pierre was killed, and Laetitia was paralyzed. The Social services worker came and picked me up at the day camp, they wouldn't allow Laetitia or me to say goodbye. She was still unconscious in the hospital."

"You mean, you were perfectly happy, could have been happy still, but they took you away," Alex asked shocked.

"They figured that the death of her husband in her being paralyzed meant she couldn't take care of me," Jigen told her.

"Oh," Alex said. "What about Pierre you didn't say much about him?"

"I didn't get as close to Pierre as I did Laetitia. He was like a dad to me of course. I liked him, I just never really got close to him, he was a business man, he had just got a real nice job when they adopted me. And usually if I was in the room so wasn't Laetitia and that's where his attention went. Laetitia was his world," Jigen said.

"That's so sad that he had to die then," Alex said softly.

"Yeah," he replied.

Alex knew this conversation started as a way for him to accept that she was pregnant and not worry about being a good dad, but now she couldn't help but actually see why he was worried. That's when she saw the name on the papers on her desk. Her dad was having her look charities for his company to invest in, and there was one she was really interested in. It was a charity for children in orphanages.

"What did you say her name was again," Alex asked him.

"Laetitia Delacroix," Jigen said. "Why?"

"Because I have just the way to get you guys back together, so you could see how she's doing, I know you think about it," Alex told him.

"How," Jigen asked.

"I have a meeting with her in two days, down in Louisiana," Alex told him with a smile.

(New Orleans, Louisiana)

Laetitia Delacroix sat at a desk in her office as she went over the information she had gathered. Over the past few years she had started out an organization to make life better for the kids in orphanages; the ones who most people didn't care about; the ones who got the least attention and worry from the government. Laetitia loved the America but sometimes she wished she was back in France where everyone was cared about.

She smiled when she remembered that at least one person cared. The daughter of Alvin Marriot, one of the richest men in America had called to see if she could set up a meeting in two days to help discuss raising funds for her Organization. Laetitia had jumped the idea. Not many people had wanted to help.

She put her papers away and shut off the light to her study before heading to her room. She pulled her black hair from its pony tail and lied on her bed. She found herself staring at the picture of her husband on the night stand and sighed. Even if it had been almost twenty years since his death she still couldn't get over losing him. She rolled over on her back blinking back the tears.

She had met Pierre Delacroix when she was sixteen years old. She had been running down the street avoiding her mom, who wanted her to go somewhere, she couldn't remember, but she remembered she didn't want to go, and there he was. She bumped right into him on the street. She had been struck by his big blue eyes. She had been stuck on him since that day. He helped her hide from her mother and they had gotten to know each other. He was a really shy and nice person.

It didn't take her long to fall in love with him. She couldn't tell her mom she was dating him however because her mom wanted her only with rich men. Pierre wasn't anywhere close to rich. She didn't care though. In just one night he had made it to where all she thought about was him. He became her world. When she was eighteen, she told her mom that she and Pierre were going to get married. Her mom refused to let her. So she came to America with him and married him. A year later they decided on starting a family early so they could spend the years together. After a few months of trying for a baby and no success Laetitia and Pierre had gone to a doctor to see what was wrong, and they found out she couldn't have kids.

They both had been crushed, Laetitia and Pierre really wanted a baby, and Laetitia loved kids. To find out she couldn't have her own was the worse news in the world to her. After a bit of thinking, and of course Laetitia getting used to the idea of not being able to have children, they decided to try adoption. Laetitia had planned on adopting a baby, and then she saw Antori. She had seen the look in his eyes, and her heart had gone out to him. A few weeks of him living with her, and she had loved him as her own son.

She remembered getting him into John Wayne movies. Also he would occasionally go horse back riding with her. They did almost everything together; she just wanted him to be happy. While he was living with them, she saw a drastic change in the way he acted. Instead of being the unhappy rude kid he used to be, he was smiling and joking around with them by time he was taken away.

She remembered the day like it was yesterday, she would never be able to forget that day. She would never be able to forget that day. They had just dropped Antori off at day camp and were heading to the store when a sudden rain storm struck. They heard the squeal of tires on wet pavement, and a diesel horn and the next thing she knew, she was thrown forward and the car was flipped over.

She looked over and saw Pierre lying there, and he was bleeding real badly. She didn't know where his cut was but she knew he was hurt so bad he'd need a doctor. She spent a few moments trying to move so she could get to him, but she was stuck. She couldn't move her legs. She remembered Pierre telling her he loved her before he closed his eyes.

That's when she knew she lost him, she knew she blacked out soon after, because the next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital, and a social services worker told her that they had transferred Antori to a new home. That she wouldn't be able to care for him like he needed. She'd been devastated, and she knew she always would be. Antori had been happy when he was with them, and she knew it wouldn't be the same in his new home. People wouldn't understand him, and that's what he needed, someone to understand who he was, and why he was the way he was.

In the same day she had lost her son and husband. Why couldn't they at least let her keep her son? The doctors had told the Social Services worker that her parlays was temporary, that after a month or so she could go into physical therapy and get her legs working again.

She really missed Antori. She had loved that little boy as if he was her own. Then again, she couldn't have children of her own so it was only natural. She remembered what Pierre had told the counselor when she said she wanted to adopt him. The lady had warned her against his saying he was a very unhappy, and difficult child. That she should adopt a baby for her first child not him. Pierre had looked at her and said "My wife is a mother without a baby; let her choose which child she wants."

Pierre would never admit it, but he had wanted to adopt Antori also. He had thought the kid was funny. Especially when he had told him to buckle his seat belt and Antori's reply was. "Why don't you come back here and friggen make me?"

When asked what kind of word friggen was, Antori just said it was his kind of word. Laetitia felt a tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away. For the millionth time she thought that there was a fate worse than death and she was living it.

Oh Pierre, thought Laetitia before falling asleep. What I wouldn't give to have you here with me now?

(Back In New York)

The next morning Jigen woke up with his arms around Alex. He couldn't believe it, she actually wanted him to go down to New Orleans and talk to Laetitia. That's insane, it's been too long.

Then again, he would like to make sure she was dealing with Pierre's death. True it had been seventeen years since he died, but those two had a connection deeper than any he had ever seen. They were so perfect for each other. All Laetitia had to do was look at him, and anything wrong with Pierre would be better in that second.

"Jigen, you okay," Alex asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking," he said and smiled down at her.

He still couldn't believe he was going to be a dad, but now that he was getting over the initial shock, he was starting to feel better about it. Even if he didn't have a great role model or father figure in his life, he was pretty sure that Alex would help him if he needed any advice and he would always go to Alvin for advice if he needed it. He leaned down to kiss Alex and put his hand on her stomach.

"I wasn't dreaming right?" he asked her.

"No, it's in there," she said and smiled at him.

Alex was glad he seemed to accept it more. She guessed he just needed a nights rest before he really let it sink in.

"How'd you sleep," she asked him.

"Not that great, but sleep is overrated anyway," he told her and kissed her again.

"What was wrong," she asked him.

"Just memories," he said.

Alex felt Jigen wrap his arms around her and pull her close. Alex smiled; if she had ever doubted Jigen's feelings for her, she knew she couldn't now. She knew he didn't think he would be a good dad, and yet here he was, accepting it, when he could run of like any other man.

"I love you," she said softly running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too," he said.

After a few minutes Jigen regretfully let go of Alex and stood up. He needed to tell Lupin about this, he wasn't about to go on dangerous missions with Alex pregnant. He needed to be there for her.

"Where are you going," Alex asked as he headed for the door.

"To let my friends know I'm going to be staying in New York a bit longer than planned," he said then walked out.

Jigen walked into Lupin's hotel room about ten minutes later and sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" Lupin said looking up from a book in his hands.

"I'm going to be staying in New York a bit longer than planned," Jigen told him.

"How much longer," Lupin asked.

"As long as it takes," Jigen told him.

"As long as what takes," Goemon asked.

He was standing in the doorway with his arm around Fujiko looking confused.

Jigen took a deep breath and looked at the others, it was now or never.

"Alex is pregnant," he told them.

The reactions happened so fast and were so different that Jigen didn't know whether to fear for his life, or laugh. Lupin dropped the cup of coffee he was drinking all over a map he was reading. Goemon just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face, but Jigen could see him fighting back a smile. The worse one of all however was Fujiko; she squealed and ran over to give him a giant hug.

"Congratulations, that's great," she said.

"Fujiko, let go of me," he said calmly.

"Right," she said backing away.

Lupin was looking at him with a look of shock on his face.

"Are you friggen crazy, you can't have a kid right now Jigen, how the hell are you going to take care of it? You'll be on the run all the time, escaping pops," Lupin said.

Jigen sighed before leaning back against the couch. Those were the thoughts that had plagued him all night, the ones that kept him up before falling asleep from pure exhaustion at three in the morning.

"So Jigen, what are you going to do," Goemon asked from the doorway.

"I don't know," Jigen admitted.

"You are going to stay with her aren't you," Fujiko asked him.

"Of course I am. Why the hell wouldn't I stay with her," Jigen asked sharply.

"Just a question," Fujiko said.

"Listen guys, I'm going to go back and talk to Alex, we're heading down to Louisiana today to go see someone I used to know, I'll talk to you when we get back," Jigen told them.

"Alright," Goemon said.

"Bye," Jigen said before getting up and walking out.

"He's insane," Lupin exclaimed. "He can't take care of a kid."

"I dunno, he just might be able to, it's Jigen, you never know what he's capable of. He likes to surprise us, I mean I didn't even know he'd ever been to Louisiana, let alone know someone there who he actually wants to see," Goemon said.

"Well if Alex wants to go see them, they can't be bad people right," Fujiko asked him.

"Obviously not," Goemon told her.

"You know what, I'm actually glad Jigen's having a kid, it'll be a great experience for him, might actually make him happy," Fujiko told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really," Goemon asked as he kissed her.

"Yeah, you're not mad at me right, for San Francisco?" she asked him after kissing him back.

"Never," he replied kissing her again.

"Geez, can you guys go do that some where else," Lupin asked.

"Of course," Goemon said and he and Fujiko walked back to their room.

"Goemon, you know I do love you right?" Fujiko asked him softly.

"I know," he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just don't know how to be in a real relationship," Fujiko told him. "I mean look how I treated Lupin."

"I know how to handle it. I have been for years," Goemon told her.

"I know," she said with a smile and kissed him.

Goemon kissed her back. He didn't care what she did to the group in the future. As long as she loved him he was happy.

(Meanwhile Back at Alex's)

Jigen walked up to Alex's room his mind racing with thoughts. He wished hadn't gone to see Lupin. Maybe he wouldn't have started thinking like this. He would have to clear his mind and think about this again later; after he got back from Louisiana.

He walked in and smiled. Alex was standing in front of the mirror putting on some earrings for the flight. She looked gorgeous as he knew she always would look. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Well I wish you said hello like that everyday," Alex said smiling.

"How about like this," he said and kissed her.

Alex leaned back and kissed him. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she wasn't about to complain.

"Hmm, I like that better," Alex said when he backed away.

"Same here," he said smiling at her.

"You ready," she asked him.

"To go to Louisiana, as ready as I'll ever be," he told her. "Oh by the way, Antori is what Laetitia knows me by. That was my name when I was six years old. I changed it when I was eighteen to Daisuke."

Alex looked shocked for a moment but smiled.

"Alright, come on, let's go," Alex said, and they walked out the room together.

Jigen sighed in followed her, in just one day he would be facing his past head on, a past he loved to keep buried.

(End Of Chapter)

Well there you go the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. You got to meet Laetitia, and see was she was like, not just what Jigen thought she was like. She really loved Jigen as her own son and I wanted to get that across. That way you guys would understand her reaction in later chapters.

Also I was glad a lot of people told me they liked this story. And I have someone new to thank finally. Hasn't had that since my last story.

Elvesmagic010, thank you so much for your review and I hope to read your Inuyasha story soon; along with updates on your Harry Potter stories. I am so glad I got you stuck on the Fujiko/Goemon story line. I never meant to change someone's views on the relationships in the story, but hey, that mean's my writing in convincing. Also thanks for reviewing Simply Irresistible.

Whitesepulchre hey thanks for looking out for my updates. That means a lot, and I hope you liked this chapter. Think about it, Jigen a daddy, scary thought. Lol. Thanks for the review.

Psycho-Katrina15, I know you didn't review this chapter, but hey here's to hoping you will this one, and that you liked it better. Not much action but it more of a chapter to get everyone's thoughts across.

J. Lucy Daisuke, I hope you like this chapter. I know you haven't reviewed yet, but you promised you will, and I really hope you like this chapter.

Alright there you go, hope you all liked it. I will try to update again soon. I just wanted to make sure you guys understood the feelings behind Jigen getting taken away from the Delacroix's. Also, the next chapter will have a lot more of Laetitia in it, because Alex and Jigen will get to see her face to face. I hope you all like her character.

LunasStar


	3. Song For Mama

Open Arms

Author's Note: Hope you like. Sorry it took so long to update. Oh the name of the chapter is Song For Mama, I know Laetitia is not Jigen's mom biologically, but she is the only one of his adoptive moms that loved him, so in his eyes since he was six years old, Laetitia has been his mom and the only person who really taught him how to care about people.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? It's not mine alright. Thanks to Psycho-Katrina for helping me with the chapter Title. I wasn't sure if it would be a good title or not.

Chapter Title: Song For Mama

Chapter Summary: Jigen sees Laetitia for the first time in almost seventeen years. Laetitia finds out who Alex is dating, and that she's pregnant. This is mostly a chapter that just makes you happy. Beware I am hoping to make this chapter as fluffy as possible, without making it too fluffy.

_Mama, Mama you know I love you,  
(Oh, you know I love you),  
Mama, Mama you're the queen of my heart.  
Your love is like tears from the stars.  
Mama, I just want you to know,  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul._

Song For Mama, Boyz 2 Men

(On With The Chapter)

Laetitia sighed as she saw her house come into view. She despised driving cars, actually despised was too mild a word, she loathed driving cars. Every time she got behind a wheel she got a flashback of the accident; it was enough to make her tremble and want to be sick. Whenever she got home she felt as if she had just been pulled from the edge of an extremely steep cliff.

She pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine getting out of the car as fast as possible. That's when she saw the car coming up behind her. That's strange, she thought, she wasn't expecting anyone for an hour or so.

"May I help you," she asked as two people got out of the car.

"Um, are you Mrs. Laetitia Delacroix," asked a woman with long black hair and blue eyes.

Laetitia looked at her closely. Her first impression was the she was American that much was obvious. She had real light skin with black hair, which almost made her look not sickly, but actually as if she was an English Aristocrat. Her bright blue eyes finished the look; the girl would have made a good model. Her second impression was that she appeared not to be a dimwit.

She only spoke one sentence, but she held herself with an air of self confidence that most people who are dimwits can't conjure up. The man beside her was tall and imposing. He looked to be close to his thirties although Laetitia could be wrong about that. His eyes were black and distant. There was a look in his eyes that Laetitia had seen before, but she didn't dare place it, for fear of ruining any semblance of happiness she had. His hair was as black as his eyes and had a shaggy quality to it; the same went for his unkempt beard. There was a hardened quality to the man that showed he'd had a rough life that had left him strong but cold at the same time.

"I am, and you are?" Laetitia asked her before she made her way over to her.

"Alexandra Marriott," Alex said with a smile.

"Ms. Marriott, you're early, I didn't expect you for another hour and a half," Laetitia said shocked.

"I know, I realized that when I pulled up. I said three o'clock, thinking three o'clock New York time, not New Orleans, I am really sorry about that," Alex told her.

"Not a problem, come on in, I'm glad I got home when I did, I had gone to the store thinking that I could make it back in time, guess I was right," she said with a soft laugh.

Laetitia reached into the back seat of her car and grabbed a bag. She had picked up some stuff she needed for home in the hopes of having it put away when Alex Marriott had gotten there, but things didn't go that way. Oh well, she thought. No big deal.

(Alex)

Alex stood shocked as she watched as Laetitia grabbed her bag out the car. Jigen had told her the woman would be paralyzed, and she didn't think she'd be able to lie about something like that, so something must have happened. Laetitia Delacroix was not what Alex had expected at all. She was soft spoken and appeared to have a good sense of humor. She was a little shorter than Alex pictured, and she was a lot prettier than Alex had thought she'd be. Her hair was a dark brown almost black, and her eyes were also a brown.

More of a chocolate brown though. Her skin was a little tanned but paler than one would have thought. But most of all was the way she seemed to not care about Alex ruining her plans. If someone had done that to her mom, they would never be able to live it down, even if it was by accident. Alex followed as Laetitia led them up the steps to there home awed by the grandness of it.

She hadn't expected Jigen to grow up in a home like this. It was gorgeous. It was a big house. Nothing like her home in New York, but you could tell that Laetitia had money. She especially liked the fountain she had in the middle of her circular walk way.

"Mrs. Delacroix, I love this house," Alex said as Laetitia opened the front door.

"Thanks, but I'm thinking about selling it. It's simply too much for once person," Laetitia said smiling slightly.

That's when Alex saw a lingering look of sadness enter into the woman's eyes, and her heart went out to her. She could tell she was still hurt over her husband's death; she looked at Jigen and knew he had seen it also.

"Oh," Alex said suddenly. "I'm sorry to have been so rude; this is my boyfriend Antori Jigen."

Laetitia spun so quickly Alex feared she would get whiplash, but she immediately grabbed her right leg, the one that had happened to stay in place when she spun, and bite her lip in pain.

"Are you okay," Alex asked her as she hurried to her side and held her up.

"I'm fine, do you think you could be my crutch and lead me to that couch," Laetitia asked her with a sad smile.

"Of course," Alex said and led her to the couch.

Laetitia sat down and rubbed her knee softly as she looked at them.

"Sit down please," she said nodding to the chairs. Both Alex and Jigen sat in one and looked at her curiously.

"Antori did you say his name was," Laetitia asked as she looked at him closely.

"Yep, that's his name," Alex said as she looked at him with a smirk.

Alex hadn't meant for Laetitia to hurt herself when she'd heard the name, but she at least knew that Laetitia had recognized the name. That meant that Jigen had meant something to Laetitia.

"That's a nice name," Laetitia said as her knee finally stopped hurting.

"Are you sure you're okay," Alex asked her concerned.

"I'm alright, just left over from a car accident many years ago. It still hurts in wet or cold weather sometimes, or when I move too suddenly, like a second ago," Laetitia told her.

"Must have been a bad one," Alex said softly.

"It was horrible," Laetitia said, the sad glint that Alex had seen in her eyes earlier was back, only this time it was leaving tears in its wake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Alex said truthfully.

She felt like scum, she didn't need to bring up a story she had already heard. Especially when she knew it would be a sore and sad subject for this woman. She also regretted bring up the name Antori.

"It's alright, you have a right to be curious," Laetitia told her as she blinked away the tears.

"Now about this organization of yours," Alex said changing the subject. "It benefits all types of orphaned children. Including the ones given away at birth right?"

"Of course, why would I leave them out," Laetitia asked her.

"No reason, I was just wondering," Alex said. "Full endorsements."

"Really, you mean you don't have to think about it?" Laetitia asked shocked.

"No, I am really interested in it. You see my boyfriend here was given away at birth, and the stories he told me about the places he stayed was outrageous, and I wanted to help fix that," Alex told her with a smile.

"He was," Laetitia asked with a raised eyebrow shocked.

"Yeah," Alex said with a nod.

"Does he talk," Laetitia asked.

Alex opened her mouth to talk but was cut of by Jigen.

"I do talk, but I don't waste my time on useless sentences. You guys were doing really well on your own and I didn't want to interrupt before Alex got a chance to get her point across," he told her.

"Well I would almost call that polite if half of it wasn't an insult," Laetitia said looking at him.

"None of it was an insult, I was just saying I don't talk much," Jigen replied.

"That's obvious," Alex told him with a smile.

"So I take it your doing this for him," Laetitia asked them.

"Well sort of," Alex replied. "I didn't know he was adopted until after I had called you, it just added to my desire to help out those kids. I know I won't give my baby up when it's born if I knew it wouldn't be taken care of right."

"You won't be giving it up anyway," Jigen said so softly you almost didn't hear him.

"Oh you two are expecting," Laetitia asked.

"Yeah," Alex told her.

"Congratulations," Laetitia said with a smile.

"Thanks," Alex replied.

(Jigen)

Jigen sat on the couch with a million thoughts running through his brain. He couldn't believe he was sitting on this couch in front of the woman who had at one point been his mother. She had recognized his name that part was obvious; but then she hadn't recognized him. He wondered how long until she did recognize him.

"Oh who's this cutie," Alex squealed.

Laetitia and she had gotten up to talk about business. They were now walking the living room and Alex had picked up a picture from the mantel of Laetitia's fire place.

"Oddly enough, his name is Antori," Laetitia said.

"Now isn't that a coincidence," Alex said throwing Jigen a smile.

Jigen rolled his eyes and looked away. He hoped Alex knew what she was doing bringing up the past like that to Laetitia.

"Yeah, coincidence," he replied.

"So is he your son," Alex pressed on.

"He was," Laetitia said and Jigen saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened to him," she asked her.

"He was taken from me," Laetitia said, as her soft voice got even softer.

"Why was he taken from you," Alex asked her.

Jigen had to keep himself from yelling at Alex for that question. He knew all she was trying to do was make it seem like she didn't already know the story and could introduce them as long lost son and daughter, but she didn't realize that she was hurting Laetitia with there questions.

"I'm going outside you guys, that way you can talk business," Jigen told them before getting off the couch and walking outside.

Jigen leaned against the door frame of Laetitia's house and took a breath of air. He hoped Laetitia wasn't hurt too much by reliving the story with Alex, and that Alex would be kind enough not to ask for details. What Jigen didn't get was the fact that she was walking. The social services worker had told him that she was paralyzed. Was it possible that he had been lied to?

He shook his head as he walked down the side walk. Laetitia wouldn't have lied about something like that. Five minutes later he walked into the house to hear Alex talking in a low voice. She must have gotten the whole story out of Laetitia or else she wouldn't have been talking in that comforting manner.

He walked into the living room to see Alex and Laetitia sitting on the couch and Alex was whispering to her.

"Hey, I'm sure he's okay," Alex said.

"I hope so," Laetitia replied, Jigen heard the tone of her voice and sighed, she hadn't started crying yet, but she was close.

"You really miss them don't you," Alex asked her.

"More than you can imagine," Laetitia said.

Jigen walked over to Laetitia and knelt down in front of her. He took his hat from his head and placed it on the couch before he took her hands in his own. Laetitia looked up at him in shock. He could see that there was unshed tears in her eyes and hoped he would be able to keep her from crying.

"I'm sure your son remembers you and is glad for the time he was able to spend here, even if it wasn't long," he told her.

"How'd you know what was wrong, you were outside," she said looking even more confused than she did when he grabbed her hands.

"I've heard it before," Jigen told her.

"How?" Laetitia asked.

"Well, you probably won't believe me," he said. "You would probably think I'm lying to feel you with false hope then tell you I lied."

"What?"

"I'm Antori," he told her with a smile.

"Of course, Alex has done told me your name was Antori," Laetitia replied.

"No, that's not what I mean, I mean I am Antori, the pictures and everything," he told her.

"Antori, as in the Antori me and Pierre adopted," Laetitia asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," he replied with a nod.

"You can't be," Laetitia said shaking her head.

"Why can't I be," Jigen asked.

"You just can't be," Laetitia told him, the shock evident in her voice.

"If I'm not Antori, then how would I know that the only time I ever called you and Pierre mom and dad was the day he died in the car accident? That we were standing out side the day camp and I hugged you and said I loved you and called you mom and dad," he asked her.

Laetitia looked at him in shock. She had never told anyone about that. She looked at him a smile appearing on her face.

"Antori," she said putting a hand on his cheek. "No wonder I didn't recognize you with all that face hair."

Jigen looked at her surprised to see her laughing before he joined in. It felt great to see her smile. When they had first gotten there her eyes had been so lost and his heart had gone out to her. It broke his heart to see someone as loving as her have her entire life ripped out from underneath her.

"Yeah, most people don't. But I got to tell you something, I don't go by Antori anymore," he told her.

"Then why did she introduce you as Antori," Laetitia asked him.

"Because she knew the story and had to get your side of it so she could reintroduce us," Jigen told her.

"Oh, then what do you go by," Laetitia asked.

"Daisuke," he replied with another smile.

"Wait a minute, do I remember hearing something about Alex being pregnant," Laetitia asked looking at him.

"Yeah we just found out yesterday," he replied.

"Oh my god; how old are you now, I mean last time I saw you, you didn't want to be by yourself and now you're having kids," Laetitia rambled.

"I'm twenty three," he told her.

"Wow, it's been way too long," Laetitia told him.

"Yes it has," he agreed.

"Well don't just sit there, give me a hug," Laetitia ordered.

Jigen leaned forward and wrapped Laetitia in a tight hug. He had really missed her the last twelve years he was in foster homes. No one cared about him after he left the Delacroix's. Either they hated him, were too busy for him, or didn't care either way, but Laetitia had gone out of her way to let him know she cared.

"I missed you so much," she told him.

"I missed you too," he said leaning back.

"How have you been? What do you do? How long have you been with Alex?" she asked.

"Well, I've been great, and I've been with Alex for almost two months," he told her.

"And she's already pregnant," Laetitia asked him.

"Yeah," Jigen told her.

"You better be planning a future with her," :Laetitia warned.

"I am," he told her with a laugh.

"Now you didn't answer one of my questions, what do you do for a living," she asked him.

Jigen looked at Alex and sighed.

"You won't like it," he warned.

"What is it, I mean come on, it's not like your assassin or something," Laetitia said with a soft laugh.

"I'm a professional thief," he told her.

"A what!" she exclaimed.

"A thief," he repeated.

"His name is Daisuke Jigen," Alex told her.

"I've heard that name before, you work with Lupin The Third, right," she asked him.

"Yeah," he told her.

"Well to each there own," she replied with a sigh.

"I'm just glad you're having a good life, I've been so worried about you."

"Well I'm good, in truth I have been worried about you, and how you were reacting to Pierre's death," he admitted.

"It's been hard, accepting that someone who felt as if they were a part of me was gone, but he isn't fully gone. I mean I love him, so part of him still lives on," Laetitia told him.

"Well at least you believe that," he said.

"So what do you plan on doing after this baby is born, I mean you live on the run how are you going to support it?"

"That's the one part I try not to think of, but trust me, I'll figure it out," Jigen told her.

"Well while you're figuring it out, I'm going to show Alex how to cook my specialty dinner so that way when you come home from the road, you have your old favorite meal waiting for you," Laetitia said taking Alex's arm and leading her into the kitchen.

Jigen was shocked at how easily she accepted him back into her life, and how easily she accepted Alex into her life. Then again, she must have been lonely. He had lied to her when he said he hadn't thought about what he was going to do since he found out Alex was pregnant. The truth was he had thought about it and he knew exactly what he was going to do when Alex had the baby, or sooner, more than likely sooner. He couldn't live the life he was living and have a child at the same time. So he was going to do the only thing that made since.

He was going to turn himself in.

(End Of Chapter)

Well there you go that's the end of the chapter. I would add a lot of thanks to my reviewers: but I didn't have any this chapter. Thanks to the people who read and those who IMed me and told me what they thought; J. Lucy-Daisuke and Psycho-Katrina15.

LunasStar


	4. It's Your Love

Open Arms

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Well looks like I got a brain storm on this story. I have no clue how, but I did, so here's another chapter.

Chapter Title: It's Your Love

Chapter Summary: The end of the trip to Louisiana and they go home.

_It's your love it just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
oh it's your love_

It's Your Love, Faith Hill and Tim McGraw

(On With The Chapter)

Jigen lied in bed next to Alex with his mind racing. He couldn't believe he was back in Louisiana, back in the home of Laetitia Delacroix. He figured it was kind of childish to want to get to know Laetitia again, but he couldn't help it, this woman is the only reason he hadn't become a downright murderer.

That's not exactly true, a voice in his head said.

It was true and he knew it. He had killed before, and most importantly it had been someone he loved. Jigen thought back to that day in Spain not so long ago. He had shot the tire from Reina's car, throwing her car over the edge and she had died in the water.

He had not meant to kill her; he only meant to stop her so he could get to her boss. He had recognized her boss the minute he had seen him. He had been the last person he had saw in Chicago before he left for Tokyo. It had been the son of the last family to take him in; the son of a Mafia leader.

Jigen rolled over on his side to look at Alex. He hadn't told her the whole story. He had just told her that he had found out she betrayed him. He didn't tell her that he killed the woman in return. Alex would be terrified of him if he did. Jigen leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

(The Next Morning)

Jigen woke up alone in bed. He still couldn't believe that Laetitia had offered them a place for the night. They had planned on staying at the local hotel, but she insisted they stay at her place.

"You okay," he heard from the doorway.

He saw Alex leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her face. He was glad he had decided not to tell her what he planned. He wouldn't be able to see her smile like that if he did.

"I'm great," he told her with a smile.

"You look happy," she said walking forward and sitting down beside him.

"Why wouldn't I," he asked her.

"Because you never show if your happy or not," Alex told him.

"Well I am now," he said then kissed her.

"Good," she replied. "Now get in the shower and come downstairs, you need to visit Laetitia before you go back to New York with me."

"Alright," Jigen said with a smile then got up and went to the shower.

Alex walked downstairs and sat at the table in from of Laetitia who was reading her magazine. She had already explained to Alex that she wasn't doing it to be rude; it was just a morning thing for her.

"Alex they got something about your father in here," Laetitia suddenly announced.

"Really, what's it say," Alex said barely interested.

"I think it's better if you read it," Laetitia said seriously, handing the paper to Alex.

Alex lifted her eyebrow at the look on Laetitia's face and looked at the article.

"Alvin Marriott's Double Life" was written across the top of the article in big bold print. Alex stared at the heading confused before reading the article.

"As of Tuesday January tenth, Secrets of the Rich and Famous got some very interested information on the billionaire Alvin Marriott. For the past twenty one years we have gotten to know that guy as business guineas while he helped out hundreds of charities. We decided he was like a business robbing hood. He was rich but he always handed out money to those in need. We never thought a bad thing about him. But a source tells us that we were mistaken in that fact. That he wasn't the golden heart middle aged man he pretends to be. That he has a secret life that hurts those around him.

"We are well aware that over the past few years Alvin and Arista Marriott have been having a few troubles. We always assumed it was because of Arista. Well our source informs us that we were wrong in our assumption. The problem doesn't lie with Arista, but with Alvin; Alvin and his inability to stay faithful to his loving and devoted, not to mention beautiful, wife. We always wondered why he always had his sectary with him. Always wondered why she went to family parties, well we found out. Alvin Marriot has been cheating on Arista with his secretary. In fact, he even let her move in with him. What kind of man would let his girlfriend move in with him and his wife? We have also heard that Alvin threatens his wife frequently. We all wonder what kind of man Alvin Marriott really is. His girlfriend was recently rumored pregnant, and left him. We wonder if she isn't worried he'll do something to her and the baby? Could Alvin Marriott, America's sweetest man, actually be America's cruelest? We hope for the best for Arista, his daughter Alexandra, and his girlfriend Amber in this situation, and hope that they stay safe."

Alex put down the paper and looked at Laetitia with a glare on her face.

"That's my mothers doing, I know it," she said angrily.

"Why would your mom want to do that," Laetitia asked her.

"My mom is jealous that my dad is in love with his Secretary Amber and has been for a while. Amber is pregnant with his child, but she left because my mom didn't make her feel safe. She doesn't make me feel safe. Amber and my father want to get married, but my mom refuses to sign the divorce papers," Alex explained.

"That's wrong," Laetitia said angrily. "If people are in love and want to get married. They should be able to do that. That's why I haven't spoken to my mom in forever. She didn't want me to marry Pierre, and we ran away together."

"That sounds wonderful, just being able to run away with the one you love," Alex said with a smile.

"Not as good as it sounds. We couldn't afford real passage so we were kept below deck. Pierre wanted to save our money for when we got to New Orleans and I'm glad he did, or else we wouldn't have had anywhere to stay," Laetitia told her.

"You must have loved him very much," Alex said softly.

"He made me whole. He was a part of me, I can't believe I'm actually living without him," Laetitia said quietly.

"Laetitia and Pierre were like one person. You had no idea where one left off and the other began," Jigen said walking into the room and wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. "They finished each other sentences, and lit up when the other entered the room. I can't count the times that Pierre's eyes lit up when he saw Laetitia. All he had to do was look at her and he'd be smiling."

"Wow," Alex said.

"As a kid I didn't understand it, I do now," Jigen said.

"I believe in time you and Alex will be the same way, you guys are perfect for each other," Laetitia said.

"Glad you think so, at least you're not calling him a dirt bag," Alex muttered.

"Who would do that," Laetitia asked defensively.

"My mother," Alex told her.

"That woman is lucky I live so far away," Laetitia explained.

"Laetitia, I have been wondering something," Jigen said looking at her.

"What's that," she asked.

"Your leg, I was told you were paralyzed. What happened? Did they do surgery on it or something?" Jigen asked her.

"It was only paralyzed temporarily, after a few months I was able to get into a physical therapy program and get my legs walking again," she told him.

"That's good," Jigen told her with a smile.

"I told the lady from Social Services about it, and she ignored me," Laetitia said.

"I wish she hadn't, and then again if she hadn't, I might never have met Alex," Jigen replied.

"True," Laetitia agreed.

"We gotta go home," Alex told him.

"Why?"

"Read," she said handing him the magazine.

Jigen quickly read the article and looked up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," he asked her.

"I think so brain," Alex replied dryly.

"I'm serious Alex," he said shaking his head.

"Yes, I think it was my mother who did it," she told him.

"So you want to make sure that they're okay," Jigen asked her.

"Yes," Alex replied.

"Alright," Jigen agreed.

"Laetitia, you want to come with us, you get to get my mom back for calling him a dirt bag if you do," Alex told her.

"Why not," Laetitia agreed.

(Later)

"Just in time for dinner," Alex commented when Jigen landed the helicopter on top of her dad's roof.

"I still can't believe you can fly helicopters," Laetitia commented.

"I learned that before I learned how to drive," he said shutting it off.

"Just like shooting," Alex replied.

"Hey, I learned that before I even went to junior high," Jigen said laughing.

"Wow," Laetitia replied.

"Alright, you guys can get off now," Jigen joked.

"Right," Alex said.

"Alex can you hand me that," Laetitia asked pointing to the corner.

Alex turned and picked up Laetitia's staff she had used to get into the helicopter. They had found out that occasionally she needed help getting around; especially if it was in the rain or snow.

"Well look who's back," said a cheerful voice from the doorway to the roof.

They turned to see Alvin standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hi Dad!" Alex exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hey Alex," he replied and hugged him back.

"Hello Alvin," Jigen said walking over with Laetitia.

"Hello, and who is this," Alvin asked looking at Laetitia.

"This is Laetitia Delacroix dad," Alex told him. "She had adopted Jigen when he was a little kid. Small world huh?"

"And getting smaller by the minute," he said smiling. "It's good to meet you."

"You too Mr. Marriott, I've heard a lot about you on the way here," she said.

"Sounds like Alex, talking people's ears off," he said leading them into the house.

"Well I couldn't help it," Alex pouted.

"I didn't mind," Laetitia replied.

They walked downstairs and stopped in the living room. Alex froze when she saw someone sitting in one of the chairs. Her dad couldn't have possibly led them to the room her mother was in could he have, she wondered. But then the person in the chair looked up and Alex couldn't hold back a squeal of happiness.

"Amber your back," she said running to the other woman and hugging her.

"Just for dinner, me and your dad were discussing that article in the paper," Amber said smiling and hugging her back.

"How are you? How's the baby? How's Zander," Alex questioned.

"I'm fine, the babies fine, and as for Zander, ask him, he's in the kitchen," Amber said laughing.

"Alright, I'll be right back you guys," Alex said running out the room.

"I guess pregnancy agrees with her," Amber said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Alvin asked staring at her.

"Alex didn't tell you?" Amber asked.

"No she didn't," Alvin said then looked at Jigen. "So you got my daughter pregnant?"

Jigen nodded suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He didn't want to have this conversation with Alvin.

"Well, why am I not surprised?" Alvin sighed sitting down.

"You okay," Amber asked him.

"I feel old," he said with a smile.

"You shouldn't," Amber told him. "I mean come on, I don't feel old and my only son is about to graduate high school with a two year old sibling."

"Good point," he said with a smile and put a hand on her stomach.

Laetitia looked at Jigen and smiled. It was obvious to her that Alvin and Amber were meant for each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Amber this is Laetitia Delacroix," Alvin told her.

"Oh, hi, it's good to meet you, I've read a lot about you," Amber said smiling at her.

"Good to meet you also," Laetitia said.

"Alex, leave me alone," they heard someone yell from the kitchen.

"Oh come on, I was just wondering who you were talking to," Alex pouted as she came back into the room.

"What was all that about?" Amber asked her.

"Your son's got a girlfriend," Alex told her.

"I know, some blond girl from his high school," Amber replied.

"Oh," Alex said.

"Hey bitch, watch where you're going," they heard Zander yell.

The next thing they knew Arista was walking into the living room with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here," she asked Amber.

"Visiting the father of my child, what does it look like I'm doing?" Amber shot back.

"You better leave," Arista told her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Amber said with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Arista turned to face Alex and saw Jigen standing behind her.

"What are you doing here," she asked him angrily.

"Staying with Alex, I mean she is having my baby," he replied, knowing it would drive Arista crazy.

"What! You're having this bum's child," Arista screeched. "I forbid it, you are getting rid of that child, I will not let my daughter have the child of a dirt bag."

SMACK!

They all looked around wondering who did it, when they saw Laetitia standing in front of Arista with a look of pure fury on her face.

"Don't you ever call him a dirt bag in front of me, that man has been through hell and his little pinky is worth more than you put together. The next time I hear you bad mouth him I will make sure you regret," she growled at her.

Everyone in the room looked shocked. They had not expected Laetitia to get angry, she seemed so sweet tempered. Jigen held back a chuckle that was the woman he remembered. Pierre had warned him about her temper once.

"What are you doing here cripple," Arista said. She obviously recognized Laetitia. "I done told you a million times I am not interested in your charities; especially if the woman who is running it only got rich from her husbands death."

Jigen stared at Laetitia who looked as if she had just gotten slapped across the cheek. He stepped forward and stood in front of her.

"You are going to regret the day you said that," he warned her.

"Really, I don't think it would be too smart of you to threaten a woman, Alex may begin to question just exactly who you are," Arista warned.

"I don't give a damn about that, you leave Laetitia out of this," he told her.

"Or what, you'll shoot me, you don't have the guts," Arista told him.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've shot someone," he told her.

Jigen knew what she was doing; she was trying to get him to say something that Alex would stop trusting him for. Well, too bad, he wasn't going to say anything he didn't want to say.

"Calm down, Arista just leave, no one wants you here," Alvin snapped.

"Fine, if you want to be in the presence of a murderer and a thief, then fine by me," Arista told him before walking out after she threw a piece of paper on the table.

"Wonder what the hell she was babbling about," Alvin muttered leaning over to pick it up, hoping it would give him an idea as to what his wife was talking about.

He took one look at the piece of paper and looked up at Jigen with a cold look on his face. Jigen swallowed. He knew what the paper said, he only wondered how Arista had found out.

"What is it?" Amber asked leaning over and reading it also. "Oh my god, she was telling the truth."

Alex looked at him.

"A thief, you're a thief," Alvin asked.

Jigen nodded and sat down.

"Did Alex know," Alvin asked him.

"I told her in Paris," Jigen told him.

Alvin looked at him closely.

"Have you ever taken anything from me," Alvin asked him.

"No," Jigen replied.

"Well then as long as you don't bring trouble to my house, I won't say anything, my daughter needs you right now," Alvin told him.

"Thanks," Jigen told him.

Amber was still staring at him shocked.

"Laetitia are you okay," Alex asked suddenly.

"Yeah, just moved a bit fast," she replied heading for the couch.

She was obviously limping now.

"Are you sure," Jigen asked turning to her.

"I'm fine," Laetitia said with a smile. "Sorry about that little outburst you guys."

"It's alright, she's been asking for it for years," Alvin told her.

"What she said to you was completely uncalled for," Amber told her.

"What I want to know," Alex said looking at Jigen. "Is what she meant by murderer, she found out you were a thief, does she know something I don't?"

Jigen looked at her for a long moment, his expression unreadable before he nodded.

"You killed someone," Alex asked him.

"Three years ago," he told her.

"Who," Alex asked him.

"That dancer," he replied.

Alex gasped and looked at him in shock.

"Reina," she asked.

"Oh accident, the guy she had been working for had been one of the guys that tried to kill me in Chicago when I was eighteen. Lupin wanted to take care of him because he had tried to get us killed so we chased them. I went to stop them by shooting the tire out, the car skidded and it went over a guard rail falling into the ocean," he explained to her.

"So it wasn't just killing someone, it was actually trying to stop them, you didn't mean for anyone to die," she asked him.

"I'm not that cold blooded," Jigen told her.

"Alright," she said giving him a half smile.

"You believe me right," he asked her.

"Of course I do, I know you're not capable of actually murder, my mom needs to learn to get all the facts," Alex told him.

"That she does," he said with a smile.

Inside Jigen was holding back a sigh of relief. He'd thought for sure Alex would hate him after hearing that, instead she still trusted and loved him. He really was starting to hate the idea of turning himself in.

(End Of Chapter)

Well there you go, end of chapter four. I am so glad I got this done when I did. I didn't expect to be able to get it done so soon. But hey, it helps me get closer and closer to the chapter I want to write. One you guys might love. It will have more of Lupin in it. And I am slowly but surely working my way there.

Thanks to all my readers.

Special thanks to,

Psycho-Katrina15. Thank you for your amazing review. I am glad you liked my chapter so much last time. I hope you liked this one better. Has more of a surprise tone to it really.


	5. Layla

Open Arms

Author's Note: Well one more chapter, you guys should be happy, I'm spoiling you.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Title: Layla

Chapter Summary: Lupin centre chapter.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

Layla, Eric Clapton

(On with the Chapter)

Lupin walked down the small street in Italy with his mind racing. He had flown there the night before wanting to get away from everything. He couldn't believe what had happened to the gang in the past few weeks. Goemon and Fujiko had gotten together, which was a surprise. Jigen had fallen in love with a rich woman from New York; it was if everyone was falling in love. Even Pops had a hot partner.

He saw the lights to a bar and walked inside. He wasn't one to drink a lot but right now he needed it. He walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool. When he saw the bartender he felt as if he had died on gone to heaven.

The bartender had beautiful red hair, blue eyes, and a perfect body. He felt his tongue roll out of his mouth and he closed his mouth before he started to drool. That would be embarrassing if she'd seen it.

"May I help you," she asked standing in from of him.

"Yes you may actually, you could give me your number, and we could go out later on tonight," he said knowing he sounded corny but he couldn't help it.

"Sorry," the bartender said with a tight smile. "But I only date my species."

Lupin was shocked, until recently a woman wouldn't turn him down. And know Fujiko had cheated on him, and he was getting shot down every time he turned around.

"Oh come on Claire, you do have to admit, he's cute," said someone behind him.

"Right and Bruce Willis is my husband," the bartender, Claire, muttered.

"He is," Lupin asked pretending to be dumb.

Claire rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the bar. Lupin watched as she started a conversation with another bartender before turning to face the person behind him. When he turned around he felt his jaw literally drop at what he saw. If he had gone to heaven before, he was god now. The girl was freaking amazing.

She had long blond hair that she had pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a tight button up dress shirt that fit her snug and showed off all her curves. Her eyes were a bright blue that were sparkling from her held in laughter. She had on a tight pair of flare blue jeans and a perfect complexion. He couldn't find a single damn thing wrong with this woman. She was perfect.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth now," she said shaking her head and sitting down.

"Oh sorry," he said.

"So you have a thing for me and Claire?" she asked him with a smile.

"Right now, just you," he said staring again.

"Well if Claire sees you staring like that, you won't have eyes to look at people with," she warned him.

"What would it matter if I stare at one of her costumers," Lupin asked.

"Because I'm here sister," the girl told him.

"What's your name," he asked her.

"Layla Channing," she told him with a smile.

"Good to meet you," he replied with a grin of his own.

"What's your name," she asked.

"Andreas Lupin," he said, changing his first name so she wouldn't recognize him.

"Layla you want anything to drink," asked a male bartender.

"Do you still have my tea," she asked him.

"Of course, Claire makes sure we have a picture of it every night around this time so you can get a cup on your way home from school," he replied with a laugh.

"Thanks Geoff, a cup of that," she told him.

"Go figure, so how is college, I heard your getting into Pediatrics," he commented as he poured a cup.

"It's good, and yes, I'm into pediatrics, have been for a few years Geoff," Layla told him. "Then again, you've only been working here for one."

"Exactly, and Claire has just recently started to actually talk to me,"

"Good point, so in that one year, how long have you been in love with my sister," Layla asked as he handed her the cup.

"What do you mean," Geoff asked her.

"Nothing at all," she said innocently hiding a grin behind her cup of tea.

Lupin almost laughed out loud, at first was sure this guy had a thing for Layla, but for Claire, the red headed bartender, he felt sorry for the guy. He had already figured she had a bad temper.

Claire walked back over to the them and was wiping the bar off when she looked up.

"Layla, your actually staying long enough to talk to people, and drink your tea here, I'm shocked, what's going on," Claire asked her.

"I'm actually trying to find another roommate, Charity moved in with the new boyfriend, and I have no one to help me pay the rent, and I can't handle that along with College Tuition, so I don't know what I'm going to do," Layla told her.

"You could always stay with me in my apartment," Claire told her.

"No, I want to be on my own, I know having a roommate isn't being on my own, but it makes me feel as if I can take care of myself," Layla said.

"I understand, it was just an offer," Claire told her.

"I know," Layla said with a smile.

"So you came to a bar to get a roommate, very smart Layla," Claire told her.

"Hey, I know a good person when I see them, and I know a bad person when I see them," Layla told her.

"Right," Claire said shaking her head. "The next thing you know, you'll wind up with him as a roommate."

"I think he probably has a place to stay, I mean he's bound to be living somewhere," Layla told her.

"Actually, I don't have a place to stay, I just got in from America," Lupin told her.

"Really," Layla asked him. "Because I do have an extra room, and I know it's strange just offering someone I just met a place to stay, but I really need someone to help with the rent."

Lupin thought about it for a second. He had a feeling he would do much sleeping at that house because of his job, but he wouldn't mind helping this girl out.

"Sounds good," he said with a smile.

He was suddenly glad he had cash on him.

(New York)

Amber sat down on the bed cross legged watching as Alvin paced the room.

"Are you okay," she asked after five minutes.

"Just worried about my daughter, I mean how'd she get mixed up with someone like that?" Alvin asked.

"She fell in love, and you didn't seem to have a problem with it downstairs, in fact, you told him you didn't," Amber said.

"That was before I knew he killed a girl for betraying him," Alvin muttered.

"You didn't even know the full story, the woman tried to get him killed. Alex told me that before we came upstairs. She pretended to be in danger so Jigen would try and save her, only to have him and his friend try to kill each other. She told him that he would be fighting against her boss, and it turns out, her boss and she had just set him and his friend up to where they would kill each other," Amber told him. "And you heard him, he didn't mean for the woman to die."

"Are you sure he was telling the truth," Alvin asked.

"I saw it in his face Alvin, he was telling the truth," Amber replied.

"Alright," Alvin sighed and sat down on the bed with her. "You going to stay here tonight, or are you leaving like you said you would?"

"I don't know, I don't want to leave, but I know that tonight won't be enough, and I'll want to stay here every night," she told him.

"Why won't you," Alvin asked her.

"I told you why. I don't feel safe being in this house. Especially not with your . . . especially not with Arista around," she said.

She had almost said your wife, but she couldn't bring herself to use those words. It hurt too much for her to admit he was married to someone else.

"You don't have anything to fear from her, I won't let her do anything to you," Alvin told her.

"It's not that I don't fear her, it's, I don't know, just when I'm around her, I don't feel safe, and I don't like feeling like that," Amber explained.

Alvin leaned over to wrap his arms around her, and put a hand on her stomach.

"It's alright, I guess it'll be better if you do go home then, it's not good for you to be worked up with this baby," he said and kissed her.

"I love you Alvin," she said after she kissed him back.

"I love you too," he said.

"What are we going to do about that Magazine article," Amber asked him.

"I don't even know where to begin on that," Alvin replied with a sigh.

"We'll figure it out, but I think we should just sleep on it alright," she said standing up.

"Alright," he replied about to get up also.

"Don't worry about it, I'll let myself out, you get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you," she said and walked out the room.

Amber walked down the hall, tapped lightly Alex's door and poked her head in. She saw Jigen lying next to Alex asleep, and Alex awake.

That's strange, she thought.

"You okay Alex," Amber whispered.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking, you heading home?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodnight, and don't think too hard, you need your rest," Amber told her.

"I know, night Amber," Alex said with a smile.

"Night," Amber said then shut the door and headed for the stairs.

Amber walked into the living room and over to Zander.

"Ready to go," she asked him.

"I've been ready, I almost thought you were going to stay here for the night," Zander said standing up.

"No, I just needed to talk to Alvin about some things," Amber told him as they headed for the door.

"Mom, did he hurt you or do something to make you leave," Zander asked her suddenly.

"Don't' tell me you were reading that Magazine article," she groaned.

"What article," Zander asked.

"No article, it just sounded as if you'd heard that somewhere," she said.

"No, I was just wondering why we left here," Zander asked.

"Because your mom finally got tired of being a no good money grubbing whore," said a cold voice from the stairs.

Zander quickly spun around to face Arista with a glare on his face.

"The only money grubbing whore I see in this place it you," he spat out.

"That's pathetic, having your son fighting your battles," Arista said coming to a stop in from of Amber.

"My son isn't fighting my battles, he's just calling things as he sees them," Amber said with a smirk.

She may have let Arista walk all over her while she was at the house, but things change, she wasn't about to let this woman walk all over her again.

"You're going to pay for that one," Arista snapped, and drew her hand back like she was going to smack Amber, but Amber had already swung her fist back and punched her in the nose.

"Night Arista," she said and walked out the house.

"Awesome job mom, I think you broke her nose," Zander said happily.

"Good, it was fake anyway," Amber said with a smile as they got into the car.

Amber felt great for having finally done that, but she couldn't help the sense of foreboding that entered her after she walked out the house.

(Alex's Room)

Alex lay awake in bed as Jigen slept. She knew it was usually the other way around, but he had been drained from all that had happened. She still couldn't believe how easy was for him and Laetitia to get things settled between them. By the end of dinner tonight, they had been acting like a family again.

Alex had a hard time getting her mind off what happened to that Spanish dancer. She knew Jigen didn't mean for the woman to die, but a part of her brain brought a small shiver of fear to her when she thought about it.

She figured it was the hormones from being pregnant, it made you paranoid. She rolled over on her side and smiled at Jigen. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and she knew it, she was just being silly.

She only wished that was true for her mom and Amber. Her mom had it out for Amber and she had it out for her bad.

(Italy)

Lupin couldn't believe his luck when he walked into apartment he would be sharing with Layla. He had found out when she was showing him to the house that she was a model. He believed it, her body was perfect. She'd make a great living as a model. And he knew he was going ot love living with her; even if he did live on the road sometimes. He always had someplace to come back to now, and he was glad.

"This is your room," Layla said pointing to a door.

"Thanks Layla," he said smiling at her.

"No problem, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning alright," she said yawning.

"Alright, Night," he said as she walked into her room.

Now he knew why he liked the song Layla by Eric Clapton so much. If the woman Eric had been singing about was as beautiful as the one he had been looking at, he'd sing about it too.

(End Of Chapter)

Well there you go a short little chapter with a happy ending for Lupin. Trust me there'll be more Claire and Layla in the next few chapters. They're really important Characters. Hope you liked.

Thanks to Psycho-Katrina15 for her Amazing review. I am glad Arista got what was coming to her too, but she got it even more in this chapter don't you think?

Thanks;

LunasStar


	6. The Longest Time

Open Arms

Author's Note: Once again, you're spoiled.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Title: The Longest Time

Chapter Summary: They find something out about Fujiko, and once again, they're on the run.

_Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time _

The Longest Time, Billy Joel

(On With The Chapter)

Lupin stood in front of the stove when he heard footsteps on the floor and smiled. He wanted to do something for Layla to let her know how much he appreciated being here, so he decided to make breakfast. He didn't know what part of his brain decided this, but he woke up with the thought of cooking a nice breakfast sat firmly in his brain, so he got up and started making pancakes.

He turned around to say good morning, and was suddenly glad he had put the bowl of pancake mix on the counter, or else he would have dropped it on the floor.

Layla was standing in front of the fridge in a short blue nightgown that came up right above her knees, and spaghetti straps.

"Good morning," he said.

Layla jumped and turned around before her eyes going wide in embarrassment.

"Shit," she exclaimed before running out the room.

Lupin shook his head and went back to making breakfast. He decided on making hash browns and eggs also. Layla was way too skinny, then again, probably from being a model. He still couldn't believe he was living with someone going to school to be a pediatrician and worked as a model on the side. Smart and beautiful, not too mention funny, he was living any mans dream.

A minute or two later Layla walked back in with a robe wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry about that Andreas," she said giving him a smile. "I'm just used to living with another woman in the house."

"It's alright, I didn't mind," he said with a laugh.

"Oh I bet you didn't you pervert," she said laughing with him.

"I might be a pervert, but I'm a lovable one," he told her.

"Just keep telling yourself that," she said rolling her eyes.

"I will," he said with a pout.

Layla who was getting orange juice out of the fridge looked up and laughed shaking her head.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"Did anyone tell you that you act like a kid," she asked him walking to the kitchen table and sitting down.

"No, but I have been told I'm like a teenager," he told her.

"Well that too, but you pout and whine like a little kid," she said.

"Sorry, it's a part of my personality that just won't go away," he replied.

"I like it," she told him.

"You do?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's new, I'm used to guys only acting like a teenager with only one thing on there mind, like you, but they don't have a sense of humor, or the guys in my medical classes that are too serious," she told him.

"Well I'm glad you like my sense of humor," he replied.

"What are you making," Layla asked him.

"Pancakes, Hash browns, and eggs," he replied.

"Oh, sounds heavenly, I can't cook that well, so thanks," she said smiling.

"You can't cook," he asked shocked.

"Not really, never had the chance to learn, after Claire took off when I was fourteen I had to help take care of my other sister," Layla told him.

"How old is your other sister," Lupin asked.

"She's twenty one, she was twelve at the time, and my mom was just so upset about Claire taking off like she did, she didn't know what to do, so I took care of Icilynn, that's my other sister's name, and didn't do any else really," Layla said.

"Icilynn?"

"That name is the result of pain killers," Layla said giggling.

"Oh ok, and yours is?" Lupin asked her.

"The result of my mom having a crush on Eric Clapton," Layla answered.

"Disturbing," Lupin replied.

"What do you mean," Layla asked.

"I mean your mom having a crush on a crack head like Eric Clapton," he answered.

"Oh," Layla replied.

"Well breakfast is done," Lupin announced handing her a plate of pancakes which she doused in syrup.

"And your skinny," he asked her.

"Oh, this is the first plate of pancakes I've had in at least a year," she told him.

"Then what do you eat for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Umm, milk shake," she said with a grin.

"Alright," Lupin said shaking his head.

He handed her a plate of eggs and hash browns also and got his own breakfast. About ten minutes later Layla got up, put her plate in the sink, and walked out the room. Lupin heard the shower turn on and shook his head. Now that he knew she was in the shower, he was going to have to keep his mind from coming up with pictures of her in the shower.

A half an hour later she was running out in a winter sweater and jeans with her hair pulled back in a pony tail once again.

"Going to school?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll see you later alight," she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

Layla went to run out the house but then turned back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the breakfast," she told him.

"No problem," he replied and smiled at her.

(In New York)

Amber was walking around the office with her mind racing. She still couldn't believe that she punched Arista Marriott in the nose last night. She had just been so mad at her for the Article and for calling her a whore that she couldn't help it.

She heard the elevator doors chime and turned around.

"You are a miracle worker," Alvin said coming off the elevator and walking to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You broke Arista's nose last night," he told her.

"I did?" she asked shocked.

"Yes you did," Alvin said then leaned down and kissed her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it," she replied and kissed him back.

"Good," he said then kissed her.

Amber kissed him back until someone cleared their throats behind them.

"Oh sorry," Amber said smiling at the girl behind her.

"It's alright, we have a meeting, you guys might want to follow me," she replied.

Amber looked at Alvin confused, then walked into the office behind them and gasped. In the office there was a big banner that said congratulations and every one was gathered together smiling at her.

"We know half that article is false, but we know for a fact that the part that said you're pregnant was true, and we wanted to throw this party for you," the other lady said.

"Thank you so much Samantha, it means a lot," Amber said smiling at her.

"No problem Amber," Samantha smiling back.

Amber looked at Alvin with a smile on her face, and he smiled back. He was glad people in the office didn't have a big deal about Amber dating him. He had tried to keep it a secret from people in his office, but it didn't work too well, they weren't good at hiding their relationship.

"You guys didn't have to do this," he said to his workers.

"Hey boss, we figured you needed to be cheered up after Arista's latest bull shit article," Samantha told him.

"Oh I didn't need this, Amber broke her nose last night, I'm cheered up now," he told them smiling.

"Really," Samantha asked.

"Yeah," Alvin said.

"Congratulations," Samantha told her.

"Thanks," Amber said.

"No problem," Samantha said.

"Well looks like some people are happy we're having a baby," Alvin told her.

"Looks like," Amber replied.

"I know I am," Alvin said wrapping his arms her.

"So am I," Amber said smiling at her.

"Good," he said and kissed.

Amber wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She was glad that she was no longer worried about being in the same house as Arista; it just seemed that they worked better when she was in the picture.

(Alex's)

Jigen walked downstairs to Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning," he said and kissed her.

"Morning," she replied as she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't want you to find out like that," he told her.

"I know, it's alright, that's just how my mom is, you know that," she said and kissed him again.

"I know," he said when she backed away.

"I know you didn't mean for that to happen, that it was a mistake, so it doesn't matter to me," she told him.

"I'm glad," he told her.

"I love you so much Jigen," she said and hugged him tight.

"I love you too," he told her.

"I know you do," she told her.

"Alex, there's something I got to tell you," he said.

"What is it," she asked him.

"After one more heist, I'm going to turn myself in, there is no way we can really be together with me being on the run like I am, so I am going to turn myself in," he told her.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"I know, I don't want to, but I figure as long as I'm on the run we have no real future, I think turning myself in would be a better idea," he told her.

"Alright," Alex said with tears in her eyes.

She knew that he was only doing what he thought it was what was best, but she hated the idea.

"I'm going to see how breakfast is doing, I'll be back alright," she told him.

"Alright," he said and sat down.

Alex walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Laetitia who was reading another magazine.

"What's wrong," Laetitia said without looking up.

"He's going to turn himself in," Alex told her.

"I thought he would," Laetitia said with a nod.

"What am I going to do, I can't handle raising this kid when I'm a single woman," Alex told her.

"Let him do it, then we bail him out," Laetitia told her.

"You think we can afford it," Alex asked him.

Laetitia put down the magazine and looked at her.

"Right it's me," Alex replied smiling.

"We can do it trust me," Laetitia told her.

"Alright then," Alex told her.

(Italy)

Lupin was flipping through a magazine when he decided to call Goemon and got the shock of his life.

"Hello," Goemon asked.

"Hello, what are you up to," he asked him.

"Trying to find Fujiko," Goemon replied.

"What happened," Lupin asked him.

"She went missing yesterday, and I don't know where she is," Goemon told him.

"No way," Lupin said.

"Yes," Goemon answered.

"We'll just have to find her again," Lupin said and hung up the phone, it looked like he was going on another case to look for Fujiko.

(End of Chapter)

Well there you go, another chapter. I swear I spoil you guys.

Well thanks to Psycho-Katrina15, I know you didn't review, but you haven't read it yet, and I know you will. So thanks.

LunasStar


	7. Baby I Would

Open Arms

Author's Note: You guys are really spoiled you know this?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Title: Baby I Would

Chapter Summary: We find out what happened to Fujiko, and Lupin is having trouble resisting is roommate; I wonder how long his good intentions will last? I mean, it is Lupin right?

_Baby I would  
Baby I will  
Baby I'll do that gladly  
Be all you need, do anything  
To make you happy  
Baby I could  
Baby I can  
Do anything you ask me  
Baby I can  
Baby I could  
Baby I would  
I would_

Baby I Would, O-Town

(On With The Story)

Lupin sat on the couch looking at the papers in front of him. It had been two weeks and he still had no idea where Fujiko was. She hadn't called Goemon or anything. Goemon was about ready to go through the roof with worry. At first they thought maybe she was pulling off a job by herself but when she didn't call or write for three weeks they knew something was wrong.

He had been leaving everyday for the past two weeks to go looking for her under the guise of going to work. For some reason he just didn't want to leave the house over the night. He suspected it was the sight of Layla being in her night gown that kept him glued to the house. She was just too damn tempting to ignore. The good thing about it was that she didn't know how good looking she was. Yeah she knew she was good enough to become a model, but she didn't realize that there was more to it than that.

"You okay Andreas," he heard from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said turning around.

Layla stood leaning against the door frame to the kitchen with a cup to tea in her hand. She was once again wearing a tight pair of jeans, but this time she was wearing a blue sweat shirt over it. He still enjoyed the sight of her in tight jeans, he would hate when summer came and she wasn't wearing them anymore, but the idea of her in tight shorts seemed even better to him.

"You sure, you seemed lost there for a minute," she asked walking towards the couch and sitting down beside him.

"No, I was just thinking about something," he replied.

"Alright," she said.

Lupin sat there feeling the silence envelope them. He had gotten used to this in the past few days. They would start a conversation then get all quiet because they didn't know what to say to each other. He figured it was because the fact that they didn't know a damn thing about each other really. She knew that he had a little sister, and he knew she had two sisters, but that was where the line was really drawn. She never really had time to talk because she went to school and worked, and he didn't want to say too much so she didn't find out who he was.

"So Layla, remember you told me why you couldn't cook?" Lupin asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well I've been wondering about something since then," he told her.

"What's that," she asked.

"Why did Claire run away, I mean you guys seem so close, why would she take of like that and leave you and your sister alone," he asked her.

"Claire doesn't really like me telling people why, it's a long time ago and it's a long story," she told him.

"I got time," he replied.

"Alright," she sighed.

Layla leaned forward and set her cup of tea on the table before talking.

"Claire has a very sordid path. When she was fifteen she met this guy who she thought was the greatest thing on earth. He was funny, he was good looking, and he was rich. They started hanging out a lot together, and she seemed to be mesmerized by him. The first thing we noticed that was wrong was her grades. Her grades really started slipping after she started hanging out with him. Then she dropped her activities, she was on the junior Cheerleading squad, pretty much pom pom squad, and the Newspaper but she dropped it. We just thought she was going through a faze. My mom talked to her about her grades and she seemed to listen. Then a few months later, it started getting worse. She started to get a bad attitude and was sneaking out at night. Over the summer was when it all came out. My mom caught her sneaking back in, and they had the worse fight they'd ever had. I mean screaming and hollering, scared Ivy, Icilynn's nickname, half to death. As it turns out Claire was dating one of the biggest drug addicts around and he had gotten her hooked also."

"Claire on drugs, I just can't see it," Lupin said shaking his head.

He had been going down the bar where he met Layla and had gotten to know Claire a bit better, against his will; the woman seemed to have it in for him. She even hated taking a drink of alcohol let alone doing drugs, he just couldn't picture it.

"I couldn't either; it was the biggest shock in my life. But it was going on, right under my very nose, my sister was throwing her life down the drain for love," Layla said sadly.

Layla took another sip of her tea before continuing.

"A few weeks after my mom and Claire's fight, she was gone. She took of without a word. At least that's what my mom thought. She had slipped a letter into my room telling me she had run off with the guy. I forget his name now, mostly seeing as Claire forbade me from saying it after she came back. It was years before she came back though," Layla said with another sigh. "She was twenty two when she came back. She was going into rehab and she had another surprise for us. She was a few months pregnant when she got back in town."

"Claire has a baby," he asked shocked.

Layla nodded.

"A two year old boy named Colby," she told him.

"Is it the boyfriends?" Lupin asked.

"No, he dumped her a year after they took off. We don't know much about Colby's dad. We don't know how long she was with him or anything. All we know is that when she found out she was pregnant; she told her boyfriend that he was giving up drugs. She may have been addicted, but she was dumb. He said they'd do it together, that they'd get over it. Not even a week later she caught him with heroin. She left him, and came home. She never told my mom how bad her life got, but we know it was bad, or else she would talk about it more, but she doesn't. She won't tell us the name of Colby's father, but she says he looks like him, because he a blonde haired boy and you know Claire's a red head," Layla told him.

"I still can't picture Claire as a mother, I never see her with anyone so I thought maybe she was gay," Lupin admitted.

"No, she just refuses to date men, too many have done her wrong," Layla replied.

"Too bad for Geoff," Lupin commented.

"Yeah, Geoff's been in love with her for almost two years, when Claire hired him after buying the bar," Layla replied. "I feel sorry for him sometimes because he'll never get over her."

"Poor guy," Lupin agreed.

"Yup, I keep telling her that she needs to be with Geoff. He loves Colby and he loves her, perfect match, but she won't have it," Layla told him.

"So she's blind to what she could have," Lupin asked.

"Yes," Layla replied.

"I still can't get over the fact that Claire is a mom, she really doesn't seem the type," Lupin said shaking his head.

"Well she is a mom, and she is a good one," Layla replied.

"She is?"

"She's one of the best parent's I ever met," Layla told him. "Although it could be because I'm biased towards my own sister."

"Nah, if you say she's good, then she's good," Lupin said confidentially.

"You really have a lot of faith in me don't you," Layla asked with a grin.

"I don't know why, but I've learned to trust in your judgment these past two weeks," he said with a smile.

"My judgment isn't the greatest," Layla said with a half smile.

"Well, I think it is on this," he told her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Of course," he said. "I'll be right back alright."

"Alright," she said and watched him walk into the kitchen.

Layla sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions. She still couldn't believe she had told Andreas about Claire. Claire was going to kill her and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself. When she looked at him it was like she had no control over what she did or said. She didn't know whether she liked the feeling or not. She just knew she didn't want to stop it.

She heard the sound of pots and pans and smiled. She really loved his cooking.

Layla got up and walked into the kitchen then leaned against the doorframe. Andreas was standing in front of the stove making what was most likely a complicated dinner.

She smiled as she watched him; she'd never known a man who could cook; especially a man that could cook like he cooks. She was going to get fat from eating his meals and she knew it. As long as she still fit her shoot outfits she was good though, she'd be able to keep her job and make her way through school.

"How'd you learn to cook like that," she asked him suddenly.

"My mom, my father didn't like me very much so I spent most of the time I was at home with her or with my cousins, and she just taught me to cook," he told her.

"I wish I could cook like that, because then I wouldn't have to worry about burning down the house," she said with a giggle.

Lupin turned around and grinned at her. Layla grinned back.

"Well maybe I could teach you," he said.

"Maybe," she replied.

"It could prove to be interesting," he told her.

"Yes it could," she agreed walking into the kitchen to stand next to him by the stove. "How about now?

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Can you teach me to cook starting now?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at him.

For a few minutes they worked silently together as Lupin tried to teach her how to make a chocolate cake from scratch. It went downhill when she accidentally dumped flour on Lupin. She took one look at face covered in white powder and burst out laughing.

"Think it's funny do you?"

"Extremely," she said biting her lip to keep from laughing more.

"I don't think it's funny," he said staring at her, even though it was obvious he did.

She could see him biting his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Really?" she asked barely able to keep a straight face.

"No, but this is," he said finally smiling and broke an egg on top of her head.

"Oh you jerk, you're going to pay for that," she said and dumped the batter on his head.

Layla couldn't help it, she knew it was childish but she was having a great time. Finally she picked up the icing and smeared it on his face as he dumped brown sugar on him. Lupin rolled over and pinned her to the ground leaning over her. She said a smug grin on his face and suddenly felt nervous. She knew what was going to happen. She could see it on his face. He was going to kiss her, and the surprising thing was she wanted him to. Just as he was leaning down to kiss her though, someone cleared there throat behind them.

Layla pushed Lupin up and looked over. Claire was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a blond haired little boy next to her. She had her hands on her hips and she didn't look happy.

"Claire, haven't you ever heard of a door," Layla asked her.

"Yes, I knocked, but no one answered. I knew you were home because I heard the laughing and saw the car, so I figured maybe you didn't hear me, now I know why," Claire told her snappishly.

"Aunt Layla," the little boy said happily before running forward and hugging her. "You're all sticky."

"I know Colby, I'm sorry," she said hugging him back then frowning. "Colby you're burning up."

"Yeah, according to the doctor it's nothing serious, that's why I stopped by, we just got back from the doctor and he wanted to see his aunt Layla," Claire said kneeling down beside her son.

"Nothing serious my ass, that doctor's crazy," Layla muttered.

"I know, but I can't do anything but give him the medicine the doctor gave me a prescription for," Claire said with a sigh.

"He's a cute kid," Lupin said sitting up to look at Colby.

"Thanks," Claire said unusually happy to speak to him.

Lupin looked at Claire and for once saw a happy look on her face, but that wasn't all he saw. It was pride, she was proud of her son, and that made him happy to know. He was used to a parent that couldn't stand him. His own father pretty much hated him, and he was glad the Colby's only parent loved him so much. It would make not having a dad that much easier for him.

"Who're you," Colby asked him.

"Name's Lupin and you are?" Lupin asked smiling at the kid.

"Mom just said it, Colby," the boy said proudly.

"Must not have been listening," Lupin said cheerfully as he saw Layla walk out the room.

He suspected she was going to take a shower and change her clothes.

"I don't know what you plan on pulling with my sister, but if you hurt her, I swear to god you will regret it," Claire hissed to him.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting her," Lupin told her.

Then again, he thought. I never planned on hurting Fujiko either, but I did all the time. As he thought about it, he figured that's what Fujiko left him, so that way she could be with someone who appreciated her. He hoped he didn't do the same thing to Layla. He didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but she seemed to really care about him, and he didn't want to ruin that.

"That's what they all say," Claire muttered.

Lupin stared at Claire thinking. Her bitterness seemed a lot different from most women with broken hearts. It seemed like there was more to the story than just the man hurting her. He found himself wondering what could be so bad that she hated all men. What could make a woman lose her trust, not just in one man, but in all of them?

"Why you and aunt Layla sticky," Colby asked him.

"Food fight," Lupin said with a smile.

He still couldn't believe Layla had called him childish after what she pulled today.

"Oh," he said.

"Listen, tell Layla to stop by the bar later, I'm going to take Colby home for his nap, and I think you and her need to clean up anyway," Claire said.

"Alright, bye Claire," Lupin said.

"Bye," she said and bent down to pick up Colby.

"Buh bye," Colby said waving as they walked out.

"Bye Colby," Lupin said as Claire shut the door.

A few minutes later Layla walked out the bathroom still drying her hair and in a new outfit. Lupin didn't understand why, but for some reason he was more attracted to Layla when she wasn't clean and refreshed. He figured it was because Layla seemed to be more real when her hair was down and she didn't have any make-up on.

"Guess Claire left," she asked.

"Yeah, she wants you to stop by the bar later," Lupin replied.

"Oh," Layla said. "Are you getting in the shower?"

"Yeah, be out in a few," he said getting up and walking out.

Lupin was confused. Just about twenty minutes ago Layla acted like she wanted him to kiss her, and now she was barely talking to him, he had no idea what that was about. Maybe she decided she didn't want him after all. Maybe she changed her mind.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

Layla walked into the living room as she heard the shower turn on. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She had no idea what she was thinking. She barely knew Andreas, and yet she couldn't get him off her mind. She looked at the state the kitchen was in and smiled. She knew she had to clean up the floor soon but she would keep this afternoon as one of the happiest of her life.

It had been a long time since she had just let go and acted plain silly. Ever since Claire had left town Layla had to grow up. She was fourteen and acted as a second mother to her sister. She really didn't mind raising Ivy; she was pretty cool when she wanted to be. Although Layla still had no idea how she got the nickname Ivy from the name Icilynn.

She figured Claire's past is what led Ivy to be a cop. She was a pretty good one too, but she had just gotten out of the academy so she didn't have much experience. Apparently some cop from America had come over to Italy to train her. From what Ivy told her the girl was pretty cool and knew what she was doing even though she didn't have much more experience than Ivy.

After about ten minutes of sitting around and being bored Layla finally got to actually cleaning the kitchen. She really hated cleaning; she hated it about as much as she hated cooking. Then again, she was good at cleaning, she was horrible at cooking.

After she got down cleaning she put the mob away and dumped out the mop bucket. As she was pouring herself a glass of water she felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She leaned back and took in the soft smell of soap and water. She smiled to herself.

"You seem happy," Lupin said.

"I am," she told him.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked confused.

"I have no clue," she said with a small laugh. "I just am."

"Alright," he replied.

Lupin obviously decided to take advantage of this good mood because he leaned down and kissed her. Layla was shocked, but no displeased, in fact, she was very pleased. She gladly kissed him back. She didn't care if they were roommates, nor did she care about what would happen if it didn't last. All she knew was that right then, it was the only thing she wanted.

"Layla, I think we better stop this, unless you want it to wind up somewhere else," Lupin said to her after a while.

"What exactly is on your mind," she asked.

Lupin looked at her for a minute then let his gaze wander off to the other side of the room. Layla followed his gaze and blushed lightly. Now she knew what he wanted, he was looking right at her bedroom door.

"Oh," she said lamely.

Layla didn't know what to think. If he reacted like that to a kiss, she didn't want to know what state of mind his mind was in when she walked out in a night gown, if you can call it that, the first morning he was at the apartment.

"It's alright if you don't want to Layla, it's just the way my mind tends to stray, and if we continue this, I'll probably piss you off by bugging you for it," Lupin told her.

Layla looked at Lupin closely. There were a half a million reasons why she shouldn't do this. The main one being that he would more than likely break her heart. But there was one reason why she should do it. She wanted to do this. For once in her life she wanted to act on impulse. For once she wanted to do something for her. Layla kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright," she told him.

"Alright?" Lupin asked.

For the first time in his life he didn't pressure a girl for sex, and she agreed? He'd have to remember that for future reference.

"Yeah," she said decidedly.

"Ok then," Lupin said with a smile and kissed her.

He leaned over and picked Layla up bridal style before walking into his bedroom with her. He remembered her telling him on the second day of him staying there that her room was off limits.

(New York)

Goemon paced the room panicky. He hadn't heard from Fujiko in over two weeks. This wasn't like her, at least not lately. He knew she wouldn't pull this anymore. Something bad happened to her and he knew it.

"You're going to wear a friggen hole in the carpet Goemon, calm down," Jigen said from the couch.

Goemon was standing in the living room of Alex's home and was slowly but surely wearing out her Persian rug.

"I can't help it, something happened to her, I can feel it," Goemon said.

"She'll be okay Goemon, as long as she has you, she'll be okay," Alex said soothingly.

"But she doesn't have me, at least not with her," he snapped.

Jigen was shocked. This was not the Goemon he was used to. He was used to calm and poised Goemon, not a panicky Goemon. He was actually scared this one would do him some bodily harm if he tried to do anything.

"It doesn't matter, you still love her; which means she still has you, trust me she'll make it through whatever she's going through," Alex said.

"But what if she doesn't," Goemon asked.

Jigen heard the desperation behind Goemon's words and his heart went out to the guy. He was terrified that the girl he loved was hurt, or worse, dying. Jigen knew he would be acting the same way if Alex was hurt or missing. Actually he would have shot a few hundred people by now.

"What was she doing the last time you saw her," Jigen asked her.

"To the store to get some cold medicine, she hadn't been feeling well," Goemon told them.

"Don't worry Goemon, we'll find her," Jigen told him.

"I hope so," Goemon said sitting down.

"You will," Alex said reassuringly.

(Italy the Next Day)

Lupin was sitting on the couch when he came across the letter. It was lying among Layla's bills and letters. It was address to him, which was weird; he didn't know who knew where he was living. That was, unless they got a hold of his parents they didn't know. He looked at the envelope and opened it quickly; he would recognize that tidy script anywhere.

"Dear Lupin,

I am writing you because I do not know if Goemon was still in New York or not, knowing him he is halfway across the world looking for me, and he isn't far off. I was capture two weeks ago in New York. I am in a new place called the New Alcatraz, the Warden will not let me go, for reasons only you can imagine. I need your help. I will never be able to get out of here if you don't help me. I need to see Goemon again, and I really need to be out of you. Please help me Lupin, I hate begging but you really are my last hope.

Fujiko"

Lupin gasped when he read the letter again.

He quickly ran over to the phone and dialed.

"Hello," said a voice on the other line.

"Goemon, we found her, I'll be there in a day or two, and she needs our help. You were right something bad happened," Lupin told him.

(End Of Chapter)

Well that's it. Thanks to Psycho-Katrina15 for her amazing reviews. And I hope you like this chapter.

LunasStar


	8. Me And You

Open Arms

Author's Note: Well this is another chapter. It should be a good one, you find out more about Claire, a little more about Layla. You hear a little more Alex and Jigen, and a lot more of the other characters.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Title: Me and You

Chapter Summary: a lot more into the personalities of the new characters.

_Every day, I need you even more  
At the nighttime too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to_

Me And You, Kenny Chesney

(Start Chapter)

Layla sat at the bar staring at the cup of tea in front of her dejectedly. It had been a week since Andreas told her he was heading to America for a while According to him he had to go to a jeweler's convention. She figured that's what the letter he received was about. She sighed and took a sip of her tea.

His leaving had really put a damper on her spirits, especially since he chose the day after they'd slept together to tell her he was going out of town. Sometimes Layla even wondered if it was because of her that he chose to leave when he did. Maybe he had only wanted to sleep with her because the way she was acting. Layla wasn't one to be blown away by a guy, but with Andreas everything was different.

"You okay sis," she heard Claire ask as she walked up behind her.

"Yeah, just have some things on my mind," Layla told her.

"Missing your roommate?" Claire asked her.

"A little, I haven't heard from him in a week," Layla told her.

"That's not good, especially if you don't know if he's coming back, that'd put you in a bind," Claire replied.

"Oh no, he paid me at least four months rent when he moved in," Layla said.

"Wow, never mind," Claire said and sat down.

"I just wish he was here, I kinda got used to him," Layla told her.

"Layla, I know there's more to it than that, what actually happened between you two?" Claire asked her.

"You don't want to know," Layla told her.

"What happened?"

"The night before he left we umm…, well we umm, you get the idea," Layla said.

"You guys slept together?" Claire asked her.

"Yeah," Layla told her.

Claire looked at Layla in shock before shaking her head.

"What?" Layla asked.

"Nothing," Claire said with a sigh.

"What?" Layla asked again.

"Nothing it's your choice," Claire told her.

"What are you talking about," Layla snapped.

"You had sex with a womanizing jerk Layla. What do you think he's doing while he's out of town? I'm pretty sure it's not moping over his roommate," Claire told her.

Layla sighed knowing her sister was right. Andreas wouldn't be acting like this. He done told her he thinks about sex a lot, so why would he be moping when he could be getting it from someone else?

"I know, I just couldn't help myself Claire, for once in my life I wanted to do something I wanted to do, not something to make someone else happy, but to make me happy," Layla told her.

"I can understand you there, I just don't want you to get hurt," Claire told her.

"I know what I'm doing Claire, I won't get hurt," Layla replied. "And why are you so worried about me anyway?"

"I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did," Claire replied and sat down in a stool beside her.

"The only mistake you made was trying to change yourself for a guy you loved and you lost control. At least you were able to bring yourself back," Layla told her.

"That wasn't my only mistake," Claire muttered.

"Then what is your other mistake Claire," Layla asked her.

"You don't want to know, just promise me you won't let that guy ruin your life," Claire said looking at her.

"Claire, I'm serious, what happened, ever since you came back you've closed us all off. Me, mom, and Ivy, we're all worried about you, what happened," Layla asked her.

"Layla, you know that Colby's dad was one of the worse people on earth, right," Claire asked her.

"Yes," Layla said.

"Well he didn't only not give up drugs, he, well he beat me Layla," Claire said quietly..

"He WHAT!" Layla exclaimed.

"Shh…," Claire hissed.

"Sorry, he did what," she asked.

"You heard me," Claire replied.

"I can't believe this, how long were you with him," Layla asked.

"Almost two years," Claire replied.

Layla stared at her sister for a long second. She couldn't believe her sister had gone through something like that. It had to really be hard for her. No wonder she didn't date, she'd gone through too much because of one man to really trust another.

"Why did you stay with him when he beat you," Layla asked.

"We supported each others habits, it was perfect, I wasn't about to give that up, I wasn't with someone who tried to make me give up my habit," Claire told her. "I had hit rock bottom at that time."

"It's not your fault, you were trying to impress some jerk, he got you started and you got addicted," Layla told her.

"Yeah it is, I could have told him no at the party, I could have kept myself from starting, but then I wouldn't have Colby," Claire replied.

"I still think it wasn't your fault," Layla replied.

"Well, you're the only one," Claire replied.

"I'm sure if Geoff knew the story he would believe the same thing I do," Layla told her slyly. "I mean the guy is crazy about you. I can't believe you don't see it. He looks at you like you hung the moon."

"Then he's a fool," Claire told her.

"Why? You think he's a fool because he's in love with you," Layla asked her.

"He's in love with an illusion, he thinks he knows me, but he doesn't know a thing about me," Claire told her.

"Then let him get to know you," Layla told her.

"What if I don't want him to know me," Claire asked.

"You guys would be perfect together though," Layla persisted.

"Tell me that Andreas guy hit you on the head, because you're talking crazy talk," Claire told her.

"I'm serious, go out on one date with him, please," Layla begged her.

"One date?" Claire asked her.

"Yeah, come on, it's been years since you've been on a date, I think it's about time, and Geoff is good looking," Layla told her.

"You got a point there," Claire said looking over the bar at Geoff who was cleaning up.

"Please Claire, just go do something fun for one night. You haven't had a break in over two years," Layla told her.

"I don't know, I mean I have Colby to worry about and all. I'm lucky mom watches him when I'm working, I can't have her work an extra night," Claire told her.

"I'll watch him, just please do this for me," Layla begged.

"Fine, one date that's all, I can't believe I am going out with a guy to make my sister happy," Claire muttered.

"I'll go talk to him," Layla said happily and got out of her chair then walked over to where Geoff was.

"Hey Layla, you look a little happier, what had you so down," he asked her with a smile.

"Nothing important," Layla replied with a smile.

She knew Claire would enjoy her date with Geoff. Not only was he funny and sweet, but he actually was very good looking. If he didn't want to be with Claire she knew she would have no problem dating him.

"What'd you need," he asked.

"I want you to go ask Claire out," she said. "Don't tell me she won't date you, don't tell me it's a bad idea, and don't deny your feelings for her; just go do it."

"Wow, what's got you so bossy," Geoff said surprised.

"Just tired of seeing you two throw away something that has the potential to be great," Layla told him.

"I'm not throwing anything away," Geoff said.

"You are by not telling her how you feel," Layla protested.

"I have told her; she just chose not to listen," Geoff replied.

"Well tell her again," Layla told him.

"Layla, your sister doesn't want anything to do with me, I am not going to make a fool of myself," Geoff replied.

"My sisters been hurt, she doesn't realize what she wants. She just wants to keep herself from getting hurt again," Layla told him.

"She should know I won't hurt her," Geoff told her. "She's known me for two years; she should know what kind of person I am."

"She never gave herself the chance to get to know you, so she doesn't," Layla told him.

"True," Geoff said with a sigh.

"Just go ask her," Layla snapped.

"Fine," Geoff replied and walked over to where Claire was sitting.

Layla watched as they talked quietly together and smiled. She knew if Claire just opened up to the guy once, things would work out between the two. She knew that Claire had feelings for the man even if she did hide it. Claire was a very complicated person and it took someone who knew her since she was a kid to be able to sense her emotions and Layla was that person. After all, they were sisters.

Layla saw a huge grin break out on Geoff's face and smiled to herself. Her sister had followed through with their agreement after all. That made Layla smile even more; for no one could make Claire do something she didn't want to do. Layla got up and walked out satisfied with her self, knowing that Claire would call her the next morning wondering what she should wear on the first date she's' had in years.

(In New York)

Alex paced the floor of her bedroom nervously. Jigen had not contacted her in almost two weeks and she was afraid something happened. If only she wasn't pregnant, she would have gone with them to get Fujiko back.

She sighed and sat down on her bed. Her worrying about Jigen wasn't going to help him, it was only going to hurt her and the baby, and that was one thing she wasn't going to allow happen.

She still couldn't believe her and Jigen were going to be parents. She knew that Jigen was going to have trouble cutting down on the smoking and drinking, but he would be a good dad. He just didn't know he could be, he still thought he was going to prison after he rescued Fujiko. She and Laetitia knew better though.

Laetitia had been home for two almost three weeks now, and they had already decided that they were definitely going to go through with their plans. They were going to bail him out right after he goes in.

Alex smiled as she pictured Jigen's face after he finds out he made it out on bail. He would be so shocked. She finally rolled over on her side and fell asleep thinking about Jigen.

(Somewhere In A Boat Heading For An Uninhibited Island)

"You sure this is where she's at," Jigen asked.

"Read," Lupin said holding a piece of paper out to him.

"Can't, I'm trying to steer," Jigen replied.

Lupin handed the letter to Goemon and he read.

"She's here alright, I just hope she's okay," Goemon said

"She will be," Lupin reassured him.

"I've been meaning to ask Lupin, but what's with the grin, you've had the grin since you came and got us. The only time I see that grin is when you get some, and who's house have you been calling from, I don't know anyone with the last name Channing," Jigen asked him.

"My roommate," Lupin told him.

"Roommate?"

"Yeah, her name is Layla, she's twenty three, she's a model, and going to school to be a pediatrician," Lupin told them.

"You've got to be lying," Jigen said staring at him.

"No I'm not," Lupin replied.

"So, are you guys just roommates or more," Goemon asked him.

"Well up until the day before I left, just roommates, then, the day before I found out where Fujiko was, it became more," Lupin told them.

"Really, why's that," Jigen asked.

"Well, actually, it was really childish, we got in a food fight, and I was tying to teach her how the make a cake, this girl can't cook to save her life. Then after her sister showed up and ruined both of our moods, we took a shower, and when I got out, we kissed and things led to where they usually do with me. The greatest thing was, I didn't have to beg her," Lupin explained.

"Wow," Goemon replied.

"But I kinda feel bad leaving the next day ya know; she might think it's because of her," Lupin told him.

"Well write her and tell her it's not, and that you hope to see her soon, I mean, it's not like we'll get to that jail tonight, we got a week of traveling left," Goemon told him.

"Alright," Lupin replied.

"Are you telling me, Lupin actually wants more than sex from someone," Jigen asked.

"I don't know why, this girl is, I dunno," Lupin said.

"This doesn't sound good," Jigen said.

"What do you mean," Lupin asked.

"I mean the way you talk about this girl, it's like she means a lot to you already, and you can't have been with her for more than two weeks," Jigen told him.

"I know, it's strange, but there's just something about her. I don't like her sister though. She's a female version of Jigen, and a red head version of Fujiko put together," Lupin told them.

"Scary," Goemon replied.

"Was that against me, or your girlfriend," Jigen asked him.

"Just saying that yours and Fujiko's personalities mixed would be scary," Goemon replied.

"That it would," Jigen agreed.

"Alright you guys, minds back on the task at hand," Goemon told them.

"Right," they replied and went back to their boating.

(Back In New York)

Alex woke up to the feeling that something was completely wrong. For some reason she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something back was going to happen. Something bad was going to happen to Jigen and she knew it.

She could feel it with every fiber in her being and she only hoped she was wrong. She wouldn't have been able to stand it if something happened to Jigen. He was the only person on earth who she would ever love, and if she lost him, she didn't know what she would do.

Alex got out of bed and walked to the window. It was hard for her to believe that something bad could happen on such a beautiful night. Then again, it was different for him. His night could look totally different. It could be dark and intimidating. He could be hurt somewhere trying to get to the island Fujiko was being kept on.

Alex sighed and turned away from the window. There was no use she wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight after the way she was feeling.

(End Chapter)

A.N. originally this was going to contain Lair of the Land Shark, but I didn't think it fit with the Chapter. Seeing as this chapter was centering more on Layla's family, I wanted to leave it as one of my emotion full chapters.

I am sorry if you don't like my chapters like this. But I really have to wait until I see the chapter Lair of the Land Shark before I write that chapter. I've seen it, I just can't remember what all happens. So I am going to have to watch that to know. Sorry to all of those who are waiting for me to write that chapter.

I promise it's the next one.

Thanks to all my readers. And thanks to.

Psycho-Katrina15, Lazy Katrina as she likes to be called. I am glad you liked my chapter. And I am glad I can surprise you with them. Here's another one.

J. Lucy-Daisuke, Hey Luc, you said you liked Layla's personality, and that Claire's past surprised you. Well there's a bit more for ya. Hope you liked.

Thanks All,

LunasStar


	9. Anywhere For You

Open Arms

Disclaimer: Not mine once again.

Author's Note: Well, Cartoon Network is going to quit showing Lupin The Third for a while, so I can't watch Lair Of The Land Shark like I wanted to, so I am going to write this from memory, be warned I haven't seen this episode in over a year so the quotes will be wrong, but the story will be the same. Sorry.

Chapter Title: Anywhere For You

Chapter Summary: Well as you can see, it's Lair Of The Land Shark, and Lupin gets a surprise for Layla.

_I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
Your love as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
There's one thing for sure  
I know it's true  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you_

Anywhere For You, Backstreet Boys

(On With The Story)

The sea seemed it's calmest when they finally reached a small island in the middle of the ocean. They had been at sea for almost a week now and were extremely exhausted. Jigen stood up and staggered off the boat like he'd spent the whole night drinking which, surprisingly, he hadn't. Goemon followed him a minute later, Lupin was still sleeping. He had stayed up the whole night keeping watch and had gotten to sleep about two hours earlier.

"I'm surprised he kept watch for attackers instead of women in bikini's," Goemon commented as Jigen and him stared down at Lupin.

"So am I, he needs to have sex with Layla more often, it seems to keep him from thinking about sex all the time," Jigen told him.

"I agree," Goemon replied, and then started shaking Lupin awake.

"Five more minutes mommy," Lupin muttered.

"Hold on, I'll do what Laetitia used to do to me all the time," Jigen said.

"Alright," Goemon said.

"Lupin, oh Lupin, wake up," Jigen said quietly, as he knelt by Lupin's side. When he said that didn't get a reaction he cleared his throat. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM, ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP YOU LIFE AWAY! UP, UP, UP"

"MOM," Lupin yelled sitting up and then falling back to the ground.

"Lupin, Layla's running around naked," Goemon tried.

He wasn't sure if that was going to work, but it did when they said Fujiko instead of Layla so he figured he'd give it a shot.

"Huh?" Lupin said spinning around quickly. "Don't do that to people; you almost gave me a friggen heart attack!"

"That got you up? Even after I yelled in your friggen ear?" Jigen muttered surprised.

"That was you, I thought it was a dream," Lupin said drowsily.

"Come on man, we're going to check into a hotel before we continue," Jigen told him.

"Oh thank you god," Lupin said with a yawn and followed them.

They made their way down the street, but as soon as they got to the magazine stands, Lupin stopped and pulled out some money.

"Lupin, this is not the time you buy your next playboy fantasy," Goemon told him.

"I'm not buying a play boy fantasy," Lupin said, picking out a magazine and paying for it.

"Then why did you just buy Cosmo?" Jigen asked him as he lit a cigarette.

"Because of the cover," Lupin said looking at the cover of the magazine with a smile.

"We just said it isn't time for fantasies," Jigen growled.

"Trust me this isn't a fantasy, just look at the name of the model," Lupin told him.

Jigen looked at the cover of the magazine along with Goemon. Both of them could see why Lupin bought it. The woman on the cover was wearing a black string bikini, her hair was messy, not too messy, but just enough to make it look like it was windblown. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle along with the make up around them. All in all, they both agreed that she was extremely pretty. Jigen opened the cover and looked at the make-up credits and almost fainted.

The name under the model that was on the cover was Layla Channing. Jigen knew from when Lupin called that's the name of his roommate. There was no way Lupin got that lucky.

"That's Layla?" Goemon asked, voicing Jigen's thoughts for him.

"Yeah, that's Layla," Lupin said with a smile.

"Wow," Goemon said. "If I wasn't with Fujiko, I'd be chasing your woman."

"Most men do," Lupin said.

"No wonder he's so happy," Jigen muttered to Goemon.

"I know," Goemon replied and they all headed for a hotel.

As soon as they got their rooms, Lupin headed to his, picked up the phone, and dialed a number. He was glad Jigen and Goemon couldn't see that he was so eager to talk to Layla.

"Hello," said a drowsy voice on the other line.

"Layla?" Lupin asked.

"Andrea," she said with a high pitch to her voice.

"Yeah, it's me," he said with a smile.

"Andreas are you freaking nuts, its two o'clock in the morning," Layla said with a yawn.

"It is, I'm sorry, it's only nine at night here," Lupin told her.

"That's alright," Layla told him with a smile in her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Lupin told her.

"Good to know, I've been worried about you," Layla told him quietly.

"No need to worry about me, just a simple business assignment," Lupin told her.

"Alright, as long as I know you're okay, I've missed you," she admitted.

"I missed you too, I wish I was there," he said softly.

He didn't know what made him say the words, but as soon as he said them, he knew they were the truth. He truly did miss being around this woman, and not just being in bed with her, he missed every little thing about her.

"When do you think you'll be home," Layla asked him.

"Hopefully by next week, I dunno, I'll call as much as possible," he told her. "I'm traveling quite a bit."

"I hope it's soon, it gets quite lonely without you here," she said.

"It will be, and I'm lonely too," he told her.

"Yeah right, Mr. Playboy, flirts with anything in a skirt, and he's lonely," she said disbelieving.

"I am, I can't seem to forget about you," he told her.

"How many times have you used that line," Layla asked him lightly.

"Once, just now, I tell the truth about how I feel," Lupin told her.

"Good to know," she replied with another yawn.

"Layla, do you want me to let you go, I know you got to work tomorrow," he asked her.

"Sure, call me when you can alright Andreas, I miss you," she told him.

"I know and I'll call again as soon as possible," he told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said with a small smile.

"Bye Andreas," she said.

"Bye," he replied then hung up.

Lupin lay back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes for a moment then sighed and opened them again. It was no use; Layla just wouldn't leave his mind. He couldn't understand how she was able to catch his attention so completely. Every woman he had looked at after he left Italy, some how wound up getting compared to the blond haired woman who flooded his dreams at night.

It would always be the same dream. They would be laying in his bed in Italy. He'd be awake just watching her sleep. Taking in the eyelids that covered her cornflower blue eyes, the long eyelashes that rested on her creamy cheeks, which had just the slightest hint of pink color in them and the rosy red lips that were curved in a small smile, as if her dreams were amusing somehow.

He would always lean over and kiss her softly kiss her. She would always kiss him back and it would always end with them smiling at each other.

Lupin groaned and walked to his window. It was useless; he wasn't going to get any sleep. Things just seemed a lot more difficult since he met Layla, but in a good sort of way. He smiled as he looked up at the sky knowing that the same thing was going through Layla's mind, if she didn't fall asleep right after he hung up the phone.

(While In New York)

Alex sighed throwing the covers off her. She really hated being at home without Jigen, she loved having him around, she loved being able to wrap her arms around him and tell her how much she loved him.

She walked to the window and looked out at the sky. This was killing her; she had no idea whether Jigen was alive or hurt. She had no idea whether she would ever see him again, and it was killing her.

Alex knew she had to be strong so she could take care of her baby, but it was just so hard without having Jigen around. She had gotten used to him sleeping in the bed beside it, and it was extremely hard for her to fall asleep at night without having his arms around her to make her feel safe and loved.

She hoped he would be home soon. She would go crazy without him and she knew it.

(Back On The Island The Next Day)

"What do you think has gotten into Lupin, I mean, I've never seen him that way," Goemon said thoughtfully.

"We've never seen him hear the word yes from a woman," Jigen replied.

"Good point, but do you seriously think he's acting this way just because the sex," Goemon asked dubiously.

"No, I think the woman got her hooks into him without him knowing so," Jigen told him.

"That's not good," Goemon said.

"What are you guys talking about," Lupin said packing his stuff onto the boat.

"Nothing," Jigen replied and they all set off for the island that held the prison Fujiko was in.

About an hour or two later they were sailing onto a small island that held a dark fortress in the middle. It was obvious to all three that this was where they were headed. As soon as they set foot on land they were arrested and taken to the warden's office, where they hoped to be taken.

They had a meeting with the warden and, as they were being taken down the hallway, stopped at Fujiko's cell to hear her singing.

"Ah, if it isn't the songbird of Alcatraz," Lupin said dreamily.

"Lupin, you made it," she said jumping out of her bed and running to the bars. Her face lit up when she saw Goemon standing behind him.

"Fujiko, are you alright," he said walking forward and putting his hands on hers through the bars.

"Yes, I'm fine, I've missed you so much," she said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I missed you too," he told her.

"As much as I'd hate to break this up, but we need the details Fujiko," Jigen told her.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I went shopping for Goemon's birthday almost a month ago, and as I was walking out the shop, I was arrested. They sent me here, and the warden did have my own private bedroom because he wants me to sleep with him, but I won't sink that low as to get my freedom."

"And because you love Goemon," Lupin muttered.

"That too," she said with a smile.

"Love is the only game played without evil intentions," Goemon said looking at her.

"We'll get you out of here," Lupin promised.

"Oh thank you so much," she said happily.

"Be careful," Goemon told her before they walked to their cells.

(Meanwhile in Italy)

"Layla, are you sure this looks good," Claire asked as she walked into the living room.

Layla looked up from her spot on the couch to look at her sister. Claire was wearing a short blue spaghetti strapped dressed that perfectly matched her, and her red hair was pulled into a pony tail with the lose strands being curled. All in all, Layla thought her sister looked amazing.

"Geoff's going to love you even more," Layla told her.

"Thanks," Claire said with a smile.

She couldn't believe she was doing this; it had been so long since she'd gone on a date.

"You remember everything I told you don't you," Claire asked her as she heard the bell ring.

"Yes, I remember. I know your son more than I know my own boss, so trust me I can handle him for one night," Layla assured her.

"Alright, I'm just a worried mother," Claire said with a laugh and went to the door.

"Have a good night," Layla told her.

"Thanks," Claire said and left.

Layla fell back on the couch with a smile on her face. Her sister was finally dating again; it was the greatest thing she could imagine. Well except for the fact that Andreas wasn't home and he hadn't called. She couldn't stop worrying about him. The fact that he had called last night made her feel better, but she was still worried about him. She just hoped he was okay.

(A Few Hours Later On The Alcatraz Island)

"Damn," Jigen said as their speed boat went off without them.

"How long are we going to hang here," Lupin asked.

Jigen looked up above him at the branch they were hanging on.

"A few minutes before it breaks," he told him.

All three of them jumped from the limb onto land that rested above the ravine.

"That was close," Goemon said.

"A little too," Jigen muttered.

"I'll be glad when we get Fujiko out of there, and leave," Lupin said.

"Me too," Goemon said.

"Come on, we have to get past those machines," Lupin said standing up.

They all stood up and walked off trying to think of a way to destroy the Land Sharks.

(Meanwhile In Alcatraz)

"Souta, calm down, why are you worried about Lupin," Lorraine sighed.

"Lupin and I might have been at each others throats for the past five years, but we have always crossed the line at killing each other. I don't want him dead, I just want him off the streets," Zenigata told her.

They had arrived at Alcatraz a few hours earlier, and they had just spent a half an hour arguing with the greasy haired, big nosed warden, Lorraine felt like she was living in Harry Potter world.

"I know, but we can't stop him from using his own weapons," Lorraine told him.

Sometimes she found it hard to believe she had a thing for this guy. She knew that after California they were more than just partners, but they never really figured out what they were besides that. They had been too busy trying to catch Lupin.

It was because of these reasons that Lorraine was shocked to find herself suddenly in Souta's arms as he kissed her. She wasn't disappointed though and she kissed him back. She was sure he would have deepened the kiss if it hadn't been for the Land Shark that flew over their heads and blew up the Wardens office.

They looked through the mess and saw Lupin and the others congratulating themselves.

"Shouldn't we go after them," Lorraine asked Zenigata.

"I'm too busy right now," he said pulling her in for another kiss.

Although Lorraine wanted to catch Lupin, she had to admit she preferred the alternative at that moment.

"Alright, I won't tell the boss if you don't," she managed in between kissed.

She wasn't sure what got into Zenigata, but she liked it at the moment.

(In The Wardens Office)

Fujiko ran in after Jigen had unlocked her cell and threw herself in Goemon's arms. Goemon hugged her tightly too him and heard her crying into his shoulder.

"Fujiko, you okay," he asked her.

"Yeah, I just missed you, these are tears of joy Goemon, don't worry about it. I was just scared I'd never see you again," she told him.

"I'd do anything to make sure that never happened," he told her.

"Good to know," she said and kissed him.

Goemon kissed her back and said he loves her.

"I love you too," she said before leaning forward to kiss him again, Goemon of course gladly kissed her back.

(Later On, On The Way Home)

Lupin walked into the store with a smile on his face. They had stopped in New York to let Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko off before he went back to Italy. He was hoping to get a present for Layla for being gone for almost two weeks and only calling once. He knew she had to be mad at him for it.

He was shocked at what the gang heard this morning also. They were all back at the hotel talking when Goemon suddenly asked Fujiko why she was so pale. It shocked them all. Goemon fainted when he found out. As it turned out, Fujiko was pregnant. The problem was, Goemon and she hooked up right after her and Lupin broke up. So Lupin didn't know if he had a kid on the way or not.

(At Alex's)

"Boo," Alex heard as she was standing by the window.

"Jigen," she gasped when she turned around.

"Hello," he said from the doorway.

He was standing in the doorway with his hat of and a rare smile on his face.

"You're back," she said running forward and throwing herself in his arms.

Jigen caught her and spun her around in a circle with a laugh. He hadn't known she missed him that much, but he was glad she did.

"Yeah, I'm back," he told her.

"I missed you so much Jigen, how come you didn't call," she asked him.

"I didn't get a chance, we were on a boat most the time," he told her.

"Oh," she replied then kissed him, she didn't care what happened, as long as he was back in her arms. "I don't know what I'd do without you Jigen; I've been so worried about you."

"No need to worry anymore," he told her and kissed her.

Alex happily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

(At The Hotel)

Fujiko sat by Goemon and put a cold washcloth on his forehead. It was kinda funny, she figured, he'd out cold for almost three hours because she told him she was pregnant with what could be his kid. She wondered what he would do when she told him what else she knew.

"Hmm," he said slowly opening his eyes.

"Finally waking up," she asked him.

"I guess," he muttered. "Was I dreaming, or did you tell me and Lupin that you're pregnant?"

"You weren't dreaming, and there is absolutely no way that its Lupin's," Fujiko told him.

"How do you know," Goemon asked her.

"The doctor told me that I'm four weeks, and I broke up with Lupin six weeks ago," Fujiko told him.

"You mean I'm going to be a father?" Goemon asked.

"You're going to be a father," Fujiko said with a smile.

Goemon sat in a stunned silence for a minute before smiling back at her.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too Goemon, more than you can ever imagine," she said and leaned down to kiss him.

(The Next Night In Italy)

Layla lay awake in her bed trying not to think of Andreas. She was really starting to worry about him. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she suddenly felt something wet touch her face.

What the hell, she thought.

Layla opened her eyes and saw something with a black face staring back at her. It had brown eyes, and a very wet tongue that was licking her face.

"What the hell," she said out loud.

"You don't like her?" A voice pouted.

"Andreas?" she asked happily.

"Yes it's me, and that's Sammie," he told her.

"Who's is she," Layla asked him.

"Yours, I boughther for you," Lupin told her.

"You did," she asked shocked.

"Yes," he told her. "That way, when I'm gone on a trip, you won't miss me."

"Thank you so much," she said with a smile.. "What'd I say about my bedroom?"

"It was off limits, but I figured it was a special occasion," he told her.

"That it is," she replied.

Layla leaned up and kissed Lupin, and also pulled him down into the bed beside her, and curled up beside him, while holding Sammie in her arms.

"Night Andreas," she told him.

"Night Layla," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

Lupin watched as Layla drifted off to sleep, and while it wasn't the dream reunion her wanted it was somehow more. It somehow meant more for him to just be able to hold her in his arms as she slept. Lupin slowly drifted off to sleep with that going through his mind.

(Meanwhile At Pops and Lorraine's Hotel)

Lorraine was sleeping in the single bed that she had gotten from the hotel since her and Zenigata had asked for a two bed hotel room. She figured he was trying to be respectful to her. She had finally just gotten to sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said drowsily.

"Lorraine, it's Darrah," said a voice on the other line.

Lorraine sat up straight, Darrah sounded scared and she could tell already something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well I brought Caleb over for the weekend, because your parents needed time to them selves, and when I went to wake him up this morning, he was gone. Someone took him from his bed," Darrah said frantically.

"What?" Lorraine yelled.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Lorraine; I swear I didn't here anything last night. I just sort of collapsed when I got home," Darrah said, it was obvious she was closed to tears.

"I'm on my way, Darrah, and it's not your fault, so don't worry. I don't blame you at all. We just need to find him, we'll get him," Lorraine told her even though she was close to passing out.

"Alright, I sent out a search party already, I just wanted to tell you before you got home," Darrah told her.

"I know," Lorraine said and hung up the phone.

"What is it," Zenigata said looking over at her.

"Caleb's been kidnapped," Lorraine said and burst into tears.

(End Of Chapter)

Thank You's:

Invader Nicole, thank you so much for your review and I am glad you think so highly of my fics. I hope this one met with your approval, I know there wasn't much action, but I haven't seen the episode in so long. I'm sorry. Hope you like it anyway ï


	10. Babe

;Open Arms

Author's Note: Not many chapters left on this one.

Disclaimer: Of course, not mine.

Chapter Title: Babe

Chapter Summary: A few discoveries, a lot of information, and a heart breaking ending.

_Babe, I'm leaving  
I'll say it once again  
And somehow try to smile  
I know the feeling we're trying to forget  
If only for awhile  
'Cause I'll be lonely without you  
And I'll need your love to see me through  
Please believe me  
My heart is in your hands  
'Cause I'll be missing you  
Babe, I love you  
Babe, I love you  
Oooh, Babe_

Babe, STYX

(On With Chapter)

Layla slowly woke up and reached out to the other side of the bed, meeting nothing but cool sheets. Her eyes flew open and she looked around to find that she was the only one in the room.

She closed her eyes fighting back the tears. Of course it was only a dream; Andreas wouldn't have bought her a dog; what reason did he have?

She sighed and padded her way to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She didn't have time to worry about Andreas; she had to be at work in an hour. She turned on the shower, and ten minutes later she stepped out wrapping a towel around her.

Layla dug into her makeup bag looking for a pony tail holder.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed when she couldn't find one.

Not bothering with clothes, she walked out of the bathroom in a towel to go through her purse on the kitchen counter. When she got into the kitchen she froze. Standing in front of the stove was a man with black hair, and sitting on the ground beside him was a black rat terrier. The same rat terrier she thought Andreas put on her stomach the night before.

"Oh so your finally awake, do you want . . . wow," Andreas said as he turned to look at her.

"It wasn't a dream? Your actually back?" she whispered in shock.

"Yes, I'm back," he said.

Layla, forgetting the fact that she was only wearing a towel, ran forward and threw herself into his arms. Lupin laughed and hugged her tightly.

"If I'm going to get this reception every time I leave, I should leave more often," he told her.

"Don't you even think about it," she warned him.

"I was joking," he said.

Lupin looked down at her with a smile on his face. He had surprisingly missed her when he was gone. He couldn't get her off his mind, and now that he was back with her, he wasn't going to waste any time. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that left her knees weak.

"I missed you so much," he told her.

"I missed you too," she replied.

"So what are you looking for," he asked.

"A pony tail, I have to be at work in an hour," she told him with a sigh.

"You go get dressed, I'll bring it, and breakfast to you, alright," he told her.

"Thanks," she said and ran back into the bathroom.

Lupin chuckled to himself and found a pony tail for her, and then finished breakfast for her.

He walked to the bathroom and poked his head in the door as she was putting on her make-up.

"Here you go," he said handing her the pony tail. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Thank you," she said and kissed him again.

Lupin kissed her back and then smiled at her; he still couldn't believe his luck on getting Layla. She was everything any man would want in a woman. He walked back to the kitchen and sat down to his breakfast. A minute or two later Layla sat down beside him ate her breakfast and then got up to leave.

"I'll be home in an hour, I just have to look at my pictures from last nights shoot alright?" she asked him.

"Sounds good to me," he replied and kissed her again.

"Bye Andreas," she said after breaking the kiss.

"Bye Layla," he said as she walked out the door.

Lupin stood up and carried the dishes to the sink. He filled the sink with soap and water and started to do the dishes. Some how in the few weeks he'd known Layla, he'd turned into a house keeper, it was kinda scary sometimes. He didn't care though, as long as Layla was happy, so wasn't he.

(In A Plane Somewhere Over The Atlantic Ocean)

"Lorraine, don't worry, we'll get your son back," Zenigata said placing his hand on hers.

"I know. I just don't know how someone could take him from Darrah's house. She's such a light sleeper," Lorraine said confused.

"I dunno, maybe she'll tell us more when we get to New York," Zenigata said squeezing her hand.

"I feel sorry for Darrah; she's got to be really upset. She loves Caleb as if he was her own son," Lorraine told him.

"Not anymore than you are," Zenigata told him.

"I know. I can't believe he got kidnapped. Who would want to kidnap my son; and for what reason," she asked him.

"I have no idea Lorraine, probably because you're a cop and they want to cause you trouble," Zenigata told her.

"I hope he's okay, I couldn't bear it if something happened to my son," Lorraine said tears coming to her eyes.

"I know you can't, he'll be fine Lorraine. I swear he'll be fine," he assured her.

"If you say so," she said with a sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Lorraine looked at the clock and willed the plane to move faster. She couldn't stand the thought of her son being out there with a stranger, the thought alone made her fear for his life.

(Meanwhile In New York)

"Laetitia, I can't believe its happening so quickly," Alex said walking over to Laetitia as she got her bags from the baggage clamp.

"I know, you sure he's going to turn himself in soon?" Laetitia asked her.

"Real soon, he said one more heist, and that happened about a week ago, he just got home last night though," Alex told her.

"Thanks for calling me," Laetitia said with a smile.

"Of course," Alex said, and led her to the car. "I still can't believe you took a midnight flight."

"Hey, I wasn't going to waste my time waiting around for morning to come see you guys," Laetitia told her.

"Well it means a lot to me," Alex told her.

"Don't worry about it," Laetitia said as her and Alex got into Alex's car.

They pulled up in front of Alex's house about ten minutes later and walked inside. Laetitia laid her bags down in the front hall ignoring a slight pang in her leg when she bent to put her bags on the floor. She smiled at Alex and they walked into her father's study, where Alex said she had left Alvin and Jigen. Both men looked up when they walked into the room.

"Hello Alex," Alvin said with a smile.

"Hello dad," she replied.

"Hello Alvin, hello Jigen," Laetitia said with a smile of her own.

"Laetitia, what are you doing here," he asked her shocked.

"Do I have to have a reason to see you guys," she asked him.

"I guess not," he said with a smile.

"It's good to see you," she said and hugged him.

Jigen hugged her back and smiled again.

"Good to see you too," he told her.

Laetitia went to walk away, but when she stepped back, she lost her footing and had to grab Jigen's shoulder to keep her balance.

"You okay," Alex asked.

"Yeah, for once I'm glad Jigen has such thin shoulders, easier to grip," she said with a shaky laugh.

"Are you sure," Alvin asked looking at her concerned.

"Yeah, my foot must have got caught on something," Laetitia assured him.

"Must have been the carpet," Alex replied.

"Must have," Laetitia agreed.

"You want me to get your cane Laetitia, looks like your leg might need the help moving," Jigen said making her sit down in a chair.

"Please," she asked looking at him.

"No problem, just sit back and relax and I'll get it for you. Alex do you mind showing me where her bags are," he asked her.

"Come on," Alex said and walked out with him.

Alex poked her head back in the room to catch her dad starting up a conversation with Laetitia. She was really worried; Laetitia's leg didn't get caught on anything. She knew Laetitia knew it, and she knew it.

Her leg had been on the carpet, and there is no way her leg got caught, because she'd never picked it up. She had gone to turn around, and her leg didn't want to move. It was if, for a moment, her leg wasn't attached to her body. The only reason why she didn't want anyone to know was because she didn't want to admit it scared her. Alex could tell that it scared her.

"Which bags are hers," Jigen asked breaking Alex out of her reverie.

"The ones closest to the door," Alex told him.

"Alright," Jigen said and walked towards them.

He looked around them and when he found the cane, he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist and led her back to the study where Laetitia and Alvin were talking.

"Are you worried about her," he asked before they walked in.

"Yes, you?" she asked him.

"Very," he admitted before they walked into the room together.

"Thank you," Laetitia said to him when he handed her the cane.

"No problem," he said to her.

Jigen sat across from Laetitia and watched her intently. He knew something had gone wrong with her leg when she'd almost fell and he was determined to find out what it was. She'd been scared when she lost her footing, it was in her eyes. She had been looking directly into his eyes when it happened, she should have known he'd notice a look of fear in her eyes.

Jigen closed his eyes and sighed. He had too much on his mind the past few days. First, he knew he had to turn himself in, if he had any chance of a normal life with Alex, and then the one person he saw as a mother was having physical problems, he had no idea what else could go wrong. Well, besides if he had to deal with Lupin at the moment, but he figured he was busy showing his roommate exactly how much he missed her, and they wouldn't hear for him for a few days.

"I told you that dirt bag isn't allowed here anymore!" someone yelled from the doorway. "That cripple and him need to leave right now!"

"Does that woman ever learn?" Laetitia asked looking at Alex.

"Obviously not," Alex muttered.

A minute or two later, Arista was walking into the room as if she were a woman on a mission. Everyone knew she was just a woman out to start trouble. Laetitia looked at her with a cold look on her face and Alex looked at her with a look of pure hatred.

"You two, get out of my home," she snapped at Jigen and Laetitia.

"But Arista, this isn't your home," Alvin said placidly.

"What are you talking about," Arista asked.

"Well, just that early this morning I filed for a legal separation, so that way, if I can't divorce you, at least I don't have to live with you," he told her.

They all looked at each other with smiles at their face. They knew this wasn't going to be good.

"You can't do that without my permission," Arista spat out.

"Of course I can. You seem to forget that people like to be bribed. I don't usually use my money for such things, but I felt it needed to be done," he told her with a smirk.

Arista looked insulted for a moment, but Alvin just burst out laughing.

"No seriously, I just handed you a paper last week, and asked you to sign it, didn't tell you what you were signing, didn't tell you not to read it, but you didn't anyway, and you signed it. So you of course, brought this on yourself. I expect you to be out of my home by eight o'clock tomorrow morning. I would prefer if you were gone tonight, but I'm not cold enough to through you out without finding a place to stay first. So go and pack, if you're not gone tomorrow morning, I'll personally have the security escort you out," Alvin told her.

Arista looked fit to kill but she didn't say anything and just walked out of the room.

"At least she has that much dignity," Laetitia muttered under her breath.

Jigen and Alex looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing. Finally the bitch got what was coming to her. Alvin looked like one happy person when they finally glanced his way. They were all so happy they didn't hear the front door open.

"Hello," someone said from the doorway in a cheerful voice.

"Amber! Hey, how are you?" Alex asked her jumping up from her chair to hug her.

Amber laughed and hugged her back.

"Well, Zander's out on a date so I thought I'd come visit your father. What's got everyone in such a good mood?" she asked looking around.

"Dad filed for a separation, Arista is leaving tomorrow," Alex told her.

"Oh thank god," Amber said and smiled at Alvin.

"I think this is a private moment," Laetitia whispered to Jigen and Alex.

"Your right, it is," Alex agreed and all three of them walked out.

"I missed you," Alvin said, getting out of his chair and walking over to her.

"I missed you to," she replied with a smile.

Alvin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much. I hate that we can't be together," he told her softly.

"I know you do," she said putting her hand on the side of his face.

"You don't hate me for it, do you," he asked resting his forehead against hers.

"Course not, hate your wife for it though," she said.

"Glad someone else does," he said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about? Alex wants her dead," Amber told him. "I don't know how many times I had to remind her that she was pregnant to keep her from hurting her."

"Good point," Alvin replied.

"I love you," Amber said softly.

"I love you too," he replied and leaned down to kiss her.

Amber happily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

(An Hour Or So Later In New York In A Car.)

"This the house?" the cab driver asked pulling into a driveway.

"That's the one," Lorraine said, giving him his money and getting out the car with Zenigata and running to the door.

Lorraine didn't even bother with knocking on the door; she opened it and hurried inside.

"Have you heard anything," She asked frantically of Darrah who was pacing her own living room floor.

"No Lorraine. I am so sorry, this is my fault. I should have left him at your parents; I just knew he loved it so much at my house. I thought it would help him not miss you so much," Darrah said look at her.

"No, it's not your fault. It's the fault of the person who took him. Do you have Rico's number? Maybe he can help us search for him. I heard he was back in town on the way over," Lorraine asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," Darrah told her and hurried out the room.

"Pretty shaken up," Zenigata commented.

"I know. I knew she would blame herself. She loves Caleb so much," Lorraine said sadly sitting down. "I wish I knew who took my kid. The minute I find out who it is, they're going to wish they'd never been born."

"I know. And we'll find him Lorraine. I know we will," he said sitting down beside her.

Darrah walked in and sat her purse down on the coffee table and started to go through it when the phone rang.

"You look in there, maybe that's news on him," she said running to the phone.

Lorraine started to go through the purse, and when she felt something she thought might have Rico's number on it she pulled it out. Only it was a picture of someone. And it was someone she recognized.

"Darrah, who's this," she asked her.

Darrah looked up after she put the phone down and smiled slightly.

"That's Chris, the guy I was telling you about, the one from Italy," Darrah said.

"That's not a Chris. That's someone I know. And if your dating him, then I know where my son is," Lorraine said fiercely.

"Where is he," she asked.

"He's with your boyfriend, Christian. Caleb's father," Lorraine said.

"What, that's impossible!" Darrah exclaimed. "Chris wasn't even in town when Caleb went missing. He'd gotten a call that said his father was in the hospital and had to hurry home."

"Are you sure he took the flight he said he did, because that's Christian. I have a picture of him when I knew him to prove it," Lorraine told her.

"You're sure that's Christian," Darrah asked softly.

"I'm positive Darrah," Lorraine replied.

"Which means the only reason he was with me was to make sure he could get Caleb," Darrah replied.

"I certainly hope not for your sake," Lorraine told her.

"It probably is," Darrah said sitting down sadly.

"At least we know who to start looking for," Zenigata said.

"True, we'll get your son back Lorraine. Then I'll deal with Christian on my own," Darrah said angrily.

"Alright," Lorraine said.

(On Another Plane Over The Atlantic)

"My mom's gonna kick your butt," Caleb said.

"You're awfully articulate for a two year old," a man said beside him.

He was wearing a black Armani suit. He had short black hair that you could tell would start to curl if it was any longer and he had bright blue eyes.

"So," Caleb said. "What's your name?"

"Christian," he replied. "And you're Caleb."

"How do you know," Caleb asked confused.

"Because I'm your father," Christian told him.

"You are?" Caleb asked.

"Yes I am," Christian said with a smile. He'd had a feeling that would make the kid be quiet about not wanting to go with him.

"Why weren't you around," Caleb asked.

"I really don't know why. I guess I didn't want to be around your mom; which is why I'm only taking you back to Japan with me for a while," Christian told him.

"Where's that?"

"A little ways away from New York kiddo," Christian told him.

"Alright," Caleb said. "Will I see mommy again?"

"Without a doubt," Christian said.

He knew Lorraine would come looking for her son. He hoped she wouldn't be able to find them soon. The only reason he kidnapped the kid was because his father wanted him to get the kid and teach him the family business. If it was up to Christian, his son would have nothing to do with the family business, but obviously it wasn't up to him anymore. He sighed and looked down at the kid that was half asleep leaning against him. The worse part was he was actually starting to care about the kid.

Christian sighed again and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long flight.

(End Chapter)

Author's Note: Next chapter, Laetitia and Alex put forth their plan. You find out more about Christian, and of course Layla and Lupin make another appearance. Oh and something is going on with Laetitia. Oh, and I'm sorry if you mad that I'm giving Christian a soft side. But it really is true. He may have left Lorraine while she was pregnant, but he really is a nice guy, sometimes. You'll find out so in later chapters.

Thank You:

Invader Nichole: Thank you. I am so glad you love my fics. I happen to really like yours. It's really good. You'll have to update soon. And I hope you like this chapter. I know it's a sad ending for Jigen, and that Lorraine hasn't found her son yet, but one, Jigen will get out soon, and two, Lorraine at least knows who took her son.

Psycho-Katrina15: Lazy Katrina. Yes Lupin is a lucky SOB for getting something like Layla, but I guess I made him that Lucky SOB. But yes, Sammie is cute. I agree. And I had to put that Welcome Back Kotter Joke. I just had to do it. It was a perfect moment. I am glad you loved it. And yes I am glad you reviewed. Hope you review this one. And put your chapter up soon.


	11. The Reason

Open Arms

Author's Note: Not so sure, but I do believe I'm spoiling you guys.

Disclaimer: Do you think a sixteen year old girl would own Lupin the Third; didn't think so.

Chapter Title: The Reason

Chapter Summary: More of Christian, a little more of Alex and Jigen, and maybe some Fujiko and Goemon, and Layla and Lupin.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

The Reason, Hoobastank

(On With Chapter)

Jigen walked into the New Your Police Department at eight o'clock on a Monday morning. He walked into the mail hall and sat down on the benches. For what he could tell Pops and his partner where there, if the trench coat was any indication.

He saw Zenigata look up and freeze and smirked. He didn't think Pops would notice him so fast, but at least he didn't have to wait ages to get his name cleared. He sighed and waited for Pops to realize he wasn't going to run. This was it, his life as a man on the run was over.

(Later That Day)

The plane landed in Tokyo, Japan, at three o'clock the next afternoon. Caleb was fast asleep by time the plane landed and Christian picked him up and carried him to the Limo he knew would be waiting for him outside.

"Who's that," asked a woman in her late forties when he got inside.

"Hello mother, it's my son Caleb," he told her as he laid him down on the seat.

Carmen Margotti looked at her son shocked. She'd known her daughter had a son but not that her son had a son.

"Only dad knows about him," he clarified for her. "I tried to hide him from the family, abandoning him in the process so that father didn't try and raise him to be in the business, but it didn't work."

"So you brought him back," Carmen asked shocked.

"Well it was either that, or dad hurts Christine, who is also pregnant with my kid. I couldn't allow that," Christian told her.

"Did anyone ever tell you that when it comes to that woman you're whipped?" his mother asked.

"Yes, her," he admitted.

"I still don't see how you chose Christine of Lorraine. You could have had a beautiful blond young woman, instead of a woman that's older than you," his mom said in a huff.

Christian held back the laughter as he looked at his mom.

"Mom, the only reason you don't like Christine is because she's prettier than you. Five years is not a big difference. And Caleb, he's Lorraine's son. So please, just save the lectures for someone who needs them," he told her.

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

As Christian's mom looked out the window in anger Christian wrapped a cover around Caleb to block him from a cold. Although they were no long in New York, it didn't mean it wasn't very snowy and cold out. Christian wouldn't have been surprised it if was colder in Tokyo than it was in New York. He refused to let his son get sick on the first day in a new country.

"Already acting like a worried father," Carmen said with a laugh.

"I guess so," Christian said ruefully, looking down at the boy beside him.

"That's a good thing. At least I know your dad won't be able to do to him what he does to Philip," Carmen said.

Philip was Christian's nephew. Christian's sister Victoria had a son when she was sixteen and was now twenty-six with a son who had no respect for her because his grandfather kept telling him that his mother didn't care about him and he would be better off without a mother like her. No matter how many people tried to help, no one could get Philip to find out that his grandfather was lying to him and that his mother loved him more than anything else in the world.

Christian sighed before looking at his mother.

"There is no way I'd let dad tell Caleb the same lies that Philip has been told his whole life. It is obvious that Lorraine loves him more than anyone else. She kept him after I turned my back on her. I should have at least sent her money to help her take care of our son. Because of me she was stuck living with her parents and having to go to them for support. And yet she still spoils the kid, I realized that when I first met him and I'll make sure he knows that," Christian said angrily.

"Good to know," Carmen said with a smile.

Christian leaned back against the seat with a frown; it had been a long plane ride and he had a feeling it was going to be an even longer drive with his mother prying into his business.

(Meanwhile In Italy)

"God, why do I always feel happy when I'm with you," Layla said as she lay on her side facing Lupin. "When I'm with you, I feel as if nothing else matters, and it's a wonderful feeling, but also scary."

"I don't know, but I know I feel the same," Lupin told her with a smile.

"You do?" Layla asked shocked.

They were lying in Layla's bed on a Saturday morning. Layla had talked Lupin into spending a day alone in bed seeing as it was her day off. It really didn't take much convincing on his part.

"Yes," he said with a smile, and leaned over and kissed her.

Layla wrapped her arms around his neck and went to deepen the kiss until the phone rang. She pulled back with a sigh and reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said, and then a frown crossed her face. "Yeah, he's here, hold on."

"Who is it?" he asked as she handed the phone to him.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Hello?" Lupin asked.

"Lupin, hi this is Alex, I just wanted to tell you that Jigen turned himself into the police," she said.

"What!" Lupin exploded.

"Yeah, and that I'm going to bail him out tomorrow, so don't worry about it, he just wanted to clear his name so he could be with our child. Bye," she said, and hung up before Lupin could reply.

"Who was that," Layla asked him.

"My friend's girlfriend; he got into some trouble and she wanted to call me and tell me that things were alright with him, he wasn't home which is why he didn't call himself," he told her.

"Oh," she replied quietly.

"Yeah, she's having his kid so I kinda have to put up with her even though I can't stand her," Lupin told her.

"That's good," she muttered.

"You were jealous," he suddenly burst out amused.

"I was not," Layla snapped.

"Yes you were, a girl called for me so you got jealous, I like the idea," he said laughing.

"I was not jealous," she pouted.

"Oh yes you were, but its okay, Alex and I hate each other," he told her.

"Good to know," she muttered, then picked up Sammie and walked out the room.

Lupin fell back on the bed with a groan then smirked to himself and walked out. He walked up to Layla and started rubbing her shoulders knowing that it would calm her down and put her in a better mood.

"I should smack you for this ya know," she told him as she closed her eyes.

"I know," he replied then sat down beside her.

"Sorry about my attitude in there," she told him.

"Ah, it's no big deal; I should have known that hearing a girl ask for me after us deciding we'll try and be together would affect you," Lupin said with a smile.

"You conceited jerk," she said with a laugh.

"That's why you love me," Lupin said with a smile.

"Keep telling your self that," she muttered, but kissed him anyway.

(Meanwhile In Japan)

Christian awoke to the feeling of someone lying down beside him with their arms around his waist. He needn't open his eyes to know who was beside him.

"Hello Christine," he told her rolling over.

Christian came face to face with Chestnut brown eyes, and a creamy complexion and long brown hair. He was looking into the face of the only woman he loved. Christine was a thirty three year old ex-lawyer, that couldn't remember a damn thing about her past. His father had somehow made her lose her memory and forced her to stay in his mansion. Christian had found her one night crying in the corridor and things had just progressed from there. He knew why she'd never gotten her memory back, even though it had been ten years. His father was giving her pills that stopped her from trying to remember things.

Christian wanted to tell Christine that, but he knew that she had a whole different life before she met him and he was afraid what would happen when she finally remembered who she was. He just hoped she loved him enough to stay with him after she remembered who she was.

"Hello Christian," she said and kissed him.

Christian kissed her back and smiled.

"Have you seen my father yet today?" he asked her.

"Yes I have," she told him.

"And?"

"The bastards still alive," she muttered.

"I know you hate him, I personally would have rather had this heart attack do him in also, but it won't," Christian told her.

"Damn," Christine muttered.

Christian chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"Maybe you can finish the job when he gets home," he told her.

"Hopefully," she said.

Christian chuckled again and shook his head. He knew that Christian hated his dad, and he didn't blame her, the man was obsessed with her.

"I'm gonna take a shower, go back to sleep," she told him with a smile. "You've got to be tired.

"Alright," he told her as she got up and walked to their bathroom.

Christian rolled onto his back and heard someone crying softly from the other room. He walked across the hall to see Caleb tossing and turning in his bed. Christian sighed and shook him awake.

"Caleb, are you okay," Christian asked him.

Caleb looked at him for a second before really realizing he was there and nodded.

"I'm ok," he told him.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes," he told him.

"Do you want to go sleep in my bed?" he asked.

"Please," Caleb asked him.

"Alright," Christian said, and picked him up.

Christian walked back into his room and laid Caleb down on the bed and lay down beside him. Caleb curled up to him and was back to sleep within seconds. A few minutes later Christine walked back into the room and stood behind Christian brushing her hair.

"Christine," Christian said softly.

"Yeah," she said looking up.

"I want you to meet someone," he told her.

"Who," she asked.

"Come here," he said grabbing her hand and leading her to the other side of the bed.

Christine walked over to the bed and saw Caleb curled up on his side with his curly blonde hair covering the pillow; she smiled and looked at Christian.

"Is this who I think it is," she asked him.

"This is my son Caleb," he said.

"He's adorable," she said lying down on the bed also.

Caleb smiled in his sleep as he was lying between two people, one of whom he happened to know was his father.

"I know," Christian said with a smile.

"He looks like his mother though," Christine said softly.

Christian felt the guilt that was rising in him, seeing as he had been with Christine at the time that he had gotten Lorraine pregnant. He never meant to cheat on Christine, and he never wanted to hurt her. It just seemed as if he was unable to stay in one relationship.

He loved Christine more than anything on earth and every time he hurt her, he felt the pain also. He just wished he were able to show her how much he loved her.

"Listen Christine, I'm going to try and be there for you, and I'm going to try and make sure I don't hurt you anymore," he told her.

"I'm glad, seeing as your father told me what happened to me ten years ago when I saw him at the hospital today," Christine told him.

"What?" Christian asked the blood pounding in his ears.

"Yes, I know about the pills and about the night I lost my memory," she told him. "I don't hate you for it; your father is the one who did it. You were just scared so don't worry. It's him I hate."

"I see," Christian said with a smile and kissed her.

"I love you Christian," she said after kissing him back.

They both fell asleep and Christian wrapped one arm around his girlfriend and another around his son.

(Meanwhile In New York)

Laetitia sat at the table with Alex looking over the amount of money NYPD had asked for on Jigen's bail.

"Are you sure we'll have enough," Alex asked her.

"Yes, we will," Laetitia told her.

"Thank god," Alex said softly.

"I know, he'd be worried about the soap," Laetitia replied.

"I know," Alex said then sighed. "Laetitia, when you lost your footing yesterday, you didn't trip on the rug, so what happened?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes," Alex replied. "I would like the truth seeing as you're practically the only mother in law I'll have."

"I lost the feeling in my leg for a minute. The feeling and movement in it," Laetitia told her.

"Oh my god, are you going to be okay," Alex asked her.

"I don't know," Laetitia answered truthfully. "It scares me; I don't want to be paralyzed again."

"I know you don't," Alex told her.

"I'm going to see if I could get an x-ray done when I visit my family next month in France, and then if I have to, I'll get surgery done on my leg," Laetitia said. "The first time, before I went into Physical Therapy they had to do surgery on my leg muscle because it was damaged."

"This is not good," Alex muttered.

"Don't worry about me, I'm gonna be fine," Laetitia told her.

"I hope so," Alex replied.

"I will be," Laetitia assured her, and they wrote their check for Jigen's bail.

(On A Plane To Tokyo)

Goemon sat on the plane next to Fujiko as they made their way back home to Tokyo, Japan.

"Why are we going back home?" Fujiko asked.

"I wanted Uncle Sesso to meet you again, and so I could tell him about our baby," Goemon told him.

"He is the only family you have left," Fujiko agreed.

"Thank he is," Goemon replied.

"He's a lot like you," Fujiko told him.

"He raised me after my grandfather died," Goemon said.

"Right," Fujiko said.

"He always thought you and I should be together," Goemon told her.

"Well now we are," Fujiko told him.

"Yes we are," he said with a smile and kissed her.

Fujiko kissed him back and said she loved him.

"I love you too," Goemon said back.

(End Chapter)

Thank You:

Invader Nicole: I am so glad you hate Arista so much, I was hoping everyone would. She is my least favorite character, but she's an important one. She will get what's coming to her though. She's just going to cause a little more trouble for people.

Not So Lazy Katrina: Glad you like it. Just wait till you see more of Caleb and Christian. They really are nice together. Like a real father son relationship. Only, father kid napped son. Hope you liked this chapter. And please keep the reviews coming, Love 'em.


	12. Open Arms

Open Arms

Author's Note: Nothing to say much

Disclaimer: Do I really have to admit this? Fine (Monotone) I do hereby sign over all rights and privileges to Lupin The Third.

Chapter Title: Open Arms

Chapter Summary: Two days after Jigen turned himself in. Laetitia is back in Louisiana, and Alex is about to bail him out.

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_

Open Arms, Journey

(On With Chapter)

Alex walked into the kitchen to see her father sitting with the paper in his hand and a glass of orange juice in front of him. He was humming a song under his breath and turned the page as she sat down at the table.

"Good mood?"

"More than good," he said smiling at her. "Listen."

"I don't hear anything," Alex said confused.

"Exactly," he said with a smile. "No bitching."

Alex looked at him and burst out laughing. She could tell that he was enjoying the separation immensely.

"Is Amber coming over soon," Alex asked him as she helped herself to some eggs.

"After her doctor's appointment today," he replied.

"Good, I've been worried about her," Alex told him. "I know she was here a few days ago, but it just isn't the same with her not living here."

"I know," Alvin replied with a sigh and folded his newspaper. "If everything goes the way I planned it, she'll be back soon."

"What're you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to add a divorce settlement to get your mom to sign the papers. I'm going to give her half of my family's money, she was my wife for a while and it's called alimony, as long as it gets her out of my life," he told her.

"I don't agree with you, but I would like her out of our lives, so please do what you think you need to," Alex said to him.

"Alright," he replied and picked up his newspaper again.

Alex sighed and went back to eating her breakfast; she was hoping her father would have some better news for her.

"So, what do you plan to do about Jigen?" Alvin asked her suddenly.

"I'm bailing him out today," Alex replied happily.

"You sure we have enough," he replied then seemed to think about it. "Wait, go ahead, and bail him out. You need him."

"I do, I need him more than anything," Alex said softly.

Alvin looked at his daughter with a small smile on his face. He was glad she'd found someone she could love so completely. It had taken her less time than it had taken him, and he was happy that he resulted in less heart break for her than it had for him.

There was a point when he had thought he found love when he was younger than Alex. That was the reason why he had married Arista. To him she had been everything Alvin had wanted her to be. She was beautiful, she was smart, and she had been nice, at the time. Arista had been a sweet heart at the age of eighteen. Then when he married her, there was a distinct change in her attitude. She started treating people differently. She started looking down on people.

Alvin really noticed the change when she started showing at four months when she was pregnant with Alex. She started complaining about the weight gain, saying she hated children. Then after Alex was born she ignored her. Alvin had to take care of her. He figured that's why he and Alex were so close. Instead of the mother taking care of the baby after birth and forming an ever lasting bond with her, it was the father.

It really got to him when she complained of his hiring Amber. She had been in the office that day complaining about something or another, Alvin really wasn't paying attention, when his secretary paged his office saying the next candidate for the secretarial job was there for her interview. Arista had sat down on the couch by his desk as Amber walked into the room.

Amber had been put off by the idea of someone else being there until he introduced Arista as his wife. Arista meanwhile had been sizing Amber up and didn't seem to like what she saw. As soon as Amber had walked out the room she had told him she didn't want him hiring her. When Alvin calmly asked why, she said she didn't want a harlot working for her husband. Alvin had found this very funny seeing as Arista and he hadn't gotten along for five years at the time.

Of course he'd hired Amber, a choice he had never regretted. A few months later he'd noticed a change in Amber while at work and he'd found out that her husband had left her. They'd started talking and she'd found out that her boss's marriage wasn't quite as perfect as she thought it was.

Alvin returned his thoughts back to the present and smiled at his daughter.

"At least you know he'll be there for you," Alvin told her.

"Yes he will," she replied happily.

(Meanwhile)

"We haven't been here in years," Fujiko said as they were walking towards the house in front of them.

"I know, I kinda miss home," Goemon said smiling at her.

"I know you do," she replied.

Goemon and Fujiko walked up the rest of the steps to the front door and knocked. They were standing in front of a tradition Japanese home on top of a hill on the outskirts of a Japanese town. It seemed like it was purposely put off from everyone else, which it was. There was a river that ran through the town a mile off, and a few houses scattered about for the families like Goemon's; families that followed the ways of the samurai and liked to be by themselves.

"Hold on," yelled a voice that Goemon didn't recognize and he froze.

"Who was that?" Fujiko asked curiously.

"No clue," Goemon replied.

They were both shocked when the front door opened and a woman was standing in front of them. She had long dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"We must have the wrong house," Goemon said after staring for a minute.

"Depends on who you are looking for," the woman said, and she had a distinct Australian accent.

"Sessho Ishikawa," Goemon told her.

"Oh, he's here, come on in," she said with a smile and stepped back to let them into the house.

Fujiko and Goemon eyed her wearily as she smiled at them.

"Sessho, you have company," she called through the doorway to the living room.

Goemon turned and looked into the doorway as a tall man in his late thirties walked in; he had long back hair and was wearing a white hakama with a red print on the shoulders and on the end of the sleeves.

"Goemon," he said shocked. "What are you doing here? Hello Fujiko."

Fujiko smiled at him.

"Hello Sessho," she replied.

"We came to visit you Uncle," Goemon told him.

"That's obvious, come on, have a seat," he said leading them to the living room. "Oh wait; this is Lana, my wife."

"WHAT?" Fujiko and Goemon yelled together in shock.

"You're married? I thought you said you would never marry again," Goemon said. "Not after Rene died."

"That was almost ten years ago Goemon, and I couldn't help that I fell in love," Sessho said smiling at Lana who had walked into the room with them.

Goemon looked at Lana and gave her a smile, which shocked Fujiko to no end.

"I take it you're taking care of my grouchy uncle," Goemon asked.

"If you want to put it like that," Lana said with a laugh.

"Well he's seriously grouchy and has a few emotional issues; you sure you can handle him?" Goemon asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it, we've been married for a while now," she told him with a smile.

Goemon was about to ask her how long they'd been married when he heard the sound of people running down the stairs. He looked up to see a girl around the age of five standing in the door way with a little boy about two years old standing next to her.

"Must have been a while, are these yours Uncle Sessho?" Goemon asked.

"No, they're mine," Lana said quietly. "From my first marriage, but Ty thinks he's Sessho's son. Kelly was too old to think that when I met Sessho."

"I see," Goemon said with a nod.

"They're beautiful kids," Fujiko said with a smile as they walked to their mom. "I hope ours are that gorgeous Goemon."

"What?" Sessho said shocked staring at them.

"Yes, Fujiko's pregnant. And yes, it's my kid," Goemon told him.

"Wow, congratulations," he said with a smile. "Glad you finally got to the guts to admit your feelings towards the girl."

"Same here," Goemon said with a similar smile.

"The resemblance between you two is uncanny, are you sure you're not his father," Lana said with a laugh.

"Quite, my brother died when Goemon was three," Sessho told her.

"Oh my! That's horrible," Lana said shocked.

"It was a long time ago," Goemon told her. "At least I know they loved me."

"That's always good to know," Fujiko muttered. "More than I got."

"From your dad at least, you know your mom tried to defend you," Goemon told her.

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"Your daughter is so pretty," Fujiko said smiling at Kelly.

"Thank you," Lana said with a smile.

"Come on you two, we were just about to eat dinner, thank god Lana likes to cook extras," Sessho told them.

"Yes it is," Fujiko said and they walked into the kitchen.

(Meanwhile At The Police Station)

Alex sat at a desk tapping her feet. She'd been told someone would be with her in five minutes, and it had been at least twenty. She heard someone walking towards her and looked up to see a woman with her hair pulled up in a pony tail and dark circles under her eyes sit down beside her.

"Lorraine!" She asked shocked.

Lorraine looked at Alex and smiled.

"Long time no see, huh Alex," Lorraine asked her.

"Real long time," Alex replied.

"What are you doing here, you're never in trouble with the police," Lorraine asked.

"I know, but my boyfriend is, I'm here to bail him out," Alex told her.

"You dating a convict, never thought I'd see the day," Lorraine said with a laugh. "What's his name?"

"Daisuke Jigen," Alex said.

Lorraine's hands froze over the keyboard and she looked at her eyes wide.

"You mean to tell me, that one of my oldest friends is dating a guy who's been a thief for five years, used to be in a mafia family, and is currently one of the worlds most wanted men?" she asked her.

"Guess so," Alex said weakly.

"What's this world coming to," Lorraine muttered to herself.

Alex looked away from her and looked around the station. She saw a man by the coffee pot looking over at them. He was wearing a long brown trench coat and a brown hat. She knew instantly by looking at him that she was looking at the infamous 'Pops'.

Standing next to him was a woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail like Lorraine's long blond hair. She had a cup of coffee in her hands, and was wearing a regular police uniform, unlike Lorraine who was dressed in a women's business suit; which meant that Lorraine and Pops were detectives, and this woman was not.

"Do you have the bail money?

"Here ya go," she said handing her the check.

Lorraine turned back to the computer and started typing something into its database. She picked the up the check and copied a few numbers from it, then paper clipped it to a file and looked up at Alex.

"Just a few more minutes and you'll have your boyfriend back," she told her with a smile.

"Thank god," Alex said.

"Give me one second," Lorraine said and got up.

Alex saw her walk over to the two people she'd been looking at and say something. Pops and the woman shook their heads and Lorraine sighed. Zenigata put his hand on Lorraine's cheek and whispered something and she gave him a small smile and then handed the folder over to Zenigata and told him something. Zenigata looked at Alex and she saw him turn back to Lorraine and shake his head then walk off not looking happy at all.

Lorraine walked back over to Alex and sat down.

"Zenigata went to get him," she told her.

"Are you and Zenigata an item," Alex asked.

"Yes we are," Lorraine replied.

"Wow, from the stories Jigen told me, I didn't think he was one to date," Alex admitted.

"He wasn't," Lorraine admitted.

"Okay then," Alex said softly.

A few moments later Alex looked up and saw Jigen and Zenigata in the doorway. Zenigata was unhooking the cuffs on Jigen's hands. Alex was shocked to see Jigen standing before them with an empty gun holster and no hat on his head. The minute she saw Jigen's hands were free she jumped from her seat and ran to him and threw herself in his arms.

"I've missed you so much," she told him.

"I missed you too," he replied. "But I thought it'd be twenty years before I saw you again."

"I decided to surprise you, with Laetitia's help," she told him as she backed away.

"I should have known," he replied with a smile.

"But you didn't," she replied with an equal smile.

"Alright you two, he's not free yet, he's still got paperwork to file and bail papers to make legal," Zenigata told them.

"I know," Alex replied.

They walked back over to Lorraine's desk and Jigen and Alex sat down in one of the chairs. Lorraine had Jigen sign a few documents and then gave him a grim smile.

"Okay Jigen, you're free, but if you give me any more trouble, or make me chase you anymore, I swear to god, I'll hunt you down and kill you," she told him.

"Don't worry, I have better things to do with my time," he assured her standing up.

"Bye Lorraine, and thank you for not giving me a hard time about this," Alex said and hugged her.

"Hey what are friends for," Lorraine said with a smile.

"Good point, I got another thing friends are for," Alex told her.

"What's that," Lorraine asked.

"Being godparents," Alex replied.

Jigen groaned but Lorraine looked at Alex in shock then gave her a small smile.

"Alright then," Lorraine replied.

"It's only right, seeing as you made me god mother of Caleb, how is it?" Alex asked.

"I hope he's okay, but I don't know," Lorraine told her softly.

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"Christian kidnapped him," Lorraine said softly. "We've been looking for him for days now, but I think he's out of the country."

"Oh my god," Alex gasped. "He didn't want him when you got pregnant but now he wants him so bad he kidnaps him?"

"Obviously, Souta has been helping me track Caleb down, but so far, no luck," Lorraine said with a sigh.

"Who's Souta?" Alex asked.

"That would be Pops," Jigen told her with a smirk.

"Watch it Jigen, you just got out of jail, do you want to go back?" Zenigata asked glaring at him.

"What are you going to do, arrest someone for calling you old?" Jigen asked him.

"If only I could," Zenigata muttered.

Alex looked between the two and sighed.

"Looks like we better go Lorraine, before these two get into it, I'll see you around, and do whatever I can to help you get your son back," Alex told her.

"Thanks Alex," she said with a sad smile.

Alex walked away with Jigen following behind her. They stopped at a desk in the front so Jigen could get his hat and gun then left. Jigen was finally an innocent man.

(Meanwhile)

Alvin stood beside Amber as she scheduled her next doctor's appointment with a smile on his face. The doctor had informed them that everything was fine with her baby and that there seemed to be no complications from the stress she had been under. After her conference with the nurse they walked to his car, got in, and drove off.

"Are you sure she won't come back," Amber asked.

"She can't Amber," Alvin assured her. "Are you trying to come up with reasons not to come back?"

"I just hate doing this to Zander," she told him. "We haven't had a stable home in a year because of our relationship. It's not good for him."

"Trust me, you won't have to leave," he told her.

"If all goes right, I'll get her to sign the divorce papers within a few months and you and I can be together," Alvin told her.

Amber smiled at him and sat back in the car seat with her hand on her stomach. A million thoughts were running through her mind at that one sentence. She'd often wondered what it would be like to be Alvin's wife. She could never picture it because it never seemed possible, but with it so close in their grasps she found herself being scared of the change. She had no clue what marriage to Alvin would be like; part of her feared that it would change things between Alvin and her.

She'd already had to deal with the comments from people who'd just seen her and Alvin together on the streets or on trips where he'd asked her to go with him. They seemed to think Amber was only with him because he was rich and could support her and Zander. She didn't need to date him to get good money; he'd already paid her good money when they were just colleagues.

Women seem to think the worse of people who date a married man that's rich, even if he is miserable in his marriage. She knew she used to be one of the women that looked down on those that messed around with married men, but she couldn't help that she had fallen in love with Alvin. She sighed and leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed. All of her thinking had given her a huge migraine.

"Are you okay?" Alvin asked her.

"Yeah, I'm great, I just have a lot on my mind," she told him with a small smile.

"Alright then," he said reaching across the seat and putting her hand in his.

"Can we go pick up Zander, if I'm to be moving back in with you, he needs to know about it at least a few days in advance so he can get packed," Amber told him.

"Sure," Alvin said with a smile.

Amber smiled back and turned to face the road. She couldn't help but feel as if something really bad was going to happen.

(Meanwhile In Italy)

Lupin lay in bed with a smile on his face staring up at the ceiling. Things had never been better for him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was; he had an amazingly beautiful girlfriend, who was also extremely smart, he still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, and he was practically a free man. Pops hadn't gone after him for weeks. He couldn't remember any time where he was in one place for this long and didn't have to deal with Pops. He felt like he was the kid in the movie "Catch Me If You Can".

He looked at the woman sleeping beside him and smiled to himself. To him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It didn't matter to him if she was half the size of Fujiko in some areas, she was still beautiful.

Lupin leaned over and kissed her before getting up and walking to the kitchen. He got out the pans and some cooking supplies trying to keep from waking up Layla. He quickly made breakfast and sat the plates and food on the table.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Layla was slowly waking up to the smell of a delicious breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to see Lupin standing there with the table set and two candles lit. A smile slowly made its way to her face as she stared at the table in awe.

"You like it?" Lupin asked her.

"I love it, no one's ever done anything like this for me, thank you so much Andreas," she said smiling at him.

Lupin nodded and pulled her chair out for her so she could sit down and then walked to the other side of the table and sat down in his chair.

"I feel as if I am in one of those fancy restaurants you know," Layla told him.

"I know," he replied smiling.

Lupin looked at her as she was eating her breakfast trying to find a place he would rather be at that very moment. It shocked him when he couldn't think of a single place. Layla made him so happy already, and he knew that it would a long time before he got tired of being with her.

Layla was just so unique, and so unlike anything he met before. He'd met a million girls like Fujiko and Alex, but never before had he met anyone like Layla. He hated hiding his life from her, he hated lying to her. He also hated that stupid alias he had given her. He wanted Layla to know the real him, wanted her to see what he was really like and see how she felt about him after she knew the truth. There was so much more going on between him and Layla than just plain sex and he wanted to know if that would still be true if she knew the real Lupin.

"This is amazing," she told him.

"Glad you think so," he replied.

Layla got up and walked around the table then sat in his lap.

"It's not the only amazing thing in this room though," she told him.

"It's not," he asked with feigned innocence.

"No, it's not, you are the most amazing man I could ever ask for," she told him and kissed him.

Lupin gladly kissed her back, for now he could live with just what they have. He wasn't about to spoil this just because he wanted her to know the truth.

(Meanwhile In Japan)

Christian rolled over on to this side putting his hand out to wrap around the woman who usually sleeps beside him but all his hand met was cool mattress.

"Christine," he called out opening his eyes and looking around.

"Over here," she said softly and he looked over to see her at the desk.

"Why are you all the way over there? Come on back to bed babe," he said.

Christine gave him a small smile at his usual endearment but shook her head.

"I have to go, doctor's appointment," she told him.

"Damn," he replied.

"What were you planning some early morning fun?" Christine asked.

"Just a little," he replied.

"Guess it'll have to wait," she said.

"I know," he said and sat up. "I better go check up on Caleb anyway."

"Oh he's downstairs with your sister eating breakfast," Christine replied.

"Sister? Victoria is here?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, she got here about an hour ago, let's just say she was shocked to know you had a baby," Christina said.

"Go figure," he said and got out of bed stretching.

"If you hurry up you can go to the doctor's appointment with me," Christine said.

Christian smiled at her subtle question. She had never outright asked him to have anything to do with their child; she let him decide if he wanted to be there for her.

"Hun, I wouldn't miss it for the world," he told her.

Christine smiled at him ecstatic and he went and got ready. They walked downstairs to see a blond woman sitting at the table beside Caleb. She had short blond hair in a cut in a bob style right above her shoulders. She had blue eyes just as bright as Christian's and she was smiling at Caleb as if he was the cutest thing on earth.

"Hello Victoria," Christian said smiling at her.

Victoria looked up and smiled. She got up from the table and walked over to her brother to give him a giant hug.

"I didn't realize you missed me that much," he said with a laugh.

"I didn't, but then I saw the cute nephew you gave me and I had to be happy to have you as a brother," she said with a laugh.

"I see, so you only love me because my son," he replied.

"Exactly," she said.

"Go figure," he said laughing.

"Morning Daddy," Caleb said from the table.

"Morning Caleb," Christian said and walked over to kiss him on the forehead.

Christian looked around then looked at his sister.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but where's Philip," he asked.

"Where else, at the hospital with dad," Victoria muttered.

"I see," Christian said.

"We better go, or we'll be late," Christine said.

"Go where," Victoria asked.

"Her doctor's appointment," Christian replied pulling on his coat.

"When are you going to be back?" Caleb asked.

"Soon, alright," Christian said smiling at him.

"Okay," Caleb replied.

"Bye you guys," Victoria said and Christian and Christine walked out.

(Meanwhile In New York)

Jigen and Alex lay together in her room and Jigen was running his fingers through Alex's hair.

"I'm glad you got me out of there," Jigen said.

"I'm glad I did too," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you know, you look good for being twenty years older," he said sarcastically.

"You look about the same," she told him with a grin.

"I thought I would," he told her.

"And why's that," Alex asked.

"Because I already look twenty years older than what I am," he said.

"No you don't, it's just the hat, and the beard," she told him.

"The hat and beard stay," he said.

"I know," she replied with a sigh.

"Umm, Alex," he said.

"Yeah," she asked.

"I got something for you before I turned myself in," he said.

"What is it," she asked.

Jigen reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it for her. Sitting inside the box was a simple diamond sitting in a gold band. Alex looked at him eyes wide then back down at the ring.

"Is this what I think it is," she asked softly.

"Yes it is," he replied.

"Oh my god," she said.

"I mean I'll understand if you say no, but you mean so much to me Alex. In the past two and a half months you brought out a side in me that I believed long dead. I love you so much and I want to make it permanent," he told her.

"Why would I say no? Of course my answer is yes, but you haven't asked me yet," she told him.

Jigen smiled at her and sighed.

"Alexandra Marriot, will you marry me," he asked her.

"Of course," she said and kissed him.

Jigen kissed her back while putting the ring on her finger and wrapping his arms around her. He could definitely get used to the feeling of being a free man.

(End Of Chapter)

A.N. Well Jigen is a free man in one way, and a taken man in another. He's gonna get married. Wow, and Christian is opening up to his girlfriend, his son, and his sister. Goemon's Uncle is married; Lupin is starting to fall for Layla, what more could happen? Well, a lot more, just read to find out.

Special Thanks To:

Psycho-Katrina15(Also known as Not Lazy Nor Lazy Katrina, thank you for being the best friend a girl can have and reviewing.

Also,

Invader Nichole: yes, Laetitia isn't too lucky, and yes Alex and Jigen have been through enough, but I think their luck is changing don't you. And yes Layla got Jealous, wouldn't you; oh well, more jealous moments in the future I do believe also a really emotional one. And yes Caleb's okay, I just couldn't make Chrisitan be mean to him, I really love his character, and I also love Christian's. So please read and review. Thank you for the reviews.


	13. Breakdown Here

Open Arms

Author's Note: Hope you love this one, its more Darrah centered though. This one takes place a few weeks after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Title: Breakdown Here

Chapter Summary: Darrah does a little soul searching.

_I'd sure hate to break down here  
Nothin up ahead or in the rear-view mirror  
Out in the middle of nowhere knowin  
I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin  
God help me keep me movin somehow  
Don't let me start wishin I was with now  
I've made it this far without cryin a single tear  
I'd sure hate to break down here_

Breakdown Here, Julie Roberts

(On With The Chapter)

Darrah sighed and turned the speed of her windshield wipers up. She hated driving in the early morning, let alone driving in the early morning with rain pouring down on her car. She should have expected this seeing as she was driving into hurricane valley.

Darrah turned the corner and felt a sense of comfort fall over her.

The sign she had been looking for was right there, "Welcome to Hattiesburg Mississippi."

She looked down the narrow street she was on and smiled. She hated driving down interstates in the morning, but driving down this street in the morning was better than driving through the town in mid day. There would have been kids everywhere if she had pulled that. This little one horse town didn't know how to make it safe for cars to drive through. People walked everywhere.

She pulled into a driveway and shut the car off. Darrah opened her car door and got out looking at the small house in front of her with a smile.

She shut her car door and walked up to the door then knocked. It was five a.m. she knew her parents would be awake. It was Sunday and her dad always woke them up at five on Sundays, he got up at four.

She heard footsteps and the door opened revealing a middle aged man with slightly graying hair.

"Hello Dad," she said softly.

"Darrah!"

"Hi dad," she said tiredly.

"Darrah, come in, you've got to be exhausted," he said stepping back to let her into the house.

Darrah gave him a smile and walked into her parents' living room and sat down on the couch. She sighed and leaned back closing her eyes.

"You okay hun, you look beat," he asked sitting beside her.

"Just tired dad, just tired," she told him with a yawn.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she said and gave him a small smile.

Her dad smiled back, but she could tell he was not fooled. Her father was a minister; he lived a life of knowing when people lied to him. He would not be fooled by his own daughter's lies, and would not keep peace about them for long.

"I can assume from your state that we are not expecting a special guest at church in a few hours," he asked her mildly.

"I won't even be functioning at seven a.m.; I'll go to the evening service I promise, but I've been driving since yesterday morning, all I want is a long bath and a nice warm bath," she told him.

"Sounds reasonable," he told her good naturedly.

He kissed her forehead and stood up to go work on his sermon. Darrah closed her eyes and felt herself drift off to sleep on the living room couch. It felt as if she slipped off into oblivion; it was wonderful.

It felt like just a few seconds later she heard a small shriek and hushed voices.

"Diane, be quiet, you'll wake her," she heard her dad say softly.

"Of course I'll wake her Donald, it's my daughter. I haven't seen her since Christmas, and then she arrives before dawn looking miserable, I want to talk to her," her mother snapped.

"Mom," Darrah groaned from the couch. "Please wait until after church to grill me with questions, I have a migraine."

Darrah squinted under the glare from the sun at her mom. She felt as if she was sixteen again, and waking up from a night of partying with a hangover. She'd always hated the feeling.

"Alright, but as soon as we get back you and I are going to talk," her mother said putting her hair back in a ponytail causing Darrah to smile.

"Alright mom," she said before rolling over and trying to get back to sleep.

"You know Darrah," her father said softly, putting a hand on her arm. "You should go up to your old room; you might be a bit more comfortable."

"Good idea," she said suppressing a yawn and walking up the stairs.

She fell on top her old bed and was asleep the second her head hit the pillows.

(Meanwhile In New York)

Lorraine sat at the desk with a pile of documents in front of her. They were all old documents from the business Christian's father had run while working in New York. She was hoping to find a hide out that his family used, so she could find out where he was keeping her son.

Lorraine put her head in her hands and fought the urge to cry. She was living a nightmare. Her son was two years old, out there all alone, and she had no idea if he was still even alive.

She felt arms wrap and around her waist and smiled to herself.

"You know, people wouldn't think worse of you if you cried," Zenigata whispered in her ear. "They might think better of you even."

"Thanks for the advice, but I have to be strong for Caleb," she told him.

"Caleb will be fine. Christian didn't kidnap him to just kill him right away, it would have been pointless. And he hasn't sent a ransom which means he doesn't want you to buy your son back, he has another reason," Zenigata told her.

"What possible reason could there be?"

"He wants his son," Zenigata replied softly.

"Why would he want Caleb, he walked out on me right after he found out I was pregnant," Lorraine asked shocked.

"He changed his mind," Zenigata said. "Unfortunately it happens a lot."

"Well he better un-change his mind real soon," Lorraine snapped.

"He won't," Zenigata said.

"That's for the reassurance," she muttered. "I was hoping you'd say the opposite. Tell me that he's gonna bring him back."

"Sorry Lorraine, but I'm sticking the facts, and the facts are, he won't bring your son back, we'll find your son and bring him back ourselves," Zenigata told her.

"Are you sure," she asked him.

"Positive, meanwhile we just got this complaint from Alvin Marriot, apparently over the past few weeks since his separation he's been getting letters at home and in the office threatening him and his girlfriend," Zenigata told her.

"Amber? That's not good, it's gotta be Arista," Lorraine said at once.

"That's what he thinks also, but there's no proof," Zenigata replied.

"I see," Lorraine muttered. "He has a body guard doesn't he?"

"He says his daughter's fiancé, Jigen, has promised to look out for him, and we know how good he is at protecting things, and keeping look out," Zenigata replied.

"He's safe," Lorraine said confidently.

"More than likely," Zenigata said, and then there attention was brought to the handsets on their belt.

The voice on the other end was garbled at first, but came in nice and clear a second later.

"There's been a shooting at Marriot Enterprises in downtown New York just a few minutes ago. Alvin Marriott was shot in the chest; he's still living and was transported to New York Hospital for emergency care. The only witness was his girlfriend Amber Gregory. She was unharmed. Forces have found the weapon, and we are waiting for your help Inspector Adams, seeing as you are the only Inspector on the force," it said.

"Oh my god," Lorraine said jumping from her desk and running to her car.

(In Mississippi)

Darrah walked down the sidewalk of the small town with her mind racing. She hadn't been to this part of town since she was seventeen years old. She refused to come to it, being here broke her heart in a million times every time she passed it.

She sighed and walked through the gates labeled Serenity Memorial Gardens. She walked past the many grave markers knowing exactly which one she was looking for her. Although she'd only been here twice she knew exactly where the burial plot she was looking for was. It was marked by a small statue of an angel right above it, and already had a few bouquets along with the one she held in her hand.

She knelt down in front of it and wiped grass off the marker staring at the name on it.

"Marcus Isaiah Whitaker February 10, 1971 – November 23, 1998."

Darrah put the flowers down in front of the marker and traced her fingers over the name. Darrah knew Lorraine had quit partying before the Police Academy for a reason. Lorraine's reason had been the death of her older brother Lucas during a drug bust. The one thing Lorraine did know about Darrah was why she had quit partying during her senior year of High School. Darrah's reason had been Mark, which was what he went by instead of Marcus, Whitaker. He had been quarter back of the football team, most popular guy in school, and the only man that had stood by Darrah no matter what, besides her dad of course.

They had started dating in the middle of freshmen year, up until the day he died. And it was a day Darrah would never forget. It was a week before her parents' anniversary, and Darrah had told Mark she was going to stay home that day so she could make her parents an early Happy Anniversary dinner, so they could go to the drive in like they had planned the next weekend.

Mark had decided to go to a school party that way he wouldn't be stuck at home with his parents. While at the party, he'd gotten in an argument with his best friend Casey White. They had been best friends since they were little, and she never knew why they had gotten into the argument, but he drove off angry and had gotten into a car accident. Her parents were in the middle of their dinner when she got the call. The other person in the wreck called the ambulance and Mark was rushed the hospital. He'd died just a week later after falling into a coma.

Darrah felt the tears she'd been holding back since she decided to come to the graveyard fall down her cheek.

"Mark, I know you can't hear me. I know your not down there in spirit, that's it's just a bunch of bones, but I'm going to talk anyway," she said through her tears. "I need you alright. I've screwed up big time. My best friend has lost her son because of my mistakes. I let myself fall for someone just because they reminded me of you and it might cost my friend's son his life."

"I wish you were here Mark. A lot of this would have been different if you were here," she whispered.

Darrah felt it hard to continue talking through her tears and just covered her face with her hands and let the tears flow. A minute or two later, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and stiffened in fear.

"Hey, it's me Darrah, don't worry," said a soft voice in her ear.

Darrah recognized the voice, but couldn't believe he was really there. She turned to the person behind her. He had short curly brown hair and was looking at her through a pair of light brown eyes. She recognized him almost immediately.

"Casey?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, it's me," he said helping her to her feet.

"What are you doing here, I thought you left to become a big time vet in Africa," she said in shock.

"I did, but I came back for a little vacation," he told her.

"It's good to see you," she said.

"Good to see you too," he told her helping her off the ground. "I miss him too Darrah."

"I know you do, you were like brothers," she replied.

"Yes we were," he replied. "And I'm pretty much the reason he died. If only I'd kept my mouth shut at that party, he would still be alive, and you guys, well, by now you'd be married with a couple of curtain climbers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he loved you more than anything, or anyone else," he told her. "Even football."

"Now you're lying," she told him with a small laugh as he led her out the cemetery.

"I'm not," he told her.

"Wow," she said remember just how much Mark had loved football.

"He loved football practice because he got to see you in that cheerleading skirt," he told her.

"Now Mark told me that one when I got on the team," she said with a smile.

"Of course, he loved seeing you in short skirts," Casey said with a chuckle.

"I bet," Darrah replied.

"Are you staying at your parents?"

"Yeah," she told him.

"Do you want a ride there?" he asked.

"If you're offering then yes I do. I hate walking, especially on this street, it took me an hour to work up the courage to walk down this road," she told him.

"I know the feeling," Casey told her.

She followed Casey to her car and smiled when he opened to door for her.

"Look you went to Africa and came back with manners," she said.

"Just because I was rude to you in high school doesn't mean I'll always be rude," he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Seriously, we all grow up sometime," he replied.

"Surprise, surprise," she muttered.

"You're not in a good mood are you?" he asked her.

"I've just been stressed lately," Darrah told him.

"I heard, why do you think it's your fault your friends son is in trouble," he asked her.

"Long story," she replied looking out the window.

"I have time," he told her.

"Not really, we're a block away from my parents' home," she told him.

"Yeah, and about five from where I'm staying, how about we go there and talk?" he asked her.

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

"Alright then," he said and headed towards his home.

(Meanwhile In New York)

Jigen rolled over in bed and opened his eyes. Well, at least he tried to, the fact that the sun was shining right into his eyes made it quite hard for him to keep them open. When he was finally able to look around his room, he got out of bed, and got dressed. He was in the process of looking for his hat and gun when Alex walked into the room.

"Hey Alex, have you seen my hat and gun," he asked her as he watched put down some bags.

"No, I left about an hour ago and went shopping, last time I saw them was last night," she replied.

"Baby stuff," he asked walking over to the bags.

"Yes, I figured we should buy the bottles, and bath stuff early, so we can worry about the clothes when we figure out what it's going to be," she told him.

"While you're buying the bottles and stuff, we might also want to worry about the crib and bed stuff too," he said as he looked through the bag.

"Good point," she said sitting in a chair with a sigh. "I never thought being pregnant would be so exhausting. I thought things got tiring after the baby was born."

"You too?" he asked with a smirk.

Alex turned the T.V. on and was about the reply when a news broadcaster came across the screen.

"Breaking news," they said. "Multi-Billionaire Alvin Marriot was shot outside of his base headquarters for Marriot Industries. The only witness was his long time girlfriend Amber Gregory. Mr. Marriot was transferred to New York State Hospital where his condition was reported as Critical. He had taken on bullet wound to the chest, but because his assailant was so far away, it missed the main arteries and heart. The whole thing had been caught on camera and the police are releasing this footage of the shooter."

The T.V. screen was filled with a man standing on top of a building. He was dressed in black and was wearing a hat and long jacket. Jigen was shocked silent. It seemed as if he was staring into a mirror. The man had the same beard, and same hat that Jigen did. He was even dressed the same.

Alex was staring at the screen her face almost as white as a ghost.

"Alex . . .," Jigen started slowly.

"Don't even," she told him with a glare.

"You know it wasn't me," he said.

"It looks like you, that's your hat, and from what I can see, your gun," she told him.

Jigen looked at the screen closely, and was shocked to see that it was his gun the man was holding. He didn't let himself worry about it though; he knew he'd remember if he shot his fiancés father.

"Get out," Alex said as her eyes filled with tears. "And take this with you."

Alex pulled the ring off her finger and put it in Jigen's hand. Jigen looked at it sadly before looking up at her.

"You've got to know that it wasn't me. For one, why would I want to shoot your father? Another, do you think I would have missed, no matter how far away I was," he asked her.

"Don't try to make me believe your innocent, just leave," she told him.

Jigen looked at her before walking out, knowing he wasn't going to be able to talk sense into her. He really didn't blame her for not believing him. Alvin was the only person to every really care about Alex before he came along and she was devastated at the fact that she might lose her dad.

Jigen walked wouldn't let Alvin believe he had tried to kill him though. The man had treated him with nothing but kindness since he met him on Christmas; he had no reason to want the man dead. He knew Alex wouldn't believe him unless she had a reason and he was going to give her that reason.

He walked to New York State Hospital which was only a few blocks away and walked into the waiting room. He walked up to the Receptionist desk and cleared his throat.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I'd like to check in on the condition of my boss," he told her.

"Name?"

"Alvin Marriot," he told them.

The nurse looked into the computer and smiled at him.

"You're in luck, he has just been moved to a recovery room and is able to have visitors," she said.

"Thank you, can I have his room number," Jigen asked.

"316," she said.

"Thanks," Jigen replied.

Jigen walked down the hall looking for room 316; when he found it, he cracked the door open to see Amber sitting beside Alvin's bed talking to him.

"I still can't believe we didn't see who it was," Alvin said weakly.

"Well, who ever it was, we know who they were working for," Amber replied shortly.

"That's one thing we do know," Alvin said.

Jigen opened the door the rest of the way and walked into the room. Alvin looked up and gave him a small grin when he saw him standing in the doorway. Jigen felt something he'd never felt before when he saw Alvin hooked up the heart monitor and I.V.: pity. Alvin was the nicest man he had ever met, and he had treated Jigen as if he were part of his family. He hadn't deserved to be shot.

"I'm guessing my daughter's out in the hall?" Alvin asked.

Jigen felt a pain cross his heart at the words. Alvin didn't know anything about what the police had decided in his shooting, or how it had affected Jigen and Alex.

"No, she's still at home," Jigen said softly and sat down in a chair.

"What happened, and wait a minute, where's your hat," Amber asked him.

"Probably the same place where my gun is and I don't know where that is either. Listen you guys, you have got to believe me when I say that it wasn't me that did this. I know you're not blaming me now, but the police are." Jigen told them, and Alvin looked furious at the idea. "They got camera footage of the guy who shot you, and he looks like me. Somehow he got my gun and hat also because he was wearing them."

"Oh my god," Alvin said in shock. "Someone really wants you to stay in jail."

"I'm thinking your dear old wife," Jigen said with a sigh.

"You too?" Alvin asked.

"Who else," Jigen replied.

"What's Alex think of it all," Amber asked.

"She believed the news enough to give this back to me," Jigen said and put the ring down on the table beside Alvin's bedside table.

Alvin looked at it and shook his head. He picked it up and handed it back to Jigen who put it back into his pocket.

"Listen Jigen, she'll come back to her senses, she's just upset," Alvin told him.

"I know, I just wish she trusted me enough to believe me when I told her I didn't do it," Jigen told him. "I better go though, I'm sure Zenigata has giving the New York authorities my name and they're probably looking for me by now. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay, now go before you get caught," he told him.

"Alright, bye Alvin, bye Amber," Jigen said and got up and walked out.

He made it to the doors of the hospital when he heard someone call out and felt someone's hands grab him.

"Daisuke Jigen?"

"Depends on who's asking," he said.

"You're under the arrest for the attempted murder of Alvin Marriot," the person said.

Jigen sighed as he felt the handcuffs being put on his wrists and walked out with the guards. If he was going back to jail, he was at least going with his pride.

(At Alex's House)

Alex paced her room occasionally throwing a glare at the T.V.

She could not believe that Jigen had shot her dad. He had just told her dad the night before that'd he'd be there to help him if he needed it. They'd been engaged for three weeks and he hadn't done anything to make her suspicious of him. Now that things had looked so bright for them he goes and tries to kill his father. It just wasn't right.

She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. How could she still love someone who had tried to kill her father?

Alex jumped when she heard the phone ring and ran to it.

"Hello," she said shakily.

Alex listened quietly as the person on the other line told her that her father was fine and in a recovery room and was expected to leave the hospital feeling as good, if not better than he was that morning. Alex thanked the person and hung up with her hands shaking.

Her father was going to be fine. He and Amber would come back home and he would be just fine. The question in Alex's mind was would she be fine when as was said and done.

(Back In Mississippi)

"So you were dating a guy who kidnapped his own son?" Casey asked shocked.

"Yes, we met on the plane to Italy, and I guess he somehow found out that I knew Lorraine and used me as a way to get to his son," Darrah told him.

"Then it's not your fault Darrah. He used you, he knew he could get to a girl and he used it to his advantage," he told her.

"And now Caleb might not ever see his mom because of it," Darrah said angrily.

"I'm sure you guys will get him back, my question is how you fell for the guy, you've got to be used to all the cliché's," he asked her.

"He reminded me of Mark," she whispered.

Casey looked at her before sighing.

"How'd he do that, you used to say there was no one like him," Casey replied.

"He acted like him. He said all the things Mark would say, did all the things Mark would do, and he almost looked like him. His hair was just too dark," Darrah told him.

"So pretty much he was a dark haired version of the one guy you've ever loved," Casey said.

"Pretty much," she replied.

"That had to be hard," Casey commented.

"Of course it was. I mean, Mark was a wonderful guy. He did anything he could to make me happy. Don't get me wrong, I know he did things he shouldn't have, or girl," she added under her breath.

Casey looked at her shocked before looking away again.

"Yes, I know about Amber. He told me about her while he was in the hospital. I know she's why you guys got into that fight the night he crashed. I still get mad over that sometimes, but he still loved me. You said it yourself. He was a seventeen year old boy; girls were going to distract him. I can't hate him for his mistakes," Darrah said.

"He broke up with her, well actually there weren't really together. He met her a few weeks before he died at a party, and he couldn't help but be attracted to her. He hated himself afterwards. He knew what he did would kill you if you found out; he didn't want to hurt you Darrah. That was the last thing he wanted to do," Casey said softly.

"I know," Darrah said with a sad smile. "That's why I'm glad I was able to spend the last few days of his life assuring him that I didn't hate him for what he did."

Casey sighed and walked to his desk. Darrah watched as he opened the top drawer and pulled something out of it. He walked back to the couch where Darrah was sitting and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"He wanted me to hold on to this while he was alive. He was going to give it to you at the Christmas dance. I think you should have it now," Casey told her.

He put a small jewelry box in her hand. Darrah opened the box and gasped. Inside of the box was a gold ring with a small diamond in the center. It was nothing special but it didn't take a genius to figure out what the ring was for.

"He wanted it to be your Christmas present. He knew no matter how many girls went after him, which one he really wanted. That's why he told Amber to leave him alone and drive someone else nuts that night at the party. I didn't know it until after he took off. Amber's best friend decided she was going to try and kick my ass for my best friend telling her friend off and making her cry like a baby," Casey told her.

"I can't believe this," Darrah said.

She felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at the ring. She knew if Mark had lived that many things in her life would be different. Now she didn't know whether it was a good thing or not.

Casey got out of his chair and sat down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Darrah buried her head in his chest and let her tears fall.

(Meanwhile At New York Police Station)

Lorraine looked up as the police brought Jigen through the front doors. She shook her head and a smirk came across her lips.

"What'd I say about you getting into trouble again?" she asked him.

"Didn't have to chase me now did you?" he replied.

"No," Lorraine admitted.

"Then what can I say, I have a knack for getting blamed for people getting shot," he said.

"I see," Lorraine muttered as they made him sit in the chair beside her desk. "So why'd you do it, why'd you shoot Alvin?"

"I didn't," he replied.

"That's what they all say," Lorraine muttered.

"Look, either you believe me or you don't, but I swear to you, I wouldn't shoot Alex's dad," he snapped.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, why would I shoot the grandfather of my child? my soon to be father in law?" Jigen asked her.

"He's rich," Lorraine said immediately.

"I don't give a damn about how much money he has," Jigen snapped, when he saw Lorraine's expression he added. "I was only a thief because I enjoyed the chase. I liked making Pops feel like an ass."

Lorraine stared at him for a moment before resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"You didn't do it did you?" she asked suddenly.

"No I didn't," he replied.

Lorraine shook her head and put the folder away.

"Surprisingly I actually believe you, I don't know why, it's just you seem innocent this time. I'll talk to Inspector Zenigata about the fingerprints found on the gun, and if there was any hair left in the hat by the shooter, but until then we'll have to lock you in a cell. Hopefully Alex isn't too shaken up about this," Lorraine told him.

"Trust me, she is," Jigen said quietly as she led him back to the cell.

(At The Hospital)

Alex walked into her father's room nervously. She saw Amber sitting in a chair beside the bed holding her fathers hand who was talk to her about something.

"Hey Dad," she said softly.

"Alex, hey, I'm glad you're here," he said.

"So am I," Alex said and walked over to give him a hug.

Alvin hugged her back and smiled at her.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me," she told him.

"Alright," she told him.

Alex sat down beside Amber and listened as they told her what happened outside of his office building that morning.

"What gets me is how it could have been Jigen," Amber suddenly said. "Neither of us was able to see who it was. The police told us who it was and that he had been caught. I mean Jigen has no reason to try and shoot me."

"Shoot you, but it was dad who was shot," Alex said.

"Yeah, because he jumped in the way, we looked up and he saw the guy, that's all he saw of the shooter, then when the gun shot off he jumped in the way and got the bullet instead of me," Amber told her.

"Oh my, so then who do you think it really was," Alex asked her.

"One word, Arista, not her directly, she'd never get her hands dirty like that, but someone she hired," Amber said.

"Sounds like something she'd do," Alvin added.

"You guys know it wasn't him don't you?" Alex asked them.

"Yes we do, he stopped by before he was taken to jail. He wanted to tell me before I received the news, and he told me how you reacted," Alvin told her.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Alex asked.

"No he doesn't, he still loves you. He's just hurt that you don't trust him," Amber told her. "Now go to him before he believes you hate him."

"You sure he doesn't hate me?"

"We're sure, now go get your fiancé back," Alvin said with a laugh, and Alex hurried out of the hospital room.

"They're hopeless together," Amber said as she watched Alex run out.

"Yes they are, same as you and me," Alvin replied.

Amber looked at him and smiled sadly as she leaned down to kiss him. The whole day had been a roller coaster ride for her. She thought she'd lost him. But here he was, being as sweet as ever, while lying in a hospital bed. Alvin kissed her back, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(A Few Minutes Later At NYPD)

Alex ran into the station and looked around looking for someone she actually knew. She was surprised to see Lorraine sitting at her desk poring over some files.

She walked up to the desk and cleared her throat.

"Alex hey, thought you'd be here," Lorraine said with a smile.

"Where else would I be," Alex asked her. "I mean, my fiancé is here as a suspect for murder isn't he?"

"True," Lorraine said. "Come on, I'll show you to his cell."

"Thank you," Alex said and followed Lorraine to the back.

She walked down the hall and Lorraine stopped in front of one of the cells. Alex looked in to see Jigen lying on a bed staring at the ceiling. He seemed off in his own little world as if he were a million miles away.

"Jigen," Alex said softly as Lorraine walked off.

Jigen looked up quickly and stared at Alex in shocked.

"What are you doing here," he asked and walked over to her.

"I had to see you, I had to apologize. I can't believe I let myself believe you were the man who tried to shoot my father," Alex told him. "I was just so upset, and it just seemed like every piece of evidence was pointing that way. Every piece except for one, and that was that we were getting married."

Jigen smiled at her.

"Finally came to your senses," he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to give up on you," Jigen told her.

"Never," Alex told him.

"Then I do believe this belongs to you," he told her.

Jigen reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Alex smiled as he put the ring back on her finger.

"I've been wondering about this ring," she told him.

"What about it," he asked.

"Did you buy it, I know kinda rude question, but I just want to know," she asked him.

Jigen smiled at her and shook his head.

"Yes I bought it, I bought it right before I came here to turn myself in," he told her.

Alex smiled at him and pondered her own stupidity for a moment. How could she have believed this man had tried to kill her father? He was the father of her baby, and the only man able to steal her heart. She knew he accidentally killed someone before, but it was in self defense. He would have never taken a gun after her father.

They stood there in silence for a minute until Lorraine's voice was heard coming down the hallway.

"Souta, come on, give him a break, he's being accused for murdering his fiancés father," Lorraine was saying.

"This isn't about him, the chief said he's to have no visitors and if you get caught letting Alex in here you'll get fired," they heard Zenigata's voice say.

"Good, that means I'll be able to spend all my time looking for Caleb," Lorraine said and finally Jigen and Alex saw them come into view.

"You still haven't found Caleb," Alex asked her.

"No, I'm afraid Christian took him out of the country," Lorraine said with a sigh.

Jigen looked at her confused for a minute and then smiled.

"Maybe I can help," he said.

"How?"

"Well, I know a lot of crooks, maybe I can help you find this one," he told her.

"True, you were adopted into a family in the mafia from your file, you just might know who Christian is," Lorraine said softly.

"What's his last name?"

"Christian Margotti," Lorraine said.

"Margotti, yeah I know that name. My adoptive father, the one I last lived with, he was best friends with Vincent Margotti. Christian was in his early twenties at the time, some where around there I think," told her. "He kidnapped his son?"

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure? When I knew this guy he didn't want kids in the first place because he didn't want his dad raising them like he raised Christian and his sister Victoria. He always felt it would be better if he had no kids because he wouldn't have to explain to them why their grandfather was always wanting people dead, the problem was that he loved kids more than he loved most people," Jigen told her.

"So you knew him when you lived in Chicago?"

"Yeah," Jigen told her.

"That must have been right before I met him, but yeah, I'm sure it was him," Lorraine told him.

"Well the last I heard, his family had moved their operations to Japan," Jigen told her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am," Jigen told her.

"Oh thank you so much," Lorraine said excitedly and pulled Zenigata down the hall to the computers.

(An Hour Later In Mississippi)

Darrah lay on the bed staring at the ceiling when her cell phone rang. She was staring at the ring in her head with tears rolling down her cheeks. So much in her life would be different if Mark had lived after that accident. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the phone ring. She wiped the tears from her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Darrah," Lorraine's voice said.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You sound upset," Lorraine asked.

"Yeah I'm good, what do you need?"

"I think I've finally found Caleb," she said.

"Yes, do you think you could make it to New York and work on a case I've started that way I can go look for him?" Lorraine asked her.

"Yes of course, I'll see you by tomorrow at least," she told her.

"Thank you so much Darrah," Lorraine said and hung up.

Darrah hung up her cell phone and ran downstairs.

"Sorry mom, dad, I would stay a few more days, but a friend of mine needs my help," she told them getting her coat from the closet and keys from the kitchen table.

"Is everything okay?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, everything's alright. As a matter of fact, everything's better than it was when I came here," she said with a smile. "If Casey stops by or calls, give him this, and tell him if he still needs to talk to me that I'm usually home by five."

Darrah wrote her address down on a piece of paper and handed it to her dad.

"Are you and Casey an item now," she asked with a smile.

"No, he just helped me with a few things," she said with a smile. "Bye you guys, I'll be back for Easter and I love you alright."

Darrah kissed them both on the cheek and ran out the house to her car. Lorraine was going to get her son back and Christian was going to get what he deserved, things couldn't have been much better in her mind.

(Meanwhile In Japan)

Christian rolled over and looked at the clock with a groan. It was only seven in the morning. He laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes but felt sleep was very hard to come by now. Something was jumping at the foot of his bed. He opened his eyes again and found Caleb grinning at him.

"Hey Kiddo," he said with a smile.

"Morning dad," Caleb replied. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?" Christian asked sitting up.

"I dunno," Caleb said with a sigh.

"I see," Christian said picking him up and getting out of bed. "We'll just have to find something you'll eat then won't we?"

"Yep," Caleb agreed.

Christian looked around the room then looked back at Caleb.

"Where's Christine?"

"Watching the news," Caleb replied.

"Oh," Christian said.

They walked into the kitchen and Christian sat Caleb down by the table and started making breakfast. He looked in the fridge and grinned. He knew most kids like pancakes and he had an awful lot of syrup so he decided to make Caleb some pancakes.

A few minutes later Caleb was pigging out on a huge pancake swallowed in syrup.

"If I'd known you like syrup that much I would have made pancakes sooner," Christian said with a laugh.

Caleb smiled at him and went back to his breakfast. Christine walked in a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Christian commented.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno," Christian said.

"When is his mom going to be here, I know she didn't say you could take him for a month," Christine said sitting down beside him.

"I'm expected her any day now," Christian said looking away.

He hadn't told her that he kidnapped Caleb. He knew she would hate him for it even if he did have an extremely good reason. It was true that he was expecting Lorraine to come any day. If he knew Lorraine it wouldn't take her long to find her son and when she did she wouldn't stop at anything to get him back. He only hoped that she listened to why he did it, and didn't get hurt in the process.

(Meanwhile in New York)

"You're absolutely sure he's in Japan?" Zenigata asked as Lorraine put clothes into her suitcase.

"Positive," she replied.

"Then I'm coming with you, you don't know a bit of Japanese and you'll need all the help you can get," he told her.

"I know," she said smiling. "I can't believe I'm actually going to get him back. I just hope he's okay, and that Christian hasn't hurt him."

Zenigata walked over to her before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay. He'll be so happy see you," Zenigata said softly.

(End Of Chapter)

Thanks To,

Another Hello From Crazy Psycho and Lazy Katrina: Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you liked the whole history between Alvin and Arista, I felt it was needed. And yes, I am sure they are going to flip when they find out who Lana is; either that they'll hate her for her past. Also, Lupin is going to find out what to do before you graduate, possibly by the end of the school year, or beginning of next. Who knows? I don't even know how fast I'll get these chapters on the net. I hope you love this one as much as you liked the last.

Author's Note 2: I guess that was my only review, it kinda sucks because I love getting reviews. It inspires me to write more. How am I supposed to know if you like the story if you don't review? I don't mind anonymous reviews, so if you don't have a name but want to review, just give me an anonymous review.

Also, this story is almost done. I know it's short, but it's almost done. I still have a few chapters to go, but after that, it's on to the sequel. That one will contain just a bit more Lupin and Layla, which I am sure you guys don't mind seeing as they are a very cute couple. So after your done reading this story and it's all finished wait a few weeks and I'll have the sequel up.

Also I'm sorry if Hattiesburg isn't a small town, I just found it on a map, so if you live there, sorry if I insulted your home. Happy readings, LunasStar.


	14. Innocent Man

Open Arms

Author's Note: I know most people hate me for all the pain I put my characters through, but put it this way. You can always tell which characters are my favorites because they get really sad pasts, and then at the end they always get something they want. They're always happy at the end of my stories. Sorry if that's a little confusing to you, but it's like a Disney movie, they suffer at the beginning and at the end the people that treat them badly suffer. Also, this chapter has a very small crossover with Case Closed. It fits, Zenigata a detective, Richard Moore a detective. It just fits to me. But the characters have our own twists, and Richard's wife is a different person from on the show. But of course, the daughter is the same, and Jimmy Kudo is back, but he and Rachel are a little different from the show. Oh and Happy Valentines Day!

Disclaimer: If I owned Lupin the Third, I wouldn't be living in a small two bedroom house with my sister, mom, nephew and cousin. I wouldn't be complaining about never being able to go to Florida to see the dolphins, and I would have a car and my license right about now. Also, Case Closed is the property of Gosha Aoyama and Shogakukan YTVTMS.

Chapter Title: Innocent Man

Chapter Summary: The evidence from the shooting of Alvin Marriot is tested for DNA and fingerprints. Lorraine is looking for her son in Japan. This chapter takes place about a week after the last one. Darrah is back in New York and she is the one who is taking over Jigen's case, and Alex is still standing by Jigen's side. Goemon is about to meet a new person and find the truth out about another. It's going to be a big shock, I assure you. Even I was shocked when I decided to do it, but that was about a year ago, so I've gotten used to it. A lot of Amber moments, and Zander meets someone who starts to make a big difference in his life, and where he's going. A lot of mushy, sweet stuff to make people sick in this chapter, but that's the chapters I like to write. Sorry.

_Some people run from a possible fight  
Some people figure they can never win  
And although this is a fight I can lose  
The accused is an innocent man  
Oh yes I am  
An innocent man_

An Innocent Man, Billy Joel

(On With The Chapter)

Amber woke up with a crick in her neck and a sore back. She was lying in one of the chairs beside Alvin's hospital bed. She stretched and looked over at Alvin with a small smile on her face. She'd only left his side for shower and meals other than that; she'd stayed in his room most the time. She couldn't leave Alvin's side, she was so scared that she'd lost him when he got shot that she was certain it took about twenty years off her lifetime.

She knew Zander understood that she couldn't leave Alvin alone. He was in the hospital because of her. If he hadn't jumped in the way of that bullet he wouldn't be in the condition he is in now. Although, she knew he would be worse off if it was her in the hospital. He had told her a million times that if Amber were to die on him, than a part of him would die with her.

Alvin woke up and gave her a very annoyed look when she leaned down and kissed her good morning.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in those chairs," he told her.

"I'm not leaving your side," she replied coolly.

They'd had this argument a few times already. Alvin sighed and shook his head.

"You worry too much," he said softly.

"And you don't worry enough," she told him.

"I know," he told her.

"I'm gonna go home, catch a shower, take Zander to school and I'll be right back alright," she asked him.

"Sounds like a plan," he told her with his eyes closed.

Amber leaned down and kissed him one more time before getting her things and walking out of his room. She made her wait out of the hospital and into the parking lot. She was about halfway to her car when she was surrounded by reporters.

"Ms. Gregory, can we have a word with you," a woman with black hair asked.

"I've told you a million times, leave me alone," she snapped.

"Please, just one comment on Alvin Marriot's health. The public would like to know how he is," a man said.

"Alvin's fine, and he will be fine, now leave me alone," she repeated.

"Ms. Marriot, since you are the mistress of Alvin Marriot, we thought you'd be able to make a comment on the fact that his daughter's fiancé is the man who shot him," one reporter said causing Amber to stop and turn around.

"Excuse me," she asked her.

The reporters parted to reveal a short woman in her late forties standing beside a TV Camera.

"You heard me, being as you are the mistress of Alvin Marriot how do you feel knowing that a man both he and his daughter trusted tried to take his life?" the woman asked.

"First off, I am no more a mistress to Alvin Marriot than Arista is a wife, and secondly, Daisuke Jigen did not lift one finger in helping Alvin into his hospital bed. Jigen has both Alvin and my full trust in his innocence and when the DNA test comes back it will prove that Daisuke Jigen did not fire that gun, so I'd keep the slander to a minimal degree if I were you," Amber snapped.

"Then who did shoot Mr. Marriot?" another reporter asked suddenly.

"Alvin, Alex, and I have our personal suspect but we're not revealing any names at the moment. The minute Daisuke Jigen is release from jail we will have a press conference releasing details on an investigation we are running, until then we're not answering anymore questions on the subject," Amber told them and walked off.

Amber sat in her car a bit thinking about what she'd told the reporters and sighed. It was more than what she and Alvin had discussed about releasing but she couldn't let them believe Jigen was a murderer. She sighed and pulled out of the parking lot then headed for home.

Amber walked into her house and ran upstairs. She had an hour to get Zander up and to school before he was late.

"Zander are you up?" she yelled.

"Yeah mom, I'm in the kitchen," he yelled back.

Amber sighed in relief and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. Zander was standing at the counter looking out the window. It took her a second to realize he was on the phone.

"Yeah, she was at the hospital," he was saying when she walked into the room.

Obviously someone on the other line said something because Zander laughed and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, you're right, she has it bad, but they've been together for three years what do you expect," he replied.

Amber crossed her arms and listened to the conversation with a smile on her face. It had been a while since she'd seen her son seem so happy about just talking to someone.

"No I didn't like it for a long time, but things changed. I found out how happy my mom was with him, and I saw how hard he tried to make my mom and him a future, it was his wife that kept it all from happening. He was constantly trying to get her to sign divorce papers and she refused. He even offered her a three million dollar pay off to get her to sign the papers but she refused that too. I feel sorry for my mom big time; she never wanted to be caught in all this. She hates everyone knowing her business and following her around, it sucks big time," he was saying.

Zander was smiling to himself again when the person on the other line replied and he sighed.

"I hear your parents already, listen, I'll talk to you when I get to school alright Jen. I know you're not ready yet, with all the time you spend deciding what outfit to wear and all that," he said laughing.

Apparently that offended the girl on the other line because he started laughing harder and apologized.

"I'll see you at school alright," he said eventually.

He hung up and shook his head then turned around.

"Hello mom," he said.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied and picked up his backpack from the kitchen table.

They walked out of the house together and got into Amber's car then headed for his school.

"Hey mom, remember when you used to drive Alex to the same school?" he asked her with a grin.

"Of course I do, she scared you half the death, you promised to take the bus to school if I ever let her drive my car again," Amber said with a laugh.

"That was a long time ago," he said softly.

"It was only five years ago," Amber said confused.

"Yeah, I know, but it feels like a lot longer with all that has been going on these days," he told her.

"Good point," Amber said with a sigh.

An odd silence filled the car until Amber drove into his school parking lot.

"Listen mom, don't worry about Alvin, he'll be fine. You have bigger things to worry about," Zander told her. "Watch out for Arista's goon too. I know that man wasn't aiming at Alvin."

Amber gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Just have a good day Zander, don't worry about me. I'm fine and I'll be fine. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," she told him.

Zander nodded and got out of the car. Amber watched him walk up the front steps of the school and drove off. Zander turned when he reached the top step of the school and watched as his mom turned onto the other street. He sighed and walked into the school. His mom was nuts to think he wouldn't worry about her when for the past week she's seemed like a zombie. She went through the motions of her day as if she was a sleep walker.

Zander shook his head and leaned against a locker near the end of the hallway. The locker next to him was occupied by a blond hair girl. She was getting her books out and putting them in her backpack when he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thought you were going to wait for me," he asked her softly.

The girl smiled to herself and put her backpack in her locker then leaned back against him.

"You were late and I didn't want to miss first hour waiting on you," she told him.

"What's the difference between you missing first hour and me and you skipping together, like we always do," he asked her.

"Its fun when I skip with you, it's boring when I miss it on my own," she pouted as she turned to face him.

Zander laughed and kissed her.

"Sorry Jen, I was too busy trying to get my mom to stop worrying about Alvin," he said when he backed away.

Jen smiled at him her brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"Did you think I'd go to class and forget all about you," she asked him cheerfully. "Because I wouldn't think of doing such a thing; you mean too much to me."

"Good," he told her and kissed her again.

Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. When they backed away Jen was smiling at him again.

"We have to go to class today," she told him.

"But why?"

"Mrs. Clasby's replacement is here today," she told him.

"Damn, I hate first impressions," he muttered.

"So don't I, but to make the day easy on the guy, let's go to class," she said.

"Alright, the bell's about to ring," Zander said keeping one arm around her waist as they walked into the classroom.

Zander and Jen took their seats in the front row just as the bell rang.

"Why did we seat in the front row," he whispered to her.

"Closer to the door," she said with a smirk.

"Oh," he said.

Everyone looked up expectantly when a middle aged man walked through the door. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt.

"He's cute," Jen said softly.

"He's old enough to be your father," Zander grumbled.

"So," she replied with a giggle.

Zander rolled his eyes and slouched down in his chair. He didn't feel like sitting in the class room while Jen drooled over the teacher.

"Hi class," the new teacher said with a smile and sat on the edge of his desk. "I'm not going to pretend like I think you're a good class because according to Mrs. Clasby, you were loud, crazy, and evil kids."

The class shared a laugh at the news of what their old teacher thought of them. They had hated her.

"Well, I'll try not to judge you on what your old teacher thought of you, but I will keep it in mind in case I find myself being too easy on you," he said with a smile. "My name is Mr. Gregory and I'll be teaching you for the rest of the year."

Zander sat up straight and looked at Mr. Gregory in confusion.

"Are you related," Jen whispered.

"Never saw him before in my life," Zander told her.

"Strange," she said.

"You're telling me," he said.

Mr. Gregory started calling role and seemed to freeze for a moment before he continued.

"Gregory, Alexander," he called out.

"Here," Zander said dully. "I go by Zander though."

Mr. Gregory stared at him for a moment and smiled.

"Okay then," he said and went back to calling to role.

Zander sighed when he heard the TV turn on; he'd forgotten that the school had started playing channel one news in the morning. It was a fifteen minute news break that was supposed to have all the news that was interesting to teenagers. It was one of the reasons why Zander had taken to skipping first period.

He tuned into the TV when he heard them mention something about Alvin's status in the hospital. He knew that if they mentioned Alvin they were bound to mention his mom at one point.

"Channel One's Errol Barnett is at the scene, Errol," a blond girl on the screen said.

"Yes, I'm here," a teenage boy said in the screen. "We're here at New York City Hospital awaiting an update on the status of Alvin Marriott who had been shot by his soon to be son in law right outside of his office building, the only witness being his secretary and reportedly his girlfriend Amber Gregory."

Zander groaned and put his head on his desk. He looked up when he heard them calling out his mom's name.

His mom was on the screen looking harassed and tired. He wished they would leave her alone. There were at least ten reporters around her and she seemed to be trying to escape them when one spoke up.

"Ms. Marriot, since you are the mistress of Alvin Marriot, we thought you'd be able to make a comment on the fact that his daughter's fiancé is the man who shot him," they said.

"Excuse me," Amber asked sharply.

Suddenly a middle aged woman was shown on the TV screen.

"You heard me, being as you are the mistress of Alvin Marriot how do you feel knowing that a man both he and his daughter trusted tried to take his life?" she asked.

"First off, I am no more a mistress to Alvin Marriot than Arista is a wife, and secondly, Daisuke Jigen did not lift one finger in helping Alvin into his hospital bed. Jigen has both Alvin and my full trust in his innocence and when the DNA test comes back it will prove that Daisuke Jigen did not fire that gun, so I'd keep the slander to a minimal degree if I were you," Zander heard his mom snap.

"Then who did shoot Mr. Marriot?" someone else asked.

"Alvin, Alex, and I have our personal suspect but we're not revealing any names at the moment. The minute Daisuke Jigen is release from jail we will have a press conference releasing details on an investigation we are running, until then we're not answering anymore questions on the subject," Amber told them and walked off.

Zander smiled to himself and mentally applauded his mom for the way she handled the police. What he didn't notice was the strange way that his teacher was eyeing the screen. It was as if he were seeing a ghost. He always knew she was a woman who could hold her own. The news switched to a story about Iraq and Zander tuned them out again. A few minutes later the TV switched off and Mr. Gregory cleared his throat.

"As much as I hate to admit it, there was an entire lesson plan in the speech Ms. Gregory gave the reporters," he told the class. "And by the way, I'm not related to her."

Zander sighed and smiled, he hated the thought of having a teacher in his family.

"What do you mean a lesson plan in her speech? Zander's mom is nuts; according to her, Arista isn't Alvin's wife, when they've been married for almost twenty years, and she's not a mistress, even though she's carrying a married man's baby. Just as we've all thought she's a whore," a brown haired boy in a varsity jacket suddenly said out loud.

Zander was out of his seat in an instant and had the jock pinned to his desk.

"You better watch what you say about her," he said angrily.

The boy was staring up at him with frightened green eyes and Zander almost laughed out loud at his cowardice.

"Zander, get back in your seat," Mr. Gregory said coolly.

Zander let go of the boy and sat down muttering to himself.

"Zander was right though, you better watch what you say, I don't care whether you're varsity or not, I will not have you badmouthing anyone in my classroom got it?" Mr. Gregory asked the boy.

He nodded and Mr. Gregory went back to his desk.

"Anyways, I mean it was the way she chose to express herself. As you pointed out Cody, she said Arista isn't Alvin's wife, and she wasn't his mistress," the teacher said to the jock. "But she didn't mean literally, her exact words were, 'I am not more a mistress to Alvin, than Arista is a wife.' She meant that, Alvin doesn't consider her as just a mistress. Alvin cares about her, treats her like she's his wife and when it comes to Arista things are obviously different."

"He wishes Arista would fall off the face of the planet," Zander said dully.

Mr. Gregory looked at Zander in shock but seemed to be considering what he said.

"I'm guessing that Alvin's told you this," Mr. Gregory asked.

"He doesn't have to; I hear him and Arista arguing all the time. When me and my mom were staying in there house they'd be up half the night arguing because Alvin wanted her to sign divorce papers but she refused. Eventually he got her to sign papers and file for a legal separation. She wants his money, and he wants his freedom. He's wanted a divorce since Alex was seven years old," Zander said.

"I see," Mr. Gregory said softly.

"Yeah, it's a strange situation, and my mom's right. Jigen didn't shoot Alvin. Jigen promised to be a body guard for Alvin, but he didn't think anyone would be dumb enough to pull a gun on Alvin in broad daylight. Trust me, Jigen's innocent," Zander let them know.

Mr. Gregory nodded and turned to look at the clock.

"Well, we only have fifteen minutes left of class and it seems as if you guys aren't interested in this class anyway, so how about I go easy on you today and let you guys have the rest of the hour to yourselves, you can talk but I don't want you getting too loud. I don't want to get fired on my first day," he told them.

Zander turned to Jen and smiled.

"So Jennifer McKay, do you think he's cute still," he asked her.

"You're better looking," she said with a smile.

Zander nodded and looked up to see Mr. Gregory giving him a thoughtful look. There was something strange about their new teacher but he didn't know what.

(Meanwhile At The Station)

Darrah walked down the hall to the cells. She held a light brown folder in her hand and there was a smile on her face. She stopped in front of Jigen's cell and unlocked it then walked into the cell.

"What do you need," Jigen said looking up at her.

"Just your attention for a moment," she told him.

"Why?"

"This," she said and handed him the folder.

Jigen flipped through it and smiled slightly.

"Does this mean what I think it does," he asked her.

"It means you're free," Darrah told him. "It tells us that you're innocent."

Jigen smiled again and shook his head.

"When do I get out," he asked her.

"Now if you want, you can go home and surprise your girlfriend, that's the point. I'm telling you that you're free," she told him.

"Thank god," he said and got up to leave.

(In Japan)

Goemon was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling when he saw someone walking down the stairs. He sat up and saw Lana walk into the living room.

"Hello," he said.

Lana jumped and looked at him in surprise for a moment then smiled.

"Hello Goemon, how are you?" she asked him.

"Guess you couldn't sleep either?" he asked her.

"No, I have trouble sleeping most nights," she said and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Why?"

"Worried about my son actually," she said with a sad smile.

"Ty? Why are you worried about him, he seems like a nice kid," he told her.

"Not him, my other son. He's a grown man; I had him when I was sixteen. He's actually a lot like you really. Sullen and closed off most times, but a total sweetheart at others. At least I've gathered that from his letters," she said softly.

"Why would you only know that from his letters, wouldn't you have realized this when he was growing up," he asked her.

"I would, if I had raised him. I put him up for adoption. I was only sixteen, and I didn't know how to take care of a kid. Plus my parents told me if I kept him, I was on my own. They'd put me out on the streets with an infant," she said.

"Wow, no wonder you can't sleep. What's he do?" he asked her.

Goemon was looking at Lana in a different light now. When he'd met her he had been afraid her feelings for his uncle weren't true, until he had seen the way she looked at Sessho. He'd quickly dispersed of those thoughts however and had slowly become friends with her. She was a really sweet woman and deserved all the love his uncle gave her. Now he was worried about her.

"He's in the same business as you," she told him quietly.

"Oh, I see," Goemon said softly.

"Do you mind if I turn on the news, maybe I'll be able to sleep after I get some boring stories in my head," she told him.

"Go ahead," he told her.

Lana turned on the TV and leaned against the couch.

"In other news," the reporter said. "Daisuke Jigen was release from prison today. He had recently been arrested under suspicion of shooting Multi-Billionaire Alvin Marriott outside of his New York office. The police released the report that the DNA test on the evidence on the scene did not match up with his, and they hope to catch the real culprit in the future. Daisuke Jigen was a very important asset to the Lupin the Third Gang and recently turned himself in and was released when his fiancée Alexandra Marriott paid his bail. The two plan to marry in the early summer."

"Oh my god," Lana said going pale.

"Lana, are you okay, do you want a glass of water, you look faint," he told her.

"I'm fine," she said smiling. "My son is getting married."

Goemon was confused and then finally it clicked.

"Jigen's your son," he asked.

"Yeah, do you know him," she asked him.

"He's one of my best friends," he commented.

"Small world," she said with a laugh. "This is great. He's getting married, I can't believe it."

Goemon was shocked at her giddiness. She looked as if she was about to burst into song and dance.

Sessho came down the stairs a minute later while Lana was making herself a glass of tea.

"You okay honey," he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm great. I couldn't be happier actually," she said and kissed him.

"What happened," he asked after she broke off the kiss.

"My son's getting married," she told him.

"Oh," he said and smiled at her.

Goemon noticed he didn't seem surprised about her having a son old enough to get married and smiled to himself. She apparently had been completely honest about her life to his uncle, and it comforted him to know that she hadn't lied to Sessho.

(Another Part Of Japan)

"You sure your friend Richard can help us, he seems like a hopeless drunk," Lorraine whispered to Zenigata.

They were sitting in the backseat of an old beat up car with a black haired, brown eyed man driving. Sitting beside him was a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes. Zenigata had introduced them as Richard Moore and Jimmy Kudo.

Jimmy turned around and fixed his bright blue eyes on her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I know where this Christian Margotti guy lives," he told her.

"Thanks," Lorraine told him.

"Hey, I need to find this guys business headquarters as much as you do," Richard told him.

"Why, because your wife doesn't remember who the hell you are and is dating him," Zenigata asked him.

"Exactly, Christine could be in trouble and we don't know it," Richard told him.

"I know Richard, we'll get both of them back," Zenigata said.

Lorraine felt her heart beat faster as Richard shut off his headlights and pulled up in front of a five story mansion. She opened the car door and looked at Zenigata.

"If I'm not back in five minutes you can come after me, but right now I want to do this on my own. I want to deal with Christian on my own," she told him.

"I understand," he told her.

Lorraine kissed him and slowly made her way to the mansion. She took a deep breath and started up the front steps. When she got to the door she tried to open it but found it locked. Lorraine debated on whether bursting the door open or knocking. She didn't want Christian to know who was at the door and give him the chance to run so she took the discreet route and knocked.

There were footsteps on the floor and suddenly the door opened. Standing in front of her looking as handsome as ever in just a pair of sweat pants was Christian Margotti.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," he told her with a smile.

(End Chapter)

Thank you to anyone who reads this story. I am really desperate for reviews so please read and review. I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my others but I've been worried about my boyfriend. His grandma is in the hospital and going in for surgery in the morning. So please understand.

LunasStar


	15. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Open Arms

Author's Note: Well here goes another chapter hope you like it. Also realize that Christian is not the bad guy he seems, he has a deeper meaning in this story than kidnapping a kid while his girlfriend is pregnant, and tricking another girl into thinking he loves her. While that's all mean and unforgivable, he really has a good heart, somewhere.

Disclaimer: All I own are a few psychos and a few bucks, and that's about it, sucks doesn't it?

Chapter Title: Total Eclipse of the Heart

Chapter Summary: Lorraine gets a few surprises, Alvin Marriot's press conference, and the return of Laetitia.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Bonnie Tyler

(Last Time)

_There were footsteps on the floor and suddenly the door opened. Standing in front of her looking as handsome as ever in just a pair of sweat pants was Christian Margotti._

"_I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," he told her with a smile._

(On With the Story)

"Let me in Christian," Lorraine said.

"I wasn't stopping you," Christian told her and stepped back. "You're alone right, there's no one coming in with you."

"Not for a few minutes, they'll be in if I don't leave here soon," she told him.

Christian was smiling at her as if her being in his living room wasn't anything out of the ordinary. His confidence was always something that bugged her about him, and right now it made her want to claw his eyes out. She didn't think it was such a bad idea at the moment.

"Where's my son," she asked him.

"Don't you mean our son?" he replied.

"No, I mean my son, the son I had two years ago. The son I have been raising without a father since, where is he," she snapped.

"He fell asleep on the couch," he told her and led her to the couch.

Lorraine looked at Caleb and felt her heart fill with joy. He seemed happy on the couch which confused her. She never pictured Caleb being happy with Christian. She thought she'd be saving him from some torture. Christian was looking at Caleb with a small smile on his face. It seemed as if he enjoyed seeing Caleb on his couch. Lorraine was really confused.

"What's going on Christian, why did you take my son from me," she asked him.

"You wouldn't understand, I did what I thought was best," he told her.

"Best? You thought it was best to take my son from his mother, the only parent he has ever known," Lorraine exclaimed.

"Lorraine drop it, he's healthy and happy, take him back home where he belongs, he's missed you," he told her.

"You want me to let this drop, you don't think I am going to arrest you for this?" she asked.

"If you are, at least do it away from my son, I don't want him to wake up and see it," he told her.

"Why shouldn't he? You kidnapped him," she snapped.

"Is this true," said a voice from the stairs.

Lorraine looked up to see a woman in her early thirties with brown hair and eyes looking down at them. Her hair was curly and even matted in sleep Lorraine could tell she had pretty hair. She looked to be a very attractive woman at her age, except for the slight bulge at her waist. Lorraine recognized the bulge only to well.

"Christine honey, go on back to bed, I'll explain later," Christian said desperately.

"Did you kidnap Caleb," the woman, Christine, asked.

Christian looked at her sadly and slowly nodded. The woman looked at him with what could only be called disgust.

"I don't want to hear anymore," she said and turned around quickly before going upstairs.

Christian started as if he was going to follow her but Lorraine grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere," Lorraine told him.

"Please Lorraine, before Christine leaves," he asked her.

For once in the few years Lorraine had known Christian she actually saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. He looked scared, as if he was scared of losing this woman. She let go of his arm.

"Five minutes," she told him.

"Thank you," he told her and went up the stairs three at a time.

Christian walked into his and Christine's room to see her packing a suitcase.

"Please don't leave," he begged her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," she snapped.

"If you leave, my life is over, you're everything to me. It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally have," he said.

Christine paused in her packing and stared at him.

"You lied to me, you promised you'd be truthful from now on, and you were lying, why Christian," she asked sadly.

"It's a long story Christine," he said with a sigh and sat down on the bed.

"I got time," she said and sat on the edge of the bed. "I mean for the past twelve years all you've done is tell me lies to me. For once tell me the truth."

"I did what I thought was best," he told her.

"Kidnapping your son was for the best," she asked incredulously.

"If you knew what my father was going to do, and already has done to Lorraine you'd understand, but I will tell you after I get bailed out of jail alright. Just wait for me to get back please?" he begged her.

Christine sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Of course I will," she told him.

Christian kissed her and walked back down the stairs.

"Okay Lorraine, arrest me," he told her.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years," she said with a smirk.

"I bet so," he muttered as she slipped the cuffs on his wrists.

"Mommy, you're here," Lorraine heard just before she clicked the cuffs shut and felt arms wrap around her waist.

Lorraine sighed and unhooked the cuffs. She didn't want to let Caleb see his mom arresting his dad.

"Yeah I'm here," she said hugging Caleb tightly.

"Mommy, I can't breath," he told her.

"Sorry," she said smiling at him. "I missed you so much Caleb."

"I missed you too, but daddy is really nice, how come I was never around him," Caleb asked her.

"That's my fault Caleb. I made your mom mad at me, and I just made it to where it was obvious I wasn't allowed around you guys," he told him. "I'm sorry."

Lorraine stared at Christian in shock. She was certain she had not just heard those words come out of his mouth. Christian was not a man to apologize for any wrong doing. She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Christine staring at them with tears in her eyes.

It was obvious to Lorraine that the woman was pregnant, and it was obviously Christian's child.

Christian was looking at the Christine with an odd look in his eyes. He seemed sad to be leaving her. Lorraine was in shock. She had never seen anything but his usual confident smile cross Christian's face. Yet, during the past five minutes she had seen a few different emotions cross his features. His bright blue eyes were clouded over and seemed to have lost their light.

"Christian," Christine said softly. "Don't go yet."

"I can't go until Lorraine tells me to," he said lightly.

Christine ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Lorraine put her hands on Caleb's shoulders and waited until the scene was over. Christine seemed to be fighting back tears as she rested her forehead against Christians.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too Christine. I am so sorry. When I get back I hope you understand why I had to do what I did," he said softly.

"I will. I always do," she asked sadly.

"True," he said and kissed her. "I love you Christine, don't ever doubt that okay?"

"I won't," she said with a small smile and then backed away.

Christine knelt down in front of Caleb and outstretched her arms for a hug. Lorraine was surprised when Caleb practically jumped into her arms. It pained her to see another woman take even part of her place as mother but for some reason she trusted this woman. It didn't matter to her that Christine was in Christian's life. The look in her eyes made Lorraine believe that she genuinely cared for Caleb.

"I'll miss you kiddo, but I'm sure your mom missed you more than I ever will," Christine told him.

"I know, bye Christie," Caleb said.

"Goodbye, hopefully I'll see you soon," she told him and then stepped back. "It was nice finally meeting you Lorraine. Now I see why you caught Christian's attention."

Christian was rubbing the back of his neck nervously when Lorraine looked at him.

"She knew you when I was with you," Lorraine asked him.

"Yeah, she knew me, she knew me quite well Lorraine. I've been with Christine for twelve years now," he told her.

"Twelve years," Lorraine asked her eyes going wide.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wow," Lorraine muttered and then shook her head. "Okay, I don't want Caleb to see you in handcuffs, so if you'll kindly join me to the car waiting outside."

"Fine, I never much liked those things anyway," he told her with a smile.

Lorraine had to force herself to find his smile unattractive. She didn't care that Christian hadn't changed one bit in the past two years, she was surprisingly not attracted to him. She recognized that he was an attractive man and all he had to do was smile and have women falling over to please him, but he was just another man in her book. It was obvious to Lorraine that part of her immunity to his good qualities was the fact that she knew what he was like, but she also knew that the other reason was Zenigata.

Ever since he kissed her in San Francisco Lorraine had found it hard to think of any other man. She knew it was dangerous for her to be so attracted to her partner, but she didn't care. Souta and Christian were like night and day. Christian was one of the most attractive men in the world, he had money, and he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Then there was Souta who wasn't very attractive at all, didn't have much money, and cared so much about others that it literally drove him insane.

Lorraine took Caleb by the hand and walked in front of Christian to the car that Richard, Souta and Jimmy were waiting in.

"Ape man," Caleb called out when he got into the car.

"Hey there Caleb, we all missed you," he told him.

Lorraine heard a chuckle and looked to see Christian squashed between Jimmy and Richard in the back seat laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lorraine snapped.

"It's just that when Caleb told me you were dating a man who looked like an ape, I didn't believe him, I guess he was right," Christian said.

"Shut up," Lorraine said angrily.

"Fine," he said with a shrug.

"Daddy can I come back there and sit in your lap, it's squashed up here," Caleb said.

"It's squashed back here too kiddo, and I think your mom wants you up there," Christian told him.

"Fine," Caleb muttered.

"So, are we going to Tokyo's police station first, or New York's," Christian asked them.

"You sound as if you know this process all too well," said Jimmy.

"Trust me, in my family you know the whole legal system before you know how to tie your shoes," Christian informed him.

"Oh, so that's why you were smart enough to make a pill that could shrink people, and turn them into eight year olds," Jimmy muttered.

"That was you, wow, I didn't realize the pill worked that well," Christian said. "I got told it was a failure."

"It was, it was supposed to kill me," Jimmy muttered.

"Then it's a good thing that it failed isn't it?" Christian quipped. "Anyway, I don't make the plans, I just carry them out. I figure better to be a criminal than have yourself killed by your father."

"That is a nice life to live," Lorraine muttered.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy the idea of it to years ago. You loved the dark side. I'm surprised you're still a cop. I remember when you were asking me if you could help out my father," he told her.

Lorraine bit her lip and faced the window. Christian was right. The thought of being with someone leading a life like Christian's had excited her for a while. She was just tired of being predictable. She had missed her old life of partying. She changed though and she knew that Christian hadn't.

"We're going to New York," she said softly.

"Fun, fun," he muttered.

(Next Morning In New York)

Zander waited as the class filed out. Mr. Gregory had asked him to stay after when he had finished giving his speech on what he felt was the greatest injustice in the world. Mr. Gregory had assigned it the day before.

"What'd you want to see me about," he asked him.

"Your speech had to be one of the most well rounded speeches I have ever heard, I guess it was very inspired," Mr. Gregory told him.

"You mean it," Zander asked shocked.

"Yes, I do, you should consider going into politics," he replied.

"Seriously?" Zander asked.

"Yes," Mr. Gregory said with a smile.

Zander couldn't help but smile back. It seemed as if they had become actual friends in the few days he'd been in his class. Mr. Gregory didn't talk to Zander as if he were just a student; he seemed to consider him an adult. Everyone in the class liked Mr. Gregory. He was the new "cool teacher". Everyone loved him. Even the staff couldn't stop singing his praises. Zander thought it was funny that one person could bewitch so many others.

He looked at Mr. Gregory's desk and saw a picture of two kids on it. There was a little girl and a little boy in the picture standing next to each other. The little girl was wearing a blue dress and was apparently waving at the camera. She had curly blond hair pulled back in clips, and bright blue eyes. She looked to be about five years old. The little boy had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He looked to be about nine or ten.

"Are these your kids?" Zander asked him.

"Yeah," Mr. Gregory said smiling fondly at the picture. "That's Zachariah and Olivia. Zach's nine, and Olivia is five. Olivia is the exact replica of her mother. She's a daddy's girl though."

"Isn't that a good thing," Zander asked him with a smile.

"Yeah it is," the teacher said with another smile.

Zander couldn't help but feel as if Mr. Gregory's children were lucky. He'd never had a father dote on him like Mr. Gregory did on his two children. It was one of the things that made him so cranky. He'd always been insulted by others because his father left when he was two.

"Your wife must be very beautiful," Zander commented.

If his wife was an older version of his five year old daughter, then Mr. Gregory had gotten very lucky.

"She was," Mr. Gregory replied softly.

"What happened to her?" Zander asked curious.

"She died a few years ago," he replied.

"Oh," Zander said softly.

Zander felt sorry for his teacher. He always seemed to be in a good mood, you'd never think the man lost his wife. It was kinda hard for Zander to picture a man like Mr. Gregory losing someone he loves. He was such a nice man. In truth Zander really started looking up to the man in such a short time.

"I didn't mean to depress you," Mr. Gregory said with a small smile.

"Nah, it's cool. I've heard sadder stories," Zander said with a smile back.

"Well, you're going to be late for your next class, and I don't feel like getting snapped at during my second week of work here. I'll see you tomorrow alright Zander," Mr. Gregory said as he wrote a pass to excuse Zander for his tardy to his next class.

"Bye Mr. Gregory," Zander said as he took the pass and walked out the class room.

Zander smiled as he walked down the hall. Maybe Mr. Gregory was right. Maybe he should look into a career in politics. He was surprised his teacher liked his speech. It had been inspired by the situation Alvin had found himself in. He had talked about how he felt that if a man was unhappy in his marriage he should be allowed to get a divorce even if the wife didn't want it. Of course, he had also added that it should be the same for women. Then again, politicians lied too much.

(In Italy)

Layla slowly woke to the feeling of someone cuddled up against her. She smiled to herself and rolled over expecting to find Andreas curled up beside her asleep. Instead he was smiling at her when she rolled over. He had been watching her sleep.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," he replied.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him.

"A few minutes; I just couldn't find it in me to pull myself out of bed and away from you," he told her with a kiss.

Layla wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. That was about the time that the phone rang. Layla reached over and answered it causing Lupin to groan.

"Hello," she said. "Oh yeah, he's right here."

"Who is it," he whispered.

"Someone named Jigen," she whispered back and he answered the phone.

"Lupin here," he said.

"Didn't have to reach far did she?" Lupin heard from the other end followed by laughter.

"Shut up, now what do you want? It's six in the morning," he snapped.

"Turn on your news. I'm not sure what channel, just any channel that would have news from America on it. Alvin has a little press conference that might interest you," he told him.

"Fine," Lupin said and flipped the through the channels on the TV in Layla's room.

He stopped when he found a channel that looked promising.

The news anchor translated Alvin's speech in Italian cutting over the actual speech and Lupin gasped.

"You were in jail for attempted murder," he asked surprised.

"False accusation as you saw, and Alvin knew it, I think they might need your help on this one Lupin. Maybe it's time you work for the good guys," Jigen said quietly.

"I'm in," Lupin said instantly.

"You don't have to think about it?" Jigen asked surprised.

"You of all people know you don't cross me or one of my friends," Lupin told him.

"Thanks Lupin," Jigen told him.

"No problem, so am I invited to the wedding," Lupin asked.

"Of course you are, we're thinking about early June," he told him.

"Sounds nice, I'm bringing a date you know that right," Lupin told him.

"The model?"

"Layla, yeah her," he said reaching to place his hand on Layla's cheek causing her to smile.

"Alright then, I'll tell Alex to plan for one more person," Jigen said.

"Okay, see ya Jigen," Lupin said.

"Bye," Jigen said and hung up.

Lupin hung up the phone and kissed Layla. Layla smiled and kissed him back.

"So your friend got engaged, got framed for shooting his soon to be father in law, got out, and is still getting married?" Layla asked.

"Yup," Lupin replied.

"Colorful friends, looking forward to meeting them," Layla told him with a laugh. "I'd love to continue this, but I have to get going. I promised Claire I'd stop by before my class and that starts in two hours. I still have to shower and everything."

"Can I join you in the shower," Lupin asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but no you can't. If you joined me in the shower I'd never leave the house," she said with a laugh.

"Ain't that the truth," Lupin replied.

Layla kissed him one more time before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

(Back In New York)

"So what'd Lupin say," Alex asked walking into her bedroom.

"He said he'll help, but we have to add another place setting for his girlfriend," Jigen told her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Lupin has a girlfriend," Alex asked shocked.

"Yeah, some model named Layla Channing, and for once he's not lying because she answered the phone and he was very close at hand apparently, didn't take her more than five seconds to get the phone to him," he told her.

"Scary," she said.

"Isn't it," Jigen said with a smile and kissed her again. "What'd Lorraine say on the phone?"

"She called from an airplane. Christian apparently gave himself up. He just let her arrest him," she said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Christian was never a bad guy, he was a little misguided and often acted before he thought something out, but he never did anything to anyone to intentionally cause pain. At least not unless ordered to by his father. If you're a son of a man in the mafia you do what your father orders you to do, no questions asked. I learned that lesson fast and never forgot it," Jigen said.

Alex laid her head against Jigen's chest and took a deep breath. She could sense the pain in Jigen's voice and it hurt her to know that the man she loved more than life itself would always feel that pain. She only hoped they could give their child a better life. She knew that Jigen would make a wonderful dad but she sometimes doubted her mothering skills. Then again, she had a role model like amber to look up to. Amber had always been the perfect mother for her son and Alex at the same time. Amber wasn't her birth mother but she was the one who was always there when Alex needed her.

"I hope your right. I hope he did have a reason to kidnap his only son. And I hope he has a reason for not being there for the first two years of Caleb's life," Alex told him.

"So don't I," Jigen said quietly.

Alex opened her mouth to reply but her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Alex, it's me Laetitia," she heard on the other line.

"Laetitia, where have you been?" she asked.

"In France visiting with Pierre's sister and niece," Laetitia replied.

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear what happened then?"

"Oh I heard. That's why I'm calling. I came back as soon as I heard. How are things," she asked.

"Good, Jigen and I are planning our marriage for early June," Alex said.

"That's great. Hey you wanna come by for awhile, I have someone here saying she knows you and hasn't seen you since you guys graduated from high school," Laetitia asked her.

"Sure where are you," Alex asked.

Laetitia gave her the hotel name and room number of where she was staying and they hung up.

"Do you wanna go with me and visit with Laetitia for a while," Alex asked Jigen.

"Sure," Jigen said. "Are you sure you want to go all the way to Louisiana though?"

"She's not in Louisiana, she's at the Ritz," Alex said with a smile.

"Oh, well then let's go," Jigen told her.

Jigen grabbed his car keys and they walked downstairs and outside to Jigen's car.

"I still can't believe my dad gave you a loan to get a new car," Alex said with a laugh.

"Well he offered me a job, did I tell you that?" Jigen asked as they got into the car.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a job in Australia actually. Remember that Australian beach house you love?" Jigen asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well your dad said that if I take this flight job of his he'll give us that house," Jigen told her.

"What flight job," Alex asked.

"This business he owns. It has passenger helicopters, airplanes, cargo helicopters, and Lear jets, the whole works. I just have to fix up the building and find the workers," Jigen told her.

"Wow," Alex said softly. "He must've really become your friend."

"I dunno, he's been talking to me more lately," Jigen told her.

"I love what he said at his press conference," Alex said.

"What's that?"

"He said he's not going to reveal the shooter, or the person who hired them, he's launching a full scale investigation so that way he can catch the person and prove they did it," Alex said gleefully.

"So your mom is going to be going to jail soon," Jigen asked.

"More than likely," Alex replied.

"Awesome," Jigen said.

The rest of the car ride to Laetitia's hotel was done in silence. Jigen had a lot on his mind and didn't really feel like talking. Jigen pulled into the parking lot and shut off his car.

"You okay?" Alex asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking," he told her smiling.

"About what?" she asked.

"All of this. I'm free; I can get married, which I am going to do. I am going to be working a legitimate job. It's all happening like that, and I never thought it would ever happen," he told her.

"Kinda hard to process?" she asked him.

"A little," he admitted.

"I'm glad it's happening. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't allowed to spend the rest of my life with you," Alex told him.

"I know what you mean," he said and kissed her.

Alex kissed him back and they got out of the car. They walked into the building and pressed the intercom button and the number to Laetitia's room.

"Hello," Laetitia's voice said.

"Laetitia, its Alex and Jigen we just wanted to let you know we were on our way up," Alex said.

"Come on up," Laetitia told her.

Alex and Jigen got onto the elevator and waited for it to reach Laetitia's floor. They stepped off when it reached the third floor and walked to her door. A few seconds after they knocked the door opened to reveal Laetitia. Only she wasn't standing at the door. She was sitting in a wheel chair.

Jigen stared at her in shock. He had never imagined seeing Laetitia in a wheel chair. Even when he thought she was permanently paralyzed he didn't imagine it.

"Laetitia what happened?" Alex asked softly.

"Nothing important, come on in and sit down then I'll tell you," Laetitia said, "but first you have to meet someone."

"Sure," Alex replied.

They walked in and sat down on the couch and Laetitia rolled out of the room. When she came back she was followed by someone who had short golden brown hair and natural blond highlights. Her eyes were almost the same blue as Alex's, and she was holding the hand on a little girl.

"Paris?" Alex asked shocked.

"Hey Alex," Paris said with a smile.

"Oh my god, it's been forever," Alex said jumping up and hugging her.

Paris laughed and hugged her back.

"I know, I've missed you girl," Paris said.

"Who's the little girl," Alex said looking down at her.

"Oh, this is my daughter Motoko," Paris told her. "She's two."

"She's beautiful," Alex said softly.

Alex was telling the truth. Motoko had long black hair with her mom's blue eyes. She was clinging to her mom staring at Alex as if she were a demon though.

"Motoko, this is my friend Alex. Don't worry she's nice," Paris told her.

"How do you know Laetitia," Alex asked Paris confused.

"Laetitia's my aunt. Pierre was my mom's younger brother," Paris replied.

"Small world," Jigen muttered from the couch.

Motoko saw Jigen on the couch and hid behind her mom once again.

"She's precious; I bet her dad just fell in love with her when she was born," Alex said smiling.

"Umm, well he's never seen her," Paris said glancing at her aunt nervously.

Laetitia leaned forward in her chair since she had never heard this part of the story.

"Really?" Alex asked shocked.

"Yeah, you remember when I broke up with Jake?" Paris asked.

"Which time," Alex replied.

"When we were in Monaco three years ago," Paris replied.

"Oh yeah, I was racing that year too, just like I did this year, but the track got blown up before the race could start," Alex commented.

"Yeah, well, I had a drunken one night stand, the guy seemed to be nice but I told him it was a mistake and that I didn't want to see him again, I was still upset over Jake. Right now I feel like I passed up a good man," Paris said with a smile.

"Oh I see, I'm guessing he was Asian," Alex replied.

"Yeah, that's why I gave her a Japanese first name. Her dad was Japanese, cute too," Paris said with a smile.

"No wonder your daughter is so pretty," Alex said happily. "Isn't she Jigen?"

"Yeah, she's pretty," Jigen said looking at Motoko; only his face was one of recognition. "She looks like a friend of mine though."

"Really, how strange," Alex replied.

"Yeah, strange," Jigen said distractedly.

"So, Laetitia are you ever going to tell us what's with the wheel chair," Alex asked her.

"Oh, this, nothing big really," Laetitia said with a wave of her hand, "it's just that I lost all movement under the waist temporarily and I may never walk again. The usual."

"What? I thought you had a surgery that got rid of your paralysis," Jigen asked.

"The surgery didn't fix everything; they want to make me go under the knife again to fix whatever problem came back. So I'll be the Easter ham this year if I decide to go through with it," she said.

"Laetitia I am so sorry," Alex said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Laetitia told her with a smile, "I had a good go of it."

"Laetitia, I'd get the surgery if I were you," Paris told her.

"Don't worry, I am," Laetitia said with a laugh.

"Good to know," Jigen told her with a smile.

"I feel so loved. I got three people under the age of thirty worrying about me," Laetitia said.

"That's because we all care about you," Jigen told her.

"I know you do," Laetitia told him. "But you and Alex have your wedding to plan out."

"Speaking of which, Paris you have got to be my maid of honor and this beauty right here can be flower girl if Jigen agrees," Alex told her.

"Doesn't bug me," Jigen said.

"It's settled then," Alex said, "so long as Paris agrees."

"Why wouldn't I," Paris asked her happily. "I can't wait. I told you that you'll get married one day."

"I know you did," Alex replied dryly.

"He's a cutie too," Paris told her.

"I know he is," Alex said smiling at Jigen who rolled his eyes.

(In Japan)

"Who's this too," Sessho asked picking up a letter on the kitchen table.

Goemon looked at and looked at the envelope.

"I think Lana's writing a letter to Jigen now that she knows where his permanent residence is and all," Goemon told him.

"Oh she told you?" Sessho asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, she told me. I can't believe your okay with it. Usually you'd have a cow if you found that out about someone," Goemon said.

"I'm perfectly fine with it. She was sixteen and couldn't take care of a kid so she tried to give him a better life. It didn't work the way she planned it but at least she tried. It doesn't change how much I love her," Sessho told his nephew.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" Goemon asked him.

Sessho looked at him with a wry smile and nodded.

"Since the beginning," he replied.

"This reminds me of you and Rene," Goemon told him softly.

"It does?" Sessho asked shocked.

"Yeah, she wrapped you around her finger within a few moments. You saw her and you were floored. I remember that day. Then again, it was the same for her," Goemon said with a small smile.

"Yeah, that was a magical night," Sessho agreed with a smile of his own.

"It's obvious you're happy with Lana, and I'm glad. I got tired of you moping about Rene, you were letting the fact that she passed away waste away at your life," Goemon replied.

"I know," Sessho said.

"Took you awhile, but you opened your eyes and found someone almost as beautiful and sweet as Rene was," Goemon told him smiling.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Sessho asked him lightly.

"No, it was the truth; no one could be as sweet as your first wife. She was almost as innocent as a child was," Goemon told him.

"Yeah, I know, sometimes that innocence got on my nerves because she didn't understand why I didn't trust some people, she trusted everyone," Sessho said.

"She's lucky she never realized just how cruel people in this world can be," Goemon whispered.

"Goemon, I don't mean to change the subject but what are you going to do about you and Fujiko's futures? She's three months pregnant with your child, you're both fugitives, and this is the closest you've come to having a stable home," Sessho commented.

"I know," Goemon said with a sigh. "For once in my life I didn't think before I acted. I was with the woman I love."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"If she'll let me," Goemon replied.

Sessho nodded and smiled.

"I thought so, I'm glad you finally got her to be with you Goemon, I know how much you've loved her," he said.

"You better be talking about me," said a voice in the doorway.

They looked up to see Fujiko and Lana standing in the door way. Fujiko walked over to Goemon and sat in his lap with a smile while Lana walked over to Sessho and leaned against his chair as he wrapped and arm around his waist.

"Sending a letter to your son," he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, I wanted to congratulate him on his soon to be marriage, and to ask him why he never wrote to tell me where he was staying, he still believes I live in Australia, his letters would have been forwarded," she said unhappily.

"Jigen's had a hard time of it lately," Goemon said looking at her. "He fell in love with this dancer in Spain, love at first sight and all that, and she tried to have him killed."

"She's Jigen's mom, Jigen's getting married," Fujiko asked shocked.

"Yes," Goemon told her.

"Small world," she muttered.

(N.Y.P.D. Headquarters the Next Morning)

"So are you going to tell me why you kidnapped my son," Lorraine asked Christian as she pulled him into the building.

She had finally been able to get the handcuffs on him when she dropped Caleb off at daycare.

"When you get me into interrogation that way no one but you will hear," he muttered, "Family business secrets and all."

Lorraine rolled her eyes and walked further. Darrah looked up as she neared her desk and glared. She couldn't believe that Lorraine had been right and she had fallen for another man's lies. It seemed to her that every man she met broke her heart in one way or another.

"I see you brought the scum back," Darrah asked coldly.

"Yeah, after I kick his ass, I'll let you have your turn," Lorraine told her.

Darrah gave her a small smile and went back to filing some paper work.

Lorraine shoved Christian into an interrogation room and shut off the speaker so no one could hear them. She couldn't let her boss know that she knew that Christian's family was in the mafia all along, she would lose her job.

"Why did you kidnap him," she asked him.

"To protect you," he answered lightly as he sat down.

"TO PROTECT ME?" she burst out. "To protect me from what? From having a happy life with my son?"

"You wouldn't understand me, or believe me if I told you," Christian said.

"Of course not. You're a lying scum bag, not to mention a kidnapper. Why in the world would I believe anything you say? I should just throw you in jail without bond and let you lose that girlfriend you seem to care about so much. Maybe if I told her about your past, the past you probably don't let her know about, she'll understand the dirt bag you are," Lorraine snapped.

She was hoping to get a rise out of Christian. She knew that whenever Christian got mad he lost control of himself and yelled out anything he was feeling, or any secrets he was hiding. So far her plan wasn't working though.

"I told you Lorraine, I was trying to protect you," he said. "Now can we hurry up, I've been through this enough times to know I get one phone call and I need to check on Christine."

"Christian you better tell me what you're hiding before I bring out your folder and bust you for crimes I know you committed. I didn't turn a deaf ear to all your fathers' secrets I heard when I was sleeping in your bed," she whispered dangerously.

Christian sat there silently. He knew he had to tell Lorraine what was going on sooner or later but he didn't want her to always look over her shoulder when she walked down the street or to always be suspicious of people.

"You better speak up or you will never see the light of day again," she threatened.

"Dammit Lorraine!" he snapped jumping up; "There are some things in life you are better not knowing."

"This isn't one of them. Why in the world would you kidnap my son? A son you told me you didn't want," she asked him.

"I did it to save your life okay. Are you happy now? It was either I get Caleb from you or my father would have you killed," he burst out.

"What? You expect me to believe that?" she asked incredulously.

"Believe it or not, I don't care," he said wearily, "you wanted the truth and you got it."

"Why would your father want me killed," she asked him.

"You had his heir. Christine and I didn't have kids and we had been together for twelve years. He wanted an heir and here Caleb was in good ol' America. He just didn't know until right before Darrah got transferred to Italy. He found out and he wanted his heir to grow up and learn how to run the family business. I wasn't doing the job I was supposed to do. I was too distracted according to him," Christian replied sitting down again.

Lorraine watched Christian prop his feet on the table and was once again angered by his composure. He was in jail, about to be booked for kidnapping and any other crime Lorraine wanted to admit to knowing he did, and he was acting like he was sitting on his living room couch.

"How do I know your telling the truth," she asked him.

"You don't, just like your brother didn't when I warned him about my father," he said casually.

Lorraine stared at Christian in shock. Lucas could have never met Christian and he never would have been involved in a family like Christian's.

"What do you mean? You didn't know my brother. He died before I even met you," she accused him.

"Yeah, but not before I met him; he was investigating my family and my father was getting uncomfortable. When your brother got to close, my dad ordered him to be killed. He wasn't killed on the job. He was killed by three of my dad's closest friends," Christian told her.

Lorraine opened her mouth to speak but the door opened and Darrah walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Lorraine, but the chief was mad that you shut off the speakers. He said either you turn them back on or you end your interrogation," she told her.

Lorraine looked at Christian as her eyes filled with tears. She nodded and then stood up.

"I'm done here anyway. Clear him of all charges," she said and hurried out the room.

"Lorraine, wait up," Christian called out and went after her followed closely by Darrah.

Christian caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was about time you knew the truth," he said softly.

"You knew all along didn't you," she asked him angry once again.

"Yeah, I knew," he admitted. "I knew who you were even before you introduced yourself to me."

"Did you help? Were you there when they killed my brother? Did you know that when your father had my brother murdered he was five months from being a dad? That he was going to be married a week from the day he was shot?" she asked him.

She was hitting him in the chest as she spoke and Christian didn't know what to do. The only person he's comforted as they cried like this was Christine and Lorraine was a completely different person. She soon got to weak to hit him and just started crying.

Christian didn't say anything; he just pulled her close again to let her cry. He had really cared for Lorraine when they were together. He hated the idea of her finding out that his family was responsible for her brother's death, which is why he never told her. When she got pregnant he knew he had to leave however. She needed a normal life and so didn't his son. He only hoped he was strong enough to find him and Christine a new life before she had their baby.

He looked up and saw Darrah staring at them with a closed expression on her face. She seemed to be deciding between two courses of action to take with him.

"You can hit me after Lorraine feels better," he told her with a wry smile.

"I wish I could do more than hit you," she snapped back.

"I know, I'll explain things to you later. I was going to after I got Caleb settled in at my home in Japan anyway," he said.

"Uh huh," she said sitting down. "What did you do to her?"

"Told her the truth," Christian said and looked back down at Lorraine who was pulling away now. "Are you sure you want to clear my name?"

"How else are we going to bring your father down for killing my brother," she asked. "Anyways, you got Caleb attached to you, and you have a baby on the way."

"No, he doesn't," Darrah said confused.

She knew for a fact that she wasn't having his kid.

"Not from you Darrah," Lorraine said with a laugh. "And don't look at me like that; you know I'm not going to have another one of his kids."

"Thank god, Souta would flip. You got that man following you like a lost puppy," Darrah told her.

"Isn't it great," Lorraine said with a smile.

Christian suddenly felt uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going.

"I still can't believe you're going to let him go. He kidnapped your son," Darrah said glaring at Christian coldly.

"I need his help on some things," Lorraine replied. "Anyways, as I said, he has a kid on the way and Caleb is very attached to him."

"Scary," Darrah said.

"I know, isn't it," Lorraine replied again.

"Lorraine, I gotta ask a favor of you. Can I use one of your phones here to call Christine, I'm worried about her. My dad has this sick obsession with her, and with me gone who knows what he's going to do," Christian said.

"Here, use my cell phone, it's free and it has international long distance," Lorraine said.

"Thank you," he replied with a smile as she handed him her cell phone.

Christian walked into the other hallway and dialed his and Christine's number. He waited patiently as he heard it ring. By the time it reached the fourth ring he was getting worried.

"Hello," he heard a voice say on the other line and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Christine, it's Christian," he said quickly.

"Oh hi, how long are you going to be locked up?" she asked.

"No time, but Lorraine wants my help on a case so I was wondering about how you would feel about flying to New York," he asked.

"Seriously," she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the airport," he told her.

"It'll have to be on Monday because I have doctor's appointments for the rest of the week," she told him.

"As soon as you can just call me okay?" he asked.

"On this cell phone number?" she asked confused. "This isn't your cell number."

"No, it's Lorraine's. She locked my cell phone in her glove department so I couldn't call my dad for bail money," he replied. "I'll get it back from her."

"Christian can I ask you something?" Christine asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"You and Lorraine aren't getting involved again, are you?" she asked nervously.

Christian couldn't help but laugh out loud at that question.

"No, definitely not; I promised I was going to be faithful for the rest of our time together, and anyways, she's dating someone else. I love you Christine, believe that, and believe that I changed," he replied.

"Thank god," she said happily. "It just seemed that you guys are starting to get friendly when it seemed you hated each other."

"I never hated Lorraine. She hated me because I left her while she was pregnant," he replied quietly.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you," Christine asked, and once again she seemed nervous.

Christian sighed at the lost sound in her voice. She must have quit taking the medication his dad gave her everyday to keep her memory suppressed. It was the only way she would be so paranoid.

"Listen Christine, this is Lorraine's phone which means that I can't be on longer, I just want you to know that I love you, and I want you to call me whenever you get your ticket, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, I love you too Christian," she replied.

Christian said bye and hung up the phone before walking back to Lorraine and Darrah who was now joined by what looked to be a Mexican man. Darrah seemed to be annoyed while Lorraine was giggling.

"Rico, you're married act like it," Lorraine said between giggles.

"Damn, I should have never told you two that, and I should have hid my ring," the man, Rico, said with a laugh of his own.

"Rico, you need help," Darrah said smiling at him finally.

"Oh, she smiles, wow, I feel like I'm gonna die of shock," Rico said smiling back at her.

Christian looked between the two and rolled his eyes. The man may be married but it was obvious who he really had eyes for. The guy was obviously into Darrah, and it seemed that Darrah returned the affection.

"Rico, act your age," Darrah said with a sigh.

"I am," he replied.

"No your not, you're acting about the age of your kids," she snapped.

"Does your wife mind that you're into your co-worker?" Christian asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Rico asked him.

"It's obvious you want Darrah," Christian replied. "Quit acting like a schoolboy and admit it."

"You're a bit nutty aren't you?" Darrah asked him.

"A tad," Christian admitted.

"I thought so, no one could kidnap their kid and then act like every things fine and dandy when they get caught," Darrah said glaringly.

"Huh?" Rico said confused.

"Long story," Lorraine said with a sigh. "Ready to go Christian, I want to get Caleb, I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone for too long."

"Not like anyone else is gonna kidnap him," he muttered as they walked out.

(Back In Italy)

"Come on Layla, I'm bored," Lupin whined as they walked through the fifth store.

"Last store, I promise," she said with a smile.

Lupin sighed knowing that he was lost. She had talked him into going shopping with him and he was bored to death. Layla claimed she needed knew outfits for her modeling but he was pretty sure that her agency provided the outfits she modeled.

"What's this for, really?" he asked her.

"A surprise, now will you do me a favor?" she asked him sweetly.

"Sure," he replied.

"Okay, hold my purse while I go look deeper into the store," she said taking her credit card out of her purse and handing him her purse, hurrying off before he could object.

Lupin stood there staring at her purse in shock. When did he become the guy who held his girlfriend's purse? He'd never held Fujiko's purse. He sighed and sat down in a chair waiting for Layla to get back. He felt the stares of people as they walked past him and he slouched down in his seat. Then he heard the voice.

"Scarlet, I don't care what you buy, just pick something out," said a commanding female voice.

Lupin looked down the aisle and saw two women walking towards them. They both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. One looked to be about his age, and another looked almost twenty years older. He groaned at the sight of them.

"Arsene," the older squealed and ran forward to hug him.

"Mom, hi," he said breathlessly.

"When did you get back," his mom asked happily.

"A few months ago, but I've been staying low profile. It's so good to see you," he said with a smile. "Hello Scarlet."

"Hi bum," Scarlet replied dryly.

"What are you here for?" he asked her.

"My dress for my engagement party. I got engaged last week," she said proudly.

"Surprise, surprise," he muttered and then turned back to his mom. "Listen, I'm here with someone so please, if she shows up and says something you don't understand, act like you do okay?"

"Fine by me," his mom agreed.

Scarlet smirked and turned away which caused Lupin to become nervous.

"I guess that's her purse," his mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," he replied.

They talked for a few minutes and then Lupin saw Layla walking towards them. She looked between the three of them confused and then turned to Lupin.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Um sure, but I'd like to introduce you to someone. It's not exactly how I pictured doing this, but Layla, this is my mom Clarissa Lupin, and my sister Scarlet Lupin," he said nervously.

"Oh, hi," she said smiling at them happily.

Clarissa looked at Layla closely and then smiled at her.

"It's good to meet you Layla, nice to know someone's keeping my son in line," Clarissa said kindly.

Scarlet looked at Layla as if measuring her up and then rolled her eyes.

"Either this girl is a slut or she's got half a brain because there is no way someone as pretty as her would let you get within ten feet of her," she snapped.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," Layla said nervously.

"I'd take it as a compliment if I were you," Clarissa said softly. "My son and his sister fight like this all the time."

"Oh, I wondered what it was like to have brothers. Funny, I never thought I would dislike my brother if I ever had one," Layla replied.

"Well, Scarlet and my son are a lot different from other brothers and sisters," Clarissa muttered dryly.

"Oh," Layla replied quietly.

Lupin and Scarlet didn't notice Clarissa and Layla's short conversation because they were too busy arguing.

"Are you guys done acting like children," Clarissa called out.

"Mom, let's go and leave this bum," Scarlet said looking at her.

"Scarlet, get off your brothers case," Clarissa muttered.

"Fine mom," Scarlet said angrily.

"Andreas ready?" Layla said looking between him and Scarlet uneasily.

"Yeah I'm ready," Lupin said glaring daggers at his sister when she smirked at Layla for his name. "Bye mom, bye Scarlet."

"Bye hun," Clarissa said hugging him causing him to roll his eyes.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Lupin, you too Scarlet," Layla said with a smile and walked out with Lupin.

"He's going to break her heart," Scarlet muttered.

"No he won't, I can tell by the way he looks at her. He feels for her more than he ever felt for Fujiko," Clarissa replied. "Come on, let's go."

They walked out behind Lupin.

(End of Chapter)

(A Week Later At Alex's)

"Jigen, letter, from someone named Lana?" Alex said handing him a letter.

Jigen looked at her shocked and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure it's Lana?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what it says, Lana Anderson, who is she anyway?" Alex asked him.

"My mom, my real mom, we've been writing since I was eighteen but I haven't written her in at least a year," he said quietly taking the letter.

"Really, that's good," Alex said. "Have you ever met her in person?"

"No, she lives in Australia, that's the one place me and the gang have never been," he told her with a smile.

"It's a good thing my dad offered you that job isn't it," Alex asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

Jigen opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_"Dear son," it started. "I know it's been forever since we've talked and I really hate not getting letters from you. It helps me feel better knowing whether or not you're happy with your life since I'm the reason why you never had a stable home. I know you don't blame me, but I blame myself. I should have been stronger when I was a teenager and kept you. That's all in the past though and I am happy things are finally looking up for you. I saw the press conference that Alvin Marriott gave and that's how I found out where you were. How dare you not tell me that my first born son is getting married? I do hope that I am invited to the wedding and will finally be able to meet the son I so long to see again. I haven't seen you since the night you were born and I am so anxious to finally see how my son is doing. Just to let you know, my name is no longer Lana Anderson, I have been divorced since we have last spoken, and I wrote my name Lana Anderson on the envelope so you knew it was me. I am going to wait until I see you to let you know the name of my new husband. I remarried awhile back. I am staying in Japan with my husband for a few months, but we plan to move back to Australia, so I guess I'll see you at your wedding, hopefully. I heard from an old friend of yours that you know my husband, or at least know of him and I thought it would be a good surprise for you when I see you. I love you son and please do stay out of trouble. I am so glad your name is finally cleared and you are able to live a normal life. I have only best wishes for you and your fiancée. Love, from your mother, Lana."_

"Well that was sweet of her," Alex said looking at him.

"Yeah it was," Jigen said folding the paper up.

"So is she invited to the wedding, it seemed like it was really important to her," Alex said.

"Of course she's invited, I've been meaning to ask you about that," Jigen said.

"Alright then, I had to know actually because I was about to go order the invitations. Let's see, Laetitia, Paris, my dad and amber of course, then Goemon and Fujiko, more than likely Lupin. There's Lorraine and your mom, of course Zander is included with Amber's invitation, am I missing anyone?" she asked him.

"Does Lorraine have to come?" he asked her.

"Yes she's my best friend," Alex replied.

"Then I guess that's all," he said.

"Small wedding, just like I always wanted," Alex commented with a smile.

"Works for me," he said.

Alex kissed him and then walked out the room. Jigen looked at the letter in his hand and smiled. It had been a long time since he had heard from his mom and now in just a few short months he was going to be able to see her in person. Maybe when he saw her, he'd be able to phrase the questions that he had never been able to get down on paper when it came to asking her why she gave him up.

(At The Airport)

Christian stood in the center as he waited for Christine's flight to land. Lorraine had driven him to the airport and was waiting out side as he waited for Christine inside. He had been afraid that maybe his plan had come to late but the day before Christine had called right before she had gotten on her plane and he had never been so relieved in his life.

He saw all the people coming off the plane and felt a smile come to his face as he saw her. Christine looked up and practically ran to him. Christian wrapped his arms around her when she got close. He buried his face in her hair and felt himself finally relax as he realized that she would be safe as long as she was with him.

"Oh yeah, we got problems," she said looking at him.

"How," he asked.

"Look at my sonogram," she said handing him the picture.

Christian looked at the picture and gulped.

"The doctor said it was the possibly that unregulated drugs could have done it," she told him.

"The pills my dad had made to keep your memory suppressed?" he asked.

"I'm thinking so," she replied.

"Okay, well we'll handle it, come on let's get your stuff," he replied.

They gathered her luggage and walked outside to Lorraine's car. Lorraine smiled when he opened the door for Christine.

"Hello Christine, it's good to see you again," she said.

"You too, of course you're a lot more cheerful this time," Christine said.

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd sit in the front, I remember how hard it is to get out of cars with a pregnant belly," Lorraine said with a laugh.

"Especially with it being Christian's stubborn kids," Christine replied.

"Yup, wait kids?" Lorraine asked.

"Yeah, somehow Christine is having triplets," Christian said in a daze.

Lorraine looked at him in shock as he got into the backseat of her car.

"Triplets?" she managed to gasp out.

"Yup," he replied weakly.

"Ouch," Lorraine said.

Christian closed his eyes and let the information sink in. He was dead and he knew it, Christine was going to kill him over the next few months.


	16. Wrong Again

Open Arms

Author's Note: Here goes another boring Author's Note. This story is almost over, and soon after this story is over, I will be posting Bad Company the sequel to this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own much, and I definitely do not own this show.

Chapter Title: Wrong Again

Chapter Summary: More of Zander and Mr. Gregory, and a little more Lupin than usual. A week after the last chapter.

_And they said there's nothing you can do  
It's something that he's going through  
It happens to a lot of men  
And I told myself that they were right  
That you'd wake up and see the light  
And I just had to wait 'til then  
Wrong again _

_And it seemed to me the pain would last  
My chance for happiness had passed  
And nothing waited 'round the bend  
I was sure I'd never find someone  
To heal the damage you had done  
And my poor heart would never mend  
Wrong again  
Wrong again_

Wrong Again, Martina McBride

(On With The Story)

Lupin was gathering some clothes and packing them for his trip to New York when Layla walked into the door way of his room. She watched as he slowly put things in his suitcase. Layla bit her lip and walked into the room then sat down on his bed. Lupin looked up and gave her a small smile as she looked around his room sadly.

"Do you have to go?" she asked him softly.

"Didn't we go through this last night?" Lupin asked her with a sigh.

Layla nodded and looked away. They had discussed the whole situation the night before, and she still didn't understand why he had to go to New York. All he would tell her is that his friend Jigen was in trouble and needed someone to help him. Last night he had admitted he's been lying to her.

He had told her he couldn't tell her his real job, but that he wasn't a jeweler. Layla was still angry that he had been lying to her, but he had no idea they would hook up so why would he have to tell her the truth?

"Why won't you tell me the truth about your job?" she asked.

"I don't think you're ready to know, I promise I'll tell you soon," he said with a smile.

Layla bit her bottom lip again and nodded. She'd never been so unsure about herself around him before. Lupin looked up and saw her expression. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her putting his hands on her knees.

"Layla babe, look at me," he said softly.

Layla looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Don't be upset, things will work out. I'm not planning on hurting you, alright?" he said.

Layla nodded and smiled at his words.

"Please Lupin, don't go," she begged.

Lupin looked up as he heard the tone of her voice. He couldn't stand the tearful way she was speaking and it was breaking his heart to hear it. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Layla cry.

"I have to. My friend needs my help. His life depends on it," Lupin told her softly.

"Does this have to do with your mysterious job?" she asked him.

"It's because of it that he called me. He knows I'm the only one who can help him without being caught," Lupin admitted.

"I see," Layla said softly and looked down at the floor.

Lupin sighed, stood up, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Layla. I hate keeping things from you, but it has to be like this, at least for a little while longer. You'll understand when I finally do tell you what's going on," he told her softly.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he told her with a smile.

Layla sighed and leaned back to look at Andréas in the eyes. She hated this part of him. She hated him lying to her, and she hated him leaving, but she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. Her mind knew she should scream and shout at him and kick him out for keeping all his secrets, but her heart cried out for her to wait and listen to what he has to say when all the secrets are revealed. She hated to admit it but she was falling in love with Andréas Lupin.

"Alright, alright, I'll wait," she replied.

"Good, now I have an idea," he told her with a smile.

Layla groaned almost afraid to ask but put on a brave face.

"What's that?"

"Come with me," he told her.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Come to New York with me. We can buy the ticket at the airport while I'm waiting to board, and you have that big spring break coming up, and if I have to stay longer you can take a leave of absence. I mean, you're ahead on all of your assignments aren't you," he asked her.

Layla stared at Lupin stunned. He was right. She could go to New York with him. She had a four week spring break, and she was ahead at least two weeks on her assignments. Her professors had told her that she should take a break for a while, but she refused to get anywhere near behind in her assignments. She suddenly flashed Lupin a brilliant smile and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with you," she told him.

"You will? Great! Get packing," he told her.

"I will, I gotta go talk to Claire for a bit, just so she doesn't think I'm going to baby-sit Caleb when I can," she told him.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you," he told her.

"Okay," she said and kissed him bye before running out of the house.

Layla ran all the way to Claire's and ran in without knocking. She never knocked on Claire's door.

"Claire," she called out walking through the living room.

It took a few minutes before Claire come out of her bedroom finishing tying a robe.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a yawn.

"Wanted to tell you I was going out of town for a few weeks. Why are you just getting up?" Layla asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Claire said quickly.

Layla was going to ask her sister why she was lying to her, but she didn't have to. Her question was answered for her.

"Claire? Who's here?" a voice asked from her bedroom.

"Is that Geoff?" Layla asked smiling.

"Yes," Claire said reluctantly and then called to him. "It's just Layla."

"Oh," Geoff said back.

A few minutes later Geoff walked into the living room with a pair of jeans on.

"Hello Layla," he said with a smile.

"Hello to you," Layla said with a smirk.

"Now what's this about you going away for a few weeks," Claire asked her.

"Oh that, Andréas and I are going to New York for a few weeks," Layla replied.

"You're going away with that man?" Claire asked shocked.

"Yeah," Layla said sharply. "He had to leave for a while and I didn't want him to go. So he asked me to go with him."

"You guys are more serious than I thought," Claire muttered.

"I know I didn't realize it till this morning, its amazing Claire. He's so different from anyone I've ever met," Layla said happily.

"Maybe because he's the missing link in evolution," Claire suggested.

"Oh shut up," Layla snapped but couldn't help laughing herself.

Claire looked at her sister and shook her head. She could tell what was going through her sister's mind. She looked like she had at one point in her life. Layla's bright blue eyes were made even brighter by the happiness she felt and her face held a happy glow to it. She looked as if she was about to smile all the time. Claire sighed and realized there was no way to deny it. Her little sister was in love, and she couldn't help but be worried about the secretive way Andréas talked about his past.

"You might as well go and get packed sis, you don't want to miss your flight to New York," Claire told her.

"Good point," Layla said. "I'll see you when I get back sis, and give Caleb my love."

"Of course," Claire said and gave her sister a tight hug. "Look after yourself you hear?"

"I will," Layla said with another smile.

Layla walked over to Geoff and gave him a hug.

"Congrats, you won her over," she said softly.

"I know, shocked me as well," Geoff agreed with a laugh. "We're going to miss you around here while you're gone. Make sure that man is worth it."

"Oh he is," Layla told him stepping back.

"Bye Layla," they said.

"Bye you guys," Layla said hurrying out and back to her home.

(Meanwhile In New York)

"So Lupin's going to be here tomorrow morning?" Alex asked Jigen.

They were in the study talking about Alvin's plans to catch Arista in her own deception. They'd had little evidence and they were waiting on Lupin's arrival so he could help them with their investigation.

Although Alex really didn't get along with Lupin, she had to admit he was a genius at these sorts of things.

"Yeah," Jigen said and the phone rang and Jigen answered. "Hello, uh huh, sounds great. Are you sure? Okay, see you then, bye."

"Who was that?"

"That was Lupin," Jigen told her. "He's bringing his girlfriend Layla with him."

"Oh joy," Alex said with a groan.

"Don't worry. It gets worse. She's a model, so you know what he's gonna be like," Jigen warned her.

"Use your gun, and shoot me, now," Alex told him annoyed.

"No, I'd rather you be around," he said smiling at her.

"Alright, alright," she said and kissed him.

Jigen kiss her back and smiled.

"Just think, soon you'll be able to put everything your mom has ever done to you behind," he told her.

"I know, I can't wait," Alex told him happily.

Jigen smiled again and kissed her. He'd never seen her so carefree. He loved watching it.

(At The High School)

Zander sat in Mr. Gregory's class as people read their speeches. They were supposed to give a testimonial about someone close to them, and most were giving testimonials about their best friends. He knew his speech was going to cause everyone to think he was a mama's boy, but he couldn't help it. The only person he knew who deserved that type of recognition was his mother.

He looked at his teacher and gave a smirk. Mr. Gregory looked about as bored as Zander was. After the person who was talking finished his speech Mr. Gregory stood.

"Alright, I think we'll take a ten minute break that way you guys can get over how long you've been sitting there listening to other kids, we'll start with Zander when we get back to giving speeches, seeing how your classes are an hour and forty-five minutes long," he said smiling.

The kids broke off into groups of people to talk and joke around and Zander turned to Jen to start up a conversation with her, but one of her friends had already pulled her away in to their group and she threw him an apologetic smile.

Zander shook his head with a smile and got up and walked over to Mr. Gregory. If he couldn't talk to his girlfriend his teacher was the next best thing.

"Why me next?" he asked him.

"You've been sitting on pens and needles all hour; I thought it was time to end your agony," Mr. Gregory replied.

"I see," Zander said with a nod. "Hey, is that Zach?"

Mr. Gregory followed Zander's gaze to a picture on his desk. It was a little boy, no more than two years old. He was sitting in Mr. Gregory's lap and was smiling up at the camera as if it were Christmas.

"No, that's my other son," he said softly. "I haven't seen him in almost fourteen years. Not since his mom and I got divorced. It's really my fault though. I made no attempt to see if his mom wanted me around. I just assumed she wouldn't want me to see him."

"How old is he?" Zander asked shocked.

"Same age as you," Mr. Gregory said smiling up at him.

"Really, so you haven't seen him since he was two years old? He probably doesn't even remember what you look like," Zander exclaimed.

"Probably not, and I don't want to disrupt a life he's happy with now. I know he has a happy life, and I know things are going really well for him, so I want to keep from upsetting him, which I know I would do if I just go up to him and tell him who I am," Mr. Gregory said. "So I've decided to stay out of his life."

Zander nodded and looked at the photo again. Both, Mr. Gregory and his son had brown hair, but they had different colored eyes. For some reason though, he felt as if the picture looked familiar. He shook his head and decided it was only because he knew Mr. Gregory. He felt sorry for the man, having to avoid his son to keep him happy. He only wished his father had that sort of reason for not being around. He hadn't seen his father since his parents got divorced either.

A few minutes later Zander found himself standing up in front of the class while he was still pondering his teacher's personal life. He had never had a teacher share such personal stories with him.

After his speech he heard the laughs and the "Mama's boy" calls but none of it matter to him. His mom had raised him on her own and had made sure he had the best of everything, and he'd never heard her complain about it.

Jen gave him an encouraging smile when he sat down and he smiled back. He listened to the other speeches until the bell rang and started gathering his stuff together. Jen said bye and walked out, her class was at the other end of the school and she had to hurry to get there on time. He got off lucky; his class was the class next door. He walked up to Mr. Gregory's desk and gave him a small smile.

"You know, now that I think about it, your kid is lucky, at least you love your kid enough to make sure you keep him happy," Zander told him.

"I thought you'd be mad at me, seeing as your father and I are very much alike in some senses," he replied.

"No, I understand your reasoning. I wish I knew my fathers," Zander replied.

"Maybe he has an even better excuse, maybe he's regretting it everyday, perhaps he is close by and you don't even know it," Mr. Gregory suggested.

"Wouldn't be surprised, I don't even know so much as his name," Zander muttered.

"Neither does my son. I met his mom when she was in high school and I was in college. She turned sixteen two months after we started dating, I was just about to turn twenty one. I didn't know how old she was until her birthday, and by that time I was so in love with her, I didn't care," Mr. Gregory said with a laugh. "We got married two years later. And two years after we married, I felt as if I was holding her back from being what she could be in life, so we got divorced. It was a messy divorce and I felt it was better to let things cool down a bit before I started coming around again, problem is I never got the courage to go back."

Zander looked at the man and nodded his understanding. He kind of felt sorry for the older man. His first son had been completely torn from his life, and then his second wife. It was a sad life this man led.

"You better head to class Zander, you'll be late," Mr. Gregory told him.

"Right," Zander said and walked out.

(On A Plane The Next Morning)

Layla nervously looked out the window realizing how close they were to actually landing in New York City. She was suddenly gripped with a fear that she would not be accepted in this close nit grip of friends.

Lupin looked at her and smiled.

"You okay Layla?" he asked

"Yeah, but are you sure this was a good idea, what if your friends don't want me here," she asked.

"They won't care, as long as you don't distract me, and I'll make sure they don't think you are," he told her with a smile.

"You sure," she asked.

"Very," he replied.

Layla sighed and shook her head. She knew there was no talking him out of it. He had told her how happy his friend Jigen and his girlfriend Alex were together. He had mentioned that they met in Monaco when she was running a race for her dad and he and Lupin were there working. He still wouldn't say what he was doing for a living.

"So they're nice people right?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, Jigen's quiet, but he's nice, and Alex will just talk your ear off," Lupin informed her.

"Alright then," Layla said as a speaker informed them that it was time they exited the plane.

They got off the plane and walked into the airport. Standing by the chairs were two people. One of them was wearing a black cowboy's hat, and a suit. He had a long beard and dark black hair. He had beetle black eyes, and had a gun belt strapped to his waist. Layla figured they'd had him take his gun off when he walked into the airport; he didn't look happy about it either.

The woman next to him had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. She had a peaches and cream expression and a slightly protruding belly. It was obvious she was pregnant.

"Hello Lupin," the man said with a half smile.

Layla looked at Lupin in confusion wondering why the man called him by his last name.

"Hello Jigen, Hello Alex," Lupin said with a smile.

"Hello idiot," Alex replied.

Layla bit back a giggle and smiled at the woman. It was obvious she was anything but a fan of Lupin's.

"Nice to see you too," he muttered.

"Come on Lupin, get your luggage and let's go, I don't much enjoy standing in a crowded airport all day. Makes me kind of nervous," Jigen told him.

"Like she's going to try and pull something in public," Lupin muttered walking over to the luggage rack.

"Hello, you must be Layla," Jigen said turning to her.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing your Jigen, and she's Alex, seeing as he's already said your names," Layla said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you; what are you doing with a baboon like Lupin?" Alex asked him.

"I happen to like being with him," Layla replied.

"Poor you," Alex said shaking her head.

"I heard that," Lupin told her.

"You were supposed to," Alex replied.

"Ready," he asked Jigen.

"Yup, come on," Jigen replied and they walked out of the airport.

(At The School)

"Take that back," Zander yelled.

"Why? It's the truth," the other boy replied. "Leave it to the son of a whore to be with a whore."

Zander didn't give the boy the chance to even block the punch, the minute the words were out of the boy's mouth, he got a fist in the face. Soon an all out fight was raging until Mr. Gregory walked into the room.

"Hey you guys break it up!" he yelled getting in between the two. "What the heck is going on?"

"Ask him, he's the one who jumped on me," the boy said.

"Well if you'd keep your damn mouth shut, I wouldn't have to," Zander fired back.

"Alright, I hate to say it, but you're both coming down to the office with me," Mr. Gregory said with a sigh and pulled both of them out of the class room.

While the principal talked to the boy Zander beat up, Mr. Gregory turned to Zander.

"What happened in there? I haven't seen you fight since the first day," he said.

"Guy got on my nerves," Zander replied. "He didn't know how to keep his mouth shut about people I care about."

"Your mom?" Mr. Gregory asked.

"And Jen," Zander replied.

"I see," Mr. Gregory said.

The principal walked out of the office and looked at Mr. Gregory.

"From what Mr. Jacobs tells me, you're going to have to have a meeting with Mr. Gregory's, ironic last name isn't it, mother," he said.

"What? You're not going to listen to my side of it?" Zander asked.

"I don't think I need to, Mr. Gregory," the principal replied.

"Fine, do I decide on the punishment," Mr. Gregory asked.

"Yes," the principal replied.

"Good, both boys a day after school. Zander might have thrown the first punch, but from what I saw, Mr. Jacobs was throwing just as many back," he said glaring at the other student.

"Alright," the principal agreed. "Go on into my office and call Mrs. Gregory and have her come in and speak with her son."

"Okay," Mr. Gregory replied.

Zander and his teacher walked into the principal's office and Mr. Gregory picked up the phone. He looked at the piece of paper and dialed Amber's cell phone and waited.

"Ms. Gregory?" he said when someone picked up. "Yeah, I'm Zander's teacher here at the high school, and during class a student instigated a fight with your son, and the principal would like for you to have a talk with me and your son, because he threw the first punch. I don't think it's a good thing either, because he was just responding to someone saying stuff they knew would anger your son. Five minutes? Alright, bye Ms. Gregory."

When Zander looked up he noticed that Mr. Gregory looked even more shaken up than himself. He couldn't understand why his teacher would be so worried about talking to him mom but he just shook it off. A few minutes later the office door opened and Amber walked in. Zander waited for her words off anger but her attention wasn't on him, but on Mr. Gregory who had stood up.

"Eric?" she asked softly.

"Yeah Amber, it's me," he said with a sigh.

"What the hell are you doing back in New York," she suddenly snapped causing Zander to jump.

He'd never seen his mom look at someone with as much anger as his mom was looking at his teacher now.

"Now is not the time," Mr. Gregory said softly.

"No your right, the time was fourteen years ago when you left town. Why are you back," she asked again.

"Mom, what the hell is going on," Zander snapped, having enough of their confusing argument.

"That's what I would like to know. Why is your father teaching you and pretending not to know that he's your father," Amber asked evenly glaring at his teacher.

"My father?" Zander asked turning to Mr. Gregory. "You're my father?"

"Yes," Mr. Gregory replied.

(End Of Chapter)


	17. I Believe

Open Arms

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: Sorry if I took a while to update, but it took a while to get this chapter out in my head.

Chapter Title: I Believe

Chapter Summary: Something happens to Zander

_Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
__I believe, oh I believe_

I Believe, Diamond Rio

(On With The Chapter)

Eric Gregory sat behind the desk of the principal's office almost shaken with his nervousness. He was about to see his ex-wife for the first time in almost fifteen years. He knew this was going to be one very bitter reunion. His only hope was that Zander would come out still being the guy he was. Over the past few weeks he had grown very fond and very proud of his eldest son. So many times he had wanted to tell the boy who he was, but he knew the minute he did, the bond he shared with the boy would be broken and Zander would be consumed with the hate he carried for his father.

When Amber walked in Eric felt as if he were hit with a bolt of lightening. He was suddenly thrown back nineteen years and felt as if he were seeing Amber for the first time. She hadn't changed much. She still had her long chestnut brown hair and her almond brown eyes. Her tan complexion seemed to have gone at least two shades whiter since she caught sight of him.

"Eric?" she asked softly.

"Yeah Amber, it's me," he said with a sigh.

He could already tell she was not happy to see him and he frankly didn't blame her. He knew when he got back to New York that he would have this meeting with her sooner or later. He no longer wanted to be a ghost in his son's memories, but he also loathed the day that he disrupted Zander's already disturbed life.

"What the hell are you doing back in New York," she suddenly snapped causing Zander to jump.

"Now is not the time," Eric told her softly, wanting to keep the arguing that he knew was coming down.

"No your right, the time was fourteen years ago when you left town. Why are you back," she asked again.

"Mom, what the hell is going on," Eric heard Zander snap.

"That's what I would like to know. Why is your father teaching you and pretending not to know that he's your father," Amber asked evenly glaring at his teacher.

"My father?" Zander asked turning to Eric and he felt his heart stop at the cold look in the boy's eyes. "You're my father?"

"Yes," Eric said looking Zander in the eyes.

Eric felt himself become a little happier at the fact that his news was finally out. Zander finally knew the truth, and hopefully, after the initial anger disappeared he would understand why Eric ran off when he did. He had never meant to abandon Amber. At first he just wanted to give Amber a few weeks to calm down. He even sent letters, letters that he suspected she didn't read.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Zander exclaimed jumping up. "All this time you've been here and you haven't even tried to be a father?"

"Zander please calm down and let me explain," Eric said hurriedly.

"I don't think so, I don't want to hear anything from you ever again," Zander snapped. "You've been telling me sob stories about your wife and kids, and then telling me how much you care about your kids. That's all peachy, but I wonder why you cared enough about them and your wife to stay, and you only gave my mom two years of marriage and walked out on her? Can you explain that? I don't think you can!"

Eric opened his mouth to say something but Zander cut him off.

"You told me all that so I'd feel sorry for you didn't you? You thought if I knew about your wife, and your two kids then when I found out the truth I'd feel sorry for you, well guess what? I don't, I couldn't care less right now, and I'm outta here. I'll be in the car mom," he said and walked out.

"That went, well, horribly," Eric muttered under his breath.

"He's got a point Eric, you could have told him the very first day and things would have been settled right away, why didn't you?" Amber snapped.

"I didn't want to disrupt his life any more, my first day was the day you were on the news in front of the hospital talking about Alvin," he answered.

"Oh," Amber said softly looking away. She did not want her ex-husband to tell her what he thinks of her current situation.

"Don't worry, I have nothing against you and Alvin, at any rate he's a better person than I was. At least he admits when he has something about his marriage he doesn't like," Eric told her.

"What was so bad about our marriage?" Amber asked shocked.

"You weren't happy," Eric said softly.

Amber stood their stunned.

"Who said I wasn't happy?" she asked him.

"You didn't have to say you were unhappy Amber, it was obvious," he told her shaking his head. "You tried to hide it, but I caught you crying about it too often."

"Oh," Amber said softly. "That still didn't answer my question. Why are you back in town?"

"I got offered a job. I had to get away from my old life for a bit. The kids needed a change of scenery and so didn't I," he told her.

"Oh, I guess that's the two kids Zander mentioned," Amber asked.

"Zach and Olivia yeah," he said with a small smile.

"I see, well I suggest tomorrow, seeing as its Friday, you stop by and have a talk with your son," Amber told him before turning around to walk out.

"I will, trust me, I didn't want to hurt Zander, I just wanted to get to know him," he told her. "Oh, and Amber?"

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"It was nice seeing you again. I've missed you," he told her.

"It was nice seeing you again too, but you seem to have changed a lot," Amber commented before walking out.

Eric leaned back in his chair thinking. He had expected ranting and raving from Amber, he knew she was like a ticking time bomb with her temper. He had not expected Zander's temper. He was used to him being reasonable and hearing someone out, unless they were saying something about his mom. He sighed and got up. He couldn't take up the principal's office any longer. He was glad it was Friday and he could work things out with his son the next day; he knew that if things weren't worked out that Zander wouldn't show up for class until he left the school.

(Meanwhile Back At Alex's)

"This is a really nice house you have," Layla said as she walked around the upstairs of Alex's home.

"That's what Lupin said the first time," Alex replied laughing.

"Why do you guys call him Lupin?" Layla asked her confused.

She had been wondering that the whole way to Alex's house. His friend Jigen and he had been talking about what they were going to do and he had been called Lupin the whole time. She had been confused but didn't want to look like a fool in front of his old friend, and admit she knew so little about the man she was with.

"It's his last name, and Jigen was calling him by it when I met him so I just picked up on it, why, you don't call him by his last name?" Alex asked.

"No, I call him Andréas. I kinda like his first name," Layla said with a smile.

Alex looked at her for a moment and then smiled. She couldn't believe that Lupin had lied to his woman so much. She already knew that she had no idea what he did for a living, which she understood but to have lied to her about his name? Then again, she remembered, Jigen had done the same.

"It is a pretty name," Alex relented.

"I should have brought my dog, she would have loved it here," Layla commented walking around.

"What kind is it?"

"Miniature Pincher and Rat Terrier, we thought she was full rat terrier when Andréas bought her for me, but she's a mini Pincher also. Her name is Sammie," Layla said.

"Lupin bought you a dog?"

"Yeah when he left to find his friend's girlfriend; at first he had told me it was a job but when Jigen called he told me the truth. He knew I was lonely so he bought me a dog when he got back," she said.

"That was sweet of him," Alex said.

"Wasn't it," Layla agreed with a smile.

Alex looked at Layla with pity and sighed. She knew that anything bad she had to say about Lupin Layla would disregard. It was obvious that Layla had fallen for Lupin in the short time they had been together. It bothered her that Lupin let Layla fall so completely for him and not tell her the truth.

She knew Lupin was a player and she was scared that Layla was going to get hurt. She seemed like such a nice girl. Her blue eyes were bright and shinning with happiness as she looked around the house and she was so energetic. Alex knew that Layla's childlike attitude had to be connected to Lupin somehow. She was about to say something when she heard the doorbell and smiled.

"That would be my friend Paris and her Aunt Laetitia. Laetitia is going to be staying here tonight because Paris has to leave down and I don't feel comfortable with her being in a hotel by herself. She's a very good friend of Jigen and me," Alex explained and lead Layla back down the stairs.

When they got downstairs Layla saw that Jigen was already greeting two women at the door. One was a tall woman with brown hair and blond highlights. She had a fair complexion and dark blue eyes. She was a very attractive woman and it annoyed Layla to see Lupin making a fool out of himself over her. Jigen turned to him and said something that Layla couldn't hear and he looked up and a guilty looked washed over his face.

"Don't worry about that," Alex said to her softly. "Lupin only does that out of habit. He used to always be single. Anyways, Paris won't have anything to do with him."

Layla nodded and walked down the rest of the stairs with her.

"Hello Laetitia," Alex said to the other woman.

Layla was shocked to see a woman in a wheel chair smile up at Alex and nod.

"Nice to see you again Alex," she said. "Who is this?"

"Oh, Laetitia this is Layla Channing, Lupin's girlfriend. Layla this is Laetitia Delacroix," Alex said with a smile.

Layla smiled at Laetitia and nodded. Her hair was a chestnut brown; she had a dark tan, and deep blue eyes. Layla knew that she looked years younger than what she actually was.

"It's nice to meet you Layla," Laetitia said. "So, where's everyone else Alex?"

"Well, Amber had to go talk to Zander's teacher because he got in a fight with another kid, and my dad is at work," Alex replied.

"Oh," Laetitia said and they all went into the living room.

Lupin sat down next to Layla and went to wrap his arm around her but she scooted away. She was still mad about him hitting on Paris. Lupin looked at her and put his arm back down with a sigh.

"So how long do you plan on being in town Lupin?" Laetitia asked him leaning forward in her wheel chair.

"As long as it takes to get rid of Arista Marriott," Lupin replied with a smirk.

"That's going to be a very short time then. She's going to strike again and you know it, next time it won't be as simple as having someone shoot her husband though," Paris replied. "I've known this woman almost as long as Alex does. Alex and I used to spy on her as kids, remember?"

"I remember," Alex replied with a smile.

Lupin was going to say something but the front door opened and they saw someone run up the steps with Amber coming in behind him.

"What's wrong with Zander?" Alex asked as soon as Amber walked into the living room.

"A few weeks ago Zander got a new first hour teacher. Today his teacher called me about the fight he got into in class, and of course I went to talk to the teacher. Zander had really started to look up to his teacher because he treated him as a close friend instead of student, and as it turns out he should have been treating him different," Amber explained. "Zander was being taught by his father."

"Oh my god," Alex said shocked. "I can't believe this. After all this time he comes back in town and ruins it all in one day."

"He didn't mean to. He didn't even want Zander to find out because he knew it would make Zander hate him," Amber told her.

"Why are you standing up for him?" Alex asked her softly.

"I don't know Alex. I just know that Eric has changed and that it seemed as if he didn't want to hurt Zander," Amber said and sat down.

"Okay," Alex said with a shrug.

She looked up at the clock and sighed.

"I got to go. It's almost time for me to be at the daycare," Alex said and stood up.

"Alright," Amber said and Alex kissed Jigen bye and walked out.

Alex got in her car and drove into town pulling up in front of a red brick building. She got out and walked inside where a bunch of kids were playing on toys, while little babies lay in their cribs sleeping. One little kid, Alex's favorite, was sitting and coloring inside a coloring book. She had long curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a face that always seemed to have a smile on it.

She was wearing a pair of tan khaki's that had embroidered flowers on the right leg and a blue shirt with the same flowers on it. It was obvious who ever bought her clothes spared no expense on her. She was obviously someone's very special little girl. She smiled remembering when her father had been like that and had wanted to show off how much he loved his daughter, whom he called his princess at the time.

"Alex!" the little girl exclaimed and ran over.

"Hello Olivia," she said with another smile. "Why aren't you in school?"

"There wasn't school today, and I'm glad. My kindergarten teacher is mean, mean, mean," she said with a scowl.

"It can't be that bad," Alex said with a laugh.

"It is," Olivia insisted.

"Okay, okay, I'll take your word for it," Alex replied. "What are you coloring?"

"Mickey Mouse," Olivia replied.

"That's cute," Alex said looking at her picture.

"Thank you Alex," Olivia said with a smile.

(Back At Alex's Home)

"Don't you think trying to catch someone who tried to kill her own husband is a bit dangerous?" Layla asked Lupin.

"She didn't try to kill Alvin. She tried to kill me and Alvin got in the way," Amber said from her seat. "My name's Amber by the way seeing as Alex forgot to introduce me. You must be Layla."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, and if you don't mind me asking, why did she want to kill you?" Layla asked.

"Because I'm dating her husband," Amber replied.

Layla sat stunned and stared at Amber. She'd never met anyone who spoke so blatantly about dating a married man. Either this woman was cold and didn't care about stealing a man from his wife or the wife didn't deserve the man. She was leaning towards the latter.

"Don't look so shocked," Laetitia said. "Amber and Alvin are perfect for each other; Arista has been nothing but a thorn in Alvin's side for the past twenty three years. She's constantly wasting his money on trivial matters like face lifts and manicures, and complaining about her daughter being with Jigen and talking about how much she hates him. She's the coldest woman on her. She'd refreeze an iceberg if she came across it. Alvin's a good man and doesn't deserve how Arista treats him. I'm glad he filed for a legal separation seeing as she won't divorce him."

"Oh," Layla said her head swimming.

She felt as if she had walked onto the set of her favorite soap opera.

The front door opened again and in walked one of the most handsome men Layla had ever seen in her life. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes that went perfect with his tan complexion. It was obvious to Layla that she was looking at Alex's father.

"How come I feel as if I was being talked about?" he asked the room.

"You were," Amber said smiling at him.

"I was huh? Good or bad?" he asked with a smirk.

"What could we say about you that would be bad?" Amber asked him.

"I don't want to know," Alvin replied sitting down next to her.

Layla watched as Amber immediately went to lie against Alvin and smiled. Laetitia was right; these two did seem perfect for each other. She smiled and turned to Lupin who smiled back at her.

"Like I said though, isn't going after this woman a bit dangerous," she asked Jigen.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend and I are very used to things, for the past five years a day hasn't gone by without someone trying to kill us, until recently that is," Jigen said.

Layla looked at Lupin and shook her head. It was just another thing she hadn't known about him, another thing he had hidden from her.

"Where's Alex," Alvin asked looking around. "And who are you?"

"Alex is at the day care," Jigen said, "and this is the girl I told you would come with Lupin. Her name is Layla."

"Nice to meet you Layla," Alvin said smiling at her.

"You too," she said smiling.

(Later That Day)

Alex sat watching as Olivia played a game with the other children with a slight smile on her face. She had never been able to spend so much time with the little girl and knew that her father would be coming to get her soon. She really wanted to meet the father of such an amazing girl. She'd already confided in Alex that her mom "had gone away to heaven."

"Olivia, your dad is going to be here soon, you might want to get your shoes on," she said.

Olivia looked up and nodded before running for her shoes. A few minutes later a man with short brown hair and blue eyes walked in with a smile on his face. Alex was shocked by how fast Olivia jumped up and ran to him throwing her arms around him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed happily.

Alex smiled and watched as Olivia hugged her dad. It was obvious they were very close, she walked up to then smiled down at Olivia and then looked at her dad.

"So your Olivia's father?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said smiling himself.

"You're lucky you have such an amazing kid," Alex told him.

"I know I am. She gets that from her mom," he said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear about her mom, by the way," Alex said quietly.

"She told you about her mom?" he asked shocked.

"That she passed away, yeah," Alex replied.

The man nodded and smiled down at his daughter.

"Ready to go honey?"

"Uh huh," she said. "Bye Alex!"

"Bye Olivia, I'll miss you," Alex said as the man picked up Olivia and smiled at her.

"Bye," he said and she nodded and he walked out.

(Later on That Night At Eric's)

Eric sat at the kitchen table with a stack of essay's in front of him. He had wanted to get his papers graded before Saturday so he could leave early and visit Zander throughout the day. His daughter had not understood when he had explained things to her after picking her up at the daycare center. Zach had understood right away but had not been happy about it.

"Dad?"

Eric looked up to see Zach staring at him intently a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Does Zander like the idea of having a little brother?"

"I don't know. He just found out I was his dad today," Eric told him.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Zach asked.

"Of course, a little brother. Who wouldn't want a little brother?"

"Everyone at my school who has a big brother says he hates him, and everyone at my school who says he has a little brother says he's annoying," he said softly.

"Well they're just ruining it for you, it's not really like that," he told him.

"Okay," Zach said. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss mom," he said softly.

Eric looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"So do I Zach, so do I," he said softly.

"I know you do, especially when Olivia looks so much like her," Zach said and walked out.

Eric looked into the living room where Olivia said watching her cartoons and shook his head. Zach was right about Olivia looking like her mom, she was an almost exact replica. He sighed and put the papers away. There was no way that he was going to be able to work with everything on his mind.

He got up and walked into the living room.

"Hello Daddy," she said.

"Hey Liv," he said with a smile. "How was daycare today?"

"It was good, I can't believe how nice Alex was to you," she said.

"Maybe you just bewitched her and she wanted to meet the dad of such a beautiful little girl," he suggested.

Olivia shrugged and smiled at him.

"Do I really have another big brother?" she asked.

"Yes you do, and he's a wonderful person, you'll love him to death," he told her.

"Okay daddy," she said and crawled in his lap.

Olivia laid her head on Eric's chest and closed her eyes. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her curls.

"You tired Olivia?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly.

Eric nodded and looked up at the ceiling as his daughter fell asleep. It was times like these that he swore his wife hadn't really died. That she was still with them somehow. He knew if he closed his eyes he could pretend she was there with him leaning on him like she used to. That was why he kept his eyes open; he didn't want to torture himself with imagining things.

Zach walked into the room and sat down beside Eric and leaned on him.

"What's this," Eric asked softly, "love on dad night?"

"No, we're just more comfortable like this, and I have a feeling it won't be like this again for a while," Zach said.

I'm sorry Zach, I never meant to upset your life like this," he told him.

"I know, don't worry about it, I'm sure mom would have been happy to know you're letting your other son get to know you," he told him.

"Yeah, she always wanted to me to get a hold of Amber to see Zander," he said.

"Now you have," Zach said.

"Yes I have, and Zander hates me," he told him.

"How can a kid hate his father? If he hates his father, he hates himself. His father helped create him," Zach said.

"Tell him that," Eric said with a smile.

"I think I will," Zach replied.

"Alright then," Eric said with a smile.

(The Next Morning)

Eric drove up in front of the Marriott Mansion and let out a low whistle. He'd known his ex-wife's boyfriend was rich, but not this rich. He got out of his car and opened the back door for his kids.

"Come on you two," he said with a smile.

Zach jumped out of the car and helped Olivia get out of her booster seat and they walked up to the door.

Eric knocked and waited a few minutes before he heard someone start to open the door. He was shocked by the face he saw when the door opened. He had been expecting either Amber herself or maybe Alvin's daughter, even Zander would have been expected but not someone Eric had never seen. She had a tan face with blue eyes, and short chestnut brown hair. The most surprising thing to Eric was that she was in a wheel chair.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "You must be Eric."

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Laetitia," she said and rolled back. "Come on in, Amber's getting Zander."

"Okay," he said and walked in with his kids.

"You have a very pretty little girl," Laetitia said with a smile in Olivia's direction.

"Isn't she?" Eric asked smiling at his daughter too.

"Thank you," Olivia said to Laetitia.

"It's the truth, you don't have to thank me for the truth," Laetitia told her.

Eric took a moment to place her accent and wondered what she was doing in New York, but he didn't have a chance to ask. He heard Amber calling out Zander's name and run the stairs in front of him to ask what was wrong. He wasn't the only one who heard her though because Alex and Alvin both were at her side when he found her.

"Amber what's wrong," he heard Alvin asked her as he reached her side.

"Zander ran away," she said softly and Eric stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're kidding right?" he asked her.

Alvin looked up in confusion at the voice and looked at Eric in shock.

"Eric?"

"Yeah it's me. Amber, tell me you're kidding," he said walking towards her.

"I'm not kidding," she said handing him a piece of paper.

Eric scanned the paper and looked up at her. His pale face matched her.

"I should have known this would happen," he said softly. "He was so mad at me yesterday when he found out who I was."

"Well don't start pitying yourself, we've got to find him," she snapped.

"I know, do you have a phone, maybe Jen would know where he is," Eric suggested.

"His girlfriend?"

"Yeah, good thing I have the numbers to my students homes," Eric said quietly.

Alex hurried to her room and came back with a phone in her hand. Then she looked at him shocked.

"You're Olivia's father," she said quietly.

"Yeah, she's downstairs if you want to see her," he told her as he dialed Jen's number.

"I will in a minute," she said.

"Hello," a voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Is Jennifer there?" he asked.

"This is," she replied.

"Jennifer, this is Eric Gregory, I'm wondering if you knew where Zander was, he went missing this morning," he told her.

"Zander's missing," she exclaimed. "But I was supposed to meet him in a hour in at the movies, he called me yesterday and told me he'd be there after talking with you."

"So he didn't tell you he was leaving early this morning," he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Alright, thanks anyway," Eric said and hung up the phone. "She doesn't know where he is, and he didn't warn her about it yesterday, they were supposed to go to the movies together this morning."

"Where could he be?" Alvin asked.

(End Of Chapter)


	18. The Young And The Hopeless

Open Arms

Author's Note: Wow, this one is getting long isn't it? Don't worry it's almost done though; Just a few more chappies to go. This was one of my favorite chapters. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Now why in the world would I be writing this in fan fiction if I owned Lupin the Third?

Chapter Title: The Young And The Hopeless

Chapter Summary: More of what happened in Last Chapter.

_And if I make it through today,  
Will tomorrow be the same?  
Am I just running in place?  
And if I stumble and I fall,  
Should I get up and carry on?  
Will it all just be the same?_

_Cause I'm Young And I'm Hopeless,  
I'm lost and I know this,  
I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say.  
I'm troublesome, I'm fallen,  
I'm angry at my father,  
It's me against this world, and I don't care.  
I don't care._

_The Young and the Hopeless_, Good Charlotte

Last Time:

"_Zander's missing," she exclaimed. "But I was supposed to meet him in a hour in at the movies, he called me yesterday and told me he'd be there after talking with you."_

"_So he didn't tell you he was leaving early this morning," he asked._

"_No," she replied._

"_Alright, thanks anyway," Eric said and hung up the phone. "She doesn't know where he is, and he didn't warn her about it yesterday, they were supposed to go to the movies together this morning."_

"_Where could he be?" Alvin asked._

(On With That Chapter)

Eric sighed as he entered Zander's room a few minutes later. Amber had gone to call the police while Alvin, Alex's fiancé and his friend went to go for Zander. He felt helpless. He felt as if he let his son down. There were so many things he should be doing to help Amber find they're son, but he had no idea where to start. Zander was his first son and he loved him to death but he had no idea where to look, he knew nothing of his son's life besides what Zander told him in class.

He looked around the room and shook his head. Just walking into Zander's room told him things that he should have known for years. His favorite color was blue, favorite band was Good Charlotte, and he liked playing Video Games. He should have known all that about his son for years, but he was too cowardly to face his ex-wife.

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his palms, he had finally been back in his son's life, and he ran off. Eric gave a broken sigh and raised his head. He walked over to Zander's desk and started rifling through the papers. He hoped to find some indication to wherever Zander had gone.

Underneath Zander's school books was a piece of neatly folded stationary. The fact that it was stationary wasn't that unique, but the fact that it was neat, and scented made Eric question what it was doing in his son's room. He picked it up and opened it. The note was addressed to Amber and him and it was written in feminine handwriting. Eric stared at it for a second in confusion and then walked downstairs.

"Amber," he called out.

Amber walked out of the kitchen and gave him a hopeful look.

"Any news," she asked.

"Not yet, but I did find this," he said and handed the note to her.

Amber motioned for him to stand beside her and together they read the note.

"_Greetings Amber, and Eric, by time you are reading this letter your son will be long gone. You probably jumped to the more logical conclusion that your son has run away, seeing as I planted a phony note so you'd take your time, when in all actuality, he wanted to stay in Alvin's mansion very much. He would have gladly continued being the son of a whore and a dead weight. I hope you enjoy your search for your son, because you will not find him. The only way he will be returned to you safe and alive is if Amber takes herself from the Marriott home and leaves Alvin's life forever. You have a week to comply with this message before your son will be lost in a tragic accident._

_A."_

Amber started at the slip of stationary for a moment and then crumpled it in her hand with a look of loathing in her eyes.

"Arista," she spat out.

"We'll find him Amber, you don't have to do a thing written in this note. We'll find him without you having another kid live without a father," Eric told her softly.

"I hope so," Amber said sadly leaning against the wall.

All that she had done to ensure her happiness and her son's happiness was slowly being taken away. Her son was the most important thing to her and she would give her life to ensure that he was safe and protected, but suddenly it seemed as if she was the cause of his suffering. He had to endure taunts at school because she was dating a married man and now he was being held prisoner by the wife of her boyfriend.

"Amber, are you okay," asked Alvin's voice from beside her.

"Arista has him. Arista kidnapped my son," she said brokenly.

Alvin stood in shocked disbelief as Amber broke down and started sobbing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest.

"We'll get him back Amber," he swore.

Amber didn't say anything, she just continued crying and Alvin held her close. Eric felt as if he was intruding and walked into the study. Laetitia looked up from her cell phone and rolled her chair to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Arista kidnapped Zander," he said softly.

"She didn't!"

"She did, so Amber would leave Alvin," he sighed. "I should have told him sooner he could have been spending time with me and Arista wouldn't have gotten him," he stated bitterly.

"Stop it." Laetitia ordered him causing Eric to look up shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You can sit there and think of what could have happened if you'd been more honest or you can get out there and help look for your son," Laetitia told him. "I've already called some people I know in Louisiana and they called some important detectives in New York. So we'll find him soon if you help."

Eric gave Laetitia a small smile and shook his head.

"How did a tough woman like you wind up in a wheel chair," he asked him.

"Bad Karma," she muttered and he chuckled.

"I don't doubt it with that attitude," he said causing Laetitia to give him a half smile.

"Go look for your son," she said in a much kinder tone this time.

"I am, I am, quit rushing me," he said and walked out room.

Laetitia smiled and shook her head and went back to talking to her Louisiana detectives giving them to new information.

(Somewhere Across Town)

The smell of a musty old basement awoke Zander from his drug induced sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and scanned the room. It was dark and dusty and that was about all he could tell. There wasn't a single light in the room and the only brightness came from the window that was about the size of a tissue box.

The sound of a door opening and closing behind him caused him to turn around, but he found that he couldn't, that's when he realized he was tied to the chair he was in. He couldn't' remember getting to the place he was at, hell he couldn't even remember getting out of bed. All he remembered was waking up in the middle of the night because he heard a crash from by the window and feeling a rag being pressed to his nose.

Chloroform, he thought to himself. He had been drugged, which easily explained his migraine.

"I see you've finally woke," said a voice and Zander groaned as he recognized the accent.

Great, he thought to himself. First he finally meets his dad, who had no reason besides fear for staying away, and he's kidnapped by the wife of his mother's lover. Plus he's missing what had promised to be a very great day, his life couldn't get much worse.

"What the hell do you want, whore?" he bit out.

"Now, now, is that anyway to speak to someone who holds your life in their hands? One word from me and your dead," she told him.

"If I'm dead then your plans go down the shitter, whatever they are," he snapped.

"Not if your mother thinks you're alive, I get what I want, and she suffers," Arista replied.

"Whatever sick plans you have, leave my mother out of them, it's not her fault you were a frigged bitch who couldn't keep her husband entertained long enough to keep him from realizing how attractive his secretary was," Zander growled.

Arista had stepped in front of him by then and Zander could see the lines of anger on her face through the dim light.

"You keep your mouth shut you little brat or your mom's best friend will be next in line," she snapped.

Zander felt his face drain of color as he took in what she said. Alex had been his mother's best friend since she was a child. Amber had always been close to her boyfriend's daughter. Amber confided in Alex and Alex confided in Amber. Zander had always thought of Alex as a big sister, even before his mother dated Alvin.

"You hurt Alex and you'll go to jail for attempted murder, if Jigen doesn't kill you first," he said softly, knowing that his words didn't matter.

If he didn't listen to her, he would lose a potential step-niece or nephew and a future step sister, for he had no doubt that one day, his mom would be the next Mrs. Alvin Marriott, even if Alvin's current wife was a little off her rocker.

"In a few days time your mom will be leaving town, and she will never see Alvin again, as for me, I will be back in the Marriott mansion like I belong," Arista said softly.

"Mad ol' bat," he muttered to himself.

This woman was completely delusional.

"What about me?" he asked her.

"You'll either be with your mother, or six feet under," she said with a sick smile that froze him to the tips of his toes.

He knew she wasn't going to willingly let him out of this place alive.

(At Lorraine's House)

"So, Arista kidnapped her husband's mistress's son, for the ransom of Amber leaving town for good?" Lorraine asked Jigen and Alex who were sitting across the table from her.

"Yes," Alex said with a giggle. "Isn't my mom just lovely."

"Doesn't she know that you have New York's most famous detective as a best friend and the world's most famous hit man as a fiancé," Zenigata asked her.

"My mom's a dumbass bitch," Alex replied.

"Obviously," Zenigata muttered.

"Zenigata, you gotta promise us something. Lupin will be working with us to prove Arista shot Alvin and kidnapped Zander, you have to promise not to arrest him while he is here," Jigen told him.

Zenigata sighed and looked at him. It went against his very moral code, but Alvin Marriott was a kind man, Zenigata had met him a few times, and did not deserve a psycho as a wife so he nodded.

"I promise," he said quietly.

"Me too," Lorraine said.

Alex smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, my father needs all he help he can get on this one, which means you guys are working with Lupin," Alex told them.

They nodded and sighed. Zenigata wanted to break his promise but he had worked with Lupin before and when he worked on the right side of the law, the man was a big asset. He could help them find Zander and the proof they needed in no time at all.

"Alright, we better go, a friend of ours has to be checked into the hospital in an hour, so we'll see you soon," Alex said and stood up with Jigen following in toe.

(At Alex's)

Laetitia got her bag together as she rolled about the room. She had never wanted to go back into surgery again, but she wanted to be able to walk and dance at Jigen's wedding.

"So you're having surgery done?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Yeah," Laetitia said smiling at Eric.

"Well best of luck and thanks for the advice downstairs," he told her with another smile.

"No problem," Laetitia said and walked over to him. "You're a good man I can tell, now prove that to your son and be the one to save him from a psycho."

Eric nodded and put a hand on hers.

"Jigen was lucky to have you for a mom as long as he did," he told her. "You mean so much too so many people and I only hope the best for you."

"You too," she said.

"Laetitia you ready," Paris yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm ready," she yelled back. "Nice meeting you Eric."

"You too," he replied stepping aside to let her out the room.

"Aunt Lela," Little Motoko yelled running down the hall to her.

"Yes Motoko?"

"You're coming back right?" she asked.

"Well of course I am," Laetitia said with a smile.

"Okay," Motoko said and then pulled a rose out from behind her. "For you."

"Well thank you honey," she said and took the rose and smelled it. "I'll keep it with me while I'm getting better."

"Okay," Motoko said and ran off.

Laetitia started down the hall and then stopped when she realized that she was in her wheel chair and had to go down stairs.

"I'll get it," Eric said and leaned down. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Laetitia wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up bridal style to carry her down the stairs. Jigen was standing in the door way when he got down the staircase and was staring in shock.

"What? I was upstairs and in my wheel chair, he offered to help," Laetitia said with a laugh at the look on his face.

"I see," Jigen said.

"I'll get your wheelchair," Eric told her putting her in a regular chair.

Jigen looked at Laetitia and shook his head with a smile.

"What is it about you that has everyone wanting to be your hero," he asked her.

"I'm honest and demanding, and I don't take any crap," she told him. "Plus, I look damn good for being almost forty."

"She's got that right, I hope I look as young as her when I reach the forty mark," Alex said with a laugh as she walked into the open door.

"You more than likely will, at least my daughter thinks so," Eric said as he put the wheel chair by Laetitia's seat.

Laetitia made her way into the wheel chair and Jigen, Alex, and her left. She knew that she wouldn't walk back into Alex's house right away, but she would be on her way to being perfectly healed of her Paralysis.

(Back To Where Zander Was)

Zander was slowly starting to realize that it had been almost two days since his last meal. He had caught a glimpse of Arista's watch while she was in the room and silently groaned when he saw that it was past midday through the small window in the room.

He had missed dinner the night before because of his stupid pride and now it seemed as if he was going to miss another meal. He heard the door to the room open and waited for Arista to walk in front of him before he said a word.

She stepped in front of him and gave a small grin.

"Looking a little unhappy there Zander, the accommodations not good enough," she asked softly.

"When do I get to eat," he asked.

"Did I ever say you do," she snapped.

"If you don't feed me, I'll die and then whatever sick plan you have up your sleeve goes with it," he protested.

"There's always Alex remember," Arista said silkily.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you so freaking crazy that you'd kill your own daughter?" he exclaimed. "You're fucking nuts woman!"

Zander saw the blow coming before it happened. Arista swung her arm back and backhanded him right across the face with a resounding SMACK! He felt her diamond ring bite into his cheek and he cursed Alvin for spoiling his wife so much on their wedding day.

The blow sent Zander reeling and it took him a few seconds to get his wits about him. He hadn't realized that Arista had so much strength in her.

"You will not speak that way to me, you hear," she exclaimed. "You are nothing compared to me, and I could kill you if I wish. But I'd much rather see you suffer."

Zander closed his eyes and tried to take his mind off the pain in his cheek and the emptiness in his stomach. He slowly felt himself drift away to the night before when he had been speaking to Jen on the phone. A slow smile reached his lips as he remembered their conversation.

Jen had told him she loved him before he had hung up the phone and that had been by far the happiest moment in his life.

"What are you smiling at you brat," Arista exclaimed and he felt her smack him on his other cheek.

Zander opened his mouth to say something but bit it back hoping to save at least some of his pride. He knew he should have been thinking of ways to escape this mess he had gotten into, but for the life of him he couldn't undo the knots that held him bound to the chair he was sitting in. He knew he was in trouble unless someone found him.

(At Alex's)

"Any luck," Eric asked Amber.

"None," she sighed.

It was a few hours since Laetitia had left and everyone had buckled down and started searching for Zander. So far there had been no progress and Lupin had not yet returned from his search. The front door swung open and Lupin walked in with a broad smile.

"I got news," he said.

"What is it?" Both Eric and Amber asked jumping up.

"Well I don't know where your son is, but I know who else has him, besides Arista," he told them.

"You do?" Amber asked.

"Yes, it seems that last weeks, Arista Marriott showed up at some meeting, and offered ten thousand dollars to help her kidnap and hold a teenage boy hostage," Lupin told them.

"Oh, god, we're almost there," Amber said leaning on Eric. "We almost have our son back."

"Thanks," Eric said smiling at Lupin who smiled back.

"Just doing my job," he said.

Alvin walked in and looked at Amber leaning on Eric and couldn't suppress a frown.

"Alvin! Lupin's found out who helped Arista!" Amber exclaimed running over to him.

"He did?" Alvin asked her with a smile on his face. "So we're one step closer to finding Zander?"

"That's what I was saying to Eric," Amber told him with a smile on her face.

Alvin smiled his thanks to Lupin and then wrapped his arms around Amber.

"I'm glad you're going to get your son back Amber," he told her softly.

"I know," she said and kissed him.

Alvin kissed her back and held her close for a minute before Amber backed away with a smile on her face.

"I love you Alvin," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied. "And we're going to get Arista for this. She won't get away with it."

"Good," Amber said.

Eric walked out the room with a smile on his face. He was glad that Amber had found someone who loved her as much as Alvin did, and now he was going to get the rest of the information from Lupin and find his son.

(At The Hospital)

"You sure you're ready to go in Laetitia?" Jigen asked her.

"I've been waiting to get this surgery for a month now, I couldn't be more tired of waiting," she replied with a laugh.

They were sitting in Laetitia's room waiting for the doctors to come and wheel her down to the O.R. Laetitia was sitting on the gurney with a look of anticipation on her face knowing that the surgery could either mean she would be able to walk well into old age, or that she would never be able to walk again. She knew she was willing to take those chances.

"Alright, alright," Jigen said with a laugh.

"You too help find that boy, alright," Laetitia told them. "I have a feeling he's in trouble if he's being held captive by Arista."

"We will trust me," Jigen told her. "I promised Zander I'd teach him to fire a gun, and I'm not going to break that promise because some rich old nut case decided to use him to get her husband back."

"Good," Laetitia said and then smiled when her doctors came into the room.

"Ready to go Mrs. Delacroix," they asked her.

"I've been ready," she grumbled, and they wheeled her out of the room.

"Well," Alex said softly. "When she gets back she's going to be able to walk again soon, or she's going to be paralyzed for life."

"Knowing Laetitia, she's going to be walking by time our wedding arrives," Jigen said with a confident smile.

"I hope so," Alex said softly.

(Noon The Next Day At An Abandoned Warehouse)

Lupin, Jigen, Eric, and Alvin all pulled up to the warehouse in the same car. Lupin had been able to get the address from some of the punks that worked for Arista. Apparently their loyalties lied with whoever gave them the most money. They had been told that Zander wasn't at the warehouse but some of other guys were.

They all pulled the door open and walked inside to find four armed men standing inside.

"I'd put the guns away if I were you," Jigen said holding his out.

Jigen was easily recognized by these men and each of them complied by putting their guns down on the table.

"We're looking for a teenage boy by the name of Zander Gregory, any of you guys know where he is," he asked them.

All of them shook their heads no.

"You guys have nothing to gain by covering for Arista Marriott," Lupin told them. "Jigen can sense a lie from a mile away."

Three of the men ran out knowing the Lupin was telling the truth, but still wanting their ten thousand dollars. Eric walked up to the one left and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you don't tell me where my son is, I will personally make sure you suffer," he growled into the guys face.

The guy managed to squeak something barely audible out and Eric nodded.

"Thank you," he said and punched the guy in the face before walking out with the others and telling them what the guy said.

(Back With Zander)

Zander slowly opened his eyes with a groan. The night before Arista had been mad and at him and let two of her henchmen in and told them to make sure he looked as if he'd been in a mugging. He assumed that her plan wasn't working and she was going to let him go in a few days and go after Alex. He hoped he was wrong about her plans, but most of his concentration was on his busted lip and bruised body. The men had done their job and he felt as if he'd been hit by a train.

His throat was burning and his stomach was churning. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink since the night he was taken.

He heard high heels behind him and groaned once again, he had no desire to see the bitch that had locked him in this room in the first place.

"Are you going to behave and keep your mouth shut from now on?" Arista asked him.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Arista off but he bit it back instead and vied for feigning sleep.

Arista got bored of his silence after a few minutes and splashed his face with whatever drink was in the cup in her hand and Zander gasped in pain. She had just thrown an alcoholic drink onto the open cuts on his face.

"Next time you'll answer me instead of pretending to sleep," she snapped.

Zander's head lolled to the side and he leaned it against the back of his chair. His head was starting to pound along with his cuts stinging.

He felt his eyes slide close as he drifted out of consciousness.

(The next Afternoon)

It had taken the group hours to translate what the guy at the warehouse had told him. It took them hours to also find out that it was in code. The next day they found themselves parked in front of the same warehouse and loading their guns.

"I can't believe we were this close to him and we didn't save him," Eric muttered for the ten millionth time.

Alvin shook his head and stared at the door.

"My wife may be crazy, but she thinks like a criminal. She knew we'd start looking for Zander right away, what she didn't remember is we have a world renowned marks men, and of course Lupin the Third with us," Alvin told him with a smirk.

"Good point," Eric replied and they walked inside.

This time when they walked into the warehouse it was empty and silent. The guys searched for a door to a basement or cellar, and eventually found one in an office of some kind.

Just as they were about to open the door gun shots rang out.

"You guys go get Zander, I'll handle this one," Jigen shouted over the gun shots and pulled out his gun.

"I'll cover his back," Lupin told the other too.

Eric and Alvin walked down the stairs into a dimly lit room, which was revealed to be because there was only one window in the room and no lights. A single chair decorated the room and they saw someone tied to it, obviously asleep.

"Zander," Eric gasped and hurried to untie him.

Zander practically fell in his arms after he got him untied and Eric was horrified at the sight. Cuts and bruises marred his sons face, and he was extremely pale from what Eric could see.

"Zander, wake up son," he said softly.

Zander's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Eric's face confused.

"Dad?" he said hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm here," Eric said and lifted Zander up to carry him out of the room.

Alvin looked at Zander and gasped.

"She is so dead," he muttered causing Zander to shake his head.

"Get home Alvin, she's after Alex," he told him.

Alvin visibly paled and Eric turned to him.

"Get to your house, I'll take him to the hospital in my car, you gotta help your daughter," he replied.

"Alright," Alvin said and hurried out to his car and drove almost eighty the whole way home.

Alvin pulled into his driveway and swung the front door open to hear shouting from upstairs. There were three voices involved. He recognized Alex, Arista, and Amber's voices.

"Leave her alone Arista," Alex was shouting. "Give up, dad doesn't want you, and I don't blame him. You're fucking crazy."

Lupin's blond girlfriend walked from the kitchen into the front hall with Alvin.

"What's going on," Alvin asked her.

"I don't know, I just came in from outside," she replied just as confused as he was.

Alvin started to the steps when he heard a scream and the sound of someone falling down the stairs. He hurried up and caught Alex midway down the stairs.

"You psycho," Amber yelled on her way to catch on Alex.

"Is she breathing," she asked Alvin.

"Yeah, come on, we better get her to the hospital," Alvin said picking his daughter up.

Amber turned to Layla and nodded to her.

"Make sure she doesn't leave," she said nodding up the stairs.

"Where's Jigen's guns," she asked.

"I have one in the living room cabinet," Alvin said tossing her the key to the cabinet.

"I'll make sure she doesn't leave. Women who try to kill pregnant women need help," Layla replied walking to the living room.

Alvin and Amber hurried to his car. He laid Alex down in the back seat and they drove off.

"I hope to god she didn't lose the baby," Amber said quietly looking into back seat.

"She's too strong to do that," Alvin said, but he sounded as if he was hoping instead of meaning it.

They pulled into hospital parking lot and hurried inside. When he told the nurse what happened, she hurried to get Alex looked at while he had the police dispatched to his home.

When the police got there they found a blond haired Italian Model holding Arista Marriott at gun point in her home. Arista was so terrified that she admitted to everything, even hiring an assassin to kill her husband's mistress.

Alex was transferred to one of the best rooms in the hospital and was immediately examined. When Jigen heard what happened he practically flew Lupin's car to the hospital.

"Jigen, what's wrong man. Why are you trying to be Mario Andretti?" Lupin asked him.

"Alex was pushed down the stairs by Arista," he explained shortly as he cut through traffic.

"Seriously? Her own daughter? That Bitch," Lupin snapped.

"Yeah, her own daughter, my fiancée and she sure as hell ain't gonna get away with it," Jigen snapped and slammed on the breaks in the Hospital parking lot.

Jigen ran into the ER and to the information desk.

"Alexandra Marriott's room please," he said quickly.

"Relation?" the receptionist said in a bored town.

"She's my fiancée," he almost growled out.

"Room 113," she drawled

Jigen nodded and hurried down the hall into Alex's room. Alex was lying unconscious on the bed and she was covered in bruises. He slowly made his way to the side of her bed. He took one of her hands in both of his and sat down in a chair willing her with his mind to wake up. He must have thought something right too, because a few minutes later Alex's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he replied and leaned down to kiss her.

When he broke off the kiss she looked around the room and frowned with worry.

"Jigen, tell me the truth, did I lose our baby?" she asked him.

"I can't tell you for sure, because they haven't told me anything, but I don't think you did," he replied.

"Why's that," she asked.

"Because it's moving," he said with a smile.

Alex put her hand on her stomach and smiled when she realized that he was right. Her baby wasn't exactly kicking, but it was moving around. Her baby was going to be alright.

Alex leaned up and kissed him again.

"Thank god," she said happily.

(Down the hall)

Eric waited by his son's bedside hoping that he would wake up. He had been terrified when he saw Zander. He thought maybe Arista had killed him, but he was very much alive. He was just dehydrated and exhausted.

The doctors had assured him that there was nothing permanently wrong and that Zander would be going home soon. Eric had been forced to call of work, but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was finding his son and bringing him home safe. He had been a fool to stay out of his son's life for so long, and he was going to do everything in his power to make it up.

Zander's eyes slowly opened and groaned when he looked around the room.

"Too bright," he muttered and put his pillow over his head.

Eric chuckled and pulled the pillow down.

"Better than that basement right?" he asked him and Zander looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

"Alvin, Lupin, Jigen, and I are the ones that found you, and brought you back here," Eric told him.

"You mean you actually cared to save my life?" Zander asked doubtfully.

"Of course I cared, you're my son. I might not have been with you when you grew up, but I still love you," Eric told him.

Zander looked away and closed his eyes. Eric thought he had gone to sleep until he turned back to him.

"Did you really leave because you thought mom was unhappy, or did you just come up with a story to make me feel sorry for you," he asked him.

"It was the truth. Everything I told you was the truth Zander," Eric said. "I wanted you to trust me before I told you who I was. I wanted us to build a friendship."

"Do you still want that?" Zander asked softly.

"I want to be in my son's life. Any way he will let me," Eric told him.

Zander looked at him for a minute before smiling.

"I've never really had a father. I'd like to see how it was to have one," Zander told him.

Eric stared for a minute for the full realization of what Zander said sank in and a smile broke across his face.

"I think we can arrange that," he said.

Zander smiled and reached out to put his hand on his dad's arm.

"Thanks for coming back," he said quietly.

"Nothing could have kept me away any longer. I should have come back sooner," Eric told him.

"Well you're here now," Zander said and his eyes closed in sleep.

Amber walked in and smiled.

"Guess he woke up for a minute," she said taking Eric's happy expression.

"Yeah, he forgave me," Eric replied.

"That's good. I remember how much you used to love coming home and holding Zander in yours arms. It was like that was the reason you were coming home," she said softly. "You'd walk in the front door, pick up Zander, sit in your chair and you could sit there for hours just holding him and talking to him."

Eric smiled at her and nodded.

"He's too old for that now," he commented. "But I'm still going to let him know that just because I wasn't around, doesn't mean I stopped loving my son."

"Of course you didn't," Amber said. "I didn't think you did. It's partly my fault you were never around. If I'd responded to your letters, you might have been able to see Zander, but I thought those letters were about us, not about Zander, so I never read them."

"It's okay Amber, all that matters is my son knows who I am, and I plan on letting him get to know me," Eric told her.

Amber smiled and nodded placing her hand in Zander's.

(Later On Back At Alex's Home)

"So I guess you finished what you came here to do," Layla asked sitting Indian Style on the bed in the room they were staying in.

Lupin was sitting in a chair quietly looking exhausted.

"Thankfully yes, Arista had to be proven guilty in the assassination attempt on Alvin, well actually on Amber, but Alvin got shot," Lupin told her.

"So the crazy bitch I held at gun point is going to jail," Layla asked.

"Yup," Lupin replied with a smile. "You were great today."

"Thank you," she said and walked over to him to kiss him. "I got to bag a criminal. If only my sister could see me now."

"I'm sure she'd be very proud," Lupin said pulling Layla into his lap.

"You okay, you look extremely tired," she said.

"I got caught in a gun shooting contest," he said with a smirk. "But with you here, I feel wide awake."

Lupin kissed her and Layla couldn't help but giggle.

"Pervert," she muttered before kissing him back.

"Always," he replied.

(Next Day)

"So, you got pushed down the stairs and you didn't lose your baby," Laetitia asked Alex from her hospital bed.

"Yeah, the baby's perfectly fine," Alex replied. "The doctors told me that this morning."

"That's one strong healthy baby you got there Alex," Laetitia told her.

"I know, just like its daddy," Alex said with a smile.

"True," Laetitia said with a smile. "I'm glad you didn't lose your baby."

"And I'm glad your surgery went well. Now you can walk at me and Jigen's wedding," she told her.

"That's the plan," Laetitia said with a laugh.

"He was worried to death about you, you know that," Alex told her.

Laetitia nodded with another small smile.

"He's a good man, and he is lucky to have you," Laetitia told her.

"I'm lucky to have him," Alex replied.

"You guys will have a wonderful future ahead of you," Laetitia predicted. "Just don't go grocery shopping during rainstorms."

Alex nodded with a sad smile. She knew Laetitia was telling her in her own way that she had felt the same way about her and Pierre's future.

"Oh, Eric told me to give these to you," Alex said holding up a bouquet of roses. "He said they were a thank you. What'd you do for him?"

"Gave him some friendly advice," Laetitia said with a smile and picked up the roses. "That was sweet of him."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Any signs of romance?" Alex asked her.

"No, he's just a nice guy," Laetitia told her.

"I think he might be into you Laetitia," Alex said in a singsong way.

"Alex, we're forty years old, almost, we don't get little crushes anymore," Laetitia said dryly. "Anyways, I haven't been on a date since Pierre died."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Laetitia said quietly.

"You're a born again virgin!" Alex exclaimed causing Laetitia to stare and then start laughing.

"I guess I am," Laetitia said still laughing.

"Sorry, mood swing," Alex said blushing.

"I bet," Laetitia said dryly.

Alex laughed and hugged her.

"I'll see you soon alright?" she said.

"Of course," Laetitia replied with a smile and Alex walked out.

(The Police Station)

"I take it you want to press charges," Darrah asked Alvin with smile. "I know I would."

"Of course I do, she almost killed my grandchild," Alvin said angrily.

"And tried to kill your baby," Darrah said with a shake of her head. "Your wife has issues. I can see why you cheated on her."

"Yeah," Alvin said with a nod.

"Anyways, charges for kidnapping, and two counts attempted murder, and assault and battery, looks like she'll be in for a while. Do you want me to consult any one for you on this," Darrah asked him.

"No, I got a lawyer, unless you know the name of a really good divorce lawyer," Alvin asked her.

"No, I don't sorry, but best of luck with your girlfriend and baby," Darrah said with a smile.

"Thanks," Alvin said and walked out.

He knew that know he could get a divorce without Arista fighting it. He had reason for the divorce besides the fact that he wasn't in love with her. He could finally move on and be happy with Amber.

A,N, I hope you know this was my favorite chapter to write. I loved writing about Arista's downfall. This is the last chapter she's really important in. There will be references to her, but that's it. And I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Two more chapters till the big wedding and the end of the story. YAY! Then the sequel. Bad Company.


	19. Everything And More

Open Arms

Author's Note: I came up with the perfect title for this chapter and just started writing.

Disclaimer: I only own the crazy characters that aren't from Lupin The Third.

Chapter Title: Everything And More

_Cause your love is like a river  
It runs through my heart and soul  
It's deep when I'm thirsty  
And warm when I'm cold  
And when I feel forgotten  
I come running to your shore  
And find peace of mind time after time  
You give me everything and more_

_Everything and More_, Billy Gilman

(On With The Story)

Alex looked at the blond across from her and shook her head with a laugh. Layla and she had gone out for lunch so they could leave the guys alone to catch up. It was two weeks since they had found Zander, and Layla was leaving for Italy in a few days so she could get there in time for her classes to start up. Alex had wanted to get to know Layla before she left, and had been surprised by Layla's intelligence. She had expected anyone who was dating Lupin to be quite ditzy, but Layla was very smart. She knew a lot about a lot of things, and she was obviously madly in love with the man she called Andreas.

Layla didn't have to tell Alex she was in love with Lupin, Alex could tell by how she looked at him.

"I can't believe you eat his cooking, I would be scared to," Alex told her.

"I'm serious, Andreas should be a gourmet chef, he's gonna make me fat," Layla told her with a smile.

"That good?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah, he's that good. He's gonna teach me to cook. I'm a terrible cook," Layla said with a laugh.

"You too? Nah, I'm a good cook, I just don't like to cook. I'm going to have to learn though," Alex said with laugh.

"Yeah," Layla said with a smile.

"I still can't believe how wrapped around your finger Lupin is. He used to be the biggest womanizer I have ever met. He'd chase anything in a skirt, and now, he's just worried about you," Alex said.

"I know, isn't it great," Layla asked her.

"Yeah it is actually. He's changed a lot and I think we all have you to thank for that," Alex told her.

"I dunno, he was a really great guy when I met him," Layla replied.

"I suppose," Alex said with a sigh.

She couldn't believe that Layla didn't notice the impact that she had on Lupin, but then again, Layla hadn't known Lupin that long. She didn't realize how big of a play boy he was.

"Are you in love with Lupin?" Alex asked her.

"Very much so," Layla said quietly.

"What did he tell you he did for a living?" Alex asked.

"He told me he was a jewel collector why?"

"I dunno, because oddly enough he told you the truth," Alex said confused.

"Why would that be odd? Alex, are you telling me Andreas is hiding something from me?" Layla asked her, her voice rising in shock.

"I think you need to talk to him. If you're serious about loving him, you guys need to have a long talk," Alex said.

"I know," Layla said with a sigh.

Alex gave her a small smile looked at her watch.

"Well there's no time like the present and I promised Jigen I'd stop by the hospital to see Laetitia today. He thought it was kinda weird how she seemed so chipper about her recovery. He thinks she's taking happy pills I suppose," Alex said with a laugh. "So I'll take you home so you can talk to Lupin on my way to the hospital."

"Alright," Layla said shakily and stood up.

They walked to Alex's Jaguar, and drove out of the parking lot of the diner. Alex pulled up in front of her house and let Layla out before driving off to the hospital. And Layla walked into the Marriot Mansion to find Lupin, whom she found talking to Jigen in the study.

"Jigen, can I talk to Andreas alone for a minute," she asked him.

Jigen looked at her quickly and nodded before walking out. Lupin looked up at Layla with a worried frown on his brow.

"Layla, what is it babe?" he asked her.

"We need to have a long talk. Starting with who you really are," Layla told him sitting down in a chair.

(At The Hospital)

"Why do you keep coming to see me?" Laetitia asked from her hospital bed as she looked over at her visitor.

"Because your good company," Eric said with a smile.

"Why aren't you with your kids?" Laetitia asked her with a smile back.

"Zander decided he wanted to risk keeping his siblings in line at a zoo," he said with a laugh. "He said he just wants to spend some time alone with them to get to know them."

"He didn't want his dad to come along?" Laetitia asked him suspiciously.

"What teenager wants his dad to hang around?" Eric asked dryly.

"Good point," she said with a laugh.

"So, when do you get out of this place again?" Eric asked her.

"Actually, when Alex gets here, I was going to ask her if she could take me back to her house, because I was released this afternoon," Laetitia said happily.

"I bet you're excited," he said.

"Oh definitely, the doctors say they're trying to make you better, but they're slowly killing you with the food," Laetitia said with a laugh.

"Yes they are," said a voice from the doorway.

Laetitia turned around and greeted Alex with a wide smile. She didn't know why but she was suddenly a very happy woman. She hadn't been this happy in years, and it felt great to her.

"Hello Alex," she said.

"You look strangely happy, you haven't doped yourself up on morphine have you," Alex asked her smiling. "I told you to watch that."

"Oh hush," Laetitia said with a laugh.

"So, what's this about you being released?" Alex asked her.

"Oh, just that I'm free. I healed, they're tired of seeing my face," Laetitia said.

"Well, at least someone is. This is like this eighth time I've ran into Eric here. Are you guys together or something?" Alex asked them.

"No, we just have a lot in common. We both can talk about what it was like to lose the one we loved so much, and then talk about how we both got over the loss," Laetitia said softly.

"Oh, makes since," Alex said but she still looked suspicious.

"So, Alex, can we get the hell out of dodge or at least out of this hospital. I hate hospitals," Laetitia muttered, which made since to Alex since the last time Laetitia had been in the hospital, she had been told her husband was dead.

"Yeah, come on, let's get you outta here," Alex said with a smile.

Laetitia pulled herself into her wheelchair and rolled it over to Eric.

"Guess I'll see you the next time you go to see Zander," she asked him.

"Of course," he replied and leaned down to give her a hug.

"Thanks for coming to see me," Laetitia said and kissed his cheek.

"It was nothing," he said with a smile.

Alex stood off to the side of the room watching the whole scene with a smirk. Eric and Laetitia may have been telling the truth about having a platonic relationship, but she knew for a fact, that by the way they were looking at each other, that it wouldn't stay that way.

(In Italy)

Claire was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a glass of hot tea as her son ate dinner. She found her thoughts drifting to her relationship with Geoff. She couldn't believe she had let things go as far as she did, but she couldn't change it know that they had.

She sighed and put her cup down then smiled at Colby.

"How's dinner?" she asked him.

"Yummy," he said with a big smile causing her to laugh.

"Good to know," she replied.

"Mommy, why was Geoff here when I woke up," he asked.

"He stayed her last night to keep me company," she said quickly.

"Oh," he replied. "Is Aunt Ivy watching me again?"

"Nope, she's going to New York with Aunt Layla, you're going to the movies with me and Rex to see Madagascar," Claire said.

She personally didn't want to see the movie but Colby had looked interested and Geoff offered to take them. Claire sighed and put her head in her hands. She knew what was happening to her and she was terrified. She was falling in love with Geoff even though she told herself a million times she wouldn't.

He had done nothing but wait for her to make all the moves on him so he knew she was comfortable in the relationship and he kept telling her how much he cared about her, and his sweet talk had won her over.

The last time a man had sweet talked her she had ended up a single working mom. The first time she fell for someone's sweet talking she ended up hooked on drugs. She had been a freshman when she met him; he was a sophomore in high school. She had become editor of the newspaper and a cheerleader by time she was a sophomore herself, and head of her class. Then she started partying with the guy so he would like her, and doing everything he asked of her.

He eventually talked her into running away with him, and she ended up poor, broken hearted and addicted to almost every drug out there. That's when she met Colby's dad. He was a dealer who decided she was hot and that he wanted her. He gave her free drugs and she ended up falling in love with him.

Then she found out she was pregnant, and decided to quit drugs, only her boyfriend, if you could call him that, didn't agree and sneaked drugs behind her back till she left him and went to rehab.

Ever since she had gotten her life turned around, she'd held a great distrust of men. She'd been hurt by too many in her life. She didn't want to be hurt again. She only hoped Geoff was worth the trust she'd finally put in him, and that he truly felt what he said he felt for her, because she was starting to fall in love with him. And she didn't want Colby to get used to Geoff only to have him leave his life.

(Meanwhile at the Airport)

Darrah sat as she waited for Ivy Channing to get off her plane. She had trained her while she was in Italy, and Ivy had been transferred to New York because New York needed the extra detective. With all the problems that the Marriott family had gone through, Darrah's chief had asked Interpol for a new Detective and the newest recruit had been picked.

"Hello Darrah, nice to see you again," Ivy said with a smile.

Darrah smiled at the blond headed girl in front of her and nodded. Ivy had long blond hair, and big blue eyes. Her complexion left Darrah jealous and she was a very optimistic person.

"Hello," Darrah said. "Come on, I'll get you settled in. You know your staying with me right?"

Ivy nodded and picked up her luggage.

"I wouldn't want to stay with anyone else. You're the only person I know in town," Ivy said with a laugh. "Well, besides my sister Layla and her boyfriend Andreas are visiting the Marriott's for a few weeks."

"Oh, I met her. She almost shot Arista Marriott," Darrah said. "That was your sister right? Layla, blond hair and blue eyes just like you?"

"Yup, that's Layla, why in the world would she hold Arista at gunpoint," Ivy asked.

"Well, Arista threw her daughter down the stairs," Darrah told her.

"Go Layla," Ivy said with a nod.

"That's what I thought," Darrah agreed and they got into her car.

When they pulled up in Darrah's drive-way there was a white Pontiac Grand-prix with Mississippi license already there. Darrah unbuckled her seat belt and got out, while Ivy followed suit.

"Guess I have company," Darrah said with a smile.

"Looks like," Ivy replied.

Darrah looked up to her porch to see the owner of the car walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"Hello Casey, come to bug the big city woman?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course," he said. "Came to check on you, you haven't called in a week or so."

"I've been busy," she told him. "Casey, this is my friend Icilynn Channing, nickname Ivy, and Ivy, this is my friend Casey Roberts."

"Hello there," Ivy said as she looked him over and Darrah bit back a laugh.

"Hello," Casey said with a smile and then turned back to Darrah.

"Guess I came at a bad time," he asked her.

"Nope, three people, three bedrooms, it works out fine," she said with a grin.

"Alright then," Casey replied.

"Oh, Ivy, after we're done where, I could take you to visit your sister Layla," she told her.

"Sounds good to me," Ivy replied.

"Ok then," Darrah said with a grin and walked into her home with them behind her.

(At Alex's)

"Are you serious," Layla asked softly.

Lupin looked at her with a small smile and nodded.

"I was raised to be a thief," he told her.

Layla sat down on the couch her face going deathly pale. Her mind raced at the information. She had believed everything this man had told her. She had let him into her home. She had opened her heart to him. He had been lying to her the whole time. Granted she knew that he had lied to her about his job, but to hide the fact that he was a thief from her? She'd been letting a thief live with her for four months and had no clue.

She'd heard news reports about Lupin The Third. He was a murderer. He'd killed in his attempts to rob people before. He stole priceless artifacts. She was accepting rent money from stolen goods. Layla knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help it.

Her heart was racing and she felt her skin go clammy.

"Layla," Lupin's voice called out, but it sounded as if he were calling from a dark tunnel.

That's when her vision went black. When she woke up she was lying in bed in the room her and Lupin had been using. He was by her side holding her hand and looking at her frightfully.

"Layla babe, are you alright?" he asked her.

Layla sat up and looked around the room. She couldn't believe she had passed out like that. Lupin's secret was big but it wasn't that big. She couldn't believe she had freaked.

"I'm sorry," she froze, not knowing what to call him and looked to him for a hint.

"Call me Lupin if you want, that's what I usually go by, I hate the name Arsene. Andreas is my middle name," he said with a smile.

"Alright, Lupin, I didn't mean to freak, I was just surprised," she said with a nod.

It felt awkward calling this man who had stolen her heart so fully by his last name. It felt so impersonal, but he said he liked it, so she went with it.

"So your okay with this," he asked her.

"I don't know. I'm a little freaked," she admitted with a smile.

"Understandable," he said with a smile. "Are you okay? I didn't expect you to faint. Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm okay," she said with a smile back.

Layla sat up and sighed.

"Listen Lupin, I have to go back to Italy for a photo shoot and school. I got the call the other day. So while I'm in Italy, it'll give me time to think about this, and then I'll come back, I promise I'm not going to end things," she said with a smile.

"Your not?"

"No," she told him and Lupin leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

(Meanwhile In Japan)

"I can't believe we're in Jail," Fujiko muttered under her breath.

"After all the luck we've had over the years? It was bound to run out sometime, that's Karma ya know," Goemon told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered.

"So, when are we getting out?" he asked her.

"When someone wants to pay a million dollar bail on two ex-thieves," Fujiko said.

"Hey you two," the guard yelled. "You're out. Someone paid bail on you two."

"Damn, that was fast," Goemon told her.

"Yes it was," Fujiko said.

They walked out of the cells into the station to see a woman with a bust size the same as Fujiko's with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was standing next to a Japanese man in a business suit.

"Mother?" Fujiko gasped. "Satoshi?"

"Hello Fujiko," Satoshi said.

Sonya Higuarashi smiled at her daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

"I've missed you," she said softly. "I'm so sorry for what your father did. If I'd known what was going on, I'd have stopped him."

"I know," Fujiko said as tears threatened to fall.

"I guess we have a wedding to plan?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes you do," Goemon said wrapping his arms around Fujiko's growing waist as her mother let her go.

"It's good to see you again Goemon," Sonya said.

"You too ma'am," he said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Come on, let's go, I've seen enough of this place," Fujiko grumbled leading them out.

"So, how long have you and my daughter been together Goemon?" Sonya asked him. "I always said you'd make the perfect couple."

"We've been together four and a half months," Goemon told her.

"Which means she got pregnant as soon as you got together," Sonya said with a sigh. "I see. At least I know you've always been in love with her so you weren't using her."

"Of course not," Goemon said offended.

"So, which detective caught you guys?" Satoshi asked.

"Umm, Detective Moore, but he made it sound like Zenigata did so Interpol would get off his ass," Fujiko replied with a smirk. "Come on, he's been chasing us five years, bout time he finally caught us right?"

"Good point," Sonya said with a laugh.

"At least your free now, and can do whatever you wish," Satoshi told them.

"Hey mom, how come you're here with Satoshi?" Fujiko asked. "I thought you were still with dad."

"Actually no," her mom said with a laugh as they walked to Satoshi's van. "A year after you left I divorced your father because Satoshi had told me what he was doing. And a year ago I married Satoshi."

"So, you're like my dad now? I can call you dad," Fujiko asked with a laugh. "That's great."

"Yeah, come on," Satoshi said and they pulled out of the parking lot of the station.

"Looks like we'll be able to go to Jigen and Alex's wedding," Goemon said looking at Fujiko.

"Looks like," she said with a smile.

(Later on In New York)

"Wow Souta, this is beautiful," Lorraine said as she walked into her kitchen.

She was still staying with her parents, and they had let Zenigata stay with them, but they had gone on a trip for the weekend leaving Lorraine, Zenigata, and Caleb alone in the house. Caleb had been put to bed and Lorraine had been getting dressed after her shower when she'd smelt something good being cooked.

She'd walked into the kitchen to see a candle light dinner being prepared for her.

"You think so?" Zenigata asked.

"Yeah, it's wonderful," she said and kissed him.

Zenigata kissed her back and pulled her chair out for her before she sat down. He sat down across from her and smiled.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," she said softly.

"I figured we needed it after all we've gone through looking for Lupin," he told her with a smile.

"You got that right," she said with a grin.

Zenigata smiled at her and they ate their dinner in relative silence. They were happy to just sit there enjoying each others company that was until Lorraine leaned across the table and kissed him again.

"You know Souta, I've been thinking about our sleeping arrangements," she said idly.

"What?"

"I think we should change them," she said with a smirk. "I don't think I'm comfortable with you around the hall."

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"I'd rather you be in bed beside me. I got used to that at Hotels, when we didn't have money for a double suite," she said softly.

"Are you getting at what I think your getting at?"

"Yes I am," she said. "I'm not a teenager; I'm ready for a more serious relationship."

"I see," he said and kissed her again.

Lorraine smiled and put her hand in his.

"Come on," she said.

"Alright," he said and blew out the candles as she walked upstairs with him right behind her.

(Next Day At Alex's)

"I can't believe your leaving," Alex told Layla.

"Sorry, but I got to. I have a job and I got a new photographer," she told her.

"I see," Alex said as the doorbell rings.

They walked to the door together and an instant after it opened Layla leaned forward and gave the girl on the other side a giant hug.

"Ivy, oh my god, it's been forever," Layla said.

"Hi sis," she replied.

"Sorry to do this to you Ivy, but I was just heading back to Italy," Layla said.

"Well I was just saying hi before heading to the station. I'm working in New York now," Ivy said. "Guess I'll see you around?"

"Seems like, how about you drive me to the airport?"

"Sounds good," Ivy said.

"Bye Alex, it was nice meeting you," Layla said with a hug.

"You too," Alex said and smiled as Ivy and Layla walked to Ivy's rental car.

A few minutes after they drove off, Alvin and Amber pulled up from a doctor's appointment.

"How's the baby?" Alex asked them immediately.

Amber looked at Alvin and sighed.

"You mean babies Alex. I'm having twins, a girl and a boy," she said.

"Oh wow, congratulations," Alex said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Amber said.

Alex smiled at her dad who wrapped his arm around Amber's waist with a smile and they all walked into the house.

(End Of Chapter)

Thanks to all my readers, and special thanks to all my reviewers. I know it was short, and slow, please forgive me. It's been a long summer. (Sigh)

LunasStar


	20. Shape Of My Heart

Open Arms

Author's Note: It's almost over, I can't believe it.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Title: Shape Of My Heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

(On With The Story)

Layla sighed as her photographer called another break. It'd been almost two weeks since she left Lupin in New York, and things weren't going well at all. Not to mention the photo shoot she was at wasn't going well. No matter what pose she tried her manager got mad at her. She walked over to her chair and pulled a bottle of water out of her bag to take a drink.

"Layla, are you sure you're trying, even the photographer agrees that your pictures just aren't coming out like they used to," he asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm trying my hardest," she replied sitting down. "I'm just really tired."

"I see, well your photographer is bringing in a colleague of his, he thinks he would be able to get better pictures of you," her manager said with a smile.

"Alright," she replied.

A few minutes later a man with bright red hair and big blue eyes walked into the room. He smiled at Layla and gave her a nod hello, and started to put his gear down.

"I hear you're having problems with you shoot," he stated.

"I guess, nothing seems different to me, these guys are just damn picky," Layla replied.

"Most people are," he replied. "I'm Ian Cornell."

"Layla Channing," she told him. "Then again, you probably knew that."

"Yeah, I've heard of you," he said lightly. "Ready to get started?"

"I guess," she said standing up.

Layla walked back to the area where the backdrop to her photo's where, and stood in place. Soon, the camera started clicking and she felt herself go through her pictures seamlessly, she was so used to the poses by then, that it almost seemed as if she weren't even moving.

"Alright, that's a wrap. Umm, Toni, there was nothing wrong with how hard Layla was trying. You just noticed something different, and being the manager of ten different models, I don't see how you didn't know what it was," Ian said, and he pulled the film out of his camera to develop.

"Umm, can you not talk about me like I'm not here," Layla muttered.

"Oh sorry," he said smiling at her.

"So, what's different about me?" she asked.

"Well, your outfits are getting too small," he said easily.

"Are you saying I'm fat," Layla snapped.

"No, I'm just saying, you were tiny when you got this outfit, and you've probably put on about five or ten pounds, which is good, they make you look more mature and less child like," Ian said with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Layla replied.

"So Layla, Toni told me you're going to be going to the Marriot-Jigen wedding in a few weeks," he said as he put his camera back in his bag.

"Yeah, my boyfriend's a friend of the groom, I think he might actually be best man, I'm not sure," she said with a smile.

"Oh ok. Are you going to be a bride's maid," he asked her.

"Actually, yeah I am," Layla said with a smile.

Alex had called her the night before and told her so.

"That's good, I'm there photographer. Alvin told Alex how good I was when he threw a big party and the magazines all wanted to have it in their issue that month," Ian said with a smile. "Glad I got to meet one of the bride's maids ahead of time."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you. If you are going to continue photographing me, then I'll see you next time, if not, see you at the wedding," she told him.

"You too," he replied with a smile.

Layla walked out of the building and glanced back as the door shut. She couldn't believe that she had actually started to out grow her modeling out fits. It didn't seem right. She hadn't noticed that she was putting on weight. Then again, she thought, Lupin had done most the cooking, who knows how fattening it was.

At least it didn't stop her from being able to model.

Meanwhile in New York, Lupin was sitting on Alex's couch with a seemingly natural childlike pout across his face. Laid out on the table in front of him were two Italian magazines, both with the same blond haired, blue eyed girl on the cover. Layla's photo shoots had been coming out exceedingly well. Her blue eyes shined on the covers and her fair skin seemed to hold a glow to it.

"She seems like she's better off without me," he muttered.

"Oh get over it. You've said that five times in the past hour," Alex snapped from living room chair.

"I can't get over it," he whined.

"Your Lupin, of course you can. You'll find someone else to warm your bed soon enough," she replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about Alex," he snapped.

"Then what are you talking about Lupin? What's so special about Layla?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. She's amazing. She's. . ." Lupin cut himself off when he realized he couldn't find words to describe how he felt about Layla.

Then he realized there were words he could use to describe it.

"I love her," Lupin said softly.

"You do!" Alex asked shocked.

"Yeah, I do," he told her with a smile.

Alex stared at him in surprised. She'd thought Lupin was just using Layla for a place to say and someone to warm his bed. She'd never thought that perhaps he cared about her.

"Then what are you doing here? Go after her damn it," Alex told him.

"I can't," he whined. "I promised her I'd give her time to think and that I wouldn't bug her till I saw her again at the wedding."

"Oh," Alex said softly.

For once, Alex actually pitied the baboon man. She'd hate to be kept away from the one she loved. Still, she understood where Layla was coming from. Lupin had been hiding secrets from her since the day they had met, and it would have been hard for Alex to trust Jigen had he kept his secrets from her for so long. He was smart and told her three days after he met her though.

"What do I do Alex? What should I say at your wedding? I know you hate me, but I really need your help," he said desperately.

"Tell her you love her," Alex said simply.

"That's it?" he asked incredulously.

"That's it," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked dubiously.

"I'm sure," she replied.

"Alright," he sighed and fell back against the couch.

Alex smiled and walked out the room. She knew that if Lupin was in love with Layla that meant he'd keep his hands off the women he met at her house, even if it did seem impossible to him at times.

"Hey," she heard someone say behind her, and turned to see Jigen smiling at her.

"Hello," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look happy," he commented.

"Mmm, I am, Lupin is in love with Layla," she informed him.

"He is?" Jigen asked surprised.

"Yup," she said.

"That's good," he said and leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed him back and smiled at him.

"Now you don't have to worry about him chasing me," she told him.

"Actually, he knew better after he found out that I cared about you," Jigen said with a smirk.

"Ah, so he knew if he went after me you'd shoot him right?" she asked.

"He'd be dead on sight," he replied.

"I see," she said with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys," Paris said walking in. "But your wedding planner is here."

"Oh," Alex said backing away.

Alex walked out the room and before Jigen could follow her, Paris stopped him.

"Listen, I have to say something before the wedding," she told him.

"What?" Jigen asked a little surprised.

"If you break her heart, I will hunt you down and kill you," she said.

"Are you serious?" he asked after a pause.

"Yeah, I am, Alex is my best friend and I don't want her getting hurt," Paris said.

"Well she won't alright," Jigen said.

"Good," Paris said and walked off to find her daughter.

Jigen shook his head in confusion and then walked into the hallway to meet with the wedding planner.

An hour later he was sitting at the living room table with a bunch of wedding patterns scattered in front of him while the girls were talking. He was finding it very hard to keep his eyes open.

"Jigen, wake up, your supposed to be paying attention," Alex suddenly snapped.

"Why? It doesn't matter to me," he muttered.

"What?" she exclaimed. "This is our wedding."

"I didn't mean I don't care about the wedding, it's just what it looks like doesn't matter to me," he said. "Not as long as I'm marrying you."

"Oh," Alex replied softly.

"It's always best that the woman plans it anyway," the wedding planner said. "Otherwise there are these little arguments over drinks and decorations."

"Good point," Alex said smiling.

"So you have a photographer?"

"Yeah, he's pretty new, but he's this big hit in Italy, his name's Ian Cornell," Alex said.

"I've heard of him. He's done some good work," the planner said. "And you said two of your brides maids are pregnant, so the waist bands of the dresses will be elastic and they're in blue?"

"Yeah, we're all flying down to Australia in a week. One of them is already down there because she's too far along to fly down any other time but last week," Alex replied noticing that Jigen was once again dozing off.

"Okay, looks like everything is settled then, your wedding is going to be beautiful," the wedding planner told her standing up.

"I hope so," Alex replied.

The wedding planner walked out and as Alex stood up to go into the other room Jigen pulled her back down to where she was sitting in his lap.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she said smiling at him.

Meanwhile in Japan Fujiko was sitting at the kitchen table of her mother's home explaining her time with Lupin and the gang.

"I still can't believe it took you so long to finally fall in love with Goemon," her mom said with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" Fujiko asked.

"Well the man was so in love with you it was sad. Plus, he did everything for you. He waited on you hand and foot," she replied.

"Oh," Fujiko said with a sigh. "I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know about him."

"I don't think there is anything about him you don't know," her mom said with a laugh.

"Who knows, he may surprise me one day," Fujiko said softly. "Just like you did when you told me you married Satoshi."

"Well I couldn't help it. He was so kind to me, he didn't blame me for what your father was doing, and he helped me keep tabs on you so I knew you were okay," her mom said with a smile.

"It wasn't your fault. You had no idea what was going on, and I was scared to tell you," Fujiko told her.

"I know honey, and I only wish you weren't, because I would have stopped him right away," she told her daughter.

"I know," Fujiko replied smiling. "Mom, I have a problem that I haven't talk to anyone about. Goemon knows it's there, and well, we just don't discuss it."

"What's that?"

"I don't know the father of my baby," She admitted softly. "I cheated on Lupin with Goemon, so it could be Lupin's. I'm almost positive he's not the father, but it just makes me nervous sometimes. I don't want my baby looking like a monkey."

Fujiko's mom laughed and smiled at her.

"I'm sure Goemon will still raise it like it was his own, you don't have to tell Lupin who the father is," she said. "Just tell Goemon who it is, so that way you don't lie to him."

"I'd have to tell the child so it doesn't wind up like one of those kids in the VC Andrews Novels and start dating Lupin's kid and then finds out it's related," Fujiko told her.

"True," her mom said laughing again.

"I dunno. It's tough, but as long as I have Goemon I'll make it," Fujiko told her smiling.

"I know, and I'm proud of you and Goemon and I can't wait to see my little grandbaby," Sonya said smiling.

"I can't wait to see your grandbaby either," Fujiko said placing her hand on her slowly developing stomach.

Sonya smiled at her daughter and they drifted into a comfortable silence.

About that same time in Italy Layla was walking into her sister's home with a smile on her face.

"Hey sis!"

Claire walked into the room and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Hi, come into the kitchen, I was just doing the dishes," Claire said smiling back.

They walked into the kitchen and Claire walked back over to the sink to start her dishes again.

"So, where's Colby?" Layla asked her as she sat down in the kitchen.

"I'm looking at him now," Claire said and Layla walked over to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Claire nodded towards the window and Layla looked out. Geoff and Colby were outside and Geoff was chasing the two year old around the yard and picking him up to spin him in circles. She could hear them both laughing from where she was standing.

"He looks like a dad out there," Layla said softly.

"I know," Claire said with a warm smile, her eyes bright.

"You really love him don't you?" Layla asked her in shock.

"I think so," Claire replied.

"Damn, when I hooked you guys up I only hoped you'd cheer up a bit," Layla told her with a smile. "I'm glad you finally found someone Claire."

"So am I. So, what's going on with Andreas, you didn't come back together," Claire pointed out.

"His name isn't Andreas," Layla answered quietly sitting back down. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah of course," Claire said worriedly and sat down beside her.

"He's Lupin the Third," Layla told her. "I came back for classes but he stayed behind to help his friend, Jigen, on his wedding. But he's the famous their Arsene Lupin The Third."

"Oh my god!" Claire exclaimed.

"That's what I said," Layla replied softly.

"He told you this?"

"Yeah, he told me he wanted me to know the truth," Layla said softly. "I love him Claire, I really do. I just didn't know he was hiding this from me. I knew he was hiding something, but not something like this."

"I know Layla," Claire said reaching out and placing her hand on Layla's. "If it's any consolation I do believe the man loves you."

"I know he does," Layla told her with a smile, "which is why I don't plan on breaking things off. I plan on staying with him."

"Oh," Claire said shocked. "Well then, I can't very well stop you."

"I know," Layla replied.

Claire looked at her strangely for a minute then smiled.

"You don't look quite so bone thin Layla," she told her. "It's a nice look. Did you decide to put on some weight?"

"No, Andreas is a great cook and I can't help but pig out on his food," Layla said with a rueful chuckle. "My new photographer liked the idea though."

"That's good," Claire replied with a nod.

Layla was about to say something but a wave of nausea washed over her and she had to bite it down real quick.

"You okay Layla, you don't look so great," Claire said quickly noticing her sister's suddenly pale face.

"I don't know," Layla replied. "I feel sick."

Claire sat stunned and processed the information. The weight gaining and the nausea reminded her of what she went through three years before. She knew it was jumping to conclusions but she couldn't help her impulsive thinking.

"Layla, are you pregnant?" she asked softly and Layla's eyes went wide and her chin dropped.

"Why would you ask that?" Layla asked her.

"Because you've been having sex with Andreas since he's been living with you," Claire snapped standing up. "I know you love him Layla, but if you are pregnant then you're going to have to figure some stuff up, like college."

Layla was staring at her while her mind raced. Pregnant, she wondered. She could be having Lupin's, her mind finally adjusted to the change, baby.

"Oh my god," she said softly.

"Layla, you going to be okay," Claire asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling suddenly her hand on her stomach. "I'm great."

"Listen I got a test in my bathroom, I bought it last week thinking I needed it, I didn't," Claire told her at Layla's shocked expression.

"Oh, ok," Layla replied with a smile and walked into the bathroom.

Claire got the test out of the cabinet, handed it to Layla, and walked out shaking her head. She wished Layla had picked a much better man to fall in love with, instead of the thief. She needed someone with her at that moment, someone who wasn't her sister. Layla would really need Andreas, no Lupin, Claire corrected, in the next few months if she was pregnant. She knew going through a pregnancy alone was extremely lonely from personal experience.

She walked out into her back yard and smiled. Both Geoff and Colby were lying on the ground. They were lying side by side and Geoff had his arm around Colby.

That's the type of man Layla should be with; Claire thought briefly then shook herself mentally. She wasn't sure that Lupin wouldn't stay with Layla; things could work out for them.

She walked over to them and sat down on the grass.

"Have fun," she asked with an arched eye brow.

"Yes I did," they both answered.

Claire laughed and smiled at them both. She knew right then that if she could, she would hold on to Geoff. He loved her son, he loved her, and she knew that she loved him. She heard the back door open a few minutes later and Layla came walking out with a face as pale as death.

"Layla what's wrong?" she asked.

"You were right," Layla said and then fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Layla!" Geoff said in shock and got up to see if she was okay. "What'd she mean?"

"She's pregnant," Claire said hurrying to her sister's side. "She'll be fine. She's just in shock. Help me get her into the house."

Geoff nodded and he picked Layla up carrying her into the house.

"Did Andreas come back with her?" he asked.

"No," Claire replied.

"So she's alone," Geoff asked laying her on the couch.

"For a while, he's taking her to a friends wedding, then he's coming back. He's helping his friend with last minute wedding plans," Claire told him.

"Oh," Geoff said.

Layla groaned and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back, want to schedule a doctor's appointment," Claire said with a grin.

"Yeah," Layla said softly closing her eyes again.

Claire nodded and walked over to the telephone.

It was a week later that Layla's plane was landing in Sidney, Australia. She had called Lupin and told him what time her plane was landing and he told her he'd be there to pick her up. She sighed and walked over to the luggage rack while searching the crowd for him. It was a few minutes later that she gave up and sat down in one of the chairs thinking he was late. She closed her eyes to rest for a minute but then stiffened and her eyes flew open when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hello," a voice whispered in her ear and she felt a grin spread across her face.

She turned and threw herself in Lupin's arms.

"God I missed you," she replied biting back a sob as she held him tightly.

"I missed you too," he said softly and kissed her.

Layla kissed him back and then grinned at him.

"Come on," he told her and led her out of the airport.

Layla followed him and they got into a jeep he had borrowed to pick her up in.

"Who's all there so far?" she asked him.

"Everyone," he replied. "Alex, Jigen, Paris, me, and Paris's daughter have been there since yesterday morning. Alvin and Amber have been there a week with Zander. Goemon and Fujiko arrived just as I was leaving to pick you up. Jigen's mom called to say she would be there in about an hour because she had to go to her house to get her dress for the wedding along with getting her children dressed up. They should be arriving as we get there. Laetitia is there also, she brought Zander's dad along as a date oddly enough."

"Wow, small wedding," Layla commented.

"That's how they wanted it," Lupin told her.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a house that looked more like a hotel to Layla. They got out of the jeep and walked inside. Moment's later Alex was giving Layla a bear hug.

"God we missed having you around," she said smiling at her.

"Really? Why?" Layla asked with a laugh.

"Who wouldn't miss the woman who held my mom up at gunpoint," Alex asked her.

"Good point," Layla agreed. "I missed you too."

"Good," Alex replied.

"Who's this?" a woman's voce asked a Layla looked up to see a woman she was sure she'd seen before.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Layla. Layla, this is Fujiko Mine," Lupin said easily smiling at the woman.

"Wait a minute, isn't Fujiko the girl you were reported for chasing from Japan to America, for years?" Layla asked him surprised.

"Ahem, umm yeah," Lupin said rubbing the back of his head. "That's her."

"I can see why," Layla said with a nod and smiled.

She was trying to bite back the jealously that she felt rising in her. She knew that Lupin was serious about her, and that when he found out she was pregnant, they'd probably settle down, but she couldn't help it. Fujiko was obviously much prettier than her, and well, she had more for Lupin to stare at obviously.

"Ah, don't worry baby," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Fujiko here is pregnant with her boyfriend's kid. I won't be doing any chasing for her anymore."

"Good," she said and kissed him.

Lupin kissed her back and smiled.

"I missed you," he said softly and she nodded.

"I know."

"Shoot me and get it over with," Fujiko said dryly and then looked at Layla. "I pity you. What'd he do? Blackmail you? Drug you? Whatever he did, we can cure it." \

Layla laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'm here on my own free will," she told her.

"Yeah, it was hard to believe when he told us. We found out when you were missing and Lupin passed a magazine with her face on the cover," Jigen told Fujiko.

"Wow, you lasted more than a month with the same girl," Fujiko said shocked.

"So what," he said defensively.

"Don't tempt him Fujiko," said a tired, but serious voice walking in the room.

Layla looked up to see a long haired Asian man dressed in a traditional kimono walking into the room.

"You must be Goemon," she said with a smile.

"Yes, and I assume you are Layla," he replied with a nod of his head.

"Yeah," she said.

Goemon was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Jigen opened it and stepped aside to let a middle aged Asian man, and a middle aged woman in, along with two children. Layla had no idea was nationality they were.

"Hello," Jigen said. "Sessho right? It's been ages. Goemon didn't tell me he was bringing you. Why didn't you come with him?"

"Goemon didn't bring him," the woman said. "I did, Daisuke."

Jigen stared at her for a moment confused.

"It's me, Lana," she said softly and Jigen's eyes went wide.

"I think that's our cue," Lupin told the others and they nodded.

Lana didn't notice as her husband, her kids, and the others walked out the room. She just smiled at her son.

"I'm glad I finally get to see you in person," she told him.

"So am I," he told her.

Lana ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and grinned.

"You look like your father," she told him.

"I do?" he asked.

"Yeah, he had an Italian father, and a Japanese mother, so he looked a lot like you do," she told him. "A mobster."

Jigen laughed and nodded.

"Anyways," she told him. "I'm proud of you. Just don't let your beautiful Italian name go to waste. I named you after my father. His name was Antori. He was the nicest man ever. He passed away a few years back."

Jigen nodded. Lana smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"I know you're a bit old for hugs from your mother and a bit tall for them too, but still, I've missed a lot, and I'm glad I get to see this," she told him looking up at him.

He was at least half a foot taller than her.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile. "I'm going to have to get used to hugs pretty soon anyway."

"True," she told him. "Well I better go chase down Ty and Kelly, they're probably driving Sessho nuts."

"Hey, what happened to your husband," Jigen asked her.

"He cheated on me," she told him softly. "I took a job in Japan when we divorced and I met Sessho. We got married almost right after Ty was born."

"Oh," Jigen said.

Lana smiled and walked out the room.

Jigen walked upstairs and sighed. He had a week till he was married and he had no idea what he was thinking. Now that he had time to slow down and think, things were starting to click. He'd been with Alex five months. She was five months pregnant, and he'd actually proposed to her. What in the hell was he thinking?

He couldn't do this. He'd never wanted to get married, but he couldn't just walk out on her either. She'd put a lot of blind faith in him, and he loved her.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with shaking hands. This wedding was going to drive him insane. He sat down in a chair and leaned against the back of it, taking a few deep breaths.

Calm down, he told himself, you're the one that proposed to her.

"Hey man, you okay," Lupin asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah," he said looking up to face him.

"You sure," Lupin replied staring at him. "You look like you're about to faint."

"I think I am. What the hell was I thinking Lupin," he asked him. "You know I shouldn't be getting married. It's me."

"Jigen, calm down. It's you, and it's Alex. It's perfect," Lupin told him. "She loves you more than anything. And you love her. What's so wrong about that?"

Jigen took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I can't do this Lupin. I love her, I know I do, but it's just, I dunno," he sighed.

"Scary?" Lupin suggested. "Of course it is. All the steps in life worth taking are scary."

"You've been hanging around Goemon way too long," Jigen said with a chuckle.

"You're laughing, that's a good sign," Lupin replied. "Do you really want to break Alex's heart and abandon your baby? Think about how you felt growing up without a real father."

"Low man, low," Jigen told him and shook his head. "But of course I don't."

"Well then, grow some balls, and get married," Lupin told him.

Jigen stared at him in shock. He wasn't used to this Lupin, and it was starting to scare him.

"You're planning on marrying Layla aren't you," he asked him and Lupin smiled.

"Soon as I get my name cleared," Lupin replied.

"I see," Jigen said and put out his cigarette.

"Come on Jigen, its Alex, you love her, so prove it," Lupin told him and Jigen nodded.

"Alright," he said and walked out the room.

Alex was downstairs in the living room talking to Goemon's family and Lana when Paris and Motoko walked into the room. Goemon stared at her for a moment with an indescribable look on his face until she turned to him. A look of recognition passed over her features before she turned to smile at Alex.

"I guess this is the other guests?" She asked looking around and nodding.

"Yeah," Alex said smiling. "This is it."

"Good, big wedding's are overrated," Paris told her.

"Yes, they are," Alex added with a sigh.

"Well, I just wanted to see who was here, I better go make sure Amber and your dad isn't arguing. She's getting real emotional on him," Paris told her and Alex laughed.

"You do that then," Alex told her.

"Alright," Paris said a walked out with Motoko.

A few seconds later Goemon looked at Alex.

"Do you mind pointing your kitchen out, I'm getting a little thirsty Alex," he told her.

"Across the hall Goemon," she told him and he nodded and walked out.

Goemon stepped into the kitchen to see Paris and Motoko sitting at the table. She was feeding Motoko a snack.

"You didn't have to lie to get away from me you know," he said softly and she jumped.

"Goemon, you scared me," she exclaimed. "I wasn't trying to get away from you. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable," he asked her sitting down beside her.

"I didn't think you'd really remember me that well. Just that you'd know you saw me some where," she said softly.

"Trust me, I remember you," he said with a grin and then looked at Motoko. "Your daughter's beautiful. But I don't remember you mentioning a kid when we met in Monaco."

"That's because I didn't have a kid when we met in Monaco. Motoko is two years old," she told him and Goemon stiffened.

"Two?" he asked. "Does that mean. . .?"

Paris eyed him warily and nodded.

"Motoko is your daughter," she said softly.

Goemon promptly landed on the floor in a dead faint.

(End Chapter)

Sorry it was short and fast, but I hope you like the surprise at the end. Goemon has a daughter, how's he going to explain this is Fujiko? Lol. Anyways, I hope you like and sorry it took so long for me to update. LunasStar


	21. Yes, I Will

Open Arms

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Well J Lucy Daisuke informed me of the difficulties of remembering my characters so here's some bios from Lupin to the O.C.'s. They are of the Characters that are mostly mentioned. Most of the younger children are not mentioned in here. Colby, Caleb, and Motoko are the only ones that will get mentioned. Two of the other Characters, Casey and Rico are not mentioned because they are just friends of Darrah and Lorraine, and their presence is just as background characters. Most of my characters have a reason for being in this story. While, these two are just to add some characters. Lupin's sister Scarlet will not be mentioned, her role is self-explanatory, and so isn't his mom and dads. Thanks to the bio's the actual content of the chapter will be shorter, a lot shorter than most.

Chapter Title: Yes I Will

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you _

_Yes I will so these three words I promise to _

_Yes I will, give you everything you need _

_And someday start a family with you _

_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you _

_Yes I will, baby I promise to _

_Yes I will, give you everything you need _

_And someday start a family with you _

_Oh yes I will _

_This is no ordinary love _

_And I can never have enough _

_Of all the things you've given to me _

_My heart, my soul , my everything _

_Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord) _

_For giving me the strength to love her more _

_And more each day I promise her _

_As long as I hear those three words _

Yes I Will, Backstreet Boys

(Bios)

_Lupin: Arsene Andreas Lupin, son of Lupin the Second. Lupin is a very open person, and yet one of the most secretive. He is very kind and funny, but he won't tell people what he's thinking. A lot of times he puts on this dumb guy act, which is just that, an act. He can be a very intelligent individual when he wants to be. He had always been closer to his mom than his father, and because of that, his father and him really don't get along. As a young child he would spend most of his time with his mother, who taught him to sew and cook. He took to cooking better than sewing, it was less painful. After the split up of his gang, he went to Italy and met Layla Channing, a model that he moved in with in order to help her keep her apartment so she could go to college and wound up dating her. He just recently realized he was in love with her. _

_Fujiko Mine: Fujiko spent fourteen years of her life living at poverty level and being tortured by school kids for it. It was during one of these weekly tortures that she met Goemon Ishikawa who came to her rescue. After that they became best friends. When Fujiko turned fourteen her father came into a large some of money, how, she has no idea. Soon after he started his own business and would let his business partners do whatever they wished to Fujiko, without telling them she was his daughter. Goemon found out and tried to be there the best he could, not knowing how to help. At sixteen Fujiko started thinking one of the men who had, had sex with her had gotten her pregnant but that turned out to be a false alarm. A year later a man named Satoshe Higuarashi was working with her father and found out what he was doing. He snuck her out of her father's house and told the police what was going on. Fujiko never saw her father again. When she was eighteen she took off with Goemon and joined Lupin, and after a five year on again off again relationship with Lupin she started dating and fell in love with Goemon, and is now pregnant. _

_Goemon Ishikawa: When Goemon was three years old his parents died and a car crash and he went to live with his grandpa. When he was twelve years old Goemon met Fujiko after stopping a bunch of kids from throwing rocks at her. Two years later his grandpa died and he started living with his uncle Sessho, whose wife was dying of cancer, and started to get training by a Sensei. He started realizing his feelings for Fujiko went passed friendship around that time also. When he was sixteen he found out her father was whoring her out pretty much, and he did anything he could to protect her, but he had no idea what to do about the situation. When she told him she might be pregnant he told her he'd claim the child which had made her cry. When she find out she wasn't he was almost sad about it because it meant he still couldn't help her, and then she was rescued by Satoshe. Goemon didn't think he'd ever be so happy in his life. A year later they ran off together and joined the Lupin gang. He knew she wanted to date Lupin and it broke his heart but five years later they were dating and madly in love. _

_Daisuke Jigen: Jigen was put up for adoption when he was born by his teenage mother. By the time he was six years old he had been in seven different foster homes. At six he went to live with Laetitia and Pierre Delacroix a young French couple who loved each other very much, and even showered him with love. He and Laetitia were very close. She adored him, and Pierre treated him as if he were a man, knowing that Jigen was very mature for a six year old. Then Pierre died in a car crash that left Laetitia temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. Child services took him away from her and placed him in a few more foster homes until they settled him in with an Italian family that finally adopted him. Although he wasn't very happy about being there Jigen tried his best to fit in which included helping out the father which was a member of the Italian Mob. After doing many odd jobs for the man and a few more years Jigen escaped at the age of eighteen after failing to kill a man for his adopted father knowing that the other family would be after him. He changed his name from Antori Mariano to Daisuke Jigen and wound up joining the Lupin gang. While in Monaco he met Alexandra Marriot and almost instantly fell in love with her without the usual misgivings a relationship gave him. Five months after they started dating she was about five months pregnant and engaged to him. _

_Alexandra Marriot: Alex is a twenty one year old race car driver whose very successful father helps sponsor her. While in Monaco she fell madly in love with Jigen and tried to help him after a very rocky beginning during which he admitted his profession of thief to her. She believed everything he said at face value and a month later found out she was pregnant. When he turned himself in her and Laetitia Delacroix (whom she recently contacted for Jigen) bailed him out of jail. As soon as he got out he proposed and they were happily engaged until her mom tried to have him framed with the attempted murder of her father's mistress, which did not work out. His name was once again cleared and they started to plan their wedding. _

_Layla Channing: Layla is a twenty three year old model who is going to college to become a pediatrician. Her father left her family when she was only two, leaving her mom raising her, her four year old sister, and her one year old sister to fend for themselves. While her mother worked the children were placed in day care until Claire and Layla were able to take care of their younger sister. Claire ran away when Layla was fourteen years old and she was left in charge of her sister Ivy. When she was eighteen she went to college and was offered a modeling job, with which she paid her tuition and bills. When her roommate Veronica moved out she allowed Lupin to move in with her to help with rent and eventually fell in love and wound up pregnant by him, which he knows of neither. _

_Claire Channing: Claire is a twenty five year old bar owner with a two year old son. When she was sixteen she ran away from home and moved in with her boyfriend who got her hooked on drugs. After a few years, and a few different boyfriends she was living with another man, she was twenty two and found out she was pregnant. She tried to quit drugs cold turkey and her boyfriend told her he'd do it with her. Only a few weeks later she found his drugs in their apartment, so she moved into rehab and never spoke to anyone about him. She bought the bar when she got out of rehab hired two bartenders; one named Geoff and never told her sister about her baby's, whom she named Colby, dad. When Colby was two Layla talked her into going out with Geoff and she wound up falling in love with him when she promised she'd never fall in love with another man in her life. She didn't care though; she trusted Geoff and still does. _

_Geoff Thomas: Geoff was hired as a bartender in Claire's bar almost as soon as it opened. Since that day he'd had feelings for her, and Layla always urged him to go for it, but he knew that Claire was not open to a relationship at the time and waited for her to be ready. In that time he grew very fond of her son and started to think of Colby as he would his own son. He loved Colby to death. Soon after Claire and he started dating he knew he was in love with her. _

_Souta Zenigata: Zenigata was born Koichi Souta Zenigata but when he turned eighteen and put his mom in the mental institution she belonged in, he changed his name to Souta. Soon after he married an English girl named Raven and joined the police force. About three years later Zenigata was asked to join Interpol and he agreed. Almost as soon as he joined Lupin was on the run and Zenigata was hired to chase him. It was right after his daughter Aria was born that Lupin got really active and Zenigata was away for long periods of time and Raven filed for divorce. Five years later Lorraine was hired to work with him and he resented her at first, but eventually he grew to have feelings for her and they started dating. _

_Lorraine Adams: Lorraine was born in New York City and for a while there was quite the party girl. She wasn't always into being a police officer, at the age of eighteen she joined the force just to make her older brother proud and wound up dating a guy whose father was in the mob named Christian Margotti. She got pregnant and he ran off, a week later her brother was killed and she dedicated herself to the force. Three years later, when her son Caleb was two she wound up working with Souta Zenigata whom she almost automatically had feelings for although she had no idea why. After a few months she wound up dating him. He helped her rescue her son when Christian kidnapped him. _

_Christian Margotti: Christian was raised and trained in the ways of the mob. His father turned him into exactly what he wanted to be and he hated his father for it. When he found out Lorraine was pregnant he took off so his father wouldn't find out and wouldn't turn his son into him. At the time he was in a relationship with a woman named Christine Akita, whom he'd been dating for nine years. He was in love with Christine, but he had a weakness when it came to pretty girls and he hated himself for that too. His father found out about Caleb when he was two years old and ordered Christian to get him back or else he would kill Lorraine. Christian met up with one of Lorraine's friends named Darrah in Italy and charmed her until he knew she would never suspect him, and used her closeness to Lorraine to kidnap Caleb and take him to Japan with him. While Caleb was there Christian grew to love him like a father should love his son, and it hurt him when Lorraine found him and took him back to New York. She was going to charge him with kidnapping until she found out why he did it and she dropped the charges. He moved to New York with Christine, whom he had proposed to, and found out Christine was pregnant with triplets. Christine Akita: Christine is a thirty five year old woman with Amnesia; she is five years older than Christian and fell in love with him while Christian's father held her captive at their house. Christine used to be a lawyer and found out some information on Christian's father's business, and witnessed his father committing murder. The shock had knocked her unconscious and while she was unconscious he gave her a pill that caused Amnesia and she hasn't been able to remember anything for the past twelve years. Christian's father continued to give her the pills as a way to keep her from remembering, and told her he was trying to help her gain her memory back. While Christian was in New York Christine found out the truth, and that she was pregnant with triplets. Soon after Lorraine got Caleb back they moved to New York. Christine knows she used to be married with a daughter, but she can't remember her husband and daughter's name. After she found out the truth, she quit taking the pills. _

_Caleb Adams: Caleb is Lorraine's son and he's two years old. He's a very brilliant articulate boy. He adores his mom and father. When Christian kidnapped him he was extremely kind and treated him like royalty. He also grew close to Christine, and thinks of her as a second mom. He fondly refers to Zenigata as ape-man. _

_Darrah Jones: Darrah grew up in a small town of Mississippi as the daughter of a minister. While she was fifteen she developed a strong wild streak and fell in love with her best friend Mark. Mark was killed by a drunk driver while he was seventeen and she decided to become a police officer. She met Lorraine while in training and became best friends with her. She is Caleb's godmother. While in Italy trying to get over a broken heart, she'd fallen in love with a man who was engaged and he'd left town because he'd cheated on his fiancée with her, she met Christian and fell in love with him. After she'd gone back to New York Caleb stayed the night at her house, while Lorraine was out of town looking for Lupin, and Christian kidnapped him. She didn't know it was him at first because he told her he was leaving town to check on his father who was in the hospital. She was devastated when she found out and did all she could to help Lorraine find him. After they caught Christian she confronted him, and while she doesn't care about him anymore she was able to forgive him. _

_Alvin Marriott: Alvin is Alex's father and he'd the CEO of a very prominent business. He married her mom when they were eighteen and Arista got pregnant with Alex. Almost as soon as she found out she was having a girl she hated her baby. She didn't bond with Alex as most mother's do their kids, instead Alvin became very close his daughter. By time Alex was seven years old her parents didn't even share a bedroom anymore. Alvin had just hired a new secretary who was going through a divorce and he was spending a lot of time helping her through it and Arista spent most of her time on cruises. Alvin didn't complain as long as she wasn't bugging him at home. When Alex was eighteen Alvin started dating his secretary. Alex knew he had feelings for her and didn't mind. His secretary and him were going over papers and had already been talking about their personal lives because he knew even though he paid Amber, his secretary, well things were still hard for her and her thirteen year old son. He wound up kissing her and that was the start of a relationship that lasted for three years, and through Arista's manipulations. Amber is now pregnant with his twins. _

_Arista Marriott: Arista Marriott married Alvin when she was eighteen years old because she knew that he would one day be rich from his company. When she got pregnant she hoped it was a son so he could carry on the Marriott fortune. As soon as she found out she was having a boy she distanced herself from her husband and the baby. She had complications in labor because while she was pregnant she over exerted herself from Social parties and the like, so she refused to have another child, and started cheating on Alvin. She hated Alex because she wasn't a boy, and did everything she could to make Alex and Alvin's lives miserable. When she found out that Alex was dating Jigen she did everything she could to ruin that, just like she did when she found out Alvin was in love with Amber. _

_Amber Gregory: Amber was hired as Alvin's secretary when Alex was seven years old. In the fourteen years that she's worked with Alvin she became a confidant to Alex. Alex leaned on her for the maternal support that she should have gotten from her mother. Amber became a single mother when her son was two after her husband left her. When Alex turned eighteen Amber fell in love with Alvin and they dated for three years trying to hide it from the press that surrounded the Marriott family. Arista let the news leak to the tabloids that her husband was cheating on her, trying to make Alvin seem like the bad guy, only the people around him knew that Amber was the only woman he cheated on Arista with, and that Arista had been cheating on him since Alex's birth. Soon after the news of Amber's pregnancy reached Arista's ears, Arista hired a hit man to have her killed and framed Jigen with the murder. She didn't count on Alvin jumping in Amber's way and getting the bullet however. When she failed with that, she tried to bargain Amber's son's life with Amber leaving town, but Jigen, Alvin, and Lupin saved her son, and Arista was thrown in jail after throwing Amber down the stairs. Amber just found out she's having twins. _

_Zander Gregory: Zander's full name is Alexander Gregory. He changed it so people wouldn't get confused between him and Alex. He grew up without a father, and the closest thing to a father figure in his life was his mother's boss Alvin Marriott. However his respect for Alvin disappeared when he found out that his mother was dating the man. He was fourteen at the time. However strained his relationship was with Alvin, he still loved Alex as a sister. At sixteen a man named Eric Gregory came to teach at Zander's school. He soon became Zander's favorite teacher, and he played a big part in how Zander saw him self for quite a while. Then Zander found out he was his father. He had no idea what to think. Then Arista had him kidnapped, and his father helped to save him. It took a while, but he realized although his father had left when he was two, he had still cared for his son. Zander came to adore his father's two children from his second wife who'd passed away. They developed a semi-father son relationship in place of their student teacher relationship. Thanks to a stray comment from Eric, Zander has started thinking of going into politics. _

_Eric Gregory: Eric was twenty years old when he met fifteen year old Amber Lewis in a small town Library in Pennsylvania. When he met her she lied about her age, saying she was seventeen, and he fell for it. They started talking and he was immediately attracted to the beautiful smart woman he was talking to. They started dating, and soon he found out that she was really only going to be sixteen a month or two after they started dating. Close to the same time he was going to be twenty one. By that time he was already in love with her and couldn't leave her if he wanted to. As soon as Amber turned eighteen, they married and soon after she wound up pregnant with his son Zander. They moved to New York, and started a living there. Around the time Zander was two, Eric started regretting stopping Amber's life so soon. He knew that at the time she didn't see it that way, but that she would eventually and he didn't want her to resent him for it, so he left. A few years later he met his second wife Mary at a school he was teaching at back in Pennsylvania. She was the librarian. She had curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was amazing. She had a little boy, and four years later a little girl. After she had their daughter, he found out she had cervical cancer, it had developed at the end of her pregnancy, and there was nothing they could do about it. She died almost two years later. When his daughter Olivia was five and his son Zach was nine he moved back to New York. He was surprised to find himself teaching his son, and it broke his heart that he hadn't been able to see him before that. He'd written Amber a few times, but he had a feeling she never read his letters so had no idea what they were about. When Zander found out who he was he knew that Zander resented him. He absolutely hated him. Then when Zander came up missing, he moved heaven and hell to find his son, and when Zander asked for them to develop a relationship resembling father and son, he felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. Soon after he started a close friendship with Jigen's adopted mom Laetitia. _

_Laetitia Delacroix: Laetitia Marceau was sixteen years old when she met Pierre Delacroix on a darkened street in Paris. At eighteen when her mom refused to accept Pierre as a son-in-law, Laetitia and Pierre fled to New Orleans, leaving Pierre's parents and little sister behind. They married and tried for children almost right away, Laetitia having brought a good amount of her money with her from Paris. Soon they found out Laetitia couldn't haven kids so at twenty one they adopted a six year old boy named Antori and loved him to death. Then, one rainy day while driving to pick Antori up from Summer Day Camp, they got into a wreck and Pierre died, while Laetitia was left temporary paralyzed from the waist down. They took Antori from her. According to them she was too young to be a single mother. Sixteen years later, Laetitia was the owner of a prominent Charity for Orphaned and foster children. Alex contacted her and got her back into Jigen's life by accident, and since then, she's done all she could to keep them together. She had to get a second surgery on her legs because they were starting to reject the first one, and at thirty seven, she finally is getting back into the dating field. _

_Paris De Beers: Paris is Laetitia's twenty one year old niece. She grew up with Alex, and they're best friends. All we really know is that she has a two year old daughter, which was recently revealed to have been Goemon's. He'd never seen her until the wedding. _

_Motoko De Beers: Goemon and Paris's two year old child, which is all that's known about her, except the fact that she's scared of strangers. _

_Ian Cornell: A twenty two year old, red headed photographer. We just met this man, and he's nice and very efficient at his job. There will be a lot more to come from him in future chapters. Beware. _

(Chapter)

Paris tapped Goemon on the head with a smirk.

"Wake up," she said and continued tapping him.

"Goemon, wake up."

"Mommy, why's he in the floor," Motoko asked softly.

"I scared him," Paris replied.

"Oh, ok," Motoko said.

Fujiko walked into the room and hurried over to Goemon.

"Goemon, honey, get up," she said kneeling down beside the passed out samurai.

"What happened?"

"I gave him some bad news," Paris said standing up and walking back over to her daughter.

Goemon groaned and opened his eyes. He took in Fujiko kneeling beside him, and Paris standing over at the table by Motoko and sighed.

"Come on, stand up," Fujiko said with a grin and helped Goemon to his feet.

"Now, what's the bad news this woman gave you? Is there no Miso in Australia?"

"No Fujiko," Goemon said seriously. "Remember that girl I told you I met at the bar three years ago in Monaco?"

"Yeah, I remember, you were in shock the next morning," Fujiko said chuckling at the memory.

"That's her," he said nodding towards Paris who was watching him with pity.

She already knew this wouldn't be a nice scene for Goemon if he didn't handle it right. She'd heard Alex tell of Fujiko and her temper. She really didn't want Goemon to be on the receiving hand of Fujiko's temper, but it couldn't be helped. The man deserved to know his daughter, and Motoko certainly deserved to know her father. Fujiko looked at the girl shocked and gave her a tight smile.

"Nice to finally meet you," she said softly.

"Wish I could say the same for you, I have no idea who the hell you are though," Paris said honestly.

Fujiko nodded at her and turned back to Goemon, wondering where he was going with this speech. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and turned to look at Paris and Motoko again before sighing.

"Motoko is my two year old daughter apparently," he said quickly and Fujiko's jaw dropped.

She looked between the three and couldn't deny the resemblances.

"I'm sorry, I would have let Goemon know before you two started dating, but I had no idea how to get a hold of him," Paris said softly.

"She's a beautiful girl," Fujiko told them. "Thanks for finally letting him know. Goemon would never let himself live it down if he didn't know his children."

"I know," Paris said. "He seems like a good guy, you're lucky."

"Thanks," Fujiko said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys to talk. There'll be plenty time for me and Goemon to talk after the wedding, I assume," she said and took Motoko's hand to lead her out of the room after Goemon nodded.

"Look Fujiko, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Goemon started but Fujiko cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I know you didn't know. You would have never forgiven yourself if you didn't take care of your own," she told him.

Goemon nodded the thoughts washed over him. He had a two year old daughter. Fujiko was comforting him, when he should be comforting her. He had no idea how to handle this situation and wound up just sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"It'll be okay honey," Fujiko said and wrapped her arms around him.

She pitied him. Goemon wasn't going to forgive himself for missing those first two years of his daughter's life and he definitely was going to want to make it up to Paris and Motoko.

Meanwhile the rest of the guest was arriving and Alex was introducing Jigen to their photographer. Jigen was a bit distracted mostly, his nervous breakdown from before still getting to him. He really didn't deserve Alex one bit. He was lucky to have so, if it meant he had to stand before some priest who recited vows that scared him half to death, then so be it.

"Jigen, hey, are you in there?" Alex asked him.

"Hmm," Jigen said shaking himself mentally. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked at the man Alex had introduced as Ian Cornell their photographer, who was now chuckling, and shaking his head. There was a little boy standing beside him.

"Can't blame the man for spacing out," Ian said smiling at him. "It's not every day man decides to get wed. And so soon I might add."

"Are you Irish," Alex asked as she picked up the distinct Irish lilt in his voice.

"Yes, at least on my mother's side," he said with a grin.

"But you work in Italy," Alex asked confused.

"Well, I went to Italy originally to try and find my father, but I found a job instead," he told her.

Alex nodded and decided not to pry but instead focused her attention on the little boy beside him.

"Is this your son," she asked as the boy peered up at her in curiosity.

"Yup, this is son Patrick," Ian said with another grin as he looked down at the boy.

Alex felt herself smiling at the obvious love that showed on Ian's face as he looked at the small boy who couldn't be more than two or three.

"Come on into the living room and meet the rest of the guest," she said smiling.

Ian was about to do as she asked until the door opened one last time, and there stood Lorraine, Zenigata and Caleb.

"Come on into the living room you guys," Alex said with a grin not noticing that Jigen and Zenigata were eyeing each other suspiciously.

"Lorraine?" Paris squealed when she saw her walk into the room.

"Paris?" Lorraine asked wide eyed. "Oh my god, it's been so long since I've seen you!"

Alex watched amused as the two girls gave each other bone crushing hugs. Paris and Lorraine had been friends longer than Alex had been friends with either of them. Paris's older sister Angela had been engaged to Lorraine's brother when he'd died. She'd left New York soon after his death and Alex didn't think even Paris had seen her since.

When Alex turned around she noticed Lupin trying to hide behind Layla's chair.

"Don't worry; I'll say it right now. No one arrests Lupin until after the wedding, because he's best man and we need him for the service," she said clearly.

"Alright," Lorraine muttered while Zenigata grumbled under his breath about chasing Lupin too damn long.

"Your wedding will be beautiful," Laetitia told her.

"Thanks Laetitia," Alex said smiling at her.

She hadn't even noticed that Laetitia and Eric had arrived. Eric's two children, Zach and Olivia were playing on the ground with puzzles.

"It's the truth," Laetitia told her.

"I hope," Alex said and smiled at Jigen who forced a smile back.

The whole idea of a wedding was still terrifying to him. He knew he didn't deserve to be married to Alex, and frankly, being married to one person, the rest of his life, was terrifying to him.

(End Of Chapter)

Sorry the chapter part was so short. Hope you enjoy the profiles!


	22. Must Be Doing Something Right

Open Arms

Disclaimer: I wish it were mine.

Chapter Title: Must Be Doing Something Right

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' Lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need to eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right_

_Must Be Doing Something Right_, Billy Currington

(On With The Chapter)

Layla slowly put the clothes she had packed to take to Australia with her into the little dresser in her and Lupin's room. Lupin was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. He was just having fun looking at her. He heard her sigh and raised eyebrows as she started rubbing her neck.

He walked up behind her and started to gently rub her neck for her. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him with a smile on her face.

"That feels great," she said softly.

"It looks like it, are you okay, did you pull a muscle in your neck or something," he asked her.

"Sort of, I was tossing and turning last night, and I guess I pulled a muscle," she said smiling at him.

"Why couldn't you sleep," he asked her worriedly.

"I had a lot on my mind," she replied with a smile.

"Like?"

Layla sighed and looked up at Lupin. She figured now was as good a time as any to tell him her surprise

"I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"You're what?" Lupin asked.

Layla could have sworn it was the whole cartoon chin dropping to the floor, that's how shocked Lupin was. She had to force herself not to laugh as she walked over to him.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated gently, and was surprised when Lupin wrapped her in his arms.

"Layla, listen, I know I'm a player, I know I have my faults, but I'll try and do this right okay? I'm really bad at relationships, and I'm really bad at faithfulness, but I promise to do my best as a father," he said softly.

Layla felt tears gather in her eyes and buried her head in his neck. She could never have pictured those words come out of Lupin's mouth, and she was extremely happy that they had.

"I love you," she said softly before she could help herself.

"I love you too," Lupin said as he leaned down to kiss her and Layla could have died a happy woman when he did kiss her.

Meanwhile down the hall, Jigen was lying in bed next to Alex with his arms around her waist. He jumped slightly when he felt something move against his hand and then smiled.

"Is that the baby," he asked her softly.

"Yes," she replied turning around to kiss him. "That's our daughter."

"Daughter?" he asked her shocked.

"Yeah, you see, that one appointment you had to miss because of my father, the one I insisted you miss because you were rebuilding that cargo place you guys are opening, I found out it was a girl," she told him gently.

"I should have been there," he muttered.

"No, it doesn't matter Jigen, all you have to tell her is how you felt when you found out she was a girl, so how do you feel," she asked.

"Overjoyed," he told her as he leaned over to kiss her again.

"Oh, guess what, my brother will be here tomorrow afternoon," Alex exclaimed.

"Brother, since when do you have a brother?" Jigen asked shocked.

"I never told you," Alex said blankly. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah," Jigen said dryly.

"Anyways," Alex said quickly. "He just graduated from a boarding school. He'd gotten really depressed for a while and my dad thought going away to school would cheer him up and it get him away from whatever was bugging him, and he loved it so much he wouldn't even come home from summer break last summer. He's been there almost two years. He knows nothing about what's gone this year, except that I'm going to get married in two days. His name is Adam, and he's great, you'll like him. He's a social whore though; he used to love causing a commotion."

"Sounds like Lupin," Jigen replied with a laugh.

"Actually, he doesn't date, at least he didn't used to," Alex said with a thoughtful look on her face. "I always wondered why that was."

"Maybe he just didn't like the attention the news gave your family," Jigen supplied.

"Yeah, that could be it, they were always linking him with stars, they even linked him one of the Olsen twins once, he was pissed," Alex said with a chuckle.

"I would have been too," Jigen said with a chuckle.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. I really missed Adam," Alex said and then grinned.

"Sounds like," Jigen said with a yawn and Alex snuggled into him dozing off

Jigen grinned and fell asleep himself.

The next day Lupin walked over to Jigen who was sitting on the couch and sat down beside him.

"Layla's pregnant," he said without preamble.

"That doesn't surprise me, you guys go at it like friggen rabbits," Jigen told him.

Lupin looked at him shocked and then laughed.

"Good point," he said.

Jigen was about to reply when the front door opened. He looked up to see a man with spiked black hair and blue eyes. Jigen felt like he was looking at a male twin of Alex.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at Jigen and Lupin.

Jigen was surprised by the slight accent that Adam's voice carried, and then remembered he'd been in a foreign boarding school.

"You must be Alex's brother Adam," he said standing up.

"Yes, and you are," Adam asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Her fiancé," Jigen told him.

"I didn't know my sister went for mob dudes, nice to meet you," Adam said with a laugh.

"You too, my names Jigen," Jigen replied.

"Isn't that your last name?" Adam asked him.

"Yeah, his real names Antori, but he goes by Daisuke," Lupin cut in. "Don't ask why, he never said. I'm Lupin by the way."

"And?" Adam asked, seemingly wondering why he should care.

"You've never heard of me?"

"Should I of," Adam asked confused.

"He is only the greatest thief in the world," said a voice from the stairs.

Adam looked up and a smile broke out over his face.

"Alex!" he exclaimed and practically ran to give her a hug.

He pulled her into his arms and spun her in a circle as best he could before putting her back down on the ground and looked at her stomach surprised.

"When'd this happen?"

"About six months ago," she said with a laugh.

Adam stared at her in shock for a moment and then gave her another hug while laughing.

"Congratulations," he said with a huge grin.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I take it you've already met my fiancé."

"Yeah, he seems cool enough," he said and turned to smile at Jigen.

Jigen nodded back at him and Adam turned back to Alex with an excited look on his face.

"I can't wait to see mom and dad," he told her.

"Umm, Adam, mom's in jail," Alex told him hesitatingly.

"What? Why?"

"Your psycho mother pushed Alex down the stairs," Lupin cut in and Adam stared at Alex wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a couple months ago, I thought dad wrote you about it," Alex told him softly.

"The way I was feeling when I left, I told him not to send me any news that he thought would upset me," Adam replied quietly.

Alex nodded and moved to sit them both down on the living room couch.

"You know me and mom never got along, and that she never really liked me," Alex started and Adam nodded, that part was common knowledge. "Well, we were arguing one day, because she did something really idiotic, and she pushed me down the stairs."

"What'd she do that was so dumb, I mean its mom," Adam said dryly.

He knew Alex had never been fond of their mom, and for good reason, but Arista had treated him at least humanely, so he did still think of her as their mom.

"She kidnapped Zander," Alex said bluntly.

"Why in the world would she do that?"

"She wanted to get Amber out of dad's life," Alex said with a sigh.

Adam looked at her blankly and Alex sighed again.

"Amber and dad are dating, they have been since right before you left, I didn't find out until recently," Alex said. "Amber's pregnant and dad is filing for divorce, because not only did mom kidnapped Zander, she hired someone to kill Amber, and he got shot instead."

"Is he okay," Adam asked shocked.

"He's fine, Amber and he are happy together now," Alex told him with a smile.

"Good," Adam said leaning against the back of the couch. "That's a lot to take in, in five minutes."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Alex said softly.

"It's cool," Adam said and then looked up at her. "Sounds like you've been through hell; let's hope your wedding is perfect tomorrow."

"It will be," Alex told him and then smiled at Jigen, who smiled back at her.

"Alright, you guys get all mushy, while I take a nap to sleep off this jet lag, alright," Adam told her standing up.

"Alright, I'll wake you up for dinner," she told him and he nodded at her before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I missed you sis," he said and walked upstairs.

Alex looked at Jigen and smiled.

"It was nice to see him smile. He was so depressed for a while," she said softly.

"Well, he's obviously not anymore, he seems like a nice kid," Jigen said smiling.

"Well, he's not a kid, he'll be nineteen next week, but yeah, he's a sweetheart," Alex said with a laugh.

"Oh," Jigen said with a smile.

Adam walked down the hall to the room that he usually stayed in while they were growing up and opened the door with a yawn, and then stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing in front of him was Ian pulling his pants on, and thankfully he was already wearing boxers. Ian looked up when the door opened and went wide eyed.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh god, I am so sorry," Adam said blinking.

Ian stared at him still confused and Adam fought past his fatigue to think clearly.

"I'm Alex's brother," he said after a second.

"Oh, I guess this must've been your room then," Ian asked him pulling on his shirt.

"Nah, this was more of a summer home for us, we only came here when my mom wanted to visit Australia, which wasn't often," Adam told him with a smile. "I better go find another room; I'm dozing off just standing here."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you . . ." Ian left off remembering he didn't know Adam's name.

"Adam," Adam supplied with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ian, the photographer," Ian said and Adam nodded.

"See you later Ian," he said and walked off down the hall towards the other bedrooms.

Ian shook his head and walked out room, determined to get him and Patrick some breakfast.

Meanwhile downstairs Alex was eating breakfast and trying to inform Jigen on her brother and who he was.

"Listen Alex, I know you love your brother, but I think its best I get to know him, it'd be odd if I know his whole history," Jigen told her.

"Alright," she said with a smile.

Jigen smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, and just focus on getting married tomorrow," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Alex said and kissed him.

She leaned back afterwards and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Listen Jigen, I know your worried about getting married, I know your not near as excited about it as I am, but I also know you'll marry me because you love me, so just know I love you okay?" she said smiling.

"I love you too," he said with a small smile.

Ian walked into the room with Patrick and sat down at the table.

"Your brother is odd," he told Alex with a shake of his head.

"Why do you say that," Alex asked confused.

"You mean besides the fact that he sleep walks?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He walked into my room and looked like he was about to collapse," Ian said. "He was sleeping standing up almost."

"Poor guy, he's never been one for flying," Alex said with a laugh.

"Well, he walked in on dad changing, dad was so embarrassed," said Patrick.

"Poor you," Alex said with a laugh. "Just be glad my brother doesn't have gay tendencies."

"That's a very good thing," Ian said with a slightly worried look.

"What about your brother?" Alvin said walking in.

"We just said it's good that he hasn't got gay tendencies," Alex said with a laugh.

"True, very true," Alvin said sitting down beside her.

Later that night Alex and Adam were sitting in the living room talking together. He'd finally woken up from his nap as all the wedding guests were finishing dinner and Alex had felt the need to introduce him to everyone, which embarrassed him to no end.

"So how's your love life been?" Alex asked him.

"Eh so, so, not as good as yours has been apparently," he said with a pointed look at her stomach.

"Anyone special?" she asked him.

Adam grew quiet for a moment and looked off into the distance, and Alex stared at him quietly, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Not really, not anyone I would want to bring home," he said and gave her what Alex could only see as a bitter smile.

"Adam, what's wrong," she asked him softly.

"Nothing to be worried about Alex, I just hope you have a wonderful wedding, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said placing his hand on hers.

"Thanks, and I always worry about you, you're my brother and I love you no matter what," she told him.

"Good to know," Adam said and kissed her cheek before walking out the room.

Alex sat on the couch staring after him with a confused look on her face. Her brother had changed so much and she had no idea what to do about it. Before he had fallen into the depression that had taken over him when he was sixteen, and he been a happy carefree boy that loved everyone. Now he was so morbid, and he seemed to fake his happiness. She wished she knew what was wrong with him.

(End Of Chapter)

Sysi- Sorry this has to be answered at the end of the chapter, but I couldn't find any profile for you. Lol. But yeah, in I Left My Mind In San Francisco, Goemon knocks the guys out with his sword and says "They will be fine-ish." It was my favorite line of the whole episode, at least out of his, and I had to have it in the chapter.


	23. Right Here Waiting

Open Arms

Author's Note: This chapter would have been up almost a month sooner, but my computer crashed and I don't like to use disks, so I got screwed on that deal, and then finals and Act's snuck up on me. Sorry. Oh there is some material in here some will find offensive, it is not graphic but it's still there. It's mostly a rated pg or pg thirteen story, it is not hidden it doesn't pop up surprisingly you are warned about it, but I wanted to point it out here. Not telling you here so that way you don't ruin the chapter.

Chapter Title:

Disclaimer: Do you think I am enough of a genius to create people like Daisuke Jigen, because I don't.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you _

_Right Here Waiting,_ Richard Marx

(On With The Chapter)

Adam woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing the next morning. He groaned and reached out to answer it.

"Hello," he said groggily, and then shot up in bed. "Yeah, I'm awake, now. No don't worry, I don't mind you calling and waking me up, you know that."

He was pushing the covers back and glanced over at the clock. He inwardly groaned when he did making sure the person on the other line didn't hear him.

"Yeah, she's getting married today," he said opening his suitcases to pull out some clothes. "No, I haven't told them."

Adam sat down heavily and there was a stressed look to his face.

"I will I promise," he said and a small smile graced his features again. "I know you do babe, and they'll know soon and then you can be here." Adam froze a minute and his eyes widened. "What do you mean you're on your way here? Are you serious, you're making sure they don't see that? Thank god, I love you too. See you in a couple hours I guess."

Adam hung up his phone with a sigh and pulled himself up. He stretched and then headed for the bathroom figuring he might as well be presentable for the surprise company.

Downstairs the organization was in full swing. The chairs were being set out, and the decorators were setting out the flowers and the colored scarves were being placed on the walls.

"It looks beautiful," Amber said softly with a smile on her face. "Alex's wedding is going to be wonderful."

"Of course it is," Alvin told her smiling at her.

Amber leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're going to make sure of it aren't you," she asked him.

"She's my daughter," he said simply and Amber smiled then kissed him gently.

"Of course," she said.

She walked off and started helping the decorators and Alvin walked out the room. He knew that everyone was working to make Alex's wedding the most special day of her life and he was sure that it would be.

He walked into the kitchen where the Caterers were getting the cake ready and a smile came across his face. Amber had picked out the wedding cake, and it was beautiful, it was a normal three layer wedding cake but it had a small fountain going on underneath it.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Adam walking downstairs.

"Hey dad, looks like it's in full swing," he said with a smile.

"It is," Alvin said.

"I still can't believe Alex is getting married," Adam said shaking his head. "I should have come home sooner."

"Well, it seems like being gone did a lot of good for you," Alvin told him.

"Yeah, it helped me realize a lot," Adam replied.

"That's good, listen, why don't you go and catch up with the people you know, I have to deal with the designers and all that," Alvin told him.

"Sounds good, hate to see what you would turn this into," Adam said with a laugh and walked out the room.

He walked out onto the front porch and saw Paris sitting on the swing. A half smile crossed his face and he walked over to her and sat down.

"Hello," he said and she jumped.

Paris stared for a moment with her jaw dropped and then a smile crossed her face.

"Adam? My god it's been way too long," she said and gathered him in a tight hug.

"Yes it has," he said leaning back.

"So how was it at school? You seeing anyone," she asked him with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of their neck. "It's pretty serious, they're on their way."

"Have you told your dad yet," she asked him.

"No, I haven't," he said looking down at the porch.

"You need to," she warned him.

"I will after the wedding; I don't want take anything away from Alex's day," he told her.

"Whatever you say," Paris said.

Adam smiled at her and then looked out into the yard.

"Is that your daughter," he asked her.

"Yeah, that's Motoko, she's out there playing with her dad," Paris told him smiling.

"She's a beauty," Adam said and a smile came across his face.

"Thank you," Paris said smiling back. "I missed you Adam, and I'm glad you were finally ready to come back."

"So am I," Adam replied.

His smile froze when he saw a cab pull up in front of the building and he stood up. A nervous expression was on his face and Paris smiled slightly and then turned to the car. A blond haired boy about Adam's age was stepping out and looked up at the house with an amazed look on his face. He had bright blue eyes and his hair was short and spiky. He was wearing a white button down dress shirt, and a pair of black slacks.

"He's a cutie," Paris said and Adam looked at her with a slight smile.

"Thanks," he muttered and starting walking down the front steps as he saw a smile break across the other boys face.

He walked up to him and leaned down to pick up his suitcase.

"Come on, let me introduce you to Paris," he told him.

"You mean the girl you always talked about," the boy asked.

"Yeah, she was my best friend," Adam told him.

"Alright," the boy said and Adam lead him up the stairs.

"Paris, this is Cory, Cory, this is my friend Paris," Adam said.

"Hello Cory, it's great to meet you, I was wondering why Adam is so cheerful," Paris said with a grin. "I can see why now."

Cory blushed and looked to the ground and Adam gave Paris a smile.

"Yeah, listen I'm going to show him around the place, I'll see you later," Adam said and open the door to lead Cory inside.

"Adam, I knew you were rich, I mean so am I, but not this rich," Cory said in amazement.

Adam chuckled and led him by the wrist upstairs.

"A lot of people don't know," he said.

Cory smiled and leaned forward to give Adam a quick kiss.

"I missed you, and listen, I know your family doesn't know about us, so I'll just play it off like I'm a friend from school, alright," he said softly. "I'll even use another room."

"It's not that I don't want them to know about you Cory, it's that I'm nervous you know, I haven't seen my dad in two years and I'm about to drop a big bombshell on him, not to mention it's my sisters wedding day," Adam told him.

"I know," Cory said with a smile. "Now do you feel like showing me where I can find you later on tonight?"

"Of course I do," Adam said and led him down to the hall and pulled him into the room.

Cory wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Adam kissed him back and wrapped arms around his waist.

"God I missed you," Adam said breaking the kiss off.

"Well next time someone gets married in the family bring me along right away," Cory said with a grin.

"I will," Adam told him.

They heard footsteps heading for his door and Adam stepped away from Cory who sat down on the bed. Alvin poked his head in the door and smiled.

"Thought I saw someone pull up," he said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, dad this is a friend of mine from school. Adam this is my dad, Alvin," Adam told him.

"Hello," Alvin said stepping forward to shake his head.

"Hello sir," Cory said returning the shake.

Alvin smiled at Adam and headed for the door.

"Amber wanted to know if you wanted to help organize the living room," he told him.

"Sure, I'll be down there in a minute," Adam replied and Alvin walked out.

Adam listened to his footsteps fall away and then walked over to Cory and sat down beside him. He leaned over and captured Cory's lips in another kiss and Cory wrapped his arms around Adam's neck instinctively.

"I love you so much," he whispered against Adam's lips.

"I love you too," Adam replied.

He trailed his lips down Cory's throat and Cory pushed him away gently.

"Remember, no one knows about us, we have to be careful and you're expected downstairs," he said and Adam groaned.

"Right, come on, and you'll meet my soon to be step mom, and quite possibly her adorable son," Adam said and Cory nodded.

"Alright," he said.

They walked downstairs and into the living room. Amber was organizing the flower arrangements on the table and Adam smiled.

"Want some help, Cory and I are really good at this," he told her.

"You always have been Adam," Zander muttered from the door way.

Cory looked at him and then looked at Adam with raised eyebrows and Adam had to fight back a grin.

"Thanks for the offer Adam, it would really help and Cory its nice to meet you, glad someone was friends with Adam in that school," she said and Cory smiled.

"Thank you ma'am and congrats on the baby," he said and Zander grinned.

"Babies," he said and Cory's eyebrows rose.

"Then double congrats," he said.

Over the next half hour they organized the living room in anticipation of Alex's wedding to Jigen.

For all the preparations they went threw her wedding went off without a hitch, about the only bad thing that happened was Jigen's face going white at the words "Till Death Do Us Part," which had Adam slightly worried for a second but he played it off well.

After the wedding was over they all went into the kitchen to have the reception dinner and then there was a small dance in the gallery that came with the house. The biggest surprise was in the middle Laetitia got out of her wheel chair and danced with Eric, everyone was surprised and Jigen was overjoyed at the sight of his adopted mom being able to stand and walk again.

"Your sister is a sweet heart," Cory said in Adam's ear after coming back from a dance with her.

"Yes she is, I love her to death," Adam said with a smile. "It's one of the reasons I'm keeping my mouth shut today."

"I see your point, but I'm not sure how long it'll last Adam, remember why I came?"

"Yeah that article about us, god I hate the press," Adam muttered.

"So don't I," Cory agreed.

"Oh well, after today, if they find out, I don't care," Adam said. "I'm going to say goodnight to Alex and go to bed alright?"

"Alright, I'll go with feigning jet lag," Cory said with a grin.

Adam said his goodbyes to everyone and then walked up stairs with Cory close behind him. As soon as his door was closed Adam captured Cory's lips in a powerful kiss and pretty soon they were falling to the bed.

Both were out cold later on and didn't hear the bedroom door open. Alvin stepped in for a second while his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Adam? Are you asleep? I wanted to ask . . .," his words trailed off as he caught sight of the bed.

Adam was laying there with his arms around Cory, and both were naked, except the cover that was wrapped around their waists.

"What the hell," he gasped out.

He slowly backed out the room and shut the door behind him. His son was gay, and he hadn't told him. Obviously he'd known for a while and had come to terms with the idea, but he hadn't felt strong enough to let him know.

_It helped me realize a lot_, Alvin remembered Adam saying. Suddenly he knew what Adam was referring to and it broke his heart that he hadn't been there to help support his son when he had come to such a difficult time in his life.

Alvin walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Amber was cleaning up the mess left behind. She turned when she heard him walk into the room and stared at his shocked face.

"What's with the look?" she asked him.

"I figured out why Adam is so different," he said softly and sat down at the table.

"What?" she said confused and sat down in the chair across from him. "Why?"

"He's gay," Alvin said even more softly than before.

Amber's eyes went wide as she tried to process the information. Amber would never have suspected it; Adam was an extremely athletic and sociable person. Not to mention the number of starlets that he had been linked with in the tabloids.

"Are you sure? Did he tell you?" she asked.

"No, but I just walked in on him in bed with that boy Cory who came to see him," Alvin said. "I was wondering why he invited a boy from school and not a girlfriend. What am I going to do? I mean he's my son, so it doesn't matter, but how am I going to let him know that I know?"

"Just tell him, let him know you still love him," Amber said softly.

Adam stared at the ceiling in his room listening to the rumble of conversation down below. He couldn't hear what was being said but he was pretty sure he knew. He'd woken up just in time to hear his door close so it was obvious that someone else besides Paris knew about him being gay. He sighed and leaned over to kiss Cory softly.

Cory opened his eyes and looked at him blearily.

"I'll be right back alright? I'm going downstairs to check on the cleanup effort," he said softly and Cory nodded and quickly dozed back off.

Adam got up from the bed and quickly dressed then walked out the room. He headed downstairs and followed the signs of voices in the kitchen. He was shocked to see his dad talking softly to Amber and he felt the color drain from his face. He had not wanted his dad to find out that way.

He cleared his throat and Alvin turned to face him. He was surprised to see his fathers face was quite calm as compared to the urgency that had been in his voice when Adam had heard him talking.

"Adam, I think we need to talk," he said softly.

Adam nodded and walked towards the table and looked at Amber as she stood up.

"You should stay," he said quietly. "You're a part of this family."

Amber smiled at him and he felt his heart swell in gratitude when she gripped his hand in support instead of his fathers.

"Why didn't you tell me," Alvin said bluntly.

"What was I supposed to do, ruin Alex's wedding by letting everyone know that I wouldn't be having one of my own because I'm gay?" Adam asked exasperatedly.

"No, you could've just told me. I would like to know you at least trusted me on this issue," Alvin said to him.

"Dad it wasn't you I didn't trust, it was the press, and how would they react to know Alvin Marriott's son was gay? Wait, they already know," he said bitterly. "That's why Cory's even here; he found an article about us in a magazine."

"Are you serious," Amber asked. "I hate the press."

"We all do," Alvin muttered. "Listen; go get Cory so I can get to know him. I don't care if he's asleep, I still want to meet my son's boyfriends just the same as I did Alex's."

"You're really okay with this?" Adam asked him.

"Of course I am," Alvin told him with a smile.

Adam jumped from the table with an excited smile and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Cory, come on, my dad wants to talk to you," he said sitting next to him on the bed.

"What? Why?" Cory asked groggily.

"Because he knows," he told him and Cory looked at him worriedly.

"How? And is he okay with us?" he said quickly.

"He walked in on us sleeping, and he is perfectly okay with it, he just wants to get to know you," Adam told him and Cory grinned.

"Alright," he said and got dressed.

On the way out the door he ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it was straight. He followed Adam down the stairs and nervously followed him into the kitchen. Amber looked up at Cory and tried to give him an encouraging smile. He looked so nervous that she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked like someone you would treasure and protect, like he was so innocent and incapable of hurting someone.

"Dad, let me reintroduce you," Adam said softly. "This is Cory, we've been dating for seven months."

Alvin looked surprised for a minute and then smiled at Cory.

"Pretty serious then?" he asked and Cory smiled back.

"Definitely," Cory said and felt Adam's arms wrap around his waist.

"I would've invited him to the wedding as soon as I heard about it but I didn't want anything to take the spotlight off Alex on her wedding day," Adam told them and Amber smiled.

"Do you want anything to drink Cory?" she asked. "I know this has to be nerve wracking, I went through the same interview with Alex when she found out I was dating Alvin."

"Tea would be great if you have it," he said softly.

"So, you're obviously not from America, where are you from," Alvin asked him.

"Scotland," Cory said and Alvin smiled noting the accent.

He'd almost thought Cory was from Ireland because the accent reminded him of Ian's.

"Well how about you guys sit down and we can talk," Alvin said with a smile. "I mean, I've never met any of Adam's boyfriends, if he's had any others."

"Oh, he's had quite a few sir," Cory said with a laugh.

Alvin raised an eyebrow and looked at his son.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh, not all of them were serious, he's really picky about who he hooks up with in that sense, he's not dumb after all," Cory said quickly.

"Thank god for that," Amber said pulling a pitcher of tea out the fridge.

"Yeah," Cory said smiling at Adam.

Alvin looked between the two and had to smile to himself. It would have been amazing to have grandchildren from Adam but he was just happy his son had found someone he could be happy with.

(End Chapter)

Sorry if this chapter was too Adam oriented but I just love his character. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	24. I Do Cherish You

Open Arms

Chapter Title: I Do (Cherish You)

Author's Note: This chapter will some a lot of the last chapter in it, at least from Alex's eyes. It will be mostly the day of the wedding, only it will contain those missing few hours between Cory's arrival and Alex's wedding. I thought you might like more of the wedding. Oh and I know 98 Degrees sings this song, I just love Mark Wills so I used him as the singer.

_I Do, Cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

_In my world before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_Until that day I found you_

_And you opened my eyes to a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_With all of my heart, until my dieing day_

_I Do (Cherish You), _Mark Wills

(On With the Chapter)

Alex slowly pulled on her wedding dress with a grin. The day had finally come and she could hardly believe it. She was going to be married to Jigen. She was finally going to be married to the man she loved and the father of their child. She looked down at her stomach and was glad to notice that her baby was barely showing. She really didn't want to look like a blimp in her wedding dress.

There was a knock at the door and she looked up.

"Come on in," she called out.

The door opened and Adam walked into the room with a blond boy close behind him. She grinned at him and he smiled back as he zipped up her dress.

"You look great sis," he told her.

"Thanks," she said. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my friend Cory, from school," he told her.

"Hello," she said smiling at Cory and then pulling her make up out.

"Hello, and your brother is right, you do look great, your husband is a lucky man," Cory told her with a smile.

"Well, he's not my husband yet," Alex said with a laugh.

"No, but he will be and he's a very smart man," Cory chuckled.

"Thank you, I may have to trade him in for you," Alex joked and Cory shook his head laughing.

"Sorry hon, it wouldn't work," he told her and she smiled.

"Really," she asked. "Why?"

"I'm taken," he said simply.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," she said. "With the way you look and the way you act, you're a prize."

"Tell him that," Cory said and then his eyes went wide as he realized what he said.

Alex's eyes went wide and then she smiled.

"Well, glad to see that my brother is smart enough not to hold that against you," she said.

"Yeah, your brother is a godsend in a boarding school," Cory said easily. "Not many people accept it when you have to live with them."

"I bet," Alex said and then smiled at him again. "I'm really glad that Adam invited you to the wedding."

"So am I," Cory said and then grinned. "You want me to help you with your make up and all?"

"Sure," Alex said with a smile and Adam groaned but sat down in a chair while Cory went to work on Alex's make up and hair.

He had to admit that Cory was really good at all the girly stuff which sometimes bugged him. He was used to sports and games. He had been the star quarter-back on the Junior Varsity high school team when he had switched to the boarding school. After the months they'd been together though, he'd found himself amused when Cory went all crazy over a cute outfit, or hair-do. It was just another part of the man he'd come to love.

About a half hour later when Cory back away Alex could hardly believe what she looked like. He'd done exactly what she imagined she wanted, but didn't think she'd be able to have done to her hair and make up.

"You're amazing," Alex said with a laugh and he grinned.

"So I've heard," Cory replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were too good to be true, you have a conceited streak," Alex told him and he grinned.

"Sometimes, but then so doesn't everyone," Cory told her and she nodded.

"True," she said and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Alex grinned; in the past half hour she had come to love the guy as a friend. He was a complete sweet heart, and she adored him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his short blond hair.

"I love you already you know that, if you weren't gay and I wasn't in love with Jigen, I'd be all over you," she joked and Cory shook his head.

"Sorry, your not my type," he told her and kissed her cheek. "I love big blue eyes like yours though."

"No wonder your friends with my brother, hoping you can turn him?" she joked and he blushed before laughing.

"Nah, I'm happy with what I have now," Cory said and stepped away from her. "I hope things go great with you today."

"They will," she told him and then Adam leaned down and hugged her.

"I'll see you out there during the ceremony," he told her and kissed her cheek.

Alex smiled at him with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you will," she said. "I can hardly believe that today is my wedding day. In just a couple hours I will be a married woman."

Adam chuckled and hugged her again.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts," he told her.

"I will, and I can't wait till you fall in love and get married," she told him.

"Eh, I'm not sure if I will," he told her. "But that's not important. Today, it's all about you sis."

"Isn't it always," she joked.

"Of course," he replied and walked out with Cory behind him.

She smiled and turned back to the mirror. She couldn't believe her brother would actually hang out with a gay guy, but she was glad he was. It made her proud to know that her brother had turned out well enough to not judge people. In fact, she noticed that Cory's feminism seemed to amuse Adam.

The door to the bedroom opened and Amber walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to knock," Alex asked amused.

"I passed your brother in the hall and he told me you were dressed so I figured I could just walk on in," Amber replied and then smiled. "You look wonderful, I glad we decided you would do your own hair."

"Oh, I didn't do this," Alex told her.

"Who did?"

"Adam's friend Cory," she replied easily and Amber stared at her.

"He knows how to style hair," Amber asked.

"And make up," Alex told her and then grinned. "He's gay Amber."

"And Adam's comfortable around him; I remember when a guy looking at him made him uncomfortable," Amber said.

"Well he's obviously changed, he and Cory act like the best of friends," Alex said with a shrug.

"That's good," Amber said and stepped forward to sit down beside Alex.

She was still surprised that a guy had done so well with Alex's hair. It was pulled back and it was curled in the back, and a couple ringlets fell into Alex's face. It was a casual hair do, but for some reason with Alex it worked as a style for her wedding.

"You look wonderful Alex, and Jigen is lucky to be marrying you," Amber told her.

"Thanks Amber, I can't believe I'll be married in a half an house," Alex said looking into the mirror.

"And in a couple of months, you're going to be a mom," Amber said almost sadly. "I can't believe it either."

Alex smiled at her and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Amber, thank you, for everything, and I don't mean just these past three years, with my dad. I mean before that, you've been like a mother to me since you started working with my dad, and I can't wait till you two get married," she said thickly. "You mean more to me than my real mom ever did."

"I know," Amber said and put her arm around Alex's shoulder. "And I'll be proud to call you my daughter. Now I better go get dressed before we start balling and ruin your makeup."

"Okay," Alex said with a smile and Amber walked into the other room to put on her dress.

The other bridesmaids, Paris, Fujiko, and Layla, came in a few minutes later and all went to go change into their dresses. They all already had their hair done and they looked beautiful. They all finished getting ready, and then walked to the door. Alex gave a nervous smile when she heard the wedding march being played and then followed her bridesmaids downstairs and to the end of the ball room where the wedding was being held. It seemed to Alex that the wedding passed by in a blur. It went on without a hitch, and the only way she noticed that Jigen was nervous was he hesitated for a second on the words, "till death do us part". She couldn't be mad at him for that either because it was a very strong statement.

A couple minutes later she was being walked back down the aisle, if it could be called that, it was her home, and she could hardly believe she was now a married woman. She looked up at Jigen and smiled at him.

"We're married," she said.

"Trust me I know," he said with a small smile at her.

A few seconds later their friends and family were around them congratulating them.

"I can't believe you did it," Jigen heard Lupin exclaim in his ear and Jigen shook his head.

"I can't believe I did either, but I think she's worth it," he replied looking at Alex.

He couldn't believe it. Now that the wedding was over he couldn't remember why he'd been so terrified. It was the same Alex looking back at him. She had the same bright blue eyes, the same shiny black hair, and especially the same beautiful smile.

Lupin smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm happy for you man," he said and Jigen smiled.

"I'm happy for myself, now go find Layla and quit bugging me," he said and Lupin nodded.

"Good plan," he said and went in search of Layla.

The reception went on late into the night, and Jigen's biggest surprise came when he saw Laetitia stand up and start dancing with Eric. It wasn't just that she was dancing though. It was who she was dancing with. Eric had changed since he had left Amber, but he still didn't seem like the person Laetitia would hook up with. Pierre had been so gentle and kind that it would seem like an insult to go to Eric, at least in Jigen's mind it would be. Jigen shook his head, trying to forget that though. Laetitia wasn't even really dating the guy, and she knew better than he did whether or not Pierre was good for her.

He turned to Alex and smiled at her.

"Well, you've been married for a few hours now, what do you think of it," he asked her.

"It's amazing," she said leaning on him and looking out at everyone else.

"That blond friend of your brother looks kind of bored," Jigen mused.

Cory was sitting by himself at the table watching the couples dance. Adam had been dragged away by Paris a few moments earlier cutting off what had seemed to be a deep conversation with Cory.

"Do you think my brother and Paris are going to wind up dating," Alex asked worriedly.

She loved both her brother and her friend Paris, but she could shake the feeling that they should not wind up together. It just didn't fit in her mind, and she had also noticed the sparks between her and Ian.

"Nah, I think they're just friends, he didn't seem to want to dance with her anyway," Jigen told her and she nodded.

"Good, look I'm going to goy bug his friend alright," she told him and he sighed.

"Alright," he told her and kissed her.

Alex walked over to Cory and sat down in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled, but she noticed that there was a distant look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Eh, it's nothing, just sitting here admiring the guys you know," he told her with a laugh and she nodded.

"Which ones," she asked.

"Well, the photographer for one, he's a cutie," he told her and she laughed.

"Yes, that he is, but I thought the Scottish and the Irish don't get a along," she told him and he laughed.

"Actually, the English and the Irish are known for not getting along, I don't know about the Scottish and the Irish," he told her and she nodded.

"Hey Cory, you want to dance?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Sure," he told her.

They walked out to where the other couples were and started dancing. Alex smiled at Cory and laid her head on his shoulder. He was such a sweet guy, and he seemed happy with the boyfriend he had, she just hoped that the boyfriend deserved him. He was just too sweet to get his heart broken.

After their dance she smiled and kissed his cheek before walking back over to her husband who looked at her surprised.

"You and him get along way to well to have just met," he told her.

"That's just because he's gay," she told him. "I don't have to worry about him having to steal me from my husband. Though, I might have to worry about him trying to steal my husband."

Jigen looked at her and shook his head before grinning.

"Lupin was the one married to a man, not me," he told her.

"Good point," she said laughing remembering when Jigen had told her that story a few weeks before.

Eventually everyone went up to bed and Jigen led Alex up to their room with a smile and she went into his arms as soon as the door shut.

"I love you," she said and he smiled at her.

"I love you too," he replied before leaning down to kiss her.

Alex kissed him back just as deeply before leading him towards their bed.

Alex slowly woke up the next morning to the feel of her baby kicking. She glanced at the window and groaned when she saw that it was still dark outside. She kissed Jigen softly before pulling on a robe and heading for the door. Now that she was up, she was hungry and she knew the baby wouldn't let her get any sleep.

She walked down the stairs and started to head for the kitchen when she saw that the fire in the living room was lit. She sighed and headed for the room. It was just like someone in her family to leave the fire lit through out the night.

She placed her hand on the cracked open door and pushed it open far enough to see and stopped dead in her tracks. Her brother was sitting on the couch with just a pair of sweat pants on, and Cory was lying across the couch with his head resting on Adam's thigh and his eyes were closed as Adam ran his fingers through Cory's short blond hair.

She stood there in shock for a moment before she walked further into the room and cleared her throat. Adam looked up shocked and then glanced back down at Cory who opened his eyes and looked at Alex guiltily.

"Hey sis," Adam said softly.

"No wonder you hang out with him," she said cheekily. "I thought you had a boyfriend Cory?"

"He does," Adam said stiffly. "I'm his boyfriend."

Alex looked at Adam stunned for a minute. She shouldn't have been though. It was obvious they were more than friends; she just assumed they were friends with benefits but she was suddenly glad that she was wrong. She really liked Cory and if her brother was gay she'd rather him be with Cory than anyone else. It surprised her though. The girlfriends her brother had had in high school were always really good looking, so she'd never figured him for being into guys.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me," she finally said sitting down.

"I don't know. I didn't tell you when I was younger because mom had convinced us that being gay was an abomination to society, and I didn't tell you today because it's your wedding day, and I wanted it to be special," he told her as Cory sat up and faced her.

"It would have been anyway, because it would have meant finally understanding what had depressed my brother so much," she said softly.

"Well, how about you say you know now, and put all this behind us," Adam asked her.

Alex nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good to me," she said and walked over to sit down beside him. "I love you Adam, you know that right? You know that no matter what you do, or what Arista says, you will always be my little brother don't you?"

"I do now, but then I didn't," he told her. "And when did you start calling mom by her first name?"

"Since she threw me down a flight of stairs, and tried to have Amber shot," she told him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Not at all," Alex told him.

"I didn't know she was that crazy," Adam said softly.

"She's gotten a lot worse since you left. I mean you were the only one in the house she treated like a person," Alex told him.

"That's because I was a son, and she didn't know I was gay," Adam told her. "Actually the only one who knew was Paris."

"How'd Paris know?" Alex asked sharply.

Adam sat there for a minute before replying.

"You remember when I disappeared at her birthday party?" he asked.

"Yeah, and everyone joked about it because she disappeared soon after, and you guys didn't show up for like five minutes," Alex said.

"Yeah well, she had gone looking for her cousin and she caught us making out," he told her softly.

Alex stared at him for a minute before laughing.

"Poor Paris, she had a thing for you," she told him.

"I didn't know that," Adam said laughing. "She got over it fast enough though didn't she, I mean she wound up dating Motoko's father."

"No she didn't," Alex said. "Paris met Motoko's dad, who is Goemon by the way if you didn't know, at a bar one night after breaking up with a boyfriend who treated her like shit. He talked down to her all the time, and cheated on her all the time, so she finally had enough and dumped him."

"Good, at least she dumped him," Adam muttered. "I wouldn't be caught dead with a jerk like that."

"No, because you'd dump him within a week," Cory told him.

"I was not that mad," Adam protested and Cory just rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't all that bad, but he was a player," Cory told her. "The only thing I can say is that he didn't turn into a whore; which is good because I don't date whores."

Alex laughed and looked between them. It was obvious from the way her brother had been looking at Cory when she'd walked in that her brother cared about him, and the way Cory was smiling at him now made her realize that Cory cared for her brother just as much. She had to admit that they made a cute couple. She leaned over and gave her brother a quick hug.

"I'm glad you came," she said softly.

"So am I," he replied.

"You know, if you don't want anyone but me knowing your going to have to watch out, the press will be all over this one," she warned and he sighed.

"Dad and Amber already know and by the end of the day, everyone else will," he told her.

"How?"

"This showed up on the newsstands in England two days ago," he said picking a magazine up off the couch.

"Oh wow," Alex said staring at it.

The headline read: "Shocking Secrets about Adam Marriott's Sex Life." The cover picture was a picture of him and Cory kissing on a park bench while people walked around. It was a picture that Adam distinctly remembered friends of theirs taking while they were definitely not paying attention.

"That was taken about a month after he and I started dating. I wasn't worried about the press finding out because it's been two years since anyone in the States have seen me, and dad kept us out of the public eye for the most part, so I though Cory and I were safe from press, but obviously money is more important than friendship to someone we know," he sighed.

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry," she told him softly and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it, in about two hours at breakfast, I'll know how everyone feels, because I'm going to reintroduce Cory as my boyfriend, not my friend," he told her. "Or I'll just randomly start making out with him at the table, what do you think?"

"Not sure Ian or Paris will be too happy about their children seeing two guys kissing at such a young age," she told him and he sighed.

"Good point," Adam replied.

She smiled and got up.

"I'm going to get something to eat; I'll see you at breakfast," she told him and he smiled and nodded.

After she walked out the room he turned back to Cory.

"That went well," he told him and Cory smiled.

"Yeah, I like your family, I got put in a boarding school because I told my family," he replied. "Let's not tell your mom, she'll hire a hit man even though she's in Jail."

"So I've realized," Adam said shaking his head. "I always knew my mom was a bitch, I just didn't know she was a crazy bitch."

Cory laughed and kissed him.

"You ready to tell everyone?" he asked him softly.

"It's passed due," he told him. "In just a few hours Zander will know his future brother is gay. I seriously hope he doesn't hate me. I've always loved that kid like a brother. He was only two when I met him. I was like four or five, and we've grown up together."

Cory hugged Adam and closed his eyes. His own brother had called him a freak of nature when he told him he was gay. He understood why Zander's reaction worried Adam so much. Losing a brother was like losing was like losing a best friend to Cory. He'd always gone to his brother with his problems, and he'd lost that in one day. He hoped it wasn't the same for Adam.

When everyone came down for breakfast, Adam slowly walked with Cory into the dinning room and stood in the door way. Alvin looked up at Adam and gave him an encouraging smile and Adam gave a nervous smile back.

"Listen everyone, I lied to you when I told you that Cory was my friend," he told them. "I know half of you don't really know me, but seeing as your all here and you are connected to my family now, I figure you should know. The press is going to ask you questions anyway when they find out that you were at the wedding, so I'm telling you the truth now that way you can just tell them what I told you. Cory isn't my friend, he's my boyfriend, we've been dating for almost a year now, and the tabloids just found out, so I figured I should tell you before you read about it."

Silence fell across the room and he noticed a few people looking at each other. Paris got up from the table and went to give Adam a hug.

"Thank god you finally told them, I thought you'd never get around to it," she said with a grin.

Adam smiled back and then looked back at the family.

"Why the hell did you not tell us sooner," Zander's voice finally called out.

"Because I was in Europe for one, and another, my mom was around, I was not about to deal with her finding out that I was gay," Adam told them.

"Good point," Lorraine said with a laugh.

Adam looked over and noticed that Ian was looking at them slightly nervous.

"Oh don't worry, I'm taken, and although seeing you in your boxers was a very good sight, you're not my type," he said and Cory looked at him strangely. "Oh don't worry about it, I was half asleep and walked in on him changing."

Cory nodded and Paris grinned at him.

"Come on you guys, let's sit down and eat," she said.

"Alright," they agreed and walked over to the table to sit down and eat breakfast.

Every now and then Adam noticed someone looking over at him but for the most part no one said anything and Adam wasn't sure what was worse, people paying too much attention to him, or pointedly ignoring a situation. He just sighed and decided to make the best of the fact that they didn't seem to mind that he was gay.

Alex smiled at her brother and then looked at her husband.

"You were right he isn't into Paris," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, obviously," Jigen said with a chuckle.

She looked at everyone at the table and then smiled. She was just glad no one at the table was saying anything insulting Adam. She would have been pissed if someone tried to insult her brother. She smiled at him again and went back to her second breakfast. Her child was being a pig that morning and she didn't like it.

End Chapter.

Thanks for the reviews, although I'm not sure if I had anything. Lucy, I think you reviewed, and thanks for it. Love Ya Girl!


	25. Daughters

Open Arms

Chapter Title: Daughters

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Daughters, John Mayer

(On With The Story)

Lorraine watched as Darrah read over the files on her desk, with a more serious look than she usually had. In the years they had worked together, Lorraine had never seen her work so hard. It was shocking to her to see Darrah worry over a case.

"Darrah, what are you working on?" Lorraine asked.

"Trying to find a woman that abandoned her child," Darrah told her.

"What?" Lorraine asked shocked.

"Yeah, she left the little girl with her neighbors saying she'd be back that night, and they haven't heard from her since," Darrah told her.

"Do you think that something could have happened to her?"

"I'd like to believe that but the people that are taking care of her daughter said she's a drug addict," Darrah told her.

Lorraine sighed and shook her head.

"What about the father, where is he?"

"They said he visits the baby a lot. He and the mother are split up, and the mother doesn't like him being around. They'd like to get a hold of him but they can't," she told her.

"This is a very confusing case," Lorraine said.

"Yes it is, but I just got my search warrant, and I'm going to go search the mother's apartment," Darrah told her.

"Let me come with you," Lorraine said getting up.

"Are you sure you should, I mean you just found out you were pregnant," Darrah asked.

"I'm fine, let's go," Lorraine said.

Darrah smiled and they walked out of the police station together. She got into her squad car with Lorraine getting in on the passenger's side. They pulled out of the parking lot and Darrah practically sped all the way to the run down apartments that the mother lived in.

"What's her name," Lorraine asked her.

"Crystal Gibson, and the baby's name is Gabrielle McGrath," Darrah said looking at the paperwork. "The baby has the father's name obviously."

"Yeah," Lorraine said as Darrah pulled into a parking space in front of the apartment building. "She had a baby living here?"

"Yeah, perfect place for a crack head, but for a baby, she deserves to be shot for this," Darrah muttered slamming her car door shut and walking up the steps with Lorraine following suit.

She opened the door to apartment B-4 and walked inside. She had to force herself to keep her stomach as she looked inside. Days old food was sitting on the table, and trash was scattered around the apartment. It was horrible.

"How could anyone have a baby in this?" Lorraine asked shocked.

"I don't know," Darrah said making her way through the trash.

Darrah started rifling through things on the table by the phone, and pulled up a tiny baggy.

"Might want to take that into evidence," Darrah tossing the baggy full of white powder to Lorraine.

"That would be a good idea," Lorraine said and jumped as the phone rang.

Darrah looked at the caller id on the phone before quickly picking it up.

"What're you doing," Lorraine hissed and Darrah cut her off.

"Hello?" Darrah said and there was a pause at the other end.

"Who is this?" a male voice asked confused.

"New York Police," Darrah replied coldly.

"What the hell are you doing at Crystal's home, where's Gabby," the voice asked.

"Gabby's fine, she's not here, we're trying to find Crystal," Darrah said. "Can you help us?"

"Crystal took off?" the man's voice asked quietly.

"You didn't know?" Darrah asked.

"No, I've been trying to get a hold of her all week," the man said.

"Could you give me you're name please so I know who I'm talking to," Darrah asked.

"John McGrath," the man said. "Why?"

"You're Gabrielle's dad?"

"Yeah, she's okay?" John asked softly.

"She's fine, she's next door," Darrah said looking at Lorraine who looked annoyed.

"Alright, don't go anywhere, I'll be there in five, and I'll give you all the information on Crystal that you need ok?" he asked and Darrah smiled.

"Sounds good to me, see you then," Darrah said and hung up the phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "You could have blown the whole search."

"No, that's was the baby's dad, and he's come over here in a few minutes and is going to give us information on Crystal," Darrah said. "He told me he's been trying to reach Crystal all week, which makes sense because she's been missing just as long."

"Oh," Lorraine said shocked.

Darrah searched the house for a few minutes more trying desperately to find a clue as to where Crystal had run off to but she came back empty handed. Soon there was a knock on the door and she looked up to see a man in his mid-twenties walk into the apartment. He had medium length curly black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket over a button up shirt and jeans, along with a cross necklace. He was not the image she had in her mind about Gabby's dad, but she had to admit he was extremely good looking.

"You must be John McGrath," she said clearing her throat.

"Yes," he said. "You are?"

"Darrah Jones, NYPD, this is Lorraine Addams with Interpol," she told him.

"Hi, can you show me who has my daughter," he asked her.

"Follow me," Darrah said and lead him about three doors down and knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door and smiled at her.

"Did you fine her?" she asked Darrah.

"No, Mrs. Williams, but I did find her dad," she said and looked at John.

"Ma'am I am so sorry Crystal did this to you, I would have come and got Gabby had I known," he told her.

"It's okay," Mrs. Williams said walking into the apartment and picking a baby girl up out of the play pin.

The little girl didn't look to be more than a couple months old and had curly brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey Gabby," John said taking her from Mrs. Williams.

The baby cooed and smiled at him and Darrah turned to smile at Lorraine. Lorraine smiled back and shook her head.

"Alright, I hate to break up this reunion but you're going to have to come to the station with me to answer our questions on Crystal," Darrah told him and he smiled and nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"No problem," Mrs. Williams said smiling. "She's a sweetheart."

"I know," John said with a grin.

They walked down the stairs to their cars and John turned to Darrah.

"Do you want me to follow you to the station or get in the back of your car," he asked her.

"I trust you, you can follow me," she told him causing Lorraine to stare at her in shock.

Darrah shrugged at her and got in her car. Lorraine rolled her eyes and followed suit. They waited until John had Gabby buckled into her car seat and had started his car before pulling out of the parking lot.

"You're being too lenient with him," Lorraine told her. "How do you know he's not going to make a break for it with the little girl."

"I don't know. He just doesn't come off as the dishonest type," Darrah told her looking in her rearview mirror to make sure John was still following them.

"Neither does Christian and he was part of the Mafia or have you forgotten," Lorraine snapped.

"No I hadn't, but thanks for reminding me anyway," Darrah snapped back.

"Sorry," Lorraine told her sighing. "I just don't think you should trust him so much. I mean the mother of his daughter is doing heroine."

Darrah looked at the baggy that Lorraine was holding in her bag and sighed.

"You're right," she said with a sigh as she pulled into the parking lot to the station.

John pulled in and parked beside her. They got out of their cars and Darrah waited while John unbuckled Gabby and got her out of the car before leading him into the station.

She had him sit in the char beside her desk before sitting down across from him.

"Alright, I don't like to do actual reports so just tell me the information you know about Crystal," Darrah said with a smile and John chuckled as Gabby played with his cross necklace.

"Well, she's a drug addict obviously, I didn't know that until she got pregnant with Gabby," he said quietly. "She was very good at hiding it, her doctor had her sign into rehab after he found traces of drugs in the tests that they run on pregnant women. She was in rehab up until Gabby was born, and then as soon as she was out she was back on the drugs."

"And you let her have custody of your daughter?" Darrah asked shocked.

"The courts wouldn't give me custody. Crystal and I had broken up at the time, and I wasn't allowed to sign the birth certificate, Gabby only has my last name because I made her put it on her birth certificate. She wouldn't let me sign it claiming that I wasn't Gabby's father," John said. "Which I am, you can tell by looking at her."

Darrah smiled at him. She had to admit the little girl did look a lot like him.

"So Crystal claimed your not her dad but still lets you see her," Darrah asked him confused finally.

"Most times she's too stoned to do anything about it, which is why I'm glad Mrs. Williams lives next door. She usually keeps an eye on things at Crystal's," he said darkly.

"How come you didn't call the police?" Darrah asked them shocked.

"I didn't want them taking Gabby away," he said looking down at her. "No offense but you guys don't really believe someone claiming to be someone's dad without having proof and I had no proof."

"Good point," Darrah said. "So do you have any idea where Crystal could be?"

"None, I was about to call the police myself, I'd been calling her house all week," he told her. "I was scared she'd overdosed or ran off with Gabby."

"Well Gabby's fine, and we're looking for Crystal," Darrah told him with a smile. "Write your home phone and your work phone on this paper so we can contact you when we find her. And apply for a DNA test for that little one that way you can get custody of her."

"Alright," he said and wrote down the phone numbers. "That's the number to the high school, I'm a teacher their just ask for me when you call and they'll transfer you to my classroom."

"You're a teacher?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm a history and English teacher," he told her with a smile and stood up. "Thanks for making sure someone took care of my daughter."

"It was nothing," she said smiling at Gabby. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he said and walked out of the station.

"Did he say he was a teacher," Lorraine asked sitting on the desk.

"Yeah, and trust me, if teachers looked like that while I was in high school I would have done so much better," Darrah told her.

"Like you'd be paying attention to class," Lorraine said laughing.

"I didn't say it was because I would be paying attention," Darrah said with a smirk. "Trust me, I wasn't that innocent in high school."

Lorraine stared at her in surprise for a second before starting to laugh.

Darrah smiled at her while typing in what little she knew about Crystal on the computer. She really wanted to find this woman.

Alex rolled over and smiled at the sleeping person beside her. She couldn't believe she'd been married for two weeks. It was so surreal to her. Her and Jigen were perfect together. She wasn't stupid; she knew marriage scared him and that he was nervous about the whole deal, but she also knew he loved her, and that was enough for her.

She leaned over and kissed him and he opened his eyes to give her a smile.

"Morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," he said with a stretch.

"I still can't believe you have to leave," she told him sadly.

"It's just for a week," he told her smiling.

He had to go to Japan and pick up some supplied for the new travel business Alvin had him start in Sydney. Alex had offered to fly with him but he told her absolutely not. She was almost seven months pregnant and he was not going to let her endanger the baby. He was only going to be gone for a week and he knew she'd be able to handle it.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you," she said kissing him.

"Well you could always send me off with a smile," he offered deepening the kiss causing Alex to giggle and wrap her arms around him.

(End Chapter)

Yes it sucks, and yes it's short, but it's an update.

Read and Review. LunasStar


	26. In My Daughters Eyes

Open Arms

Author's Note: I know, it's been forever you guys. Sorry. I haven't abandoned you, but I've just been busy. By the way this is the last chapter for this story, and in a few months the next story, Bad Company, I believe the title will be, will come up.

Disclaimer: Lupin The Third, in no way, belongs to me. I don't own any rights to it at all.

Chapter Title: In My Daughter's Eyes

_In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am  
And what we'll be  
And though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone  
I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes,_

_In My Daughters Eyes, _Martina McBride

On With The Story:

Alex woke with as a sharp pain spread through her stomach. It felt as if something or someone was squeezing her stomach tight. As the pain faded away she fought for breath and sat up reaching for the phone. Se had to cal someone. Jigen wasn't there, having left on a business trip a few days before. It'd only been a month and a half since their wedding and the business he'd started with her father was slowly becoming a hit with customers. It was something Jigen loved too, the business was a shipping company. People hired Jigen to fly supplies by Helicopter.

Alex gasped as the pain came again.

_God no, don't let this be happening,_ she thought fearfully. _It's too early. It can't be happening now. Not with Jigen gone. _

She fumbled with the number and wound up calling Amber and her father who were still in town while they got the business of it's feet.

"Hello," a groggy voice said on the other line.

"Amber, hi, sorry to wake you," Alex said softly.

"Alex? Is that you? What's wrong?" Amber asked confused.

"I think the baby's coming Amber," Alex said softly.

"But it's only been seven months," Amber said startled.

"I know," Amber said and the fear was evident in her voice. "Bu I believe it's coming."

"Your father and I are on our way," Amber told her.

"Thanks," Alex said and hung up the phone as she slowly got out of the bed.

Darrah held her cup of coffee in her hand as she pushed the door to the police station open with her shoulder. She was exceedingly glad that her shift was over. She wasn't looking forward to going home though. It was rather tiring to see Casey and Ivy moon over each other all day. They'd just started dating and she was rather tired of seeing them together. Darrah suspected that Ivy's new interest in Casey is the result of finding out that Rico's rather attractive younger brother wasn't interested in her. Ivy's been interested in him since he joined the force a few months ago, and he'd recently let them know he was gay.

She stepped outside into the August sunlight and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sun.

"Darrah!" she heard someone call and turned to see John walking towards her.

He was pushing a stroller that she knew held Gabby in it, and stopped her walking and smiled at him. She'd gotten to know him a little bit in the past month and she helped him prepare for his custody battle for Gabby. They still hadn't found Gabby's mother, and Darrah wasn't planning on giving up on the case. She wanted to put the woman in jail for good.

"Hi," he said stopping in front of her.

"Hi," Darrah said as she knelt down in front of Gabby's stroller.

Gabby smiled and reached out to play with Darrah's hair. Darrah laughed and put her hand in Gabby's before looking back up at John.

"I just wanted to stop by and thank you for all your help," he told her with a smile. "The judge granted me custody today."

"That's great," Darrah said with brilliant smile. "You deserve it. So, do you have a daycare picked out yet? I'm sure a teacher like yourself has a favorite daycare."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a high school teacher, I don't have much use for daycares," John said with a chuckle. "But I went looking at daycares when she was born, and I know which one I'm going enroll her in."

"That's good," Darrah said and smiled back at Gabby. "Aren't you the luckiest girl. Your dad has it all figured out."

"All right, we'll let you go so you can go home and rest," John said with a smile. "Thanks for all your help Darrah."

"It was nothing," Darrah told him. "She deserved to be with her dad."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?" he asked her suddenly.

Darrah looked at him surprised and then nodded.

"That sounds great," she said with a smile.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow then," he told her and smiled.

Darrah nodded and he gave her another grin before walked back to his car with Gabby. Darrah stood there in the parking lot for a minute before turning to her car and getting inside. She couldn't believe she'd actually accepted his invitation. She had promised herself she wouldn't get involved with anyone anytime soon. Especially not after the Christian fiasco.

She still found herself laughing at the fact that he was now dealing with triplets. Caleb saw him once in a while, but other than that, he kind of faded from everyone's lives. She assumed he was too busy to actually get involved in anything anymore. She sighed again and looked out the window. She was going to have dinner with John, but then, it was just dinner with a friend right?

Adam walked into the building with sigh. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Maybe Cory was right, maybe the press was starting to go to his head a bit. But when he got the call that a magazine wanted to run a story on him he just accepted. He wanted to get things out the way he wanted the world to hear the story. He didn't want some magazine publishing some story about brainwashing or something like that. Especially when it seemed the he and Cory might not last much longer.

Adam had a feeling that the publicity was getting to be too much for Cory. He walked up the receptionist and smiled.

"Adam Marriott?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"The photographer is already waiting for you," she said. "I assume you were told that a photo shoot was to come with this interview."

"Yes, I knew," he said and sighed. "Which room?"

"Just through that door," she said with a smile and Adam smiled back.

"Thanks," he said and walked through the doors.

He walked into the room and took off his black coat revealing a white dress shirt and slacks. He knew to dress best for these sort of things, or else you looked like shit in the magazine. He looked around the room and noticed that it was designed to look like someone's living room. There was a small couch in the room along with a recliner and a coffee table. The camera was at the far end of the room and he happened to be the only one in the room at the moment.

He waked over to the camera with a curious look on his face and reached over to take it off it's stand.

"Don't touch that," a voice said sternly.

Adam turned to look who was speaking and he couldn't help but feel stunned. Standing in the doorway was an amazing looking man. He had wavy brown hair that looked so soft you wanted to run your fingers through it, and he had dark expressive blue eyes. It seemed you were looking into his soul by looking into his soul. He seemed to have an exotic look to him, as if he didn't belong in New York. He was one of the best looking guys Adam had ever seen. He stepped back from the camera and tried to force his mind to remember that he had a boyfriend and shouldn't be thinking of another man like he was starting to think of this one.

"Sorry," Adam said clearing his throat. "I've just never seen a camera like this before. It looks almost antique, but yet it's digital. It was rather interesting."

The man smiled and stepped forward into the room causing Adam gulp.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I bought the thing, it's damn frustrating though, half the time the pictures don't even come out, but when they do, they're almost life like. The magazine told me they wanted the best pictures, and I thought this would be the only way to get what they wanted," he said. "My name is Jack."

Adam smiled and nodded.

"I'd introduce myself but I figure you already know my name," he said.

"Can't look anywhere without seeing it," Jack told him with a shrug. "So you want to get started. The magazine has specific poses they want me to photograph you in."

Adam sighed and nodded again.

"I guess," he told him.

"All right, we'll start with the easy one. You sitting on the couch facing me," Jack told him with a smile.

Adam nodded and walked over to the couch.

"A boy," Zenigata asked with a smile on his face.

'That's what they said," Lorraine said with a smile on her face.

Zenigata leaned forward and kissed her. He couldn't believe it, he was actually going to have a son. Over the past few months he'd come to think of Lorraine's as if he was his, but he was still excited to have a son of his own.

Lorraine kissed him back and smiled. She knew Caleb would be happy to have a brother.

"What do you think Aria will think?"

'I think she'll be happy," Zenigata said. "She's probably tired of being an only child."

"Yeah, good point," Lorraine said with a nod and a yawn.

"You okay Lorraine?" Zenigata asked. "You look exhausted."

"I'm okay, just tired, I think I'm going to take a nap," she said with a smile.

Zenigata nodded and kissed her gently before standing.

"I'll leave you alone then," he said with a smile before walking out of the room.

Adam sighed as the photo shoot finally ended. He was starting to sweat like crazy from the lamps that were shinning and he could tell that Jack was getting annoyed with his camera.

"I should've grabbed my other camera," he heard Jack mutter as he hooked it up to the computer.

"Long day?" Adam asked him as he walked over.

"Not so bad," Jack said with a small smile in his direction. "I just have a feeling half these shots came out blurry.

"Oh."

Adam sat down on the bench next to Jack and watched as the pictures popped up on the screen.

"Here's the fun part for you," Jack said. "You get to pick which ones you like best."

"Really?" Adam asked surprised. "I don't think I've ever gotten to do that with a photo shoot."

"I do it for the people I photograph. It makes the pictures more personal," Jack told him with a grin.

Adam nodded and looked at the line of pictures on the screen.

"I like that one."

He was pointing to a picture of him sitting on the couch with is arms resting on his legs. He was looking at the camera, and his blue eyes shined brightly.

"That is a good one," Jack agreed with a smile.

"How many do I get to pick?"

"Three," Jack told him.

Adam nodded and looked at the long list of pictures and decided on one of him sitting with his legs thrown over a side of the chair, and another with him laying on the couch.

"You have good taste," Jack told him.

"Thanks."

"So, what's this article about," Jack asked as he sent the pictures to the magazine quickly.

Adam sighed and picked up his jacket.

"The press has been having a field day for the past month and a half after a few of my roommates at college decided to sell out and tell them I was gay, so I agreed to give an official interview admitting to it, and then politely tell them to leave me the hell alone," he said.

"I see," Jack said standing. "Good, they shouldn't be in people's business like that."

Adam looked at him surprised as he unhooked his camera from the computer and put it in his bag. He'd expected at least a tiny bit of disgust from Jack but then again, the man was a professional photographer who mostly takes pictures of models. He was probably used to all sorts of lifestyles.

"Well, thank you Jack," Adam said with a sigh. "I might as well get going. Me and Cory are packing to go back to London in the next few days."

"I'll walk out with you, that was my last shoot of the day," Jack told him with a smile. "I got a call this morning to work on a shoot in Australia of all places. They want me there tomorrow."

Adam nodded and they walked out of the building together stopping for just a second while Jack said goodbye to his secretary. They bid goodbye at Adam's car and Adam couldn't help but watch as Jack walked off. The guy was extremely hot.

Jigen walked into the large house in Australia tired to the bone. He'd been gone for nearly a week and he couldn't wait to see Alex. He stopped when he saw the light on his answering machine blinking and hit the play button.

"_Jigen, this is Amber. I'm leaving a message because I know I won't be able to reach your cell phone while you're flying. Alex went into labor Friday night and her father and I rushed her to the hospital. The baby is fine, but I'm sure Alex would like to have you at the hospital as soon as possible."_

Jigen froze at the message. Friday night was three days ago. The press would have heard about his daughter's birth before he did. He gabbed his keys and walked right back out he door. With any luck he would get their before the press started asking too many questions.

Five minutes later he pulled up in front of the hospital and ran inside. He hurried to the front desk and the nurse looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, my wife Alex gave birth on Friday and I was wondering what room she was in," he said quickly.

"Alex Jigen?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Jigen said. "How'd you know?"

"Not many women come in here going by the name Alex."

Jigen waited as the nurse looked up Alex's room number on the computer and then turned to him with a smile.

"Room 280 on the second floor. And congratulations sir," she said.

"Thank you," Jigen said before hurrying off to the elevator.

He rose the elevator to the second floor and hurried to Alex's room. He walked inside to see Amber, Alvin, Adam and Cory standing inside talking to her. She was sitting on up against the pillows of teh bed and turned to him with a smile when he walked into the room.

"Thank god you're here," she said as he leaned down to her to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I missed it, where is she," he asked.

"She's in an incubator," Alex told him softly. "She's okay, but her lungs aren't fully developed that's the only reason why we're both here. They want her at a certain weight before she leaves also."

Jigen nodded and sat down on the bed beside her.

"How're you?"

"I'm okay," she said with a smile. "Now go see your daughter. I know you want to."

He smiled and said hi to the others before he walked down to the nursery. He told the nurse in charge that he was here to see his daughter, and that her last name was Jigen. They showed him to an incubator where a baby was sleeping peacefully. She had short back hair, and seemed to be smiling in his sleep.

"This is her," the nurse said with a smile. "She's a beautiful little girl. She's quiet too, she hardly ever cries."

Jigen nodded and thanked the nurse before she walked towards the door. He put his hand through the hole into the little built in gloves and rubbed his thumb down the little girls arm. She was so tiny, Jigen was sure if he held her she'd pretty much fit in the palm of his hand.

"Hey sweetie," he said softly. "It's your dad. Sorry I haven't been here. Would've been here sooner if I knew you decided to come early."

The baby's arm twitched and her fist rubbed her cheek and Jigen smiled as he took his hat off as he sat on the chair in front of the incubator. He moved his hand to gently brush his fingers against the hair by her ear avoiding the soft spot he knew would be on her head. He felt tears slowly feel his eyes and he hoped the doctors were right and she would really be okay.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lupin standing behind him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"Alex called us as soon as she was born, we had no idea when you'd be back in town," he said. "So we decided to keep her company."

"Well thanks, I guess," Jigen said standing up and putting his hat back on his head.

"You know, with her being so early your going to have to give up smoking don't you," Lupin asked. "She's going to be on a breathing machine for a few months."

"I didn't think of that," Jigen said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be in here till the end of the week anyway," Lupin said walking out of the nursery with him.

They walked down the hall way back to Alex's room. They were walked up just in time to see a dark haired boy with brown eyes walk to her room. All three of them walked in and the boy stopped suddenly as he looked around the room.

"Can't I escape you?" he said with a smirk and Adam turned around.

"Jack what're you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I guess I was sent to cover your nieces birth," he said with a sigh. "Do they want me getting involved with your family. I mean, first your article, and now this? I don't usually cover this type of photography."

"This was your photographer?" Cory asked him and Adam nodded.

"Um, hello, who the hell are you?" Alex asked.

"Oh, sorry, Jack Fischer, I'm a photographer, I was sent here to take pictures of your daughter, however if you don't want me to, I will walk right on out, and just give them pictures of some random child," he said.

"They would know the difference, but my daughter isn't in any condition to be photographed," Alex told him. "She was premature, she's in an incubator."

Jack smiled at her and put his bag down.

"That's no problem Mrs. Jigen," Jack said. "We could definitely trick them. All you have to do is hold a little pink blanket wrapped around something small enough to look like your daughter and not let them see inside the cover. Tell them you had your baby facing you because you were afraid the flash from the camera's would hurt her eyes."

"That's not a bad idea," Jigen said thoughtfully. "If we don't agree to this picture the press will hound us until they get a picture of her."

Alex nodded and smiled at him.

"We'll do it," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Jack said and unzipped his bag. "Hey Adam, seeing as your the only one I know here, want to get one of those baby blankets and a doll or something to make it look like she's actually holding a baby?"

"Sure," Adam said and let go of Cory's hand to go get what was needed.

The sat down shocked. They'd expected a photographer to force the pictures.

"Hi by the way," he said to them. "Sorry to barge in like this. I was told to come here and take pictures of a woman named Mrs. Jigen, and her daughter. I had no idea it would be the Marriott family. You guys have had too much press exposure this year. I'll just take these pictures real quick and be out of your way okay?"

"It's no problem. It could've been worse," Alvin said.

"There are worse things you could have been asked to photograph," Cory said.

"So I've heard," Jack said with a smile. "The best thing to do with this sort of stuff is jump at the first opportunity because once you give and interview the press gives up. It's not new anymore and the ones without the very first interview are just considered copy cats."

"Which is why Adam signed up for the interview," Alex said. "He got tired of being followed everywhere."

"Exactly," Adam said walking back into the room. "Here's your baby sis. It's a girl-doll."

"Thanks Adam," Alex said with a laugh.

"All right, we have the mom and the baby, sort of, so let's get this over with," Jack said with a chuckle. "Now remember don't drop the baby, and don't show the face. And try to look like your proud of the plastic baby."

Alex laughed again and nodded.

"Okay, okay, I'll try," she said and turned the bundle towards her and tried to put on a maternal smile.

"That's great," Jack said with a smile and took a few pictures.

It seemed to go a lot faster than it did when Adam was being photographed. Then again, he'd had to do certain poses for the magazine and all they needed was a couple quick shots of Alex and the new born baby.

"There you go Alex, you're done," Jack said powering his camera off.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Oh that's right, I forgot, i got you something on the way up here," he said walking over to his bag.

He leaned down and pulled a rose out and handed it to her.

"For the new mom," he said handing it to her with a smile.

"Thank you," she said and then added with a smirk, "but you do realize I'm married right."

"Yes I do," he said with a chuckle. "You don't have to worry about me hitting on you. I just wanted to give you something for having to go through birth."

"Ah, darn, ruin my fantasies why don't you," she said shaking her head with a sigh. "And I thought a hot young guy wanted me."

"Sorry," he said with a laugh. "I better go, I don't want to intrude anymore than I have."

"Well we were about to leave to get something to eat, why don't you come with us," Alvin offered. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"If you're sure," Jack said standing up after putting his things away.

"We are," Alvin said.

Alvin and Amber gave Alex a hug goodbye and Adam walked over to her and smiled.

"Congratulations sis, you're daughter is beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

They walked out of the hotel room after Cory told her goodbye and walked back to the elevator.

"So Jack where are you from?" Alvin asked as the doors slid shut.

"New Jersey," he said with a smile. "Well, that's where I grew up anyway. I have an apartment in New York now."

"New Jersey is a beautiful place," Amber said softly.

"It can be, yeah," Jack said with a smile. "It was a rather interesting place to grow up."

"Really?" Cory asked. "Why?"

"Now who's the press," Jack laughed. "But, people just treated me differently because I had a rather different family than theirs."

"Parents were divorced?" Adam asked as they walked out of the elevator towards their cars.

"Yeah and the fact that my dad lives their with his long term boyfriend who's a drag queen," Jack said with a small smile. "they'd been together since I was three."

"Wow," Amber said in surprise. "That would be rather interesting."

"At least you know their happy," Adam said with a smile.

"Very true," Alvin agreed. "Listen Adam, you know your way around Australia almost as well as I do so why don't you show Jack how to get to the restaurant and we'll take Cory with us?"

"If it's okay with Cory," Adam said looking at him.

"Sure," Cory said with a shrug and Adam kissed him.

"See you in a few," he said with a smile and Cory nodded before walking off with Amber and Alvin.

"He seems rather shy," Jack said looking at him. "I hope the press coverage isn't too overwhelming."

"I think it will be," Adam said softly following Jack to his car.

"Oh," Jack said softly as they got into his car. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're not the one hounding us," Adam told him. "So, were you actually hitting on my sister in there?"

"No, trust me," Jack said with a laugh. "While your sister is beautiful, she isn't my type."

"Ok," Adam said with a chuckle. "Then who is?"

"Quite a few people actually," Jack said with a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot. "That's the bonus of being a photographer. You see a lot of hot people."

"I am not going to ask what you do with the extra pictures," Adam said dryly and Jack's laugh echoed through the car.

"Not what you're thinking," he said.

Adam pointed out a turn and Jack made the turn quickly.

"Then who's your type?" Adam asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll find out, trust me. I'm a flirt, so it'll be obvious sooner or later, unless you're slow on the uptake, which I don't think you are," Jack said as they pulled up in front of a small Italian restaurant.

They got out of the car and walked to the door where Alvin was waiting with Cory and Amber. Cory smiled at Adam and they walked inside the restaurant. They walked to a table in the back of the room. A minute or two after they sat down a waiter walked up to them.

"Do you guys want anything to drink," he asked.

"What am I going to do?" Darrah asked laying her head down on the table.

"What'd you do this time," Lorraine asked with a sigh as she sat down in the chair across from Darrah.

"Nothing yet, but I think I'm falling for John," she said looking up at Lorraine sadly.

"He seems like a nice guy," Lorraine said softly. "What's the problem?"

"That's the problem Lorraine, they always seem like nice guys, and I always wind up hurt."

Lorraine looked at Darrah sadly and sighed.

"You need to at least try," she said. "John's a nice guy, and I think if you tried to be with someone, he would be the smartest choice."

"I guess," Darrah said and then looked at her again. "I'm being selfish, I didn't even ask you what the doctor said about your baby."

"Oh," Lorraine said with a smile. "It's another boy. The dad is so happy he looked like he was going to dance a jig when I told him Friday after my doctors appointment."

"I bet," Darrah said with a smile. "Congratulations Lorraine."

"Thanks Darrah," Lorraine said with a smile. "I'm just happy that Caleb and Aria are fine with it, I was so scared they'd be mad."

"Well, I'm glad they're happy," Darrah said with a smile.

"She's so small," Alex said leaning on Jigen in the nursery.

"I know, it's kind of scary," Jigen said with a sigh. "She's beautiful though."

"That she is," Alex agreed with a smile. "What're we going to name her?"

"That I don't know," Jigen said shaking his head.

They sat there for a minute looking at the tiny baby and then looked back at each other.

"This is going to be hard," Alex said softly.

"Got that right," Jigen said with a nod. "What were the names we agreed on?"

"Well, there was Emily," Alex said, "but that doesn't sound right. Umm, there was Sarah, but I'm not sure I like that name."

"What about Courtney? Didn't we like that name?" Jigen asked her.

"Yeah, we did," Alex said with a smile. "It sounds good. Courtney Jigen. It fits."

"Okay then, we've decided," Jigen said with a nod.

"Yes we have," Alex said and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe how nice your family is," Jack said later that night.

He and Adam were standing in the hallway of the hotel they'd just realized they were both staying at for the week. Adam had opted to stay at a hotel instead of in Alex's home figuring that Alex and Jigen would want privacy after the baby was born.

"Yeah it shocks pretty much everyone," Adam said with a smile.

"Where's Cory?" Jack asked.

"He's asleep, suffering from Jet lag and all that," Adam said with a sigh. "I can't sleep when I get off planes. I don't know why. So I'm going to be up for a few more hours and instead of staying in there and waking him up I decided to look around the hotel."

"Good plan. He looked exhausted at dinner, and I don't think he liked having me there much," Jack said leaning against the wall.

"It's not you he minded, he just knows I used to be a player I guess you'd call it, and is worried I'll hit on you or something," Adam said with a shrug. "Took forever for him to agree to go on a date with me. I'm not going to blow it now."

"I wouldn't think you would. Come on, we might want to go somewhere else to talk, might wake him up or something," Jack said with a smile.

Adam agreed and they walked down to the hotel bar and sat down at a table.

"So, you didn't hit on anyone at dinner," Adam told him with a smile. "Didn't reveal what your type was at all."

"Would it be easier if I told you?" Jack asked with a smile back at Adam. "Although I think you already know."

"I think I do too, but I'd like for you to say it," Adam agreed.

"All right," Jack said with a sigh. "I'm gay."

"Thought so," Adam said with a laugh. "I'm still wondering how it felt to have a dad who is dating a drag queen."

"Not so bad. My mom left and moved back to Hawaii when she found out my dad was dating another man. It disgusted her. He'd only married her because they were best friends and he didn't know why he wasn't attracted to others like he was supposed to be. Then he got drunk on a business trip and wound up having a one night stand with another man. It messed him up, I had just turned one and he was extremely confused," Jack said with a sigh. "Then a few months later one of the girls he worked with drug him to a drag show and Owen was on stage. He was stunned by how good Owen looked. He bumped into Owen after the show and they just hit it off. They've been together ever since."

"That's actually amazing. I don't know if I could be with someone that long," Adam said softly.

"I'm sure you could be," Jack said with a soft smile. "I know one day I hope to be."

Adam nodded and smiled at him.

"You will be," he told him. "Listen, I just realized what this looks like. If Cory wakes up and finds me down here will you, he might just think I'm cheating on him. So I'm going to go back to my room Jack. See you around New York."

"You have my business card, you know where to find me," Jack told him with a smile and Adam walked back up to his hotel room.

He laid down next to Cory who was still fast asleep and wrapped his arms around him. Cory instinctively snuggled closer to Adam who closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

A few days later they released Courtney from the hospital, and Jigen picked her and Alex up from the hospital doing his best to avoid the media that was there. The news and a few different magazines had shown up from the release date, hoping to get a glance of Courtney. Alex found herself wishing Jack was there to fake Courtney's release.

She didn't want her daughter's face splashed all over the news. She was too young to be followed around like a starlet. When they got to their home, it seemed as if everyone they knew, besides Fujiko because she was too far along in her pregnancy to fly, was waiting for them. Adam hugged her and immediately picked up his niece to hold.

"She's so tiny," he said as he walked inside the house with her. "I suddenly wish I wasn't gay. I'd love to have children."

Alex smiled at him and walked up to rub her daughters cheek softly.

"You can still have kids, it would just either cost a hell of a lot of money, or a hell of a lot of alcohol," she told him.

Adam nodded and smiled at her as Cory walked up to look at Courtney.

"You're right, she's beautiful Alex," he said with a smile. "Looks like her mom."

"Are you calling my husband ugly?" Alex asked with a laugh and Cory chuckled.

"No just scary, looks like he walked out of a Godfather movie," he told her.

"Trust me," Alex said dryly. "I know."

"Well, now what're you guys going to do?" Alvin asked looking at Jigen and Lupin. "The Gang has to find something else too do. All of you guys have kids. You can't steal anymore. So now what do you do?"

Jigen and Lupin looked at each other at a loss for words. What do they do now?

End Story

Thank you all my readers. This is the end. I hope you liked it. I will have a third one up soon.


End file.
